


The Legend of The Sky's Princess

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: "Skyloft, a terra do céu, com vento e paz. Era uma época em que as pessoas viviam nos céus e um período muito antes do nome Hyrule sequer ser um pensamento. Os seguidores da divindade e aqueles que seguiam o mal se reuniram e batalharam. Dessa forma se iniciou a lenda de um herói vestido de verde e uma garota de cabelos dourados, que no futuro seriam conhecidos em suas diversas encarnações como o Herói do Tempo e a Princesa Zelda. E se alguém quiser mudar essa história com as piores intenções?"
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	1. O sonho de Link

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic se passa após minhas três one-shots, todas de Skyward Sword: 1 - De volta para mim / 2 - A escolha de Zelda / 3 - Canção de ninar de Zelda
> 
> Essa fanfic se formou a partir de Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask e Hyrule Warriors.
> 
> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_“Era uma época em que as pessoas viviam nos céus e um período muito antes do nome Hyrule sequer ser um pensamento._

_Os seguidores da divindade e aqueles que seguiam o mal se reuniram e batalharam.”_

******

Quando o sol desapareceu no horizonte, rapidamente um manto azul escuro pareceu se estender sobre o céu, enfeitando-o com incontáveis estrelas. Finalmente estava tudo bem. Hyrule estava a salvo, a princesa do Crepúsculo voltara para casa, e a sua princesa, a pessoa que mais amava, estava bem ali, segura e ao seu lado. Observando o infinito azul, entrelaçaram os dedos das mãos, finalmente podendo aproveitar a companhia um do outro após tanto tempo. Encararam-se por algum tempo e sorriram um para o outro. Sua outra mão seguiu para a cintura dela, e a dela tocou seu ombro. Seus rostos se aproximaram e após um breve segundo, em que olharam-se profundamente, seus lábios se uniram num beijo calmo e suave, que transmitia todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Zelda deslizou a mão para o rosto de Link, enquanto se abraçavam e o beijo se tornava mais profundo. Naquele momento de felicidade, mal imaginariam que apenas poucos anos depois de toda aquela batalha teriam problemas de novo.

******

Há milhares de metros acima da Terra, numa ensolarada manhã na flutuante Skyloft, um jovem casal voava por entre as nuvens em dois grandes pássaros. A felicidade de ambos estava evidente em suas gargalhadas. O garoto baixinho, de cabelos louro escuros e olhos azuis, voava em um pássaro vermelho, e a garota, da mesma altura que ele, de cabelos dourados e olhos também azuis, voava em um pássaro azul. Em um mergulho, os dois pássaros se dirigiram a um local próximo a onde antes ficava a estátua da deusa, que agora se encontrava na Superfície, muito abaixo de Skyloft e da imensa barreira de nuvens que dividia os dois mundos. Os dois pularam para o chão e os pássaros ganharam o céu novamente.

– Eu amo toda essa sua energia, Zelda, e estou acostumado a chamar meu pássaro imediatamente, mas... Você podia avisar quando for me jogar de algum lugar.

– Ainda é cedo e você adora dormir, Link. Às vezes parece que continua dormindo depois que o acordo. Te jogar é uma boa maneira de te fazer despertar.

Ela apenas gargalhou, fazendo-o rir junto. Os dois se aproximaram e entrelaçaram as mãos, com o sol fazendo brilhar os anéis dourados de noivado em seus dedos. O anel de Link possuía o nome de Zelda gravado, e o de Zelda tinha o nome de Link. Zelda se preparava para andarem na direção da academia, mas Link a puxou e uniu seus lábios aos dela. Os olhos de ambos se fecharam. A garota o abraçou e ele levou a mão livre para trás de sua cabeça, afagando os fios dourados e tornando o beijo mais profundo. Ao se separarem, uniram suas testas e a mão de Link deslizou para o ombro de Zelda.

– Eu também te amo, Link – ela falou ruborizada e sem encará-lo.

Sorriu, e só então o olhou, vendo-o retribuir o sorriso. Finalmente afastaram-se, mantendo apenas as mãos unidas e iniciando a caminhada.

– Eu sonhei com Fi – ele olhou o céu e sorriu.

– O que sonhou?

– Nós estávamos no templo em Faron Woods. Ela estava na nossa frente sorrindo, mas queria me dizer alguma coisa preocupante.

– E o que era?

– Eu não sei, de repente começou a ventar bastante e o portal do tempo brilhou, então eu acordei.

Notou que ela ficara pensativa e fora de órbita.

– Zelda? Zelda...?

Ela finalmente o olhou.

– Não se preocupe à toa. Desde que voltamos, há quase um ano, estamos vivendo dias tranquilos. O que mais poderia acontecer depois de tudo que passamos?

Passara-se quase um ano após Link encontrar a Triforce, vencer a batalha e trazer Zelda de volta. Ela até havia crescido um pouco. Antes ela encarava Link olhando ligeiramente para cima, agora o olhava nos olhos. Desde que salvara Zelda, o garoto era constantemente chamado de baixinho ou criança, mas pouco se importava. Quando ambos voltaram à Skyloft, tomaram a decisão de continuar vivendo por lá mesmo, Zelda lhe dera uma ocarina, o ensinara a tocá-la, e dias depois o pai de Zelda viera com a história de que a filha estava crescendo e seria bom conhecer logo alguém com quem um dia pudesse formar sua própria família. Ela se recusara a conhecer qualquer garoto e fora acordar Link como sempre, para conversar, tornando-se noiva dele no mesmo dia após comunicar sua decisão ao pai. Após uma curta conversa com Gaepora, num dia em que carregara Zelda adormecida para o quarto dela e o encontrara na porta, Link não disse nada, mas passou a desconfiar que o chefe da academia sempre soubera o que iria acontecer e apenas quis dar um empurrão para que um dos dois tomasse uma iniciativa.

– Agora eu devo ir.

Os dois olharam-se e deram as mãos ao chegarem na frente da academia. No mesmo dia em que Zelda desaparecera enquanto os dois voavam juntos, momentos antes Link se tornar um sênior da academia de cavaleiros ao vencer a competição nos céus. Tinha doces lembranças daquele dia, dos momentos que passara com Zelda, antes e após a competição. E tinha também uma das memórias mais dolorosas de sua vida, Zelda gritando por ele e sendo arrastada para longe, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada.

– Eu também tenho coisas a fazer. Nos veremos mais tarde, Link – ela falou, lhe trazendo de volta à realidade.

Zelda lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, depois um selinho, e após ambos trocarem um sorriso, ela adentrou a academia e saiu correndo escada acima. Link se dirigiu ao quarto, para pôr seu já costumeiro uniforme verde, o mesmo que usara em todo o trajeto para salvar Zelda. Após trocar de roupa, saiu.

******

Despertou ao ouvir batidas na porta.

– Zelda... Ela sempre faz alguma coisa pra me tirar da cama. Já é tão tarde assim? – Falou para si mesmo, pondo um braço em cima dos olhos – Pode entrar.

Ouviu a porta abrindo e o som de passos leves adentrarem seu quarto. O sol da manhã que entrava pela janela aberta começava a incomodar seus olhos. Mas quem a abrira?!

– Bom dia, dorminhoco! – Falou com a voz doce e o lindo sorriso de sempre.

– Bom dia, Zelda – sorriu também, tirando o braço de cima do rosto para vê-la – Estava te esperando.

– Você anda se esforçando tanto como sênior e deu tão duro ontem que hoje eu decidi vir te acordar um pouco mais tarde.

Os dois fitaram a janela aberta e estranharam o que viram. Uma coluna de luz atravessava as nuvens, como se viesse da superfície. Igual as que Link vira surgir ao longo de seu percurso para salvar Zelda, mas dessa vez era uma coluna quase negra.

– Isso não parece bom – disse, se levantando e aproximando-se da janela para ver melhor.

– Não é como as que você viu antes? Leva a algum lugar na superfície, não é?

– Sim. Mas nessa cor...

– Não é possível que depois de tudo aquilo o selo tenha enfraquecido de novo, e depois de tanto tempo. Impa me disse que quando o selo começou a enfraquecer eu nasci e você também, para um dia acabarmos com isso. E nós conseguimos.

– Talvez não tenha nada a ver. Mas não parece algo bom.

Deixaram o quarto em ordem, e enquanto Link vestia seu uniforme e pegava seu escudo, Zelda foi ao encontro do pai, buscar possíveis informações.

– Querida, nós também não sabemos, embora também nos preocupe. Alguém deverá verificar o que está acontecendo – Link ouviu Gaepora dizer quando entrou na sala.

– Bom dia, Link.

– Bom dia, senhor. Eu irei.

– Link, não é necessário se precipitar. Mandarei veteranos.

– Senhor, por favor... Eu entendo e agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu vasculhei toda aquela área durante várias semanas daquela vez e por isso conheço bem o local. Conheço seres lá embaixo que poderão me informar do que pode estar havendo. E se for mesmo alguma coisa com o selo, será mesmo melhor que eu esteja lá.

– Tem razão – ele falou após longos segundos pensando.

– Papai, eu irei com o Link!

– Zelda... – calou-se quando ela o olhou.

– Link, o que aconteceu daquela vez envolve tanto você quanto eu. Eu não sou tão indefesa e sei que mesmo que fosse, você iria até o inferno pra me proteger e salvar Skyloft ao mesmo tempo de novo se preciso, não é?

– Zelda... – ouviu seu pai começar.

– Por favor, papai. O senhor ouviu toda a história daquela vez. Se for mesmo o selo, é melhor que eu também esteja lá. Foi por esse selo que eu nasci.

– Eu não sei... – ela falou, sentando-se – Vocês dois são tão jovens ainda pra carregarem um peso tão grande nas costas. Link é um rapaz adorável e você é o que tenho de mais precioso, minha filha.

A lourinha lançou um olhar cheio de ternura a seu pai.

– Papai querido, eu fico feliz em ouvir isso – falou, abraçando-o – Mas nós estamos cientes do peso que carregamos e sabemos que pode ser arriscado, mas precisa confiar em nós agora.

Após minutos que pareceram infinitos, Gaepora voltou a se pronunciar.

– Tudo bem. Eu estarei esperando que retornem.

Caminharam os três para fora da academia e olharam a luz estranha por mais algum tempo.

– Tenham cuidado e que a deusa os proteja.

Soriram em despedida e saltaram, chamando seus pássaros e seguindo a luz. Puderam ver Skyloft se distanciar e aos poucos a superfície se tornar mais nítida. Saltaram de seus pássaros, que voltaram ao céu. Imediatamente Link se aproximou de Zelda, pedindo que ela se abraçasse a ele. Ela pôs os braços em volta de seu pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Após vários segundos em queda livre, Link usou o manto que ganhara dela na cerimônia em que se tornara sênior da academia para aterrissarem em segurança. Quando se soltaram, olharam em volta.

– Estamos em Faron Woods.

Caminharam em direção à estátua da deusa, mas não notaram absolutamente nada de errado ali.

– O templo...

Zelda seguiu o olhar dele e pode ver a luz negra que seguia em direção ao céu, vindo do templo. Dirigiram-se até lá e entraram com cautela.

– Mestre!

– Fi! – Link abriu um grande sorriso, quanta saudades sentira dela.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso de seu mestre e trocou um outro com Zelda.

– Mas... Você estava dormindo com a Master Sword.

– Por alguma razão, eu despertei poucos minutos atrás. O portal do tempo está se comportando de forma estranha.

Os símbolos azuis no portal brilhavam intensamente e ele começava a se abrir. Uma ventania enorme invadiu o local.

– Link, a Master Sword...

Ele olhou para o lugar onde a espada estava cravada, brilhando.

– Mestre, eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, mas aconselho que empunhe a Master Sword novamente.

Indo contra o vento forte, que vinha de todos os lados, se aproximou da espada e segurou o cabo, fazendo a luz se intensificar, e a removeu, erguendo-a e vendo Fi se aproximar.

– Eu não sei por qual razão nem por quanto tempo, mas estaremos juntos de novo, mestre Link – ao fim dessas palavras, voltou à espada e Link a guardou na bainha, caminhando até Zelda e segurando sua mão com firmeza.

– O que será isso...? – Ela olhava o portal, agora completamente aberto.

Link tentava tomar uma decisão, quando o vento ficou tão forte que os levantou do chão, arremessando ambos dentro do portal. Gritaram com o susto repentino. Tentou voltar junto com ela, mas não conseguiu. A força da corrente de ar também não lhe permitia aproximar-se mais dela e tudo que pode fazer foi manter o forte aperto em sua mão, enquanto viam o templo distanciar-se.


	2. O outro eu

O portal do tempo brilhava cada vez mais. A luz se intensificava a cada segundo, até o portal se abrir e uma enorme ventania sair dele. Um vento tão forte que poderia jogar o casal para longe. Link abraçou Zelda e com esforço, afastou-se com ela da frente do portal, que começava a emitir barulhos estranhos através de toda aquela ventania. Segundos após terem se distanciado o portal praticamente cuspiu uma espada muito familiar no chão, porém não ousaram se aproximar, o vento ainda era muito forte, tanto que dificultava até mesmo manter os olhos abertos. Momentos depois a ventania começou a diminuir. Quando o portal se fechou e a poeira do chão baixou, puderam ver os corpos de duas crianças jogados ali, mas o que mais os espantou não foi isso, foi o fato do garoto possuir praticamente as mesmas vestimentas verdes de Link. Se entreolharam, espantados, aproximaram-se e se abaixaram ao lado dos dois.

Estavam inconscientes. A garota tinha longos cabelos dourados, usava um vestido rosa escuro com detalhes em amarelo e uma pedra azul no peito, caíra deitada de lado. O garoto tinha cabelos louro-escuros e usava as mesmas vestes verdes de Link, caíra emborcado no chão. Os dois tinham botas de cano longo. As mãos de ambos estavam muito próximas, fazendo o casal mais velho supor que estariam de mãos dadas antes de chegarem ali.

– Link... Além de ter as mesmas roupas... Ele é extremamente parecido com você!

– A menina tem cabelos dourados que nem você e vocês também são parecidas! E aquela espada...

A princesa também olhou para a espada, mas apesar da curiosidade e da estranheza da situação, havia coisas mais urgentes no momento. Juntos, viraram o garoto para cima com cautela. Seu peito subiu quando ele inspirou profundamente para tomar mais ar e o som de um suspiro deixou seus lábios, ainda desmaiado.

– Deixe a espada pra depois. Precisamos saber se estão bem – ela falou, começando a verificar cuidadosamente se a garota também respirava normalmente e se havia possíveis ferimentos ou ossos quebrados – Parece que estão bem – porém notou um detalhe que a deixou espantada – Link, veja! O anel no dedo dela – ela ergueu a mão da garota para que Link pudesse ver melhor.

O delicado anel dourado possuía o nome “Link” gravado. O herói arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo e tomou as mãos enluvadas do garoto, procurando sentir alguma coisa através do tecido. Quando encontrou, removeu a luva e pode ver o mesmo anel dourado, no qual estava gravado “Zelda”. Ambos entreolharam-se novamente, ainda mais surpresos, e tornaram a olhar para a espada e depois novamente para o jovem casal adormecido.

– É melhor levarmos os dois, esclareceremos isso quando acordarem.

– Sim – respondeu, colocando a luva de volta na mão do garoto.

Link prendeu a espada caída ao cinto e pegou o garoto, que obviamente era mais pesado. Fitou seu rosto, percebendo novamente o quanto era imensamente parecido com o seu, embora bem mais jovem. Zelda tomou a garota nos braços e levantou-se para segui-lo. Parou por alguns segundos a olhando. Era tão linda, parecia um anjo. Instantaneamente encantou-se por ela, mesmo sem certeza de sua identidade, e abriu um leve sorriso.

– Vamos.

Chegando ao castelo, acomodaram os dois em um mesmo quarto, que tinha duas camas. Removeram suas botas e os deitaram. A menina estava bem, mas o menino começava a desenvolver uma febre. Tiraram-lhe as luvas e o chapéu, guardando ambos em um armário, junto com o escudo, a espada, uma bolsa cheia de itens, que estava com o garoto, e os dois pares de botas. Zelda cuidara dele por boa parte da noite, sendo acompanhada por Link. Após horas aplicando-lhe um pano de compressa fria na testa, quando julgou que sua febre havia baixado um pouco, ausentou-se do quarto por algum tempo junto com Link, para se recomporem.

O som da porta se fechando chegou distante aos ouvidos da jovem Zelda, que começava a despertar. Seus olhos abriram-se e fecharam-se várias vezes até acordar totalmente e sua visão tomar foco. Sentia seu corpo levemente dormente e dolorido. Devia ter caído com tudo no chão após ela e Link serem sugados pelo portal. Ele tentara abraça-la para a proteger de qualquer possível impacto, mas o vento estava muito forte para permitir a realização de tal tarefa, e o máximo que Link pode fazer foi segurar sua mão. Olhou o lugar em volta e não o reconheceu. Estava em uma cama quentinha e macia, num quarto em tons de marrom e dourado, com um grande armário e alguns móveis e janelas. Provavelmente era noite e a iluminação estava fraca, mas isso não lhe deixou escapar a outra cama ao seu lado direito, onde Link estava adormecido.

– Link!!

Empurrou os cobertores de cima de si, finalmente percebendo a falta de suas botas, mas isso não importava. Sentiu o corpo doer novamente, principalmente do lado direito, mas ignorou, e correu até a cama dele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Havia um pano molhado, frio, em sua testa. Tocou seu rosto e o pescoço, ele ainda estava quente. Fosse quem fosse que os levara até ali, havia cuidado dele. Seu rosto parecia tranquilo e os cabelos estavam soltos, sem o gorro para prendê-los. Nada podia fazer no momento. Apenas continuou sentada ao seu lado, alisando os cabelos curtos, tentando lhe transmitir mais algum conforto.

– Dessa vez, eu não consegui te acordar, dorminhoco – falou para si mesma, tristemente, deslizando os dedos dos cabelos para o rosto de seu amado.

– Zelda...? – Ouviu-o chama-la baixinho.

– Link! Como se sente?!

Seus olhos se abriram devagar e ele olhou rapidamente em volta, mas deixou o reconhecimento do local para depois.

– Não muito bem. Sinto frio e uma fraqueza. E a dor deve ser da pancada de quando caímos. Você também sente?

– Sim, mas eu estou bem. Você me assustou tanto! – Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela chorou, se debruçando sobre ele e o abraçando.

– Estarei bem logo, não chore – tentou tranquilizá-la, levando as mãos a suas costas para retribuir o abraço.

Já era madrugada. A princesa, agora usando roupas bem mais simples e sem suas luvas e ornamentos no cabelo, fazia seu caminho silencioso de volta ao quarto quando se deparou com a cena do casal abraçado pela porta entreaberta e se deteve. Não sendo percebida, ficou observando-os, ele havia acordado e ela estava chorando. A jovem menina ergueu o rosto e os dois beijaram-se. Nesse momento, Link apareceu atrás dela, também com roupas normais, e ela ergueu um braço a sua frente, impedindo-o de seguir e indicando a cena dentro do quarto. Mesmo estando escuro, Zelda pode notar que ele ficara ruborizado, tímido como sempre, e conteve uma risada, segurando a mão de seu querido herói e o puxando para longe do quarto.

– Se forem mesmo quem estamos pensando... – falou baixinho – De acordo com a lenda, eles... Foi a primeira vez que nós nos encontramos – falou, abrindo um sorriso.

– Como podemos ter certeza de que a lenda se iniciou com eles?

– A primeira Zelda não era uma princesa. E aquela ventania de quando os encontramos. Skyloft, a terra do céu, com vento e paz. Era uma época em que as pessoas viviam nos céus e um período muito antes do nome Hyrule sequer ser um pensamento. Os seguidores da divindade e aqueles que seguiam o mal se reuniram e batalharam. Dessa forma se iniciou a lenda de um herói vestido de verde e uma garota de cabelos dourados, que no futuro seriam conhecidos em suas diversas encarnações como o Herói do Tempo e a Princesa Zelda. É isso que está escrito nos textos antigos.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas sorriu em resposta, ela podia estar certa.

– Devemos falar com eles sobre isso agora?

– Vamos falar apenas o necessário. Não será bom perturbá-los agora, ainda mais com ele nesse estado. Resolveremos isso amanhã.

Ele assentiu e ela o puxou de volta ao quarto, batendo na porta, mesmo com esta estando meio aberta. Os dois jovens olharam para a porta. Link ainda deitado e sonolento, protegido pelos cobertores. Zelda sentada ao seu lado, segurando uma de suas mãos entre as suas.

– Entre – ela falou.

– Boa noite – os dois falaram juntos ao entrarem e fecharem a porta.

Todos os quatro tinham olhos azuis, o azul dos olhos das duas Zeldas um pouco mais claro que o dos olhos de seus companheiros. A princesa se encaminhou até eles e abaixou-se ao lado de Link, tocando de leve seu rosto e pescoço, enquanto o casal jovem observava o casal mais velho, os dois abismados com a extrema semelhança com eles mesmos, especialmente Link.

– Vejo que se recupera rápido. Sua febre está quase sumindo e também não está mais tremendo.

– Obrigado – Link respondeu, notando que o toque de suas mãos era tão suave e cuidadoso quanto o de sua Zelda.

– Muito obrigada por cuidar do Link quando eu não pude!

Ela lhes deu um doce sorriso e novamente espantou-se ao ouvir o nome do jovem. As evidências cresciam cada vez mais.

– O seu nome é Zelda? – Ela lhe perguntou, fazendo a jovem assustar-se.

– Como sabe?!

– Vocês viram nossos anéis? – Link perguntou.

– Sim, mas não foi só isso que nos levou a saber seus nomes.

– De onde vocês vêm? – O Link mais velho lhes perguntou.

– De Skyloft – seu eu mais jovem respondeu – Onde estamos?

– Em Hyrule.

Durante alguns segundos de silêncio apenas olharam uns para os outros, ainda estranhando bastante a situação.

– Conversaremos amanhã. Vocês estão cansados e Link ainda não está bem – mesmo sendo óbvio que ela já conhecia seu nome, ele espantou-se – Suas coisas estão guardadas naquele armário – lhes indicou um grande armário bem à frente das camas – Inclusive o escudo e a espada. Eu lhes enviarei alimento e roupas. Descansem por hoje e não hesitem em chamar um de nós se for necessário ou se Link não se sentir bem. O nosso quarto fica na terceira porta à esquerda a partir deste – a princesa lhes instruiu.

– Ah...

– Pode falar querida – disse para sua eu mais nova.

– Vocês... São casados?

– Sim – Link respondeu com um sorriso, e só então notaram anéis brilhantes em seus dedos também.

– Me desculpe por perguntar, e mais uma vez, obrigada.

– Não se preocupe, não há nada de errado – sorriu para tranquiliza-la – Ainda falta tempo até a manhã chegar, então agora descansem. Boa noite.

– Boa noite – Link falou, deixando o quarto junto com Zelda e fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Eles não nos perguntaram mais nada... Além de serem muito compreensivos, nos olham como se soubessem mais sobre nós do que nós mesmos.

– Tem razão. Mas amanhã esclareceremos isso e talvez possamos entender toda essa bagunça e porque estamos aqui. Agora descanse, dorminhoco – ela lhe falou, voltando a acariciar seus cabelos.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o suave toque.


	3. Link e Zelda

Aos poucos Link sentia-se despertar. Abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto por alguns segundos. Sentia-se bem melhor e mais disposto do que na noite anterior. Notou que o pano com água fria já não estava mais em sua testa, e não sentia mais frio ou dor. Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver Zelda dormindo tranquilamente aninhada debaixo dos cobertores.

– Parece que sua afeição por esta garota é tão grande quanto a que existe entre aqueles que os trouxeram aqui.

Corou intensamente e sentiu o coração descompassar com o susto. Olhou para o outro lado e viu alguém encostado ao lado da porta, os observando.

– Bom dia – disse a mulher, que parecia vir de algum clã de guerreiros, devido as suas roupas, apesar de usar uma capa escura sobre elas, pele morena, cabelos claros e olhos castanhos claro.

– Bom dia...

– Eu sou Impa. Babá e guardiã da princesa.

Mais uma vez surpreendeu-se, lembrando instantaneamente da Impa que ele e Zelda conheceram.

– Princesa?

– Irá se encontrar com ela em breve.

Ele não soube o que responder, ainda estava confuso. E por qual razão uma princesa, fosse quem fosse, viria ao encontro deles?

– Deixe-a dormir. Ela passou um bom tempo acordada cuidando de você. Você dormiu antes que o jantar chegasse, mas ela se alimentou e está bem. Fizemos você beber um pouco de heart’s potion enquanto dormia, por isso se sente melhor. Demos um pouco a ela também, para que não sinta mais as dores da pancada de quando foram jogados no chão.

– Obrigado – falou, erguendo o corpo para ficar sentado.

– Coma alguma coisa. Eu voltarei em breve para lhes indicar onde poderão tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Ele finalmente percebeu comida, bebida e roupas dobradas em cima de uma mesa. Ouviu a porta bater e percebeu que Impa havia saído. Levantou-se, deixou a cama em ordem e caminhou até Zelda, sentando-se ao seu lado na beirada da cama.

– Bom dia – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, observando-a por mais alguns segundos e levantando-se para se dirigir à mesa.

Sentou-se, comeu e bebeu calmamente, pensando sobre os últimos estranhos acontecimentos. Haviam sido sugados pelo portal do tempo, então estavam em algum lugar do passado ou futuro e provavelmente bem longe de Skyloft e da superfície. O casal parecia saber muito bem quem ele e Zelda eram, além de terem absurdas semelhanças físicas com ambos, embora Link tivesse certeza de jamais tê-los visto. Ali também havia uma mulher esquisita chamada Impa. Ele tinha certeza que não era a mesma, mas ainda assim com o mesmo nome e quase o mesmo olhar. E o fato mais curioso, havia uma princesa naquele lugar. Realmente deveriam estar bem longe de casa.

– Nós nunca ouvimos falar de nenhuma princesa em Skyloft ou na superfície... – pensava consigo mesmo.

Sua linha de pensamento lhe levou ao dia em que ele e Zelda se tornaram noivos e ela sugerira que os dois vivessem na superfície quando se casassem.

**_{Flash Back}_ **

– Link...

Olhou para ela. Os dois estavam sentados em frente à academia, observando o céu noturno com a infinita camada de nuvens, que se estendia até o horizonte, e as estrelas acima delas.

– Nós devemos nos casar em alguns meses. Eu estive pensando em tudo que vivemos na superfície. Eu gostaria de viver lá.

Esperou alguma resposta dele, mas como ele apenas arregalou os olhos em surpresa, continuou.

– Eu realmente amo Skyloft, nós nascemos aqui, e este lugar parece um paraíso, mas... Quando eu era criança, sempre sonhei com um mundo lá embaixo. Eu queria ver a superfície com meus próprios olhos e sentir a brisa morna da terra na minha pele. Eu... Eu acho que eu quero viver lá. Eu sempre quis sentir terra firme debaixo dos meus pés, ver as nuvens acima da minha cabeça, e zelar pela Triforce. E você, Link? O que acha disso?

Até então ele apenas estivera ouvindo com uma expressão séria e pensativa, mas ao ser questionado sobre sua decisão abriu um grande e verdadeiro sorriso.

– Eu te respondi isso no dia em que nós voltamos pra cá e depois disso também.

Ela o olhou confusa.

– Eu viverei onde você estiver. Nunca mais te deixarei ir pra longe sozinha. Eu te amo e quero estar ao seu lado, Zelda... Pra sempre!

Os olhos dela se iluminaram e um sorriso também surgiu em seus lábios quando ela o abraçou forte, sendo igualmente retribuída.

– Obrigada, Link.

Ele a apertou mais em resposta.

– Sem falar que... Se ignorarmos a existência daqueles bokoblins horrorosos, daquelas chatas gelatinas coloridas com vida, dos morcegos e outros monstros... E eu acabarei com qualquer um deles que perturbe nossa paz... Faron Woods parece um bosque encantado.

Zelda riu do comentário dele. Link tinha razão, era um lugar maravilhoso para se viver, apesar das possíveis ameaças. Com o fim de toda aquela guerra, provavelmente, em algum tempo, os seres que ameaçavam os humanos iriam desaparecer da superfície, e talvez as pessoas até mesmo voltassem a viver lá um dia.

**_{Fim do Flash Back}_ **

Ambos amavam Skyloft, mas também haviam se encantado por Faron Woods. Link lhe dissera sim, também gostava da superfície e como prometera a ela várias vezes, viveria onde ela estivesse, ela era sua maior razão de viver e nunca mais sairia do seu lado. De repente foi pego de surpresa quando duas mãos cobriram seus olhos. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele toque. E como era silenciosa! Ele não ouvira nada.

– Bom dia, Zelda.

Teve uma risada harmoniosa como resposta.

– Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela apareceu sorrindo na sua frente – É a primeira vez em toda a vida que você acordou antes de mim. Eu nem posso acreditar nisso – falou, fazendo-o rir com ela.

A garota lhe deu um selinho e depois sentou-se a sua frente.

– Como se sente, Link?

– Bem melhor do que ontem.

Os dois conversaram e Link lhe contou sobre a conversa com Impa, deixando Zelda chocada ao ouvir o nome daquela que não só a protegera na superfície como também se tornara uma grande amiga, apesar de Link ainda ter uma birra com ela por quase todas as vezes em que as encontrara durante a jornada Impa ter impedido que os dois se aproximassem.

– Não foi Impa que veio aqui ontem à noite depois que eu dormi?

– Não, aquele que se parece com você que veio. Disse que mandariam outra pessoa, mas ela estava ocupada com algo importante, então ele mesmo veio. Ficou aqui um tempo, estava preocupado com você, mas depois que constatamos que sua febre tinha passado, ele foi embora e eu dormi logo depois.

Enquanto Zelda se alimentava, Link decidiu finalmente abrir o grande armário onde estavam suas coisas. Estavam todas lá, cuidadosamente arrumadas nas prateleiras. Zelda se aproximava dele, quando ambos saltaram para trás com o susto de Fi saindo da Master Sword de repente.

– Mestre Link, Zelda...

– Olá, Fi – responderam juntos.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia da nossa localização. Não estamos em Skyloft nem na superfície. Eu não consigo detectar nenhuma região conhecida por perto. Mas devido a semelhanças com o terreno que conhecemos e o incidente com o portal do tempo, há possibilidade de termos sido transportados a alguma era no futuro distante. Eu lhe avisarei caso obtenha mais informações – dizendo isso retornou para a espada.

Os dois se entreolharam, fecharam o armário e sentaram-se em uma das camas, tentando raciocinar sobre a situação, mas não tiveram tempo. Ouviram batidas na porta.

– Pode entrar – Zelda respondeu, e viram Impa adentrar o quarto.

As duas se encararam. Impa se atentando ao fato de finalmente encontrar a garota acordada e Zelda chocada com o olhar tão familiar em sua direção.

– Eu me chamo Impa, sou guardiã e babá da princesa.

A guardiã estranhou quando Zelda arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada e se dirigiu ao armário onde estavam as coisas de ambos. Depois de retirar os dois pares de botas e lhes entregar, trancou-o bem e deixou a chave com Link.

– A segurança aqui é excelente, mas sei que o que há ali dentro é de vital importância. Creio que isto os deixara mais seguros.

– Obrigado – ele agradeceu.

– Peguem as roupas que lhes foram enviadas e venham comigo – ela disse, e levou ambos a locais onde puderam tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

– Você fica aqui – ela disse a Link - Se encontrarão novamente quando estiverem prontos. As roupas que estão usando serão limpas e devolvidas a vocês assim que possível - dizendo isso se afastou com Zelda.

Impa tinha um temperamento tão sério quanto a Impa que ela conhecera, mas também parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

– Eu também conheci uma Impa.

A guardiã a olhou, sem parar a caminhada.

– Ela parecia ser tão séria... Mas tinha um bom coração. Ela me salvou, cuidou de mim, me protegeu, me mostrou meu destino no meio daquela guerra e se tornou uma grande amiga. Depois nós nos reencontramos como ela prometeu, mas em seguida ela se foi.

– Eu sinto muito.

Após um momento de silêncio, a mulher tornou a falar.

– A qual guerra você se refere?

– No lugar de onde nós viemos, Skyloft, havia uma lenda que descobrimos ser verdadeira. A lenda da deusa Hylia e seu herói escolhido.

– A deusa renascida como mortal e seu herói escolhido que empunhou a Master Sword para selar Demise e libertar a deusa de seu sono de milhares de anos no Templo do Tempo.

– Como sabe? – A lourinha arregalou os olhos em espanto.

– Há muito que você e seu noivo precisam saber. Isso será esclarecido mais tarde. Diga-me... Zelda’s Lullaby significa alguma coisa pra você?

– Claro! Desde que eu era um bebê, desde que eu perdi minha mãe, eu ouvia essa canção para conseguir dormir. É lindíssima, eu a ensinei a Link recentemente. Como você sabe sobre ela?

– É uma canção que vem sendo transmitida à gerações. A música que eu apenas lhe ensinei tem algum poder misterioso. Apenas membros da família real estão autorizados a aprender esta canção. Lembre-se, ela vai ajudar a provar a sua ligação com a família real. Foi isso que eu disse nas poucas vezes em que ensinei essa canção a alguém.

– Quem é a princesa?

– Você saberá em breve. Quando os dois estiverem prontos irão ao encontro dela e de seu escolhido. Nós chegamos.

Quando ela cortou a conversa, Zelda notou que haviam chegado à outra sala de banho.

– Eu estarei aqui quando você sair.

– Obrigada – ela falou, entrando e trancando a porta atrás de si.

Deu uma boa olhada no local e viu uma grande banheira feita de algum excelente tipo de madeira. Havia também uma espécie de balcão onde ela deixou as roupas que usaria ao terminar. Antes disso as desdobrou e se encantou ao ver diante de seus olhos um lindo vestido brando com a gola e punhos das mangas compridas feitos de renda, com babados na cintura e na borda da saia, que ia até os joelhos, e fitas de seda cruzadas entre si no busto. A banheira já estava cheia de água, agradavelmente morna. Durante alguns minutos relaxou e tomou banho. Quando terminou e vestiu-se, ficou ainda mais surpresa. Além de muito bonito, o vestido se encaixara perfeitamente nela. Colocou suas botas novamente, dobrou suas roupas usadas e abriu a porta para sair, encontrando Impa à sua espera.

– Ficou bem em você.

– Obrigada – agradeceu com um doce sorriso.

– Está linda – só então ela percebeu também a presença de Link e corou.

– Obrigada, Link. Você também está.

Ele apenas corou e também sorriu em resposta. Usava uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, calças bufantes cinza, muito parecidas com as que ele costumava usar, e suas botas.

– Venham comigo, eu os levarei até a princesa.

Os dois a seguiram por um longo caminho até uma área externa, onde se podia vislumbrar um belo jardim. Ao olharem em volta, finalmente deduziram que estavam em um castelo. Impa os deixou em um local com uma mesa e quatro cadeiras.

– Eles chegarão em breve, esperem apenas um pouco – ela pegou suas roupas usadas e as levou para que fossem lavadas, desaparecendo pelo mesmo caminho que haviam chegado.

Os dois sentaram-se e em pouco tempo o casal mais velho apareceu, dando um susto nos dois. O rapaz parecido com Link trajava as mesmas roupas verdes que ele e a garota estava vestida como uma perfeita princesa.

– Me desculpem pelo atraso. Link dorme muito. Eu sempre tenho que acordá-lo – suspirou.

– Zelda... – ele corou e ela apenas riu.

– Link e Zeda?! – Os dois mais novos exclamaram juntos em espanto.

– Temos muito a conversar – ela falou, e os dois se sentaram à frente dos mais novos.


	4. A Lenda de Zelda

– Eu nem sei por onde começar... – a princesa disse para si mesma.

– Você é a princesa? – Link lhe questionou.

– Sim. Eu sou Zelda, a princesa do castelo de Hyrule. Link, meu marido, é o herói do tempo, escolhido pelas três deusas da triforce, que salvou a todos nós e os dois reinos que quase se fundiram, Hyrule e Twilight.

– Triforce? Então a triforce também existe aqui?

– Sim. Sabedoria, poder e coragem. Os três atributos da triforce.

– Então estamos em um castelo? – A pequena deusa perguntou.

– Sim. O castelo de Hyrule.

– Vocês parecem saber tanto sobre nós...

– Nos livros antigos, passados por gerações, há muitas histórias e todas elas pertencentes a uma lenda antiga. Eu mesma me surpreendi na primeira vez em que tive contato com tais informações, tempos depois de Link salvar Hyrule e Twilight. Essa lenda é conhecida como A Lenda de Zelda.

Os dois habitantes de Skyloft arregalaram os olhos em espanto.

– Como?!

– As primeiras palavras são “Skyloft, a terra do céu, com vento e paz. Era uma época em que as pessoas viviam nos céus e um período muito antes do nome Hyrule sequer ser um pensamento. Os seguidores da divindade e aqueles que seguiam o mal se reuniram e batalharam”. Há centenas de anos houve uma deusa chamada Hylia. Este mundo foi criado por três deusas em um momento de caos. Din, a deusa do poder, criou a terra. A deusa da sabedoria, Naryu, criou a ordem. E os diversos seres vivos foram criados por Farore, a deusa da coragem.

Zelda atentou-se ao começar a ouvir novamente a mesma história que Impa lhe contara no início da jornada na superfície.

– Elas não queriam reunir as regiões do mundo, mas deixar que os humanos governassem a Terra. Quando partiram deste mundo, elas deixaram a Triforce, que poderia tornar realidade qualquer desejo de seu detentor, aos cuidados de Hylia. A triforce não pode distinguir o bem do mal, então ela realiza realmente qualquer desejo. A lenda é contada em partes divididas para cada Zelda que existiu. Em uma parte chamada “A Link to The Past”, há o seguinte... “Num reino além da vista, o céu brilha dourado, não azul. Lá, o poder da triforce torna sonhos mortais realidade.” Se alguém fizer um desejo, é necessário que essa pessoa tenha em si um equilíbrio entre os três atributos da triforce. Se não for dessa forma, as três partes da triforce se dividirão, e aquele que a encontrou ficará com o atributo que mais valoriza. As outras duas partes irão para as mãos de duas pessoas escolhidas pelas deusas. Um deles dois deverá reunir as três partes para obter o poder verdadeiro.

– Nós nem imaginávamos que a triforce poderia se dividir entre pessoas diferentes. Onde nós vivemos, a triforce foi o que nos ajudou a selar Demise e vencer o Demon King. Link encontrou os três pedaços todos dentro do Templo da Deusa.

– Houve uma guerra, não foi? Durante a guerra, Hylia tentou destruir Demise usando o poder da triforce, mas uma deusa não pode usá-la, então ela reuniu os humanos sobreviventes e junto com a triforce os enviou para os céus. Depois ela criou Fi, o espírito da Master Sword para ajudar o herói escolhido em sua missão. Ela desistiu de sua divindade e transferiu sua alma para o corpo de um mortal. Com esse sacrifício, o poder supremo criado pelas deusas um dia poderia ser usado. Essa era sua única esperança. Hylia e as tribos da superfície, tribos não humanas, como os Gorons, lutaram pela sobrevivência e selaram Demise. Com a morte de Hylia, Impa, da tribo Sheikah, ficou encarregada de vigiar o selo até que ela retornasse. Você, jovem Link, é o herói escolhido. E você, Zelda, é a deusa Hylia renascida como uma mortal, que durante a jornada foi ajudada por Impa, a mulher que vivia em Sealed Grounds aguardando a sua volta. Vocês dois foram o começo de tudo. Foi a partir de tudo que vocês viveram na superfície que se iniciou a lenda de um herói vestido de verde e uma garota de cabelos dourados, que no futuro seriam conhecidos em suas diversas encarnações como o Herói do Tempo e a Princesa Zelda, o que através dos séculos passou a ser A Lenda de Zelda.

Zelda espantou-se e Link ficou tão chocado, como no momento em que ela lhe contara a história de Hylia. Por alguns segundos ninguém disse uma palavra.

– Então nós estamos mesmo no futuro?! – Ela perguntou.

– Sim – o Link mais velho falou pela primeira vez – Devem estar mais ou menos uns cem anos à frente de Syloft.

– O que quis dizer com diversas encarnações – o jovem herói perguntou, fazendo a princesa fita-lo.

– Há outra parte da lenda que diz que sempre que o mal retornar através do tempo e do espaço, o herói e a deusa voltarão ao mundo para protege-lo junto com seus habitantes.

– É mesmo! Impa me disse que Link nasceu pra me ajudar em meu dever, e eu nasci alguns meses depois dele quando o selo de Demise começou a enfraquecer. Foi também quando perdi minha mãe e papai solicitou que criassem uma canção de ninar pra mim, Zelda’s Lullaby.

– Impa lhe contou sobre essa canção? O que ela é pra nós?

– Sim.

– A canção foi transmitida junto com a lenda e com a Master Sword, se tornando um símbolo da princesa de Hyrule. Se você ouvir alguém tocar essa canção, com certeza, a pessoa é alguém próximo a mim.

– Então quando eu venci o Demon King e ele disse que algum dia voltaria de qualquer forma pra nos caçar... Ele realmente o fez? E a Master Sword e Fi também existem aqui?

– Sim, em várias eras e com várias formas diferentes – o Link mais velho lhe disse – dizem que a forma dele muda dependendo de quem o vir. E sim, nós temos a Master Sword e nós conhecemos Fi.

– Qual é a conexão entre Skyloft e Hyrule?

– Você e a pequena deusa protegeram juntos o mundo que um dia se tornaria o reino de Hyrule – a princesa voltou a falar.

– Então estamos na Skyloft do futuro?

– Sim. O seu pai, Gaepora, ele trasmite todas as lendas de sua família, não é?

– Sim, ele foi a primeira pessoa a nos falar sobre Hylia.

– Um dia alguém se encarregará de continuar transmitindo todas essas lendas, tudo que aconteceu e que ainda vai acontecer. Foi assim que a história chegou até nós. Com o tempo, a estrutura do mundo se modificou, mas as marcas do que ele foi antes foram preservadas.

– Espere... O que você disse antes... Vocês e nós somos a mesma pessoa – Link lhe perguntou.

– Sim e não. Como eu já disse, o herói e a deusa voltam sempre que o mal ameaça o mundo, mas não há nenhuma memória da vida passada. Cada ser vivo tem sua essência. Nós podemos ter a mesma alma e muitas semelhanças, até mesmo total semelhança física, mas somos pessoas diferentes.

– Se Skyloft se tornou Hyrule, então estamos no céu?

– Não. Em algum momento os dois mundos se uniram novamente. Olhem para cima.

Os dois obedeceram, pensando em como puderam estar tão desatentos a ponto de não notar as nuvens acima de suas cabeças.

– Através dos descendentes de Hylia formou-se a família real, que estabeleceu o reino de Hyrule. Para proteger a triforce, o castelo foi construído no centro de Hyrule, onde está o templo do tempo. Por causa da relação com a deusa, muitos membros nasceram com poderes especiais e houve muitas princesas com o nome de Zelda e também muitos Links através da história, até chegar até nós dois. Essa não foi a segunda, e talvez nem última vez que o caos ameaça o mundo.

– Você conhece a história de todos os Links e Zeldas? – A lourinha questionou.

– Sim, poderemos mostrar a vocês depois, os escritos antigos.

– Faron Woods... Nós estávamos planejando morar lá em algum tempo. Também existe aqui?

– Fica aqui perto.

– A Faron Woods que nós conhecemos parece um bosque encantado, há muita vida e cor, e é lá que está a triforce agora.

– A nossa Faroon Woods parece uma floresta comum, mas ainda assim mais bonita que as outras – Link lhe disse – andei bastante por lá durante a batalha, junto com Midna, a princesa do Crepúsculo.

– A princesa do reino que você salvou junto com Hyrule?

– Sim. Zant se apoderou do Crepúsculo e transformou Midna numa espécie de monstrinho. Ele queria fundir luz e trevas e dominar tudo que existe. Hyrule mergulhou numa era de caos, a família real foi ameaçada e Zelda foi forçada a escolher entre se entregar e morrer.

– Quando a nossa força caiu, tudo se destruiu aos poucos. Eu fiquei presa no meu quarto aqui no castelo, escondida e disfarçada, e ajudei Midna e Link de todas as formas que pude. Foi quando nos conhecemos. Da primeira vez que vi Link, ele era um lobo. Fiquei surpresa quando um lobo cinza entrou no meu quarto de repente carregando Midna nas costas. Eu espera ver um humano.

– Como assim?

– Quando eu entrava no crepúsculo com Midna, eu me transformava num lobo e depois tinha que correr atrás de alguma forma de voltar ao normal.

Durante longas horas, os dois lhes contaram tudo que acontecera. Desde quando Link treinava para tornar-se o líder do povo de Ordon até o momento em que os dois haviam se despedido de Midna. Quando terminaram, caminharam os quatro pelo restante do jardim e depois por outros lugares do castelo, até que foram chamados para uma refeição. Quando acabaram, foram acompanhados de volta ao quarto.

– Vocês podem caminhar livremente pelo castelo e não hesitem em chamar a nós ou Impa se precisarem de alguma coisa. Amanhã iremos até Faron Woods e Ordon e Link lhes apresentará Epona.

– Em Skyloft, nós temos pássaros enormes de várias cores.

– Podem voar neles? – Link perguntou.

– Sim – ela respondeu – Nos deixam voar e ajudam a fazer várias coisas. Link dorme demais. Eu o acordo todo dia desde que éramos crianças, mas às vezes mando meu pássaro fazer isso.

– Zelda... – ele reclamou e ela riu.

– O seu Link também? - A princesa riu – Parece que há mais do que semelhança física entre eles.

– Princesa...

– Pode me chamar de Zelda – disse sorrindo para sua eu mais nova.

– Zelda... Por que nós dois viemos pra cá? – Lhe era estranho chamar por seu próprio nome.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

– Nós ainda não sabemos. Eu não quero ser pessimista, mas pode ser que alguém esteja por trás disso.

– Então nós somos uma ameaça pra vocês.

– Não. Talvez seja exatamente o contrário. Se alguém fez vocês virem até aqui, isso envolve todos nós. Ainda não sabemos o que ou porque aconteceu, então não fiquem preocupados com isso ainda. Já foi um choque muito grande viajarem tão longe no futuro. Isso não afeta só a mente, mas também o corpo. Por isso Link esteve daquele jeito.

– E por que eu não?

– Você a é deusa Hylia, mesmo que renascida como mortal. Você é quem está mais próxima do poder dela e não é afetada tão facilmente.

– Obrigada por tudo.

Despediram-se, seguindo para algum lugar e ela e Link voltaram ao quarto.

– Link - ela o chamou quando ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras – É informação demais. Me pergunto se um dia voltaremos e o que vai acontecer aqui. Papai deve estar tão preocupado... Nós não voltamos nem demos notícias.

– Não fique tão preocupada, ficará tudo bem com a gente. Se não fosse ficar, eles dois nem existiriam. Afinal, eles fazem parte de uma longa linha de descendentes que começou com a gente.

Ao pensarem no que ele disse e na possibilidade de que realmente se casariam e teriam filhos um dia, mesmo querendo aquilo, os dois coraram e calaram-se.

– Gaepora deve mesmo estar preocupado. Mas eu sinto que ele confia em nós. Eu estou com você e ele sabe disso. Não vou deixar nada te acontecer.

– Tem razão.

– Zelda, durante toda aquela conversa eu me lembrei de quando aquele furacão te levou de Skyloft. Você ia me dizer alguma coisa naquela hora. Algo que você estava querendo falar comigo, mas nunca me disse o que era.

– É verdade. Eu não queria me lembrar daquilo, por isso eu nunca terminei. Eu queria te dizer quando você derrotou o Demon King, assim que nos reencontramos. Mas eu estava nervosa com tudo aquilo e tudo que fiz foi chorar. Depois eu não tive coragem de te dizer.

– E o que seria?

– Eu já te disse naquele dia em que ficamos noivos.

A expressão dele ficou confusa.

– Link, você sempre demora pra entender algumas coisas – riu.

– Como assim – levantou-se, caminhando até ela.

– Eu ia dizer que eu te amo, dorminhoco.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para seu peito, sentindo-a retribuir o abraço.

– Eu também quis dizer muitas vezes, mas você sabe como eu sou – ela assentiu com mais uma risada – Ficará tudo bem, de alguma forma. Nós sempre conseguimos encontrar uma saída, eles dois são a prova disso – disse afagando os cabelos dela – Agora... Quer me ensinar canções novas? – Ele falou quando a soltou e se dirigiu até o armário.

– Será um prazer.

Link destrancou o armário e pegou os dois instrumentos. Eles se sentaram nas cadeiras e tocaram até anoitecer.


	5. Conhecendo Epona, Ordon Village e Faron Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dessa vez armei uma estratégia para diferenciar Link/Zelda de Twilight Princess de Link/Zelda de Skyward Sword. Sempre que houver "*", isso indica Link/Zelda de Skyward Sword.

Link despertou devagar de um sono bom. Dormira muito bem, achando estranho que Zelda ainda não tivesse lhe acordado como sempre fazia. Já era manhã, mas o quarto fechado permanecia um pouco escuro. Espreguiçou-se e virou para o outro lado da cama, que provavelmente estaria vazio, mas levou um susto ao ver Zelda ainda dormindo.

– O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou para si mesmo para não despertá-la – Zelda...?

Não recebendo uma resposta, aproximou-se e a abraçou, encostando a testa na dela e constatando que a temperatura estava normal e ela parecia bem.

– Por que...?

Quase caiu no sono novamente, quando ela o chamou minutos depois.

– Bom dia, Link.

– Bom dia – ele sorriu e a beijou – Está se sentindo bem?

Ela raciocinou por um tempo.

– É verdade! Como conseguiu pela primeira vez na vida acordar antes de mim?!

– Não o fiz. Você que dormiu mais do que costuma. Está mesmo bem?

– Me sinto ótima, só com sono.

– É melhor verificar isso.

– Não é pra tanto, Link. Estou apenas cansada. Eu garanto a você, me sinto ótima.

– Tudo bem...

– Vamos levantar logo. Hoje teremos um longo passeio. Vamos.

Os dois levantaram-se e arrumaram-se, deixando o quarto em ordem e saindo para encontrar seus hóspedes do passado. A manhã estava adorável. O sol tocava cada canto do castelo e da cidade. Ao passar por uma janela, Link observou o horizonte, lembrando-se de que um dia tudo aquilo havia sido coberto pela escuridão e tristeza do crepúsculo, o castelo estava destruído e as pessoas horrorizadas. Mas fora naqueles tempos que ele conhecera uma de suas melhores amigas. Ela estava longe agora... Tanto ele quanto Zelda sentiam falta de Midna. Quando a conhecera ela era irritante, atrevida, desafiadora, sarcástica. Com o tempo tornou-se mais gentil e paciente, e não só ajudara Link em toda a sua missão como também fora a responsável por fazer ele e Zelda se encontrarem no meio daquela guerra. Sem a intervenção dela, suas chances de conhecer a princesa talvez tivessem caído imensamente ou nem sequer existido. Era grato a ela. Por Zelda, por Hyrule, pela ajuda, por sua amizade. Ela prometera um dia reunir-se com eles novamente e ambos esperavam por isso pacientemente.

– Bom dia! – Ouviu uma voz alegre e acordou de seu transe, olhando para baixo e vendo Zelda*.

– Bom dia – retribuiu o sorriso.

Sua Zelda fora buscá-los. Pode vê-la se aproximando com o outro Link*.

– Bom dia – Impa disse, surgindo do nada e assustando Link*.

– Posso perguntar... De onde você veio?*

– Estive sempre aqui, você que não percebeu – respondeu simplesmente, deixando-o ainda mais confuso e arrancando uma gargalhada das duas Zeldas.

– Ela também era assim, Link* - imediatamente ele soube que ela se referia à Impa que eles dois haviam conhecido.

– Eu sou babá da princesa desde que ela era pequena e também sua guardiã. Estou sempre alerta e sei apagar bem os rastros de minha presença.

Os cinco se dirigiram até a sala de jantar do castelo para uma refeição antes de partir a Ordon e Faron Woods. Momentos mais tarde eles caminhavam até o estábulo do castelo. Link deu um forte assobio e eles puderam ouvir um trote forte e apressado se aproximando. Uma égua grande, muito forte e muito bonita apareceu correndo e saltou a cerca na direção de Link, parando a apenas alguns centímetros dele, erguendo-se nas patas traseiras e soltando um relincho alto. Era um animal visivelmente saudável e alegre, com uma belíssima pelagem marrom clara avermelhada e crina loura, com as patas e cauda também envoltas por pelo louro. Era um dos animais mais lindos que Link* e Zelda* já haviam visto.

– Bom dia, garota! – Seu dono saudou-a, acariciando sua cabeça.

Ela respondeu, em seguida olhando para Zelda e Impa.

– Bom dia, Epona – Zelda disse sorrindo.

A égua novamente respondeu e olhou curiosa para os outros dois.

– Você não tem que se preocupar. Eles são amigos – Link lhe disse – Tem os mesmos nomes que a gente.

Epona o encarou mais uma vez, depois andou na direção do casal mais baixinho, aproximando a cabeça para observá-los melhor. A princípio recuaram, mas Epona avançou até eles de novo.

– Ela não vai fazer nada. É muito doce. Nunca machucou ninguém, nem mesmo em batalha.

Link* estendeu a mão e dessa vez Epona recuou um pouco. Ele parou e continuou depois de alguns segundos, finalmente alcançando o focinho da égua, que o permitiu acaricia-la. Zelda* aproximou-se com cautela, percebendo o olhar de Epona sobre si, e estendeu a mão, acariciando a cabeça dela. Após algum tempo a égua ergueu a cabeça e relinchou alto, fazendo Link rir.

– Ela gostou de vocês. Já montaram cavalos antes?

– Não. Não temos cavalos em Skyloft e até hoje não os vimos na superfície. Só montamos os Lowfings – Link* lhe respondeu.

– Os pássaros gigantes de que falaram?

– Sim.

– Acham que conseguem montar cavalos?

– Não tenho certeza – Zelda* disse.

– É uma montaria do mesmo jeito – a princesa interviu – Vocês só precisarão empenhar um pouco mais de força por causa do impacto com o chão quando o cavalo estiver andando ou correndo.

– Acho que é prudente ensiná-los. Creio que apreenderão rápido. Se forem andando levarão mais tempo – Impa falou.

Impa trouxe até eles o cavalo de Zelda e outros dois cavalos mais dóceis e receptivos a pessoas desconhecidas, o que não era exatamente um problema. Os animais também pareciam sentir a forte conexão entre os dois casais e aceitaram os mais jovens facilmente. Durante quase uma hora Link e Zelda lhes ensinaram como montar de maneira segura e firme. Link* aprendera realmente rápido. Com tudo que passara em sua busca por Zelda*, adquirir novas habilidades em tempo recorde se tornara rotina para ele. Logo depois ela também já se sentia segura cavalgando e Impa os acompanhou até a saída do estábulo.

– Ficará tudo em ordem por aqui. Se ocorrer algo errado em pouco tempo eu os encontrarei para auxiliar.

– Ficará tudo bem, Impa – a princesa respondeu, antes de se despedirem e tomarem o caminho para Ordon.

– Acho que ela percebeu que há algo errado com você, Zelda – disse cavalgando ao lado dela e percebendo que em seus olhos ainda pesava uma certa nuvem, não de cansaço, mas de sonolência.

– Como assim? – Questionou o marido – Link, eu só me cansei e dormi mais do que costumo. Isso não é nada tão alarmante.

– É sim. É a primeira vez na vida que você não me acorda. Não deixe de me dizer se sentir alguma coisa estranha.

– Link – sorriu para ele – Nem imagina o quanto fico feliz por se preocupar tanto, mas está preocupado à toa.

Ele desistiu, e seguiram em silêncio por um tempo.

– Vocês – falou alto para que sua voz alcançasse os outros dois que vinham mais atrás – Fiquem perto da gente. Não arrisquem se perder.

– Tudo bem – Zelda* respondeu, acelerando o cavalo junto com Link* e chegando mais perto.

Alguns minutos mais tarde eles adentravam um vilarejo, parando ao chegarem em um pequeno lago. Link olhou o lugar e sorriu.

– Eu costumava vir aqui sempre que queria ficar sozinho e pensar. Eu estava treinando pra ser o líder do povo de Ordon. Foi quando tudo começou.

– A batalha com o Crepúsculo?*

– Sim – respondeu a ela – Quando a batalha terminou, eu fiquei aqui por algum tempo e cuidei do povo. Mesmo depois que me casei com Zelda e fui morar no castelo, ainda voltei aqui todos os dias. Com os anos Colin cresceu e se tornou o novo líder desse vilarejo, pra que eu pudesse construir uma nova vida com Zelda. Ele sempre esteve treinando pesado pra se tornar alguém mais forte e corajoso e mereceu esse cargo. Mesmo assim, eu venho aqui sempre. Foi aqui que vivi e morei por muitos anos da minha vida. Este lugar e as pessoas dele são importantes pra mim.

Por alguns momentos apenas observaram um Link perdido em pensamentos e com um leve sorriso no rosto.

– Colin é um velho amigo de Link. Na época ele era apenas uma criança, mas Link era seu herói e Colin se espelhava nele pra quase tudo. Deve ter se passado uns dez anos de tudo aquilo. Hoje ele já é um adulto jovem – Zelda explicou.

– Provavelmente o encontraremos aqui hoje – Link finalmente falou.

Os quatro seguiram em frente, passando por várias casas e também estabelecimentos comerciais, no caminho sendo cumprimentados por vários velhos amigos de Link, até chegarem em uma área mais afastada onde encontraram uma casa numa árvore com uma escada de madeira levando até sua entrada.

– Essa era a minha casa e de Epona – Link disse.

Observaram a casa por algum tempo, até que a porta abriu e puderam ver um jovem louro lá em cima. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver Link e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

– Link! – Ele desceu as escadas em incrível velocidade e correu até Link – Link! Princesa! – Ele se curvou para ela respeitosamente - Quanto tempo! Vocês demoraram pra voltar dessa vez!

– Também estamos felizes em lhe ver – Link lhe respondeu – Onde estão Talo, Malo e Beth? E como vão as coisas aqui?

– Devem estar perto de Faron treinando tiro ao alvo e esgrima. Tudo está em ordem! Apesar de eu ter ouvido umas histórias estranhas do pessoal que adentrou a floresta na última semana... – ele parou de falar ao notar a presença dos outros dois – Quem são esses, Link?

– É uma longa história. São amigos que vieram de um lugar muito distante. Estão com a gente por enquanto.

– Vocês são MUITO parecidos uns com os outros! Ah! Desculpem minha grosseria. Meu nome é Colin, muito prazer – ele disse apertando a mão de ambos – Quando Link passou o cargo pra mim me permitiu também viver na antiga casa dele. Como se chamam?

Os dois* ficaram em dúvida quanto ao que responder e olharam para Link.

– Colin... É outra longa história. Eles tem os mesmos nomes que a gente.

– Que?! – Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa novamente – Que grande coincidência!

Link apenas riu. Ele nem tinha ideia de que não era coincidência coisa nenhuma.

– De onde vocês vem?

– De um lugar distante chamado Skyloft – Zelda* lhe disse.

– Vocês têm até a voz parecida! Skyloft... Deve ventar bastante e ser muito bonito lá...

– É sim. Fica num lugar bem alto, por isso sempre tem bastante vento. A vista do céu é linda – Link* respondeu apenas, provavelmente seria difícil para entender se contassem toda a verdade.

– Colin – a princesa lhe chamou – Conte-nos sobre Faron Woods.

– Como é de costume, desde que Link era nossa líder, de tempos em tempos nós entramos na floresta pra nos certificar de que está tudo bem por lá. Semana passada eu estava cuidando de outros problemas, então o grupo foi sem mim. Eles escutaram o grito de uma mulher. Ilia e seu velho pai estavam dando uma volta pela floresta. Ilia ira substituí-lo em sua função de prefeito dentro de algum tempo, por isso ele sempre lhe mostra todos os locais nos arredores e a ensina como cuidar do vilarejo. Quando estavam passando entre as árvores viram um vulto negro pequeno correndo ao longe por entre elas e ouviram uma risada de criança.

– Eles se assustaram só com isso?

– Na verdade não. O que a assustou foi o momento que a criança olhou pra ela. Foi mais rápido que um segundo, então só o que ela pode ver é que tinha pele cinzenta e olhos vermelhos. Depois sumiu. Quando o grupo chegou até eles, não havia mais nada.

– Pode ser um Skull Kid... Ou... – Link encarou Zelda, que parecia ter o mesmo pensamento que ele.

– Colin, ela viu a luz de uma lanterna? – Link lhe perguntou.

– Não, era dia, não seria possível.

– Obrigado, Colin. Vamos à Faron Woods agora.

– Eu iria com vocês, mas tenho coisas a fazer. Foi bom revê-los e conhecer seus amigos, Link.

Ele se despediu e afastou-se na direção do vilarejo.

– Link – Zelda lhe chamou – Você acha que Midna pode ter voltado?

– Não sei... É bem a cara dela ficar brincando com as pessoas por aí. Mas acho que se ela voltasse seria em sua verdadeira forma e a primeira pessoa que ela escolheria para atazanar seria eu. Deve ser um Skull Kid. E se ele apareceu pra alguém é melhor ficarmos em alerta.

Em alguns minutos estavam na entrada de Faron Woods, onde um jovem e um menino, provavelmente irmãos, lutavam com suas espadas. Em um canto afastado, sentada em uma pedra havia uma garota de cabelo castanho claro, observando-os. Os três se atentaram ao notar a aproximação do grupo.

– Link! Princesa! – Os três gritaram juntos ao reconhecerem o casal e correram até eles, também ficando espantados ao notarem os outros dois e a extrema semelhança física entre os quatro.

Novamente Link contou a eles tudo que havia dito a Colin, o que não os deixou menos surpresos.

– Vocês viram alguma coisa estranha aqui?

– Não. Achamos que o que Ilia viu foi um Skull Kid. Ninguém tem certeza, por isso estamos evitando entrar na floresta – Beck lhe disse.

– Malo disse que ontem viu uns macacos correndo assustados pra cá.

– Sim, vieram de dentro da floresta.

– Vão mesmo entrar aí? – O mais novo perguntou.

– É o Link, Malo! Ele pode vencer tudo!

Link sorriu com o elogio.

– Não se preocupem. Todos nós ficaremos bem – disse, desmontando de Epona – É melhor irmos andando. Há lugares que os cavalos podem não conseguir passar.

Os demais também desmontaram, Zelda* sendo ajudada por Link*, e os quatro entraram na floresta. Caminharam alguns metros e os dois habitantes de Skyloft puderam observar o quanto a Faron Woods onde estavam era parecida e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente da que eles conheciam. A Faron Woods da superfície parecia um bosque encantado, cheia de sol, cogumelos coloridos, pequenos pássaros e insetos, árvores e grama de um verde vivo e lindo lago perto da grande árvore. A Faron Woods de Hyrule parecia uma floresta mais séria e adulta. Também era cheia de vida, mas o verde era mais escuro, havia mais sombra e um pequeno lago. Também havia macacos, pássaros, esquilos e não havia peixes tão grandes quanto os que podiam ser encontrados na outra Faron. Porém, nada disso fazia a floresta do futuro menos bela e tranquila.

– A Faron Woods de vocês é parecida com esta – Zelda lhes perguntou.

– Sim e não – a garota* respondeu – Parece um bosque encantando. O verde é berrante, tem muita cor e luz, pássaros e insetos pequenos e um lago bem grande.

– Então é bem diferente desta, não?

– Não tanto. Olhando esse lugar, posso ver coisas parecidas com a da nossa Faron. As duas são encantadoras. Também há muita vida aqui. Tem animais que ainda não vimos por lá. Faz só alguns meses que tudo acabou. Enquanto os monstros forem sumindo, acho que eles vão voltar.

– Com certeza voltarão. Eles sabem se esconder bem em tempos de guerra, apenas esperem.

Andaram por mais alguns lugares da floresta até pararem no lado em que o portal para Twilight costumava se abrir.

– Até agora não encontramos nada de estranho – Zelda falou quando já tinham andado um bom pedaço da floresta.

– Se há uma ameaça, pode estar se escondendo de nós. O melhor é esperarmos e nos mantermos informados – Link lhe disse – Vocês já viram um Skull Kid alguma vez? – Perguntou a Link* e Zelda*.

– Não – ele respondeu – Em todo o tempo que andei por Faron, Lanayru e Eldin eu não vi nenhuma criatura conhecida por esse nome.

– Ele é do tamanho de uma criança bem pequena, tem uma espécie de máscara de caveira no rosto, olhos vermelhos e pele cinzenta. Usa roupas estranhas, chapéu pontudo bem grande e carrega sempre uma lanterna. Tem um sorriso macabro permanente no rosto e anda correndo por aí e rindo com sua voz infantil. Ele se parece com um mini espantalho. Não sem tem muita certeza de como eles surgiram pela primeira vez.

– De onde vem essa criatura? – Zelda* lhe questionou.

– Quando uma criança entra na floresta e se perde lá, ela se transforma em um Skull Kid. Em um de todos os vários escritos que temos das várias gerações de Links e Zeldas do passado, diz que o nascimento de um Skull Kid acontece quando uma criança que não tem uma fada se perde em Lost Woods e é amaldiçoado por um Stalfo.

– Crianças com fadas? – Os dois* falaram juntos.

– Sim, houve uma era que havia um povo onde cada criança tinha a companhia de uma delas. Em uma parte das histórias fala bastante sobre uma fada de luz azul chamada Navi. Ela era nossa amiga e nos ajudou muito quando estivemos juntos – ele disse para Link* - Já vimos também um alerta de Navi. Ela dizia que mesmo uma criança que não era do povo das fadas poderia se tornar um Skull Kid caso se perdesse. Há muitas teorias e suas origens são confusas. Tudo que temos certeza é que eles não são agradáveis, gostam de brincar de esconde-esconde e invocar monstros.

– Um dos Links viveu em Lost Woods por anos, mas ele conviveu bastante com os Kokiriki, que sabiam perfeitamente como não se perder lá dentro. Os Kokiriki são crianças que nunca crescem. Eles tem cabelo verde e sempre vestem verde. Uma Kokiriki chamada Saria foi uma grande amiga desse Link. Há uma canção chamada “Canção de Saria”, que o Skull Kid que esteve aqui anos atrás sabia tocar, mas não sabemos como ele aprendeu – Zelda explicou.

– O que são Stalfos? – Link* perguntou.

– São guerreiros esqueléticos, normalmente encontrados em masmorras. Raramente aparecem fora delas – Link lhe disse.

Minutos depois, eles faziam seu caminho de volta.

– Tanta informação não deixou vocês à beira da loucura? – Zelda* perguntou à princesa.

Esta apenas a encarou por alguns segundos, pensando.

– Sim. Alguns anos depois da batalha contra Ganon, nós encontramos locais escondidos no castelo. Um deles tinham muitos escritos antigos, muitos mesmo, datados de várias épocas diferentes. Alguns deles contam a história da deusa Hylia, antes da lenda começar. Creio que alguns desses mais antigos foram escritos por seu pai.

– Gaepora...

– Sim, ele mesmo.

– Papai sempre se preocupou em manter a tradição da família de passar a lenda de geração a geração.

– No dia em que nós encontramos tudo aquilo, quase não dormimos, ficamos espantados e ao mesmo tempo fascinados. Ficamos nós dois e Impa muito tempo ali dentro lendo tudo que podíamos. Levamos alguns meses pra ler tudo e entender onde cada parte se encaixava. Em meio a tudo aquilo, ficamos tão surpresos e confusos que em alguns momentos nem sabíamos mais quem éramos. Quando absorvemos toda aquela informação, entendemos que mesmo que seja a mesma alma, não somos as mesmas pessoas, cada um nasce com uma essência, embora certas coisas, como sentimentos e o que aquela alma sempre acreditou, se mantenham. Parece que sempre houve alguém preocupado em não permitir que a lenda se confundisse e os traços de sua criação sumissem com o tempo. Depois que vimos aquilo, nós também escrevemos sobre a batalha contra Ganon.

Àquela altura já haviam chegado aos cavalos. Montaram e se despediram dos três velhos amigos, seguindo para longe em seguida.

– Em algum lugar do tempo até mesmo Epona já esteve comigo. Havia algo escrito sobre um Rancho chamado Lon Lon, onde viviam Talon, Malon, Ingo, Epona e vários outros animais. O Link e Epona tinham uma ligação muito forte e especial, ele a ganhou numa aposta.

Os outros três sorriram ao ver o carinho com o qual ele olhava para a égua. Continuaram seu caminho de volta ao castelo, sem sequer imaginarem que aquela paz não duraria para sempre.


	6. O retorno da princesa das trevas

Zelda* estivera andando pelo castelo. Era um lugar lindo, adorava passear pelas várias salas e escadarias. Acordara cedo, havia dormido muito bem, ainda mais com o som da chuva, que continuava a cair desde madrugada. Ao passar pela saída para o grande jardim teve a impressão de ver Epona correndo pelo campo. Talvez Zelda e Link tivessem saído, mas naquela chuva? Observou mais um pouco e como não viu mais nada continuou seu caminho. Estava voltando ao quarto para encontrar Link*, que com toda certeza ainda estava dormindo. Cumprimentou alguns guardas e empregados pelo caminho, até chegar à grande escadaria em espiral que levava aos quartos no andar de cima. Chegando ao local, entrou no corredor, passando pelo quarto do outro casal e mais alguns até chegar ao seu e de Link*. Abriu a porta devagar e espionou lá dentro. Sabia! Ele estava dormindo. Deu uma risada silenciosa e entrou, fechando a porta e sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

– Link*! Acorda, dorminhoco!

– Bom dia, Zelda*... – ele sussurrou, ainda com sono.

– Bom dia! Escute, está chovendo! – Ela dizia, alegre.

Ele entreabriu os olhos, era de manhã, mas continuava um tanto escuro e frio. Pode ouvir o som reconfortante da chuva do lado de fora.

– Se está chovendo, é melhor ainda pra dormir, Zelda – disse, colocando um braço em cima dos olhos e ouvindo uma risada dela – Pelo que ouvimos, eles sempre trabalham duro pra manter as coisas em ordem. Acho que devem estar fazendo isso hoje. Vamos dormir mais...

– Link, seu preguiçoso! – falou, puxando o braço dele, fazendo-o encará-la – Mas é verdade. Zelda disse que não precisávamos levantar tão cedo hoje.

– Devem estar tentando entender porque nós estamos aqui.

– Isso é algo que todos nós queremos saber. Quando você derrotou o Demon King, ele jurou que sempre renasceria em diversas eras pra nos caçar. Talvez, sem percebermos, uma nova guerra esteja se formando... – nesse momento, Link* viu aqueles olhos azuis sempre calmos e inocentes, com alegria infantil, tornarem-se sérios e o olharem profundamente.

Zelda* podia parecer frágil e indefesa, mas quando se tratava de mergulhar de cabeça, arriscando a própria vida pra proteger alguém inocente ou amado ou até o mundo, ela o fazia sem hesitar. E Link* sabia que ela faria isso, independente de tê-lo para protegê-la. Era uma força dela. Por alguns instantes, apenas o barulho da chuva do lado de fora era ouvido.

– Também estou preocupado, mas até agora não tivemos nenhum sinal claro. Não vamos nos alarmar sem ter certeza.

– Vou ceder a você desta vez, Link*. Durma bem – ela abaixou-se, trocando um suave beijo com ele e se afastando da cama.

Link* tornou a fechar os olhos, e sorriu ao ouvir o som suave da harpa. Zelda estava tocando Ballad of Goddess. Aquela canção era especial para eles, fora o começo de toda aquela jornada...

******

– Com essa chuva, vamos tomar um banho se voltarmos ao castelo agora – ele deu uma risada e sentou-se encostado em uma das árvores – Trabalhamos bastante ultimamente. Não há problema em darmos um passeio não planejado mais demorado – falou após Zelda apenas encará-lo por algum tempo.

Estavam num aglomerado de árvores próximo ao castelo. Epona também se abrigava debaixo das árvores próximas, às vezes sacudindo-se ao ser atingida por alguns pingos de chuva. Ela pulara a cerca do estábulo ao reconhecer a voz de Link para saudá-lo pela manhã e seguira o casal durante o passeio. Zelda acariciava o rosto comprido da égua, até que voltou sua atenção para Link novamente.

– Vem – Link chamou a esposa, estendendo a mão.

Zelda a segurou e assustou-se quando Link a puxou para seu colo. Após o choque, os dois riram da situação.

– E então? – Link começou, ajeitando-a em seu colo, permitindo que ela repousasse a cabeça e os braços em seu peito – Até quando vai esconder de mim que não anda se sentindo muito bem?

– Link...

– É admirável o quão duro você trabalha pelo povo e pela cidade. Mesmo com o imprevisto dos nossos visitantes dos céus, você tem feito bastante. Mas não acha que devia descansar um pouco mais e se alimentar melhor?

Ela não soube o que responder. Realmente andava trabalhando muito, junto com Link e Impa, mas não tinha certeza de que era isso que a afetava. Estava acostumada a esforçasse bastante.

– Zel... Se você esconder de mim quando não está bem, minha preocupação é grande.

– Me desculpe, Link – lhe respondeu, fitando os olhos azuis preocupados - Apenas acho que não seja algo sério e tão digno de preocupação. Só preciso de descanso – falou, fechando os olhos e recostando-se a ele novamente.

– Você está bem?

– Um leve mal estar. Não se preocupe, isso vai passar logo. O som da chuva é agradável... Deixe-me dormir um pouco.

Link pegou uma capa entre os itens que carregava consigo e a jogou sobre os dois, protegendo-os do frio e das gotas de chuva, que vez por outra chegavam até eles. Observou-a adormecer, preocupado. Afagou seus cabelos dourados enquanto fitava a chuva cair do céu cinzento. Aquelas nuvens negras até mesmo pareciam o prenúncio de uma nova guerra. Ganon controlara o corpo de Zelda da última vez, obrigando-a a lutar contra Link. Fora um dos momentos mais angustiantes e desesperadores de sua vida. Ganon tinha meios para atingir pessoas indiretamente. Ele poderia muito bem estar de volta e talvez até estar por trás da sonolência e mal-estar da princesa, mesmo sem nenhum sinal claro disso. Enquanto não encontrasse uma explicação lógica, o herói do tempo preferia pensar que era apenas cansaço, e que logo ela estaria bem.

******

Os olhos vermelhos procuravam em desespero o caminho para as escadas em espiral. Fora fácil entrar no castelo e passar pelos guardas e empregados sem ser vista. Era boa nisso. Ser parada, questionada e perseguida por eles só faria seu caminho ser mais longo. Apesar de se esconder entre as sombras, estava deixando uma trilha de gotas de sangue para trás. Os humanos não costumavam ficar olhando os cantos das paredes, mas em algum momento iriam perceber e ir atrás dela.

Finalmente chegou à sala circular que continha a grande escada espiral que levaria aos aposentos de Zelda. Assim como o restante do castelo, o lugar estava bem diferente da última vez que o vira. Estava iluminado, sem água e sem nenhum pedaço da escadaria faltando. Apesar da dor, ainda tinha força. Correu tão rápido quanto pode até atingir o último degrau e seguiu pelo caminho que já conhecia, até chegar à porta do quarto de Zelda. Bateu na porta com pressa, mas não teve resposta.

– Zelda! – Bateu novamente, nada.

Não queria entrar sem convite, embora naquela época, Zelda lhe permitisse isso. Não sabia como eram as coisas agora, mas precisa vê-la. Girou a maçaneta, percebendo que o quarto estava aberto e olhou lá dentro. Aparentemente não havia ninguém. Entrou e pode ver que o quarto também estava diferente de antes. Agora tinha uma cama maior e alguns objetos diferentes.

– Será que... A princesa se casou? Isso não importa agora... Preciso encontra-la! – Disse para si mesma, saindo do quarto e se deparando com uma menina baixinha de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis.

As duas se olharam assustadas. Midna olhou bem seu rosto, alguma coisa na expressão dela lhe era muito familiar. Algo que lhe fazia pensar imediatamente na princesa Zelda. Ficou intrigada. A menina aparentava ter uns quatorze anos. Dez anos não eram suficientes para a princesa ter uma filha daquele tamanho...

– Quem é você?! – Zelda* lhe perguntou.

– Procuro pela princesa! – Disse, ofegante.

– Zelda*! – Olhou na direção do quarto ao ouvir Link lhe chamar - Você! Quem é? – Ele perguntou ao ver a estranha, correndo para se colocar à frente de Zelda.

A mulher espantou-se ao ouvir a voz. Era ele!

– Link! – Correu para o lugar de onde vinha o som e viu um garoto se aproximar, olhando-o atentamente quando ele se pôs entre as duas, percebendo que havia se enganado, mas ficando ainda mais confusa ao ver suas feições.

Era muito baixinho, da mesma altura da garota. Mas seu rosto era idêntico ao de Link! Apenas um pouco mais jovem e com a mesma voz, embora mais suave.

– Como sabe meu nome?

– Não é você... Mas por que você é igualzinho a ele? E por que você é tão parecida com ela?

Os dois não entenderam nada e por instantes apenas a observaram, até perceberem trilhas de sangue percorrendo a mão direita da mulher e fazendo seu caminho para suas roupas e para o chão.

– Você está bem? – Zelda* perguntou.

– Eu nunca consegui me perdoar por ter fugido daquela vez... E agora fui forçada a repetir minha ação covarde! Esse foi o preço pela vida do meu povo e pela segurança deles e dos nossos reinos... Onde está a princesa?! Me digam?! Por que vocês se parecem tanto com Zelda e Link? Por que têm os mesmos nomes deles?

– Isso é uma longa história... Mas como você sabe sobre eles dois? Porque está no castelo? E como entrou sem ser vista?

– Espere... – Link* falou.

– Link*, você...

A mente do casal finalmente deu um estalo. Já haviam ouvido falar de alguém com tal aparência antes.

– Por acaso você seria... – ele começou.

A mulher os encarou.

– Eu sou Midna. A princesa de Twilight.


	7. O motivo

– O que há? – Perguntou quando ambos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram mudos de repente, deu um risinho e continuou – Eu sou tão linda que vocês ficaram sem palavras?

Mais silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer e ambos tinham um mau pressentimento sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo. Ela riu novamente.

– Não estou entendo o que está acontecendo, mas parece que alguém já lhes falou sobre mim – o rosto da princesa de Twililght se contorceu em dor e ela deslizou para o chão, recostando-se na parede e pressionando a mão esquerda contra o ombro ferido.

– Precisamos cuidar disso! – Zelda* lhe disse quando correu para o lado dela junto com Link* e puderam ver um profundo ferimento através do tecido destruído da roupa.

– Onde ela está?!

– Quando nós acordamos, eles dois não estavam por perto – Zelda* lhe falou – Eu acho que vi Epona correndo pelo campo. Devem estar lá fora.

– Então Link também está aqui?!

– Sim.

Midna levantou-se rapidamente para refazer todo o seu caminho para fora do castelo, com o sangue ainda correndo por sua mão direita.

– Espere! – A loura* chamou, fazendo Midna encará-la – Link* irá até eles, você precisa de cuidados.

– Provavelmente eu vou encontrar Impa no caminho, pedirei que venha ajudar – ele* lhes disse.

– Acho que não vai ser necessário você procurar, garoto. Esses humanos são muito desatentos, mas já devem ter percebido meu rastro e devem estar atrás do intruso.

– Eu voltarei em breve – Link* disse antes de sair correndo.

******

A chuva parou lentamente após alguns minutos. Link observou sua esposa, ainda adormecida. Tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, tornando seu rosto adormecido ainda mais belo. Link sorriu, removendo a capa de cima de ambos, guardando-a e levantando-se com Zelda no colo, tentando não acordá-la.

– Agradeço por sua companhia, Epona, mas é melhor você voltar ao estábulo agora. Nos veremos mais tarde.

A égua respondeu e correu velozmente, sumindo na direção do estábulo. Ao perdê-la de vista, Link caminhou com Zelda na direção do castelo, passando pelo portão e notando um clima estranho no local.

– Onde estão o príncipe e a princesa?! – Pode ouvir a voz de Impa os gritos – Encontrem os dois! – Guardas corriam para todo lado, sem ainda terem notado a presença do casal a certa distância.

– Impa! Por favor! – Link* finalmente a alcançara.

– Ficaria muito feliz em atendê-lo agora, mas preciso encontrar os outros dois, há um intruso ferido andando pelo castelo...

– É sobre isso que quero falar... – ele* dizia, ofegante pela corrida até ali.

– O que você sabe?!

– O sangue é de uma velha amiga deles dois. Não há intruso. Ela está ferida, Zelda* está com ela, e ainda não sabemos o que houve. Por favor, vá ajudar!

– De quem está falando?!

– Midna.

A guardiã arregalou os olhos.

– Mas como é possível?! O espelho quebrou... E ninguém a viu entrando.

– Também não temos ideia, eu irei até eles, por favor, ajude!

– Sabe onde estão?

– Tenho uma suspeita.

– Não é necessário! – Link lhes disse, aproximando-se de repente e assustando os dois.

– De onde você veio?! E o que aconteceu com a princesa?! – Impa lhe questionava, com alarmante preocupação no olhar.

– Estávamos dando um passeio e resolvemos nos abrigar da chuva embaixo de algumas árvores. Ela se queixou de um leve mal estar e dormiu.

– O que?!

– Não fique tão nervosa! Ela está bem, acho que só está cansada.

– Leve-a de volta ao quarto agora! Vou cuidar de um caso mais urgente e os encontrarei em breve. E não quero nenhum de vocês dois Links no quarto do casal mais novo pelos próximos minutos – dizendo isso, ela se afastou, dando ordens para os guardas voltarem a seus lugares, explicando que já resolvera a situação, desaparecendo em seguida.

– O que ela quis dizer com isso? E que bagunça foi essa com os guardas? Quem invadiu o castelo?

– Midna está aqui – disse, indo direito ao ponto.

– O QUE?! – Dessa vez foi Link que ficou estarrecido, lembrando-se de Zelda e a olhando no momento, por muito pouco não a acordara – Vamos entrar.

Os dois seguiram para o interior do castelo, enquanto Link* lhe dizia o que sabia.

– Ela não disse mais nada?

– Não.

– Então... Há alguém pra perturbar a paz de novo. Não pode ser Ganon. A lenda diz que ele voltaria de tempos em tempos, mas com muitas eras de distância.

Os dois subiram todo o lance de escadas, finalmente chegando aos aposentos da princesa e de seu herói.

– Poderia abrir a porta pra mim?

O jovem hylian* assim o fez e Link pode entrar, deitando Zelda na grande cama de casal.

– Entre. Impa expulsou você de lá. Fique aqui por enquanto.

Link* entrou, fechando a porta e caminhando até uma pequena mesa e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

– Ela está realmente bem?

– Eu espero que sim. Parece ser apenas exaustão, mas estou preocupado.

******

– Isso deve resolver até a ferida se fechar. Beba isto.

Midna começava a apresentar sinais de fraqueza e a dor parecia deixa-la cansada. Ela olhou desconfiada para a bebida vermelha da garrafa que Impa lhe estendeu, tomando-a em suas mãos.

– O que é isso? Eu vi Link comprar e beber isso algumas vezes naquela época, mas não me lembro bem porque ele fazia isso.

– Isso é Heart’s Potion. Pode recuperar feridas graves e até mortais extremamente rápido – Zelda* lhe explicou.

– Em Twilight nos recuperamos muito mais rápido e mais facilmente dos danos sofridos do que os seres da luz, mas temos nossas próprias poções pra ajudar se necessário.

Ela abriu a garrafa e sorveu todo o conteúdo calmamente, sentindo sua dor desaparecer e a tensão em seu corpo reduzir consideravelmente.

– O sabor disso é forte demais, não sei como Link aguentava beber tanto.

– Você deve estar melhor em alguns dias – a guardiã lhe disse - Eu vou dar um jeito nisso e voltarei em breve para levá-las até Zelda.

Impa pegou as toalhas sujas de sangue, com as quais estancara e limpara o ferimento de Midna, as bandagens restantes e o manto da princesa do crepúsculo, o qual também ficara manchando, para que fosse lavado, e saiu.

– Essa poção funciona bem – correu os dedos da mão esquerda pelo ombro enfaixado, constatando que não sentia dor alguma – Obrigada – pegou a capa preta que Impa deixara e a vestiu – Quando estivermos com Zelda, eu contarei o que aconteceu... Vocês dois... Ainda não entendi.

– Eu* e Link*... – parou por um momento, sem saber por onde começar – Nós somos noivos.

– Isso eu desconfiei – Midna abriu um sorriso – Tente resumir tudo em poucas palavras, Impa vai voltar logo.

– Nós vivemos em Skyloft, uma terra que fica acima das nuvens. Quando nos casarmos, vamos viver na superfície, em Faron Woods.

– Estranho... Link ou Zelda nunca me falaram sobre esse lugar.

– Por que este lugar já não existe aqui. Nós viemos de centenas de anos atrás.

– O que?!

– Há um portal. O Portal do tempo.

– Agora me lembro... Acho que ouvi falar naqueles tempos de algo assim no templo... Mas por que vocês vieram?

– Nós não sabemos. O portal do tempo que há onde nós vivemos estava se comportando de forma estranha. Quando fomos verificar, o portal nos sugou e acordamos neste quarto.

– Mas por que vocês têm os mesmos nomes e são tão parecidos?

– Isso nós descobrimos quando chegamos aqui.

Zelda * tentou contar o mais resumidamente que pode sobre Hylia, o herói, a guerra e “A Lenda de Zelda”, deixando Midna de olhos arregalados e praticamente muda por alguns minutos.

– Minha cabeça vai demorar pra processar tudo isso... - disse, ainda pasma – Então... – deduziu repentinamente – É com Link que ela se casou?!

– Sim – Zelda* lhe disse, sorridente, vendo Midna dar uma gargalhada e manter um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, até que voltou a ficar séria e seus olhos pareciam revelar que lembrara-se de algo.

– Algum problema?

– Você disse que a lenda começou com você e o Link*, seu noivo...

– Sim... – ela respondeu, sem entender o olhar assustado de Midna.

– Creio que há algo que vocês não vão gostar de saber...

Não pode continuar sua frase, pois Impa entrou no quarto as chamando.

– Vamos até a princesa.

As duas a seguiram até a porta do quarto de Zelda e Link.

– Pode entrar – ouviram a voz de Link quando Impa bateu na porta.

– Link... – Midna sorriu, havia uma forte saudade no tom de sua voz.

As duas entraram atrás de Impa e viram Link* sentado em uma cadeira, onde Zelda* foi sentar-se ao lado dele. Zelda, que acabara de acordar, ergueu-se para ficar sentada ao lado de Link, que a olhava apreensivo. Pareciam querer iniciar um conversa, mas notaram as três novas presenças no quarto.

– Midna! – O casal exclamou junto, vendo-a sorrir para eles.

– Link! – Ela falou, com a mesma voz infantil de anos atrás, correndo para abraça-lo com força.

– Vá com calma! Seu ferimento ainda não está totalmente curado – Impa lhe advertiu.

– Também senti sua falta – Link sorriu, retribuindo o abraço da amiga.

– Cresceu, mas continua mais baixinho do que eu – riram juntos, quando ela o soltou e sentou-se ao lado de Zelda, tocando o rosto da princesa entre suas mãos e lhe dando um sorriso.

Zelda também lhe sorriu e as duas se abraçaram forte.

– O que aconteceu com você, Midna?

– Eu vou lhes contar tudo – ela disse, desfazendo o abraço para encará-la – Mas o que há com você?

– Nada realmente preocupante. Devo estar trabalhando demais, fiquei cansada, apenas isso.

– Conversaremos sobre isso depois. Eu devo partir agora... – Impa fez menção de sair.

– Não! – Midna pediu – Eu acho que como guardiã da princesa, você também deve ouvir.

Impa caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado do outro casal.

– Midna, quem feriu você? – Link lhe perguntou.

– Eu estava em Twilight cuidando da minha vida. De repente os habitantes começaram a correr como loucos pra todos os lados e se esconder. Quando eu olhei o céu, tinha uma bola de fogo enorme se formando, ao menos parecia ser isso. Nós entramos em pânico, achando que seríamos atingidos por algo que nos destruiria, mas um rosto começou a se formar ali. Eu fiquei estarrecida quando o reconheci, ainda mais quando ouvi sua voz.

– Quem?

– Eu já vou chegar lá, Link.

– Ele falou alguma coisa sobre seu poderoso ódio lhe guiar dentro do portal do tempo. Disse que o que nunca começou não pode continuar existindo. Falou que dessa vez não falharia, que iria destruir tudo antes mesmo que começasse – ela falou olhando para Zelda* e Link* - Ele quis me tirar do caminho, porque eu ajudei Link e Zelda uma vez e só de estar viva, também sou um obstáculo.

– Mas Midna, de quem você está falando? – Zelda lhe questionou.

– Do mesmo que nos causou tanto sofrimento há dez anos. Foi ele que me feriu. E quem sabe não é ele também que enfraqueceu você, Zelda.

_{Flash Back}_

– O que você quer?! Como pode estar vivo?! E aparecer depois de tanto tempo!

Ouviu uma maléfica e alta gargalhada como resposta.

– Princesa!! – Podia ouvir seus guardas gritarem.

– Fiquem pra trás! Protejam o povo!

Quando se afastaram, ela voltou seus olhos para o céu novamente.

– O ódio! Meu ódio é tão forte que encontrei força para trazer de volta minha existência em algum lugar do tempo. Aquele portal conecta o tempo e o espaço. Tentei chegar até aquele lugar, a terra do céu, tentei todos os caminhos. Agora eu sei de tudo! Mas parece que continuo preso a esse lugar! Então se não posso destruir a raiz de tudo isso, eu a fiz vir até aqui e agora acabarei com tudo – ele deu mais uma terrível gargalhada – Não preciso de mais obstáculos no meu caminho, e você é um deles, princesa de Twilight!!

– Do que está falando?!

Pavor, confusão e todo tipo de lembranças se misturavam na mente de Midna. O fogo parecia dançar no céu e a voz maléfica ecoava, até que tudo desapareceu. Um ponto de luz apareceu ao longe e uma flecha de fogo disparou a toda velocidade contra o coração da princesa.

– Você não vai me matar de novo!

Apenas teve outra risada maléfica como resposta. Desviou a tempo de salvar a própria vida, mas não de se ferir. Midna caiu, segurando o ferimento profundo no ombro direito e ficando espantada com o que viu à sua frente.

– O portal do espelho... O espelho quebrou! Por que está aqui?!

– Princesa!!

– Não me sigam – levantou-se, com certa dificuldade - Fiquem e protejam os habitantes, com suas vidas se necessário. Há algo que eu preciso fazer – disse entrando no portal.

– Mas... Está sangrando!!

Ela ignorou. O portal fechou atrás de si e tudo ficou em silêncio, Caminhou por mais algum tempo, sentindo o pulsar de seu coração no ferimento e o sangue correr por seu braço direito. Em alguns minutos de caminhada, chegou ao outro lado e o portal desapareceu. Como imaginava, estava no castelo de Hyrule.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

– Quando ela me contou de onde vieram e sobre a lenda – disse, olhando para Zelda* - Finalmente entendi o que ele disse.

– Então ele nos fez vir aqui pra nos matar?! - Link* lhe perguntou.

– Mas como ele conseguiu isso?!*

– Midna, o rosto que você viu... – Zelda começava a deduzir.

– Midna, este é...

– O rosto que eu vi, e a voz. Eu tenho certeza que eram de Ganondorf!


	8. As lembranças de Hylia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os Flash Backs vieram da minha one-shot "Para Sempre", que relata alguns momentos da deusa Hylia com seu herói.

– Ganon de novo?! – Impa se espantou.

– Agora eu sei que de acordo com a lenda ele deveria voltar com uma grande distância de tempo... – Midna pensava – Mas Ganon tem muito ódio dentro si. Esse ódio deve tê-lo trazido de volta em algum lugar e era. Como ele soube da lenda eu não sei... Estar perdido dentro do portal do tempo pode tê-lo levado a isso. E como essa era foi a única na qual ele conseguia entrar, nos encontrou.

– No dia em que o portal nos trouxe pra cá... – Zelda* falou, lembrando-se do ocorrido – Eu fui acordar Link*, como faço todos os dias. Eu abri a janela e nós vimos uma coluna de luz negra no céu. Parecia vir de Selead Grounds. Quando nós descemos até a superfície pra verificar, encontramos Fi. O portal se abriu sozinho, começou a ventar bastante e nós dois fomos sugados junto com a Master Sword.

– Provavelmente foi obra de Ganon – Midna concluiu – A luz... Nesse momento ele deve ter tentando invadir sua era, mas não conseguiu, mesmo assim causou uma interferência no portal do tempo, trazendo vocês até onde ele se escondeu, aqui.

– Então aquela criatura que viram em Faron Woods... – Link* lembrou-se – Devia mesmo ser um Skull Kid.

– Aquela criatura irritante de novo?!

– Pensamos até que pudesse ser você, Midna.

– Não...! Não pretendo deixá-lo me transformar naquilo de novo, Link! Nem me lembre disso!

– Tudo que Midna disse e o que vocês nos relataram... – Zelda tentava raciocinar – Parece se encaixar perfeitamente... E se um Skull Kid está aqui. Provavelmente teremos uma nova guerra.

– Mas por que Ganon não atacou ainda? – Zelda* questionou – Se ele quer acabar com a gente... Já deve até saber onde estamos.

– Ele nunca ataca de imediato – Impa explicou – Adora brincar de esconde-esconde antes do verdadeiro confronto. Ele deve sim saber onde estão. Só está concretizando todo o seu planejamento antes de dar as caras. Princesa... Devo solicitar um reforço na segurança da cidade e do castelo agora?

– Isso não vai adiantar muito contra Ganon. Nós vimos isso da última vez. Tive que me esconder e fugir. Mas será bom ter um reforço para auxiliar as pessoas se elas precisarem se proteger e fugir de repente. Faça isso, por favor. Eu mostrarei a Midna onde ela poderá ficar enquanto estiver aqui. Cuide disso rápido.

– Sim – dizendo isso, retirou-se rapidamente.

– Então estávamos certos, somos uma ameaça pra vocês dois e o reino de Hyrule – Zelda* disse tristemente.

– Zelda*... – a princesa lhe chamou, fazendo-a encará-la – Não pense desse jeito. Se for assim, nós também somos ameaças pra vocês. Esse Ganon é o que nós conhecemos, ele só quer vocês por nossa causa. Estava nos procurando e acabou encontrando vocês de alguma forma. Aconteça o que acontecer nós lutaremos juntos e nos protegeremos.

– Toda vez que me lembro do Demon King ou de Ganon, penso nas memórias que recuperei da minha vida como Hylia. Quando estive nas duas fontes sagradas, Impa me ajudou a lembrar. Eu vi coisas boas, mas eu também vi muitas dolorosas, injustiça, guerra, perdas... Eu nunca vi tanto sofrimento, nem na batalha que eu e Link* enfrentamos. Até mesmo o herói e Hylia sofreram bastante. Quando chegou a nossa vez de lutar, eu fiquei com medo de que as coisas acontecessem daquela forma de novo.

– Zel...* - Link* lhe disse, mas ela não o deixou completar a frase, sabia o que ele diria.

– Eu sei, Link*. Eu confio plenamente em você e sei que faria tudo de novo. E não me decepcionaria, mas... Você já suportou tanto sofrimento...

– Pequena Zelda – Link a chamou – Eu e Link* entendemos o que se passa em seu coração e conhecemos sua dor. Tenho certeza que ele sofreu tanto quanto eu com a possibilidade daquela que amamos estar em apuros ou machucada quando estávamos longe. Nós também vimos o sofrimento nos olhos de vocês duas. Hylia encontrou um herói com um espírito inquebrável, para lutar pela terra de Hylia e hoje, por Hyrule. E também lutar por ela. Não importa quantas vezes Ganon nos ameace. É pra isso que nós nascemos. A deusa confiou em nós e sei que você confia também.

– Link tem razão. Acho que nenhum de nós entende como realmente funciona o fluxo do espaço-tempo. Mas mesmo estando aqui no futuro agora, vocês ainda são do passado. Se fosse acontecer alguma coisa com vocês aqui, talvez já tivesse acontecido algo a mim e a Link bem antes.

– Não desacredito da força dos nossos heróis, só me dói que estejam sempre se machucando tanto.

– Também não gostava de ver Link se machucar, até porque quando isso acontecia eu ficava um tempo sem ninguém pra me carregar.

– Midna! Sua interesseira! – Link protestou, fazendo os outros rirem.

– Você sabe que estou brincando – disse ao amigo, em seguida se dirigindo a Zelda* - Agora eu estou aqui. Bem mais firme e forte que dez anos atrás. Eu ajudarei da forma como eu puder. Não só Hyrule e vocês quatro estão em perigo, como eu e Twilight também.

– Nós agradecemos por nos emprestar a sua força, mas por hora descanse e se recupere – Zelda* lhe respondeu, e a princesa assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

– Nós dois agradecemos a prova do amor da deusa por nós – Link* disse à noiva, tomando sua mão e beijando delicadamente seus dedos, fazendo Zelda* corar levemente, e rir baixinho em consentimento.

– O melhor agora é pouparmos forças e ficarmos de olhos abertos. Não se afastem do castelo sozinhos – Zelda lhes advertiu, se levantando.

– Você...

– Não se preocupe, Link. Já estou bem melhor.

Quando Link e Zelda se dirigiram com Midna para outro quarto, os outros dois saíram, seguiram para o jardim e sentaram-se em um degrau de pedra, perto da grama.

– Zelda*... O que há de tão ruim nas lembranças que você recuperou? É alguma coisa comigo?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

– Toda vez que falamos nisso, você parece querer chorar.

– Eu nunca te contei, porque achei que não era necessário te causar sofrimento duas vezes.

– Se você sente dor, eu também sinto. Por favor, me conte, Zel.

Ela o encarou por um momento e decidiu atender o pedido dele.

– Nós dois éramos adultos. Eu, a deusa. E você, o herói aprisionado.

– Aprisionado?

– Você sofreu muito, Link. Você se chamava Link, como agora. Ficou muito tempo preso e machucado. Não imagina como me senti quando vi você acorrentado pelas mãos e pés na parede de uma masmorra. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e você tinham vários ferimentos pelo corpo. Parecia não ter mais forças, estava quase sempre de olhos fechados. E eu pude sentir a dor que destruía seu coração. Até hoje eu não entendi bem como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, porque eu não me lembrei de todos os detalhes, mas me lembro claramente de Hylia dizendo “O seu aprisionamento foi desejado pelos céus. Foi destinado a fazê-lo forte. Era necessário para torna-lo apto a empunhar a Master Sword. Pelo seu espírito, você a acordou. E servirá como seu mestre por toda a eternidade. Isso porque você ama profundamente a terra de Hylia... E todo o seu povo. Como eu amo. Mas por causa disso sua vida foi cheia de sofrimento. Eu o observei e senti sua dor como uma faca em meu corpo.” Eu vi você preso, vi seu sofrimento, e sofri com isso, da mesma forma que Hylia.

Ele continuou em silêncio, vendo uma tristeza tomar os olhos dela.

– Quando me lembrei disso, já na segunda vez em que rezei nas fontes, eu chorei bastante. Impa tentou me consolar. Demorei um pouco pra pôr meus pensamentos no lugar novamente. Ela disse que estaria tudo bem. Nós estávamos os dois juntos de novo, como Link e Zelda. Que a deusa confiou no herói e que eu devia confiar em você.

Após mais uma pausa ela continuou.

– Chegou o dia em que finalmente você foi libertado e recebeu a Master Sword. Hylia explicou a situação e pediu sua ajuda. O Demon King destruiria tudo e todos e ela precisava de um herói. Entre se vingar do povo que o manteve preso e salvá-lo, você escolheu a segunda opção, mesmo com raiva por sentir que estava sendo usado. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Eu também usei você... Me desculpe de novo, Link*.

– Não se importe com isso agora, sabe que fiz tudo por você. O que mais aconteceu?

– Nesse momento, você também conheceu o Asa Celeste.

– Meu pássaro?!

– Sim. Eu, como Hylia, cheguei até você com ele. Ele queria que você provasse ser digno de ser um cavaleiro de Hylia e foi embora zangado. Hylia deixou-o ir. Você tinha um espírito inquebrável e um coração corajoso e verdadeiro. Por isso ela escolheu você, e não se arrependeu disso. Essa foi a primeira vez que nos vimos com mais calma. Você era tão bonito... Tanto quanto é agora. Mas como adulto, se parecia com o Link da princesa. E eu realmente usava aquele mesmo vestido branco.

Ele sorriu com o elogio e a esperou continuar seu relato.

– Os dois exércitos lutaram arduamente. Você me protegeu dia e noite. Você enfrentava com toda fúria qualquer um que me machucava, mesmo sabendo que eu podia me curar facilmente. O Asa Celeste finalmente o reconheceu e te carregou pelos céus durante a batalha. Ele te fez prometer que estaria ao lado dele pra sempre. Mas o nosso lado estava tendo grandes perdas. Após a terra virar praticamente um deserto, Hylia tomou aquelas duas decisões. Criar Skyloft, mandando todos os sobreviventes pra lá e lutar sozinha contra Demise e desistir de sua divindade para selá-lo.

– Zel...? – Ele chamou após ela ficar longos segundos sem dizer nada.

– Tudo saiu como ela planejou, mas você ficou pra trás. Seus amigos te chamaram aos gritos pra você ir junto, mas você disse que seu corpo estava pesado, não conseguia se mexer. Apenas nós dois ficamos. Quando Hylia finalmente derrubou Demise, e ele nos ameaçou, como sempre, ela correu em desespero até você.

_{Flash Back}_

– Link! LINK!

A deusa chamava, enquanto corria até o homem ferido e desfalecido, recostado a uma rocha. O Demon King se fora. O mundo parecia destruir-se. Grandes pedaços de terra se erguiam no ar. O vento fazia o vestido branco e os longos cabelos dourados da deusa esvoaçarem. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, puxando o corpo do herói para seu colo.

– O seu aprisionamento foi desejado pelos céus. Foi destinado a fazê-lo forte. Era necessário para torna-lo apto a empunhar a Master Sword. Pelo seu espírito, você a acordou. E servirá como seu mestre por toda a eternidade.

Por um instante observou seu rosto. Os olhos, azuis como os seus, sempre cheios de vida e coragem, estavam fechados. Acariciou seu rosto e seus cabelos louro escuros.

– Isso porque você ama profundamente a terra de Hylia... E todo o seu povo. Como eu amo. Mas por causa disso sua vida foi cheia de sofrimento. Eu o observei e senti sua dor como uma faca em meu corpo – a esse ponto as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

Sabia que seu herói amado havia ido embora. Falava com a esperança de que aquelas palavras chegassem até sua alma, onde quer que ela estivesse agora.

– Eu me assegurarei de que seu gentil e honroso espírito viverá eternamente. E eu... Eu devo abandonar minha divindade. Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, espero estar à sua frente como uma simples humana. Sempre que a terra de Hylia estiver em perigo... Nós devemos reencarnar.

Olhou para ele novamente e seus olhos arderam quando mais lágrimas brotaram, deixando sua visão turva. Aproximou-se dele e o beijou ternamente. Aquela seria a última vez que faria aquilo.

– Eu te amo, Link! Quero ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, meu querido herói – seus braços se fecharam com força ao redor dele.

Numa explosão de luz, tudo desapareceu... Num último flash de consciência, Hylia já não sabia se estava morta ou morrendo, mas pode jurar ouvir a voz doce e gentil de seu herói e vê-lo sorrindo para ela. Uma mão quente e protetora segurou a sua.

– Mesmo que tenhamos perdido nossa vida... Se aquele aprisionamento e tudo que aconteceu me tornou um pouco mais digno da deusa e permitiu que nossas vidas se entrelaçassem... Cada segundo de sofrimento valeu a pena. Eu também te amo, e quero ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, Hylia.

Sentiu os braços fortes a apertarem contra ele e dessa vez chorou de felicidade, retribuindo o gesto, e enterrando o rosto no peito de seu herói. Dessa forma, Hylia e Link deixaram a terra de Hylia e a vida.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

– Isso é a última coisa que eu lembro – ela terminou, e Link* pode ver novamente as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos, mesmo que ela insistisse em segurá-las – Eu sei que aquilo já passou. Que nós estamos juntos de novo, mas ele e você são extremamente parecidos e não deixam de ser, ao menos em parte, a mesma pessoa. Quando lembro disso, meu coração dói.

– Agora que eu entendo o que se passa... Obrigado por ter me contado, Zel, e me desculpe pelo mesmo motivo.

– Você tem o direto de saber, Link*. Acho que está explicado o seu encontro fantástico com seu pássaro quando você era criança, e a nossa atração no dia em que nos conhecemos em Skyloft.

Link* refletiu por um momento, lembrando-se do momento em que conhecera o Asa Celeste, um pouco antes de conhecer Zelda*. O pássaro simplesmente pousara na frente de Link* quando ele estava sozinho, sem nenhuma razão aparente, olhando-o tão profundamente que Link* sentiu como se Asa Celeste pudesse ver dentro da sua alma. Naquele momento, assim como no encontro com Zelda, ele sentiu fortemente que aquele encontro não era o primeiro.

– Eu também sempre me perguntei sobre aquilo, foi estranho e maravilhoso.

_{Flash Back}_

Link* corria pelos campos de Skyloft, parando de repente ao ver outra criança sentada na grama. Ambos se encararam por vários segundos, pareceu algo mágico, os olhares presos um ao outro, como se já se conhecessem há séculos. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Link sempre ouvira falar de amor à primeira vista, mas só agora entendera do que se tratava. Queria correr e abraça-la desesperadamente, mas se conteve, havia acabado de conhecê-la. Não entendia como podia sentir tanta falta de um abraço que nunca recebera.

Zelda sentiu seu coração encher-se de paz. Como se alguém querido finalmente tivesse voltado para ela após uma viagem muito, muito longa. Nunca o vira antes. Ela era bem resolvida em relação a sentimentos, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança. Sempre sabia bem o que sentia, mas dessa vez não estava entendendo o próprio coração. Só sabia que não podia deixa-lo ir, precisava falar com ele, qualquer coisa que o fizesse permanecer ali ao seu lado.

– Eu sou Zelda. Zelda Hylia. Como você se chama?

– Link.

Retribuiu o sorriso e aproximou-se, sentando ao lado dela.

– Link... Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes.

– Hylia... Também parece que já ouvi esse nome há muito tempo.

Durante mais alguns minutos conversaram um com o outro, até aquela sensação lhes tocar de novo.

– Zelda... – ela o encarou – Tem certeza de que já não nos vimos antes?

– Também sinto isso... Eu não sei, Link. Mas foi muito bom conhecer você hoje.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso que fez o coração de Link se derreter, e entrelaçou sua mão com a dela. Nesse momento, ambas as crianças sentiram algo estranho, que nunca haviam sentido, mas que sabiam já conhecer. Tinham certeza. Já haviam unido suas mãos e se olhado daquela forma antes e talvez ido ainda muito além. Aquele abraço que Link desejara, que nunca acontecera, era quase como se pudessem senti-lo.

– Talvez a gente tenha se conhecido em outra vida...

– Outra vida...?

– Papai contou a história de uma deusa chamada Hylia e seu herói, que juntos salvaram o mundo há muito, muito, muito tempo. Antes mesmo de Skyloft existir. Muitas pessoas viveram antes de nós.

Apenas pensaram por alguns instantes. A história tinha sentido, mas muito pouco na cabeça de duas pequenas crianças. Ouviu Zelda gargalhar novamente.

– Esqueça isso, Link... Talvez um dia a gente descubra.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e correu de mãos dadas com ela, quando ela se levantou e o puxou na direção da academia.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

Por um instante, observaram o céu, já claro e ensolarado após a chuva.

– Está tudo bem agora. Nós queríamos ficar juntos pra sempre e acho que estamos conseguindo.

Os dois soltaram um riso, ela sabia que Link estava falando dos vários Links e Zeldas da lenda. Link* a envolveu com um braço, puxando-a para perto.

– Se sente mais leve agora que me contou?

– Bastante.

– Ficará tudo bem. Eu prometo, minha querida deusa.

Ela riu e virou-se para ele. Sob o lindo arcoíris que se formava no céu, eles se abraçaram forte e se uniram num beijo apaixonado.


	9. A ocarina do tempo

– Isso é sério?! – Midna surpreendeu-se ao saber com mais detalhes da sala secreta de manuscritos sobre a lenda.

– Sim – Zelda lhe dizia – Hoje nós vamos mostrar a eles, você pode vir também Midna.

– Estou curiosa, quero ver isso. Ei! Onde está Link?

As duas estavam em outro lugar do castelo, numa sala que servia como uma espécie de escritório. Zelda estava olhando papéis e resolvendo alguns assuntos da cidade e do castelo. Midna já vestia novamente seu costumeiro manto negro com desenhos brancos.

– Ele devia estar aqui trabalhando comigo, mas além de ser muito dorminhoco, ele não dormiu direito ontem, ficou preocupado comigo. Então resolvi deixa-lo descansar mais essa manhã.

O olhar da princesa do Crepúsculo ficou sério. Zelda sempre fora forte e saudável e enfraquecer justamente quando havia uma ameaça, que poderia atacar a qualquer momento...

– Acha mesmo que Ganon está por trás disso? Não acha que ele seria mais cruel? Estou me sentindo bem agora.

– Eu não sei... Ele gosta de se esconder antes de atacar com seriedade.

– Não podemos fazer muito agora. Já solicitei reforço e a cidade está melhor protegida, o castelo também. Só podemos esperar com toda a cautela pelo que vai acontecer.

– Vou acordar Link agora. Vem comigo?

– Seria divertido ver isso... – ela disse com um sorrisinho – Mas é um momento de vocês, vou me divertir procurando os outros dois.

– Não estão no quarto?

– Não. Eu bati na porta quando estava vindo aqui encontrar você, mas não houve resposta e com certeza a essa hora a menina já está acordada.

– Devem estar em algum lugar lá embaixo.

– Irei até o jardim, eles parecem gostar de lá.

– Sim, eles gostam. Caso os encontre, espere com eles em frente à entrada do jardim. Eu vou acordar Link pra nós irmos até os antigos livros.

– Pode deixar.

Midna desapareceu no caminho que levava até as escadas em espiral e Zelda dirigiu-se ao quarto. Os dois visitantes dos céus haviam chegado já a cerca de três semanas e Midna há mais ou menos uma e meia, e já estava perfeitamente curada de seu ferimento. Até o momento nada mais havia acontecido em relação à Ganon. Chegando a seu destino, a princesa entrou silenciosamente, vendo Link dormindo largado na cama. Riu baixinho, era engraçado vê-lo dormir todo desajeitado. Sentou-se ao lado dele e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos enluvadas, aproximando-se e o beijando com todo o cuidado e amor.

– Bom dia, meu herói – sussurrou ainda próxima a ele.

Ele agitou-se e pôs suas mãos sobre as de Zelda em seu rosto, abrindo os olhos azuis lentamente e ficando em silêncio por um ou dois segundos enquanto absorvia a situação, até que sorriu e afagou as mãos de sua esposa.

– Bom dia, minha princesa.

– Levante-se e apronte-se, dorminhoco. Sabe que temos algo a fazer hoje.

– Eu sei... Eu não esqueci – ele sentou-se e a puxou para um forte abraço.

– Eu estou bem, e até agora nada aconteceu em relação a Ganon – disse, abraçando-o também.

– Então meu dia começou perfeitamente bem – beijou-a no rosto e depois nos lábios, soltando-a e saindo da cama finalmente.

******

Midna adentrou cautelosamente o jardim e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, não poderia interrompê-los, mas não pode evitar rir disfarçadamente. Link* estava dormindo. Os dois Links eram mesmo muito parecidos! A princesa escondeu-se entre as sombras, apenas observando o casal. Os guardas estavam por perto como sempre, mas não havia nenhum deles no jardim no momento.

– Você não tem jeito – Zelda* falava sorrindo enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Link*, adormecido com a cabeça repousada em seu colo.

Ela observou o céu, claro e bonito. Não havia nenhum sinal de ameaça, mas desde a chegada de Midna não conseguiam evitar sentir apreensão todos os dias. Todos sabiam que eram os ataques de Ganon. De repente! E seu primeiro alvo sempre era Zelda, não importando qual Zelda fosse. Desde os tempos de Hylia, eles dois estavam juntos, se amavam e o Demon King, agora Ganon, sempre soubera disso. Era óbvio que atacando a deusa renascida como mortal, mais indefesa que o herói, ele conseguiria que o herói surgisse para defendê-la e assim ele atacaria não só os dois, como também a triforce e Hyrule ou Skyloft e a superfície. Zelda* olhou novamente para o rosto adormecido de seu herói, estava tão calmo... Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira dormindo tão tranquilo depois da batalha na superfície. Fora acordá-lo pela manhã e não teve coragem, estava exatamente como agora. Quando Link* foi acordá-la no templo, estava sorrindo, e Zelda* sabia que sua felicidade por estarem juntos de novo, como a dela, era real, mas ele também estava ferido e tenso.

– Aproveite essa paz, Link*. Não sabemos quando teremos que lutar de novo. Dessa vez... Eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado, embora eu não saiba como. Sei me defender bem, mas não tenho ideia alguma de como lutar contra ameaças maiores.

Por mais alguns minutos Link* continuou dormindo, até que a luz começou a incomodar seus olhos, fazendo-o abri-los.

– Zelda*...

– Dorminhoco... – riu – Não se preocupe, não há ninguém aqui – falou, vendo o olhar apreensivo de Link*.

– Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

– Meia hora, eu acho.

Midna continuou observando o casal, quando Link e Zelda apareceram.

– Midna deveria estar aqui... – Zelda a procurava quando os dois ouviram o risinho da princesa.

Midna saiu das sombras e apareceu na frente dos dois.

– O que é tão engraçado? – Link lhe perguntou.

– Nada... Eu só estava me divertindo espiando eles dois.

– Você não tem jeito – o amigo lhe respondeu, fazendo-a rir de novo.

O casal olhou para o jardim e viram os dois sentados na grama. Link* com uma visível expressão de que acordara recentemente e Zelda* tocando harpa.

– Ele estava dormindo aqui? – Link questionou.

– Sim. Vocês são mesmo bem parecidos – Midna falou, rindo junto com Zelda, quando Link estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

– Vou chamá-los.

Zelda adentrou o lugar em passos leves e silenciosos, fazendo com que os dois não a percebessem a princípio, e pode ouvir com clareza a canção que Zelda* estava tocando. A canção da deusa, passada de geração a geração, Ballad of The Goddess. Segundo os escritos antigos, desde os tempos de Hylia. Bem como Zelda’s Lullaby, transmitida desde a época em que as pessoas viviam nos céus, bem antes de Hyrule existir. Quando pensava em falar, os dois a notaram, virando-se para olhá-la.

– Bom dia – saudou-os.

– Bom dia – responderam juntos.

– Ballad of The Goddes... A canção da deusa. Essa canção foi transmitida ao longo dos séculos, desde Hylia. Assim como Zelda’s Lullaby passou por gerações, desde você. Há algo interessante sobre essas duas canções. Querem vir com a gente ver toda a história?

Os dois a seguiram e juntos com Link e Midna seguiram para o outro lado do castelo, encontrando Impa no caminho, que também foi com eles. Andaram por bastante tempo, passando por vários cômodos, até chegarem a uma grande biblioteca já quase no final do castelo. Havia muitas estantes e livros de todos os tipos, tapetes estreitos, vermelhos com adornos dourados, se estendiam pelos corredores entre as estantes, uma mesa grande se localizava num canto do local. Caminharam até o final do cômodo, parando em um dos corredores.

– É aqui? – Link* perguntou.

– Não exatamente. Depois que Midna voltou a Twilight e eu e Link nos tornamos noivos alguns meses depois, estávamos nós dois e Impa aqui. Consideramos que já era hora de convocar uma nova limpeza para a biblioteca e quando analisávamos a situação, eu decidi levantar este tapete e encontrei isso – ela abaixou-se e puxou parte do tapete.

Aparentemente não havia nada de diferente no chão de madeira.

– Não estou vendo nada – Midna falou, até que abaixou-se também e seus olhos se arregalaram – Como o pessoal que cuida da limpeza daqui nunca percebeu isso?

– Não sei. Eles simplesmente não parecem perceber. Nós espiamos durante a limpeza. Sempre limpam embaixo dos tapetes e os próprios tapetes, mas ninguém pareceu notar.

– Do estão falando? – Zelda* estava confusa.

– Se você olhar com muita atenção, há alguma coisa diferente nessa parte do chão. Está muito bem escondido, mas essa parte se abre – Link lhe disse.

O casal de Skyloft abaixou-se para ver melhor. Com extrema atenção podia-se perceber uma fina linha que destacava um bloco de madeira do restante do assoalho.

– Agora nós vemos. Mas ainda é estranho ninguém perceber... – Zelda* opinou.

– Há muito tempo – Impa começou – Houve uma Zelda que era uma sábia, a comandante entre sete sábios. Ela usava magia e possuía a triforce da sabedoria. Este castelo, embora hoje a estrutura esteja um pouco diferente, foi o mesmo em que ela viveu com o Link de sua era. Acreditamos que o fato de ninguém além de nós perceber, seja obra dela.

– Como podemos abrir isso? – Link* lhe perguntou.

– Tocando a canção de Zelda. Descobrimos por acaso enquanto pensávamos no que seria essa passagem. Estávamos passando o tempo aqui quando pedi que Impa tocasse a canção pra mim. Zelda*, você poderia...? Normalmente nós abrimos esse lugar tocando com uma ocarina, mas essa harpa... É a mesma da deusa, não é? Provavelmente funcionará.

– Eu tenho uma ocarina. Zelda* me ensinou a tocar – Link* falou, puxando a ocarina de sua bolsa de itens.

– É idêntica à que nós temos! – Link observou, puxando uma ocarina igual dos itens que carregava consigo – Zelda, isso confirma nossa suspeita?

– Talvez. Provavelmente essas duas ocarinas são a ocarina do tempo.

– Ocarina do tempo... A ocarina que dei a Link*. Papai que a cedeu, disse que era guardada junto com a harpa há gerações, e confiava em Link* para cuidar dela, mas, ao contrário da harpa, não sabia qual era sua importância. Também temos alguns textos antigos em Skyloft, mas algumas partes muito danificadas pra serem lidas, uma dessas deve ser sobre a ocarina. Tudo que ele sabia é que era um tesouro de família.

– Se essa for mesmo a ocarina do tempo, Ganon podia já estar perambulando perdido no portal quando Link* a tocou pela primeira vez. Talvez não, mas ele pode tê-los encontrado ouvindo os sons da ocarina ressoando na porta do tempo – Impa lhes disse.

– Assim parece que a culpa é toda nossa de novo – Link* pensou.

– Não pense dessa forma. A culpa não é de nenhum de vocês dois, nem mesmo do seu pai – Impa disse a Zelda* - Isso pode ter apenas facilitado. Ganon é um ser enlouquecido, ele os teria encontrado como ou sem ocarina.

– Não sabemos como Ganon retornará se realmente estiver se articulando pra nos atacar. Conhecer um pouco da história pode nos ajudar. Não sabemos os que pode acontecer também se duas ocarinas do tempo os dois instrumentos do passado tentarem abrir o alçapão ao mesmo tempo. Então apenas vocês, Link e Zelda*, toquem a canção da deusa. Me desculpe por isso, Link* - a princesa lhe disse.

– Está tudo bem.

– Eu ficarei aqui pra me assegurar de que ninguém irá interromper – Impa falou - Apesar de jamais ter aparecido ninguém nesses momentos, também deve ser obra da Zelda Sheikh.

– Sheikh? – Zelda*, Link* e Midna questionaram juntos.

– Logo irão saber.

Ao som das primeiras notas a passagem começou a brilhar e ao fim da canção o chão ali havia desaparecido revelando uma escada para o subsolo. Os dois casais adentraram a passagem junto com Midna, ela se fechou. Após um segundo no escuro, várias lanternas presas às paredes acenderam magicamente, revelando ao fim das escadarias uma sala grande, com baús de madeira e uma enorme mesa com algumas cadeiras.


	10. Os tempos paralelos e o secreto amor da infância

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nintendo deu um super nó no meu juízo. Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Me desculpem se alguma coisa ficar muito confusa. Deixo aqui meus créditos ao livro "Hyrule Historia", no qual busquei muitas informações.

Desceram até os vários baús enfileirados lado a lado, apenas observando-os por um tempo. Link* abriu o primeiro deles, encontrando livros grossos e um tanto velhos, mas bem conservados dentro.

– Vamos levar pra mesa – Link pegou os livros e os levou, logo todos os vários livros estavam na mesa.

Zelda* olhou atentamente as capas, elas tinham títulos: Hylia, Skyward Sword, A Link to The Past, Oracle of Seasons, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda II, Ocarina of Time, Majora’s Mask, Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass e por fim Twilight Princess, o único livro que parecia novo.

– Ainda que tenhamos conversado a tarde inteira naquele dia, ainda há muito que vocês não sabem – a princesa lhes alertou.

Nos momentos que se seguiram os dois habitantes de Skyloft se entreteram com livros nos quais as histórias se confundiam no tempo. Em alguma era, após um rei cometer vários erros, a primeira princesa Zelda fora posta para dormir, para que pudesse despertar anos depois, e o rei prosseguiu com um novo reinado, dessa vez mais sábio. Em outro livro havia a lenda de uma princesa Zelda com poderes misteriosos e uma espada dourada que descera dos céus junto com uma misteriosa força para salvar a princesa de uma maldição. Em todas em histórias havia um Link e uma Zelda, que se encontravam sempre em alguma momento.

– Várias dessas histórias nós não conseguimos entender quando aconteceram, ou como se encaixam com as outras – Link explicou - Há linhas de tempo alternativas. Essas histórias soltas podem ser futuros diferentes que partiram de um mesmo ponto. E nós não temos ideia de quem escreveu algumas delas.

– Papai... – Zelda* disse para si mesma ao ver a assinatura do pai nos textos das páginas iniciais de Skyward Sword.

– Então Gaepora é mesmo seu pai... – Link comentou.

– Sim – ela* confirmou sorrindo ao lembrar-se dele, sentia saudades, mesmo não fazendo tanto tempo que não o via.

– O livro de Hylia está assinado por alguém que não conhecemos.

– Deixe-me ver, Link*.

Ele lhe mostrou a assinatura no final das páginas. O sobrenome era “Hylia” como o de Zelda* e seu pai, mas não sabiam quem era.

– Papai guarda livros como esses há tempos. Diz que foram passados pelas gerações da família, mas nunca os vi, ele só me contou as histórias.

– Um deles deve ser esse – Link* lhe respondeu.

Ele* e Zelda* folhearam os dois livros por mais algum tempo e os fecharam.

– Não querem saber do futuro? – Link lhes perguntou.

– Até que sim, mas... – Zelda* começou – É algo que ainda vai acontecer. Não sabemos o que pode mudar se nós tomarmos conhecimento do que ainda não vivemos, isso pode alterar tudo pra todos nós. É melhor preservar o futuro.

– Eu concordo com ela – Link* falou.

– Eles tem razão – Zelda disse ao marido – É uma decisão sábia.

– Esses dois parecem se encaixar – Midna estava olhando dois livros ao mesmo tempo, que também não pareciam tão velhos, Ocarina of Time e Majora’s Mask.

– Bem, esses dois... – Zelda começou, sem saber como prosseguir – É uma longa história... Algo triste aconteceu e Link não gosta de lembrar.

– O que quer dizer? – Midna lhe questionou e olhou novamente os desenhos dos dois livros – Link... Zelda... – os quatro a olharam – Princesa... Essas duas crianças... São tão parecidas com você e Link...!

O casal ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

– É porque somos nós, Midna.

– Que?! – Ela olhou novamente a imagem das duas crianças, com os o casal mais novo se colocando ao seu lado para ver também – Quem bonitinhos!! – Ela exclamou sorrindo – Esse filhote é Epona?

– Sim. O Link que conseguiu Epona numa aposta no Rancho Lon Lon fui eu mesmo, quanto eu tinha dez anos.

– Por que não nos contaram que eram vocês naquele dia? – Zelda* lhes perguntou.

– Porque a parte da lenda traçada por nós se dividiu em duas linhas de tempo, isso daria um nó na cabeça de vocês. Preferimos contar quando viéssemos aqui.

– Por favor, nos conte o que houve – Link* pediu – O Link que perdeu a mãe e foi criado como um Kokiri... A Zelda que se tornou uma sábia e sabia usar magia... Quando Ganon veio atrás da ocarina do tempo então... Eram vocês dois?

– Sim, toda a história, éramos nós. Nos conhecemos no jardim desse castelo há muito tempo quanto tínhamos dez anos – Zelda disse – O castelo era um pouco diferente do que é agora. Eu estava espionando meu pai falar com Ganon. Ele não tinha acreditado no meu sonho e eu estava com medo. Nesse momento, Link apareceu atrás de mim. Nos tornamos amigos imediatamente, sentíamos nos conhecer de algum lugar. Foi quando pedi ajuda a Link e ele foi e voltou no tempo várias vezes pra salvar Hyrule e a mim. Mas no final de tudo isso se criaram dois futuros possíveis. Eu, no futuro enviei Link de volta para que ele recuperasse sua infância.

– Eu contei a Zel sobre o futuro e ela tomou precauções para que Ganon fosse preso e me mandou viajar pra longe pra evitar que ele tomasse a ocarina do tempo. Navi havia desaparecido quando voltamos e eu queria muito encontra-la. Quando nos despedimos, Zel disse que apesar de ser uma viagem temporária, ela sentia que não nos veríamos mais. Quando eu e Epona partimos na direção da floresta dos Kokiri nós acabamos nos perdendo. Não sabíamos onde estávamos e no caminho eu encontrei um skull kid, talvez o mesmo do qual nos falaram em Ordon. Deve ser por isso que ele sabe tocar a Saria’s Song, ele já ouviu antes. Ele me roubou a ocarina e eu e Epona fomos arrastados pra um lugar chamado Términa.

– O Link que salvou Términa era você também? Então por que nos disse que ele desapareceu? – Link* ficava cada vez mais confuso.

– Quando eu salvei Términa não consegui encontrar Navi. Eu voltei com Epona percebemos que estávamos na mesma floresta. Tentamos encontrar o caminho de Hyrule, o caminho da floreta Kokiri, mas só andávamos em círculos. Minha memória estava confusa, eu tinha esquecido de muitas coisas. Depois de várias semanas vagando naquela floresta estranha eu encontrei um vilarejo chamado Ordon. Eu e Epona passamos a viver nele.

– Muitos anos se passaram. Eu esperei por Link cada dia, mas ele nunca voltou. Quando Ganon estava pra ser executado, a triforce do poder o escolheu e ele se libertou. Foi quando fiquei presa no castelo, conheci Midna, quando lhe pedi que buscasse um herói e ela me trouxe Link de volta. Meu coração pulou de felicidade quando reconheci os olhos daquele lobo, mas ele não parecia se lembrar de mim. Isso me doeu, mas não havia tempo pra tentar entender. A partir daí se desenrolou toda a história que contamos a vocês naquele dia.

– Por acaso isso tudo vocês escreveram nesse livro aqui? – Midna se referia a Twilight Princess – Eu sou linda até nos desenhos – ela falou com um sorriso enquanto folheava o livro interminado.

– Sim. Quando encontramos essa sala, decidimos continuar a história. Esse ainda tem muitas páginas vazias.

– Zelda... – a menina* lhe chamou - Se esse esconderijo mágico foi obra da Zelda que sabia utilizar magia, não foi você?

– Não exatamente. Eu estou na linha de tempo de quando, no futuro, enviei Link de volta, ele me contou tudo e nós mudamos as coisas. Essa Zelda pertence à linha alternativa de tempo que parece ter se criado num futuro em que Link não voltou para recuperar sua infância. Ela era a Zelda que se disfarçou como Sheikh, membro dos Sheikah, por sete anos, para ajudar Link a derrotar Ganon. Sheik tocava a mesma harpa que você tem, Zelda*. Ela também foi passada ao longo dos séculos. Nessa linha em algum tempo depois que ela retirou seu disfarce e os dois se reuniram, Link foi derrotado e Hyrule até deixou de existir.

– Como assim?! – Os outros três se espantaram.

– Também ficamos chocados – ele disse – Nesse futuro, Ganon me derrotou, tomou toda a triforce e os sete sábios o selaram junto com o Reino Sagrado que se transformou em um mundo de trevas. Houve paz por um tempo, mas outra guerra e formou depois. Hyrule caiu em desgraça e o sangue Hyliano enfraqueceu. Hyrule se tornou apenas uma lenda antiga. Tempos depois Houve outra princesa Zelda, outro reino, e alguém apareceu querendo quebrar os selos dos sábios. Ele matou o rei, enfeitiçou os soldados e sequestrou as descendentes dos sete sábios. Ele matou todas e as mandou par ao mundo das trevas, sendo sua próxima vítima, a princesa.

– Nessa era também houve um Link. Ele recebeu um pedido de ajuda da princesa presa no castelo, por telepatia, e foi resgatá-la. O selo do Reino Sagrado foi quebrado e quem entrasse lá se tornaria um monstro, mas Link apenas se transformava num coelho e ainda tinha um espelho para voltar quando precisasse. Nesse ponto se parece com o que vivemos na época em que conhecemos Midna.

– Esse Link encontrou a Master Sword numa floresta, e enquanto isso Zelda foi encontrada pelos soldados. Link evitou que ela fosse mandada ao reino das trevas, mas acabou sendo puxado em seu lugar. Ele conseguiu salvar todas as descendentes sacrificadas e por fim, a princesa. Deposi de derrotar Ganon, com a triforce, ele trouxe a paz de volta a Hyrule.

– Essa é nossa outra linha de futuro – a princesa disse – Depois disso a história fica muito, muito confusa. Lemos muitas coisas sobre acontecimentos que se repetem. Zeldas sequestradas, presas nos castelos, Ganon ameaçando Hyrule, que hora prevalece, hora desaparece. Não temos muita certeza, mas a partir do livro de Ocarina of Time você pode seguir duas linhas.

A princesa folheou algumas páginas e tirou uma única folha, na qual parecia haver um esquema. A partir de Ocarina of Time, via-se o seguinte:

Majora’s Mask à Twilight Princess

Ocarina of time

A Link to The Past à Wind Waker à Phantom Hourglass

– Há outras histórias que nós não sabemos onde se encaixam. Também não sabemos como a Zelda do outro futuro fez pra tudo isso estar presente na nossa linha de tempo também, mas eu sei usar magia de muitas maneiras, e ela talvez mais ainda. As únicas certezas são de que a lenda que partiu da deusa Hylia começou com vocês e o que sabemos sobre nós mesmos – ela disse.

– É muita informação... – Zelda* concluiu.

– Vou levar séculos pra absorver tudo isso – Link* falou um tanto nervoso.

Já fora surpreendente demais quando os dois haviam lutado para selar o Demon King, descobrir que todas aquelas lendas de Skyloft eram verdadeiras e agora descobriam tudo aquilo de uma vez. Preferiam não tentar conectar demais todas as histórias ou enlouqueceriam.

– Link! – Zelda* lhe chamou – E Navi? E a floresta? Você tinha amigos lá, não tinha?

– Eu nunca consegui voltar lá e Navi nunca voltou pra mim. Também não sei de onde veio aquela floresta estranha em que me perdi – ele tinha o olhar cheio de tristeza – Depois que Midna voltou pra casa, eu e Zelda passamos a nos ver mais vezes. Quando ela descobriu que eu ainda tinha a ocarina do tempo, me pediu desesperadamente pra tocá-la, e trouxe minhas memórias de volta ao longo dos dias, com cada uma das canções que eu havia esquecido. Fiquei confuso quando me lembrei da nossa infância, da floresta, de Navi... Fiquei triste também. Mas acabamos nos tornando noivos e nos casando, e eu sou muito feliz até hoje.

Zelda sorriu ao ouvi-lo.

– Em alguns livros há alguém chamada Hero’s Shade. Quem era ele? – Link* perguntou.

– Eu o conheci – Link lhe disse – Também é uma informação confusa. Quando eu o conheci estava lutando pra salvar Hyrule e Twilight. Ele não me deixou claro quem ele era ou de onde tinha vindo, mas me ensinou muitas técnicas secretas importantes com a espada. Acreditamos que ele seja o espírito do Link que morreu. Ele sente remorso por não ter passado suas habilidades adiante. Por isso ajuda os Links de outras eras, como um meio de aliviar sua dor.

– Não acha estranho que o caminho da floresta Kokiri tenha desparecido, Link? Se você recuperou suas memórias, não se lembrou do caminho? – Zelda* lhe questionou.

– Lembrei sim, mas toda vez que eu tentava ir na provável direção da floresta Kokiri, aquela floresta estranha aparecia no meu caminho e eu não me atrevia a entrar nela de novo. Eu estava casado e era feliz apesar de sentir falta de Navi, Saria e meus amigos de infância, não queria ariscar desaparecer e perder minha memória de novo.

– Quem é Saria? – Midna perguntou.

– Minha melhor amiga na floresta. Os kokiri são crianças que se vestem de verde e nunca crescem. Eles nunca deixam sua floresta. Quando fui embora Saria me isso como símbolo de sua amizade – ele puxou uma ocarina cor de palha de seus itens – Eu a guardo até hoje.

O silêncio se seguiu por algum tempo até que Zelda se pronunciou.

– Agora que esclarecemos o restante da história, qualquer dia desses vamos fazer uma visita à Malon. É outra velha amiga, filha do dono do rancho. Vocês irão conosco. Acho que é melhor darmos um descanso aos nossos cérebros agora – ela disse – Tudo bem por vocês?

– Sim – os três responderam.

– Ainda não sei o que dizer – Midna comentou – Tudo isso tão de repente... Imagino como ficaram quando encontraram esse lugar.

Após os livros estarem todos de volta aos baús, se dirigiram à escada.

– Pra abrir a passagem de novo, devemos tocar a canção da deusa ao contrário. Já perceberam que as canções da deusa e da princesa são uma só?

– Uma só...? – Zelda* pensou nas notas por um tempo e ao tentar tocar Ballad of The Goddess ao contrário, pode ouvir claramente Zelda’s Lullaby.

Ela* e Link* arregalaram os olhos em surpresa.

– Nós tocamos bastante essas duas, mas nunca percebemos isso – ele falou.

– Nós também ficamos surpresos. Descobrimos por acaso quando Link estava tentando tocar todas as músicas que conhece ao contrário.

Zelda tocou novamente a passagem se abriu, permitindo que deixassem o lugar, cujas luzes se apagaram e o chão tornou-se sólido novamente após passarem, como se não houvesse nada ali.

– Você ainda tem esperanças de encontrar Navi e rever a floresta depois de tantos anos, Link? – Midna lhe questionou.

– Sim. Navi era uma amiga muito querida. Eu ficaria muito feliz se um dia ela voltasse – ele lhe respondeu quando deixaram a biblioteca junto com Impa.


	11. Visitando Lon Lon Ranch

Acordou cedo como costumava, embora ainda se sentisse com sono, o que não era normal. Ergueu-se, ficando sentada na cama. Talvez Link estivesse certo e ela devesse se preocupar, mas ainda pensava que seu cansaço extra se devia a todos os recentes acontecimentos e toda a agitação no castelo. Olhou para seu marido adormecido ao seu lado. O conhecia muito bem e sabia que a expressão em seu rosto era de preocupação. Navi era um assunto que eles evitavam. Nunca ter encontrado a amiga causava dor a Link desde que ele recuperara a memória. Raramente, quando Navi era lembrada ou citada em alguma conversa, ele ficava triste. Muitas vezes Zelda ouvira seus lamentos, mas não reclamava. Conhecia aquela dor, pois também perdera alguém amado poucos anos atrás. Seu pai, o rei, terminara sua vida devido à sua avançada idade, mas morrera feliz e satisfeito por Zelda ter ao seu lado alguém que amava e da confiança do rei e de Impa. Saber disso a deixava tranquila, mas Link jamais soubera do paradeiro da fada azul. Ela podia estar morta, podia até hoje estar perdida, aprisionada ou sofrendo em algum lugar, era isso que o afligia. Apesar de tantos anos se passarem, ele nunca perdera a esperança de que um dia reencontraria Navi.

Link acordou poucos minutos depois, e ainda de olhos fechados esticou a mão em busca da esposa, percebendo que ela não estava ali. Zelda riu e deslizou para debaixo das cobertas de novo, se aproximando e o envolvendo em seus braços.

– Estou aqui – sussurrou, beijando-o nos lábios e levando sua mão até a cabeça dele para acariciar o cabelo louro escuro bagunçado.

Por instantes ele a correspondeu, recusando se separar dela, até que terminou o beijo e a abraçou apertado, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, querida.

– Link... Quer conversar...? Não acha que está muito mais do que na hora de pôr um ponto final nisso? Deve haver uma maneira de entrar naquela floresta sem se perder.

Ele se afastou, voltando para o travesseiro para poder encará-la.

– Quando eu deixei Términa... O Skull kid disse que eu tinha o mesmo cheiro da fada que o ensinou aquela canção. Mas não me disse que canção era. A fada com certeza era Navi. Eu voltei à superfície e a entrada de Términa desapareceu. Só tinha uma pedra no lugar. Se Navi estava ali eu deveria encontrar, mas eu procurei durante semanas, sem achar nem ela nem a saída. Minha memória começou a sumir enquanto eu vagava perdido naquela floresta, até que de alguma forma consegui sair e encontrei Ordon Village a certa distância da floresta.

– O Skull kid que habita Faron Woods sabe tocar Saria’s Song. A única fada que poderia ter-lhe ensinado isso é Navi. Não acha que esse Skull kid é o mesmo que você conheceu em Términa?

– Não sei... Eles são parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Eu e o Skull de Términa nos tornamos bons amigos no final de tudo. O outro só brincou de esconde-esconde comigo e mandou monstros pra cima de mim. Não acho que sejam o mesmo. Mas ele sabe a Saria’s song... Me pergunto se devo procura-lo.

– Link, quando meu pai se foi nós decidimos não subir ao trono imediatamente para nos tornarmos mais aptos a governar como rei e rainha. Ele mesmo concordou com isso antes de partir. Mas nosso tempo está correndo e logo teremos que cumprir com nosso dever. Quando isso acontecer, não será mais viável correr o risco de entrar naquela floresta, Hyrule precisará ainda mais de nós, e ainda temos Ganon, que pode aparecer a qualquer momento. Se quer procurar por Navi, acho de devemos fazê-lo rápido. Sabe que eu estarei com você aonde você for.

– Zel... Não é necessário que você também se arrisque.

– Eu sei lutar agora. Não é mais como dezessete anos atrás. Irei com você. Vamos ao rancho como tínhamos acertado, vamos deixar em ordem nosso estoque de poções e armas e vamos procurar o Skull kid.

– Mas... Se não acharmos o caminho de volta?

– Vamos procura-lo em Faron Woods... E fazê-lo dizer o que sabe de alguma forma. Deve haver um meio de atravessar aquele lugar sem se perder.

******

– Vão mesmo fazer isso?! – Impa lhes questionava preocupada – Arriscar os futuros rei e rainha de Hyrule...

– Impa, não quero me tornar um rei guardando um assunto inacabado como fiz a vida toda. Quando eu colocar aquela coroa, não quero ter nenhuma dúvida ou culpa guardada. Quero concentrar meu coração no reino e no povo.

– Impa, Ganon está por perto, escondido em algum lugar. Não temos nenhuma dúvida de que a qualquer momento ele nos atacará tentando tomar a triforce novamente e sabe-se lá mais o que. Quando o Skull kid aparece tão evidentemente em Faron é sinal de que alguma coisa errada vai acontecer. Se há dez anos Link se lembrasse do que viveu em Términa, talvez já a tivéssemos encontrado, mas não sabíamos de nada e o Skull kid sumiu ao final da batalha. Quando essa batalha acabar ele vai se esconder de novo, e perderemos nossa única pista – a princesa lhe disse.

A guardiã ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Estavam no escritório do castelo, onde costumavam trabalhar nos assuntos do castelo e do reino. À altura em que se encontravam, podia-se ver os arredores pela janela. Os olhos de Impa se concentravam no caminho que levava à Faron.

– Você tem razão... E quanto aos outros três. Não acha que vão querer acompanhá-los? Deseja manter isso em segredo?

– Não quero mentir pra eles – ela disse.

– Com certeza vão querer participar disso. Não sei o que decidirão, mas não posso permitir que entrem naquela floresta estranha. Iremos procurar a criatura em Faron Woods.

– Impa, por favor... Não quero um monte de guardas...

Impa sabia o quanto a princesa detestava estar sendo seguida por um monte de guardas, desde criança era desse jeito. Ela não só preferia apenas Link e a própria Impa ao seu lado, como também se sentia muito mais segura apenas com eles dois do que com uma centena de guardas ao seu redor.

– Deixarei os guardas na entrada da floresta. Eu irei com vocês.

– Obrigada, Impa! – Ela agradeceu com um sorriso, lhe dando um grande abraço, ao qual a Sheikah retribuiu.

– Muito obrigado! – Link lhe disse sorrindo e curvando levemente a cabeça.

******

– Onde estão eles? – Zelda procurava Midna, Link* e Zelda* pelo castelo, até que ouvi altas risadas de Link* e os encontrou no estábulo, junto com Epona.

Midna e Zelda* estavam prestes a matar o garoto de cócegas. Ele ria e se contorcia no chão. Epona relinchou, como se também risse, contagiada pelas risadas dos outros três. A princesa riu, chamando a atenção deles, o que salvou Link*, que já quase chorava de tanto rir.

– Ele é tão parecido com Link que não resisto brincar com ele – Midna disse ainda rindo – Como será que ficaria como lobo? – Disse, olhando-o com um sorriso e estreitando os olhos.

– Nem vêm! – Ele disse, finalmente se recuperando e afastando-se para perto de Zelda*.

– Estou brincando – ela falou rindo novamente.

– Bom dia – disseram os três juntos à princesa.

– Bom dia – ela sorriu – Vamos ao Rancho agora. E há algo sobre o que precisamos conversar quando estivermos voltando.

– Algo a ver com Ganon? – Zelda* lhe perguntou.

– Não, ele não atacou ainda. Mas pretendemos descobrir sobre ele também em breve. Amanhã procuraremos alguém que poderá nos ajudar, mesmo que precisemos força-lo um pouco a isso.

– Quem seria? – A princesa do crepúsculo lhe perguntou – Sou especialista em persuadir os outros.

– Isso é a pura verdade! – Link disse, aparecendo de repente – Explicaremos na volta, vamos aproveitar a tranquilidade do Rancho. Sinto que essa paz não vai durar muito.

******

Momentos depois cavalgavam até o rancho. Midna se recusara a ir a cavalo, argumentando que não era necessário e foi o caminho inteiro escondendo-se na sombra de Link como fazia nos velhos tempos. Os dois Links usavam duas vestes verdes e carregavam o escudo e espadas. Apenas o Link* de Skyloft carregava a Master Sword, uma vez que a outra estava no templo do tempo. Chegando ao rancho foram recepcionados por uma jovem mulher ruiva, de pele clara e olhos azuis. Ela usava um vestido simples e um avental. Ao ver o grupo se aproximando do rancho, subiu em um caixote para tentar identifica-los e quando conseguiu abriu um sorriso. Fazia tempo que Link e a princesa não a visitavam. Ela não os culpava, sabia o quanto trabalhavam duro pelo reino. De repente sua mente ficou confusa. Estava vendo dobrado? Por que havia dois Links, um deles parecendo uma miniatura do outro? E uma menina parecida com Zelda?

– Ela está ali! – Link apontou, e direcionou Epona para dentro da área onde ficavam os cavalos, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Eles desmontaram dos cavalos e Epona ergueu-se nas patas traseiras, relinchou e disparou até Malon.

– Epona! Olá, amiga! – Ela a saudou abraçando a égua pelo pescoço, soltando um gritinho e rindo quando Epona a puxou de cima do caixote e virou-se na direção dos outros, colocando-a no chão.

Malon criara Epona desde seu nascimento no rancho, anos atrás, dando-a a Link como um presente quando Epona ainda era filhote e ela e Link crianças, uma vez que ele e a égua tinham uma forte conexão um com o outro.

– Link! - Ela correu para o amigo, dando-lhe um forte abraço e fazendo o mesmo com Zelda em seguida.

Quando se conheceram, ainda bem jovens, Malon sentia-se apreensiva estando diante da princesa, mesmo ela sendo tão amiga de Link, mas Zelda lhe deixara claro que tanta apreensão e formalidade eram algo desnecessário. Ser uma princesa não a tornava diferente das outras pessoas. Desde então, haviam se tornado grandes amigas.

– Faz tempo que não me visitam! – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, olhando para o casal e fingindo estar zangada – Como vão as coisas? – Perguntou, agora com um sorriso – Há algo errado de novo não é? Estão até armados – Percebeu, vendo algo de errado no olhar dos dois.

– Nós não sabemos ao certo, Malon. Uma velha amiga teve problemas. O que ela disse nos fez decidir reforçar a segurança – Zelda lhe respondeu.

– Não fique com essa cara. Tudo bem se é algo que não podem me contar. Tenho certeza que seja o que for, Link conseguirá resolver. Sei que aconteceram coisas muito estranhas e quase sobrenaturais dez anos atrás. Todos aqueles monstros aparecendo aqui...

Malon vivia sozinha no rancho com seu velho pai. Sua irmã se casara havia tempos e morava em outro rancho agora. Ao longe, podiam ver Ingo, o homem rabugento que trabalhava no rancho desde que Link era criança, cuidando das vacas, e algumas garotas jovens em outros afazeres. Malon as contratara para ajuda-la, uma vez que sua irmã não estava presente e seu pai já tinha certa idade.

– Como está seu pai, Malon? – Link perguntou.

– Como sempre. Está mais velho, mas continua trabalhando o quanto pode, embora não tanto quanto antes. Ele apenas cuida das galinhas e me ajuda nas entregas de leite. Deve estar no galinheiro agora. Ei, não vão me apresentar seus amigos? – Ela pediu, se referindo a Link* e Zelda* - Por que eles são tão parecidos com vocês?!! Por que estão vestidos iguais?!

Os dois tentaram pensar rapidamente, até que Link inventou uma desculpa. Confiavam plenamente em Malon, mas seria muito complicado dizer a verdade.

– São parentes de um reino muito distante chamado Skyloft – Link começou – Fica num lugar bem alto, por isso sempre venta bastante e a vista do céu é maravilhosa – Link disse, lembrando-se do que haviam dito a Colin – Vieram nos visitar por uns tempos.

Com isso, Link* lembrou-se das ideias infinitamente fantasiosas sobre Skyloft do Goron que havia conhecido em Faron Woods durante sua busca por Zelda* e fez esforço para não rir, conseguindo se conter.

– Legal! Como se chamam?

– Eu sou Link*.

– Me chamo Zelda*.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

– São parentes mesmo! Pra serem tão parecidos... Tem até os mesmos nomes!

– Malon - Link a chamou – Há outra miga que queremos que conheça. Ela não pertence ao nosso povo e também veio de um reino distante. Ela é bem diferente de nós.

– Onde ela está? – Malon perguntou, curiosa.

– Estou aqui! – Midna apareceu sorrindo de repente, separando-se da sombra de Link, mas tendo o cuidado de fazer parecer que estivera escondida atrás dos quatro cavalos.

Malon deu um gritinho e afastou-se com o susto. Link tivera trabalho para convencer Midna a aparecer para Malon. Ela achava que a assustaria ou seria difícil lhe esconder certas coisas sobre Twilight, mas Link lhe prometera dar um jeito em tudo. O rancho era divertido demais para Midna visita-lo escondida.

– Você não é uma Hylian, nem zora, nem goron...

– Eu sou Midna, a princesa de Twilight. No nosso reino os habitantes são diferentes do humanos daqui.

– Twilight... A vista do crepúsculo lá deve ser maravilhosa... – ela deduziu, ainda abalada com a aparição repentina.

– Nem imagina o quanto. Link me disse que viria aqui e como o estou visitando, me disse que seria divertido eu vir junto.

Passado o choque, Malon os convidou para andar pelo rancho. Deixaram Epona e os outros cavalos ali mesmo. Epona estava se divertindo reencontrando velhos amigos de sua espécie. Cumprimentaram o pai de Malon ao passarem pelo galinheiro. Ele ficou feliz ao revê-los, ficando também surpreso ao conhecer os três novos visitantes. Saindo dali, Malon os levou até o estábulo das vacas, parecendo feliz ao ver que o chato do Ingo não estava mais por perto.

– O leite delas é muito bom e muito forte. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Link, mas se precisarem de energia, terão uma boa fonte.

Ela lhes deu algumas garrafas de leite. O leite do Rancho Lon Lon tinha quase tanto efeito quanto Stamina Potion. Sempre fora de grande ajuda para Link em batalha. Ainda passaram um bom tempo no rancho conversando com Malon enquanto ela lhes mostrava os outros lugares. Pouco antes do final da tarde, após Malon agradecer-lhes bastante pela visita e se despedirem dela, voltavam ao castelo.

– Amanhã nós vamos a Faron Woods – a princesa informou, e contou sobre a decisão tomada por ela e Link para tentar encontrar Navi.

– É claro que nós vamos! – Zelda* falou.

– Tem certeza...? Você tem boas habilidades pra lutar com as próprias mãos, mas nunca usou armas, não é? – Midna lhe perguntou enquanto caminhava escondida na sombra de Link mais uma vez.

– Eu a protegerei – Link* garantiu – Quanto a isso não há problema. Zelda tem bons ouvidos, ela rapidamente poderá ouvir a risada do Skull kid, mesmo que esteja bem longe.

Zelda* corou, e abriu um leve sorriso ao ouvir as palavras dele.

– Não precisamos nos alarmar tanto ainda. Só vamos procurar o Skull kid. Se ele atacar alguém, vai ser eu – Link advertiu – Impa também vai com a gente.

A decisão estava tomada. Agora talvez tivesse uma chance de reencontrar sua amiga e rever os amigos da floresta depois de muitos anos. E por mínima que fosse essa chance, Link se agarraria a ela.


	12. Em busca de Navi

– Tivemos sorte de não haver ninguém por perto hoje – Impa dizia enquanto caminhavam por Faron Woods – Se houvesse uma luta aqui, teríamos problemas.

Os guardas, como Impa prometera à Zelda, ficaram na entrada da floresta, cuidando dos cavalos e aguardando o retorno do grupo. Já haviam andado um bom pedaço e nem sinal do Skull Kid. Link os levava para mais perto do local onde normalmente ele aparecia.

– Será que ele sabe que estamos procurando por ele? – Link* perguntou.

– Provavelmente. Embora eu não tenha ideia de como ele sabe tanto – o outro respondeu – Da última vez que o encontrei ele fez Midna e eu corrermos por aqui o procurando – Link disse quando chegaram a uma fonte que se estendia por alguns lugares da floresta.

– Aquilo foi irritante! – Midna lembrou – No final das contas ele só dizia “Isso foi divertido” e sumia sem deixar rastros.

– Mas encontramos vários locais secretos por causa dele.

Por algum tempo ninguém falou nada, incertos sobre o que aconteceria e tentando detectar algum som. Cansado de esperar, Link pegou a ocarina do tempo e tocou Saria’s Song durante alguns instantes.

– Link, pare um pouco... Estão ouvindo uma corneta? – Zelda alertou.

– E uma criança rindo – Zelda* olhou em várias direções, tentando identificar de onde vinha o barulho.

– É ele... – Link concluiu – Continua com a mesma risada.

O som aumentou enquanto os segundos passavam, até que a corneta parou e podiam ouvir uma risada infantil bem acima deles. Olharam para cima e puderam ver o Skull kid sorridente olhando para eles, sentado num dos galhos altos das árvores. Link pensava em como fazê-lo descer, mas não foi preciso, ele pulou da árvore e caiu alguns metros à frente deles, e incrivelmente não sofreu nenhuma lesão pela queda de tamanha altura. Link e Midna notaram algo diferente. Ao invés das vestimentas cinza e pele cinza ele agora tinha mais cor. Seu rosto cinzento se assemelhava à cor do tronco das árvores e suas roupas estavam em tons de laranja, verde e marrom. Ele olhou para cada um, ainda sem ousar se aproximar. Seu olhar parou em Link e ele riu de novo, saindo em disparada na mesma hora.

– Já começou! – Ele disse irritado, começando a correr como um louco na direção em que o Skull seguira.

Os demais o seguiram imediatamente, tendo o cuidado de não se separarem. O skull sumira de vista, mas podiam ouvir claramente a risada infantil e a Saria’s Song, e finalmente ele acendera sua lanterna, tornando possível localizá-lo através da luz alaranjada.

– Ele era todo cinza naquela época, devia estar possuído pelo Crepúsculo, Link – Midna falava enquanto corria.

– Sim... E aquela corneta serve pra controlar alguma coisa. Na época eram monstros do Crepúsculo, mas até agora não apareceu nada.

Ele seguiu pela fonte, obrigando o grupo a nadar em alguns trechos. A perseguição durou alguns minutos, até que o encontraram parado em cima de uma pedra.

– Ei! – Ele olhou para Link ao ser chamado, sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto – Por que você sabe a Saria’s Song? Foi você que eu encontrei em Términa quando eu era criança?!

Ele riu novamente e saiu correndo outra vez.

– Se você me pegar, eu te conto tudo – puderam ouvir a voz ao longe e a risada se afastando.

– Droga! – Link se irritou, começando a persegui-lo de novo.

– Ao menos dessa vez não tem monstros! – Midna disse.

Midna se arrependeu por suas palavras quando ouviram mais uma grande gargalhada e em seguida ele tocou a corneta com toda a força. O grupo parou quando alguma coisa grande caiu no caminho. Aproximaram-se para identificar o objeto e puderam ver uma criatura estranha, aprecia um boneco com cores semelhantes ao Skull kid.

– É um fantoche – Zelda deduziu.

– Então quer nos atrasar! – Midna falou, irritada.

– Nós o encontraremos depois... Agora precisamos dar um jeito nisso – a princesa puxou sua espada e partiu para cima da criatura quando esta investiu contra eles, bloqueando o ataque.

A ação repentina surpreendeu Midna, Link* e Zelda*. Sabiam que a princesa levara uma espada e que ela sabia lutar, mas vê-la lutar realmente era surpreendente. Impa e Link arregalaram os olhos em preocupação, mesmo confiando nas habilidades dela. Zelda continuou a lutar com o fantoche por um tempo, até que ele pareceu sofrer algum dano e desapareceu.

– Como vamos encontra-lo agora? – Zelda* questionou.

Por um momento não ouviram nada, até o som da corneta invadir seus ouvidos outra vez. Eles correram na direção do som. Suas roupas molhadas dificultavam os movimentos e o frio incomodava, mas não podiam se preocupar com isso agora. Chegaram a uma clareira na floresta, onde o silêncio prevaleceu mais uma vez.

– Link*! Olhe! – Zelda* apontou quando o fantoche caía na direção deles.

Apressadamente, ele a tirou do caminho e empunhou a Master Sword, desferindo golpes no fantoche, com toda a força que podia. Após sofrer novos danos, o fantoche sumiu outra vez e ouviram novamente a risada do Skull kid, que caiu sabia-se lá de onde e aterrissou na frente deles.

– Dessa vez você não vai fugir! – Link avançou, puxando a espada e golpeando o Skull, ouvindo gritos dele toda vez que era golpeado.

Ele finalmente pareceu desistir e sentou-se de cabeça baixa quando Link parou de ataca-lo, embora mantivesse a espada em mãos por pura precaução.

– Isso foi divertido! – Ele riu.

– Você não pode ser o mesmo que eu conheci há dezessete anos...

– Não sou... Mas vi quando você caiu desmaiado e aquele Skull kid estranho roubou seu cavalo e sua ocarina... E levou você embora.

O silêncio se seguiu por alguns segundos.

– Abaixe essa espada! Você finalmente me pegou. Eu perdi o jogo e vou cumprir o que disse.

Ainda desconfiado, Link abaixo a espada, sem guarda-la.

– Desde alguns dias antes de você ser levado embora, eu estive observando aquele Skull kid e aquele casal de fadas. Eu nunca vi outro de mim por aqui, mas ele era estranho eu não queria chegar perto dele tão rápido.

– Como você sabe a Saria’s Song?

– Então esse é o nome daquela canção? Alguns dias antes de você sumir, eles três encontraram uma fada azul. Ela estava procurando um tal de Link. Ela falou que a Saria’s Song era uma canção que você conhecia, ela a ensinou aquele Skull kid, talvez tentando conseguir ajuda pra encontrar você. Depois ela sumiu e eu não sei pra onde ela foi.

– Aquela floresta... Eu vaguei por ela durante semanas, me perdi e perdi minha memória.

– Foi assim que eu nasci. Eu não me lembro de nada, só de ter me perdido e agora eu sou assim. Agora eu conheço bem aquele lugar e não me perco mais, mas um humano comum... Você teve sorte de não ficar como eu. Mas vou lhe contar uma coisa... Quando você perde a sua memória ali... Mesmo que se lembre depois, você não consegue mais encontrar pessoas e lugares que perdeu. É como se nunca tivesse existido, não importa o quanto você procure, a menos que alguém que já se perdeu há tempo suficiente lhe aponte o caminho.

– Eu quero saber... Sobre a Kokiri Forest, onde crianças que nunca crescem se vestem de verde e vivem com as fadas.

– Dez anos atrás... Você salvou este mundo. Tirou todos, inclusive a mim do Crepúsculo. Não sou tão mau quanto pareço... Vou lhe mostrar o caminho. Quando você estiver lá, se lembrará dos caminhos que tomava antigamente. Você os esqueceu até hoje, não é? Por isso não encontra.

Ele sumiu de novo e ouviram a risadinha, seguida da Saria’s Song.

– Ei! – Midna reclamou, um tanto surpresa ao saber que teriam que correr de novo.

Eles correram com toda a energia que ainda tinham, durante vários e vários minutos, até chegar aos limites de Faron Woods, em um lado não muito frequentado da floresta. Ouviram o Skull rir novamente e ele apareceu à frente deles.

– Se seguir em linha reta, daqui alguns metros você estará lá.

– Obrigado.

– Não pense que lhe ajudei só por gratidão ou porque você venceu o jogo. Creio que já perceberam. Um novo mal está presente e já começou a nos ameaçar. Em breve, você deverá voltar aquele templo – ele desapareceu sem explicação mais uma vez, ao longe ouviram os risos e som da corneta sumindo.

– Acha mesmo confiável? – Link* perguntou.

– Skull kids gostam de aprontar as piores coisas com quem aparece na floresta, mas quando fornecem informações nunca mentem – Zelda lhe disse.

Olharam adiante e só podiam ver mais e mais árvores.

– Vamos em frente – Impa chamou.

Eles seguiram por mais algum tempo até chegar a uma área mais aberta. Link olhou em volta e viu algo muito familiar.

– Esse tronco oco!

– Tem um menino ali – Zelda* observou.

– Essa é a entrada de Kokiri Forest! – Link falou, abrindo um grande sorriso.


	13. Kokiri Forest

Ele correu até o grande tronco de árvore oco entre as folhagens e pode confirmar o que Zelda* vira. Havia um menino ruivo ali, como se estivesse de guarda. Roupas verdes, uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto, e uma fada voando ao seu redor.

– Mido!!

Ele saltou para trás de susto, estivera distraído até então. Voltou-se de olhos arregalados para olhar a outra extremidade do tronco oco e viu uma figura adulta, mas de alguma forma familiar abaixada ali. A princípio seu rosto denunciou confusão, até que sua expressão começou a mudar para o reconhecimento com o passar dos segundos, e ficou assustado de novo quando viu surgirem por trás dele uma mulher Sheikah, a princesa de Hyrule, uma mulher muito esquisita de pele cinzenta e cabelos ruivos e um casal mais jovem, cujo garoto era idêntico ao primeiro.

– L-Link?! Você é o Link que vivia aqui há dezessete anos?!! E essa com você... É a princesa de Hyrule?!! – O menino questionou ainda de olhos arregalados.

– Sim – ele respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Mido nunca havia se dado bem com ele na infância, mas Link nunca dera importância às implicâncias do garoto, também tinha sentido falta dele. Continuava exatamente igual ao que era da última vez que haviam se visto, aparência de criança, voz infantil e roupas verdes, como todos os Kokiris permaneciam a vida toda.

– Quem são os outros?!

– A guardião da princesa, a princesa de Twilight e dois parentes de um reino distante.

– Por isso vocês dois são tão iguais!

Ele não disse mais, sabia que seria complicado inventar mais uma história ou se desmanchar em longas explicações para Mido se ele soubesse a verdade sobre Link* e Zelda* e também Midna.

– Mas... Como?! Você sumiu! Desde a última vez que Saria te encontrou você disse que estava indo encontrar a princesa Zelda e nunca mais voltou!! Todos te esperaram por todos esses anos! E você simplesmente desapareceu! E agora volta do nada?! O que está acontecendo?!

– Mido! Me escute! Eu me perdi depois que deixei Zelda. Eu entrei em uma floresta esquisita quando estava procurando por Navi e fui parar num lugar estranho chamado Términa. Quando eu voltei me perdi, não conseguia encontrar nenhum dos lugares que eu conhecia. Eu vaguei por tanto tempo que perdi a memória até poucos anos atrás.

– E por que não voltou imediatamente?!

– Isso é uma longa e complicada história...

– E por que toda essa intimidade com a princesa de Hyrule? Quem você pensa que é pra chama-la pelo nome?!

Link riu. Em todos aqueles anos, o garoto continuava implicante com ele, lá no fundo sentira falta disso também.

– Eu a chamo pelo nome porque eu sou o marido dela.

O garoto ruborizou e arregalou os olhos de novo. Link se segurou para não dar uma grande gargalhada.

– Q-QUÊ?! – Ele conseguiu responder simplesmente e olhou para a princesa.

– É verdade – ela lhe disse com um sorriso.

O menino nunca vira a princesa pessoalmente, mas, estando sempre como vigia da entrada da floresta, podia ver e ouvir vez ou outra o que se passava do outro lado e ela batia perfeitamente com as descrições que ele já ouvira da princesa.

– Mido – Link chamou, tirando-o de seu transe – Eu preciso ver Saria, preciso entrar na floresta.

– E o que é que você quer fazer aqui?

– Preciso resolver questões inacabadas do passado. Você mesmo reclamou de eu ter demorado tanto a voltar!

– Eu vou deixar você e seus amigos entrarem só porque não é todo dia que se recebe a visita de duas princesas de uma vez só, e com certeza todos eles são muito mais legais que você, Link! Sejam bem vindos à Kokiri Forest.

Link riu e passou para o outro lado, sendo seguido pelos demais. Quando o grupo se distanciou, um sorriso cruzou o rosto de Mido, ele também sentira falta do amigo.

– O Skull kid estava certo! – Link disse olhando em volta e flashs de memória correram por sua mente - Agora eu me lembro! Aquele caminho é o dos campos de Hyrule! É por onde eu ia e vinha... Nesses anos, passei tantas vezes por ele, mas nunca consegui encontra-lo. E aquele leva a Lost Woods, de onde raramente se consegue sair depois de ter entrado... E onde fica o portal de Términa.

– Não acha melhor tomar providências pra que esse caminho seja fechado? – Midna sugeriu.

– Eu farei isso quando encontrar Saria.

– Link... Tem um monte de crianças vindo pra cá – Zelda* observou.

– Parece que lembram de você – Link* disse.

Ele olhou para onde indicavam e viu um aglomerado de crianças vestidas de verde e um monte de fadas correndo para ele e vozes familiares gritando seu nome. Reconheceu todos eles, inclusive as duas crianças gêmeas que viviam ao lado das casas de Saria e Link. Viu também alguns rostos novos, finalmente descobrindo de onde vinham algumas casinhas a mais que Link tinha contado. Após ser derrubado no chão por eles, morrer de rir, colocar alguns assuntos em dia e lhes apresentar sua esposa e amigos, Link descobriu durante a conversa que sua casa ainda existia, tudo estava quase exatamente como antes. Após se levantar ele seguiu para a ponte da pequena cachoeira, também do mesmo jeito de antes, ajudando os demais a subirem e todos seguiram até a casa em frente.

– Saria... – ele sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de ternura ao olhar para a casa, bem ao lado da sua, que parecia também não ter sido modificada com os anos.

– Não tem ciúmes disso? – Midna brincou com um sorrisinho, sussurrando para Zelda, que riu baixinho.

– Não. Saria era a melhor amiga de Link quando ele vivia aqui. Ela também é uma sábia. Em um outro futuro, nós fomos muito próximas.

Link tirou de seus itens a ocarina cor de palha que ganhara da amiga quando tinha dez anos de idade, para que nunca esquecesse dela e sempre voltasse para vê-la. Ele levou o instrumento aos lábios e todos puderam ouvir claramente a Saria’s Song. Ao fim da canção, puderam ouvir a porta de madeira se abrir lentamente e uma fada de luz rosa saiu voando por ela. Uma criança de cabelos verdes espiou o lado de fora. Ela olhou bem para todos ali e seus olhos pararam em Link*.

– Link! – Ela correu para fora, mas então reparou em Link*, ficando extremamente confusa.

– Saria... Eu estou aqui – ele se abaixou para ficar à altura dela.

Seu olhar caiu para a ocarina em suas mãos, depois voltou ao rosto de Link, encarando-o. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao reconhecê-lo.

– Link! – Ela correu até ele e o abraçou com toda a força que podia, sentindo Link retribuir seu gesto – Você ainda tem minha ocarina!

– Eu nunca me livraria dela.

Link sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem seu ombro e por alguns instantes só se ouvia o choro da menina, que recusa-se a soltá-lo. Link afagou os cabelos curtos, tentando acalmá-la, sentiu seus olhos também encherem-se de água e chorou junto com ela.

– Mesmo que não encontremos Navi, isso deve ser um grande alívio para os dois e você também – Zelda* sussurrou para a princesa de Hyrule.

– Sim... Nesses anos todos, Link foi verdadeiramente feliz, mas muitas vezes a tristeza e as lembranças o pegavam e eu sempre sofri junto com ele por isso.

Quando os dois estavam mais calmos sentaram-se na grama por algum tempo, tentando recuperar-se. Saria se virou para o restante do grupo e reconheceu imediatamente a princesa e sua guardiã.

– É uma honra que visitem nossa floresta – ela saudou todo o grupo.

– Nos sentimos honrados em finalmente conhece-la, Saria – Zelda lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

Em seguida os olhos de Saria passaram por Midna e Zelda* e pararam em Link*.

– Por que há dois de vocês? Por um momento pensei que o Link que eu conhecia fosse você – ela falou, se referindo a Link*.

– Saria... É uma longa história... Eles dois são noivos e também se chamam Link* e Zelda*. E esta é Midna, a princesa do reino de Twilight.

– Twilight... Ouvi falar nisso dez anos atrás. E por que vocês quatro têm os mesmos nomes e são tão parecidos?!

– Saria – Zelda lhe chamou – Como uma sábia e grande amiga de Link, você deve saber de algumas coisas. Só pedimos que não conte a mais ninguém.

– Tem minha palavra de que não o farei. Poderemos conversar sobre tudo isso, mas, princesa... Por que também está aqui?

– Eu e Link estamos casados.

– Casados?! – Ela arregalou os olhos, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso – Estou feliz por isso.

– Obrigado, Saria... – Link falou após algum tempo – Nós chegamos até aqui procurando Navi. Eu nunca consegui encontra-la... – ele não sabia bem como perguntar por sua fada azul.

– Está com sorte, Link – Saria sorriu – Eu já ia te falar sobre ela. Quando vocês desapareceram nós ficamos muito aflitos. Um dia Navi apareceu vindo da entrada daquela floresta estranha. Ela estava abatida e confusa. Encontrou um Skull Kid e duas fadas, mas não você. Ela ficou semanas perdida até conseguir chegar aqui. Como você nunca voltou, a árvore Deku ofereceu outras crianças pra ela cuidar, mas ela recusou. Você sabe que, assim como nós, as fadas não saem sozinhas daqui. Desde então, ela esteve esperando você voltar.

– Então ela está mesmo aqui?!

Saria olhou para a casa ao lado, a casa de Link.

– Nunca foi ocupada. Eu ajudo Navi a mantê-la em ordem. Ela está vivendo ai dentro desde aquele dia.

A casa estava toda fechada, não sendo possível alguém de dentro ouvir muito bem o barulho de fora. Saria se levantou e adiantou-se até a porta.

– Como ela ainda não nos ouviu? – Link* questinou.

– Deve estar dormindo – Midna supôs.

– Como alguém que nós conhecemos – Zelda* falou, fazendo todos rirem, e recebendo um olhar dos dois Links.

– Então você ainda é assim? – Saria perguntou ao amigo – E você também? – Perguntou dessa vez a Link* - Ela pode estar dormindo... Às vezes cai no sono no começo da tarde.

– Ela costumava dormir dentro do meu chapéu – Link lembrou com um terno sorriso.

Saria bateu na porta, aproximando o ouvido. O coração de Link descompassou. Sabia que Saria dizia a verdade, mas reencontrar Navi finalmente depois de tantos anos... Ele sentia ao mesmo tempo a tristeza de anos, toda a sua dor e preocupação por ela e a grande felicidade de poder vê-la de novo.

– Navi? – Nada por alguns segundos – Navi? Está acordada?

– Saria...? – Puderam ouvir uma vozinha sonolenta de dentro da casa.

Só então Link notou que havia um buraco na porta e pode ver uma luz azul ali. Seu coração quase parou. A fada azul saiu voando pela espaço aberto na madeira e por um momento pareceu confusa voando de um lado para o outro, até que parou na frente dos dois Links.

– LINK! Não acredito! Link! Link! Hey, listen! Por que dois?! Qual de vocês dois é o meu Link?! Onde você esteve?! Por que sumiu?!

“Hey, listen!” Pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu seu coração encher-se de felicidade por ouvir aquilo e antes que alguém desse à fada alguma resposta, Link a puxou com as mãos para perto de seu rosto, já que não podia abraça-la, e suas lágrimas retornaram, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

– Link?! É mesmo você?!

– S-sim, Navi!

Ela abraçou seu nariz e ele pode sentir pequenas gotas molharem seu rosto.

– Link! – Ela repetia, também com a voz alterada pelo choro – Você voltou! Está tão alto! Já é um homem!

– Sim, estou de volta – ele ainda chorava, mas a alegria permanecia visível em seu rosto.

Assim como os demais, Zelda sorriu aliviada enquanto olhava os dois. Nunca se incomodara ou se irritara quando Link demonstrava sua dor. Ela havia sofrido junto com ele e sempre estivera ao seu lado. Também gostava de Navi e também sentia sua falta. Finalmente Link teria sua felicidade completa e o pedaço que faltava do seu coração de volta.


	14. De volta ao Templo do Tempo

– O que?!! – Navi surpreendeu-se - Você casou com a princesa? – Perguntou, dessa vez mais baixo – Eu sabia desde que a vimos pela primeira vez que um dia isso iria acontecer!

Link riu. Estava sentado na grama, com Navi voando ao seu redor, lhe perguntando tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que ele mal podia processar.

– Quando nós voltamos, eu precisava da permissão da árvore Deku pra continuar ao seu lado. Eu fui embora pra falar com ele, mas de alguma forma me perdi e encontrei um Skull Kid com uma máscara assustadora e um casal de fadas. Eu perguntei sobre você, mas eles não tinham te visto. Ensinei pra eles a Saria’s Song. Achei que ajudaria a te encontrar, que você nos encontraria ou que algum kokiri ouviria e viria até nós... Mas nada disso aconteceu. Eu fiquei perdida ali por semanas. Quando eu estava começando a enlouquecer eu vi algo familiar e voei naquela direção, foi quando cheguei aqui e contei tudo a Saria. Nós queríamos ir procurar por você, mas não só não tínhamos nenhuma certeza de onde você realmente estava como era arriscado demais qualquer um sair daqui, mesmo em grupo.

– Eu encontrei aqueles três. Epona se assustou, eu caí dela e desmaiei. Ele roubou minha ocarina e nos arrastou pra o portal de um lugar esquisito chamado Términa, que acabaria em três dias.

Zelda olhou os dois velhos amigos sentados, a certa distância, esclarecendo seus assuntos, e voltou-se par Saria.

– Podemos conversar?

Enquanto Link conversava com Navi, pode ver Midna e Link* distraídos conversando com algumas fadas. Impa e Zelda* conversavam com alguns dos kokiris. Sentou-se na grama junto com Saria um pouco distante dos demais e lhe contou o mais breve e claramente que pode a verdade sobre Link* e Zelda*, sobre os escritos secretos da lenda, sobre Midna e sobre Términa.

– O que?! Então aqueles dois vieram dos céus?! Eles... Vocês... São as mesmas pessoas em eras diferentes?!

– Sim e não. Podemos ter a mesma alma, mas cada um vem com uma essência diferente, isso é que nos diferencia deles dois.

– E aquela outra princesa tão diferente de nós foi a causa de todo aquele caos dez anos atrás?!

– Vocês também tiveram que enfrentar monstros?

– Sim, mas obviamente não podíamos vencê-los, então nenhum de nós saía de casa. As vezes ouvíamos uma corneta muito distante e os monstros de repente sumiam, mas depois vinham mais. Um dia a escuridão sumiu e eles também se foram do nada.

Zelda lhe contou sobre alguns acontecimentos de quando Link lutara contra o crepúsculo e de quando eram todos ainda crianças, deixando as coisas mais claras.

– Nós pensávamos que ele estivesse morto naquela época... É estranho saber que ele perdeu a memória. Vendo-o agora nem parece... – ela olhou rapidamente para onde Link conversava com Navi – Deve ter sido horrível e estranho ele não ter te reconhecido. Quando éramos crianças, depois de vocês dois se conhecerem, quando ele ouvia falar em você os olhos dele brilhavam, ele sempre te amou muito, Zelda. Ainda bem que você pode reverter isso.

A princesa sorriu e um leve rubor tomou seu rosto com tal revelação.

– Saria, tem que fechar o caminho que leva a Lost Woods. Link se perdeu lá e Navi também. De acordo com o que ouvimos do Skull Kid, ele também se perdeu lá, mas há tanto tempo que não se lembra de mais nada de sua vida, nem sabe mais quem é. Vive sozinho com aquele fantoche, assustando quem passa em Faron Woods ou Lost Woods. Quem se perde, mesmo depois que recupera a memória, ela não volta inteira. Link passou diversas vezes próximo a Kokiri Forest nesses anos e mesmo assim, mesmo que tentasse, ele sempre se confundia e nunca conseguia chegar aqui.

– Eu farei isso. Alguns de nós quase tiveram esse mesmo destino. Felizmente os encontramos a tempo. Há anos que ninguém entra ali, mas vou me certificar de selar aquela passagem.

Alguns minutos depois de encerrarem sua conversa, Link se aproximou com Navi e com os demais

– Saria, nós podemos ver a minha casa? – Link lhe pediu.

– Claro, Link.

Ela abriu a porta para ele. No tamanho em que ele estava agora, o teto era baixo, mas ainda era possível entrar. Estava tudo exatamente como da última vez em que ele estivera ali. Tudo limpo e organizado. Saria e Navi com certeza haviam feito um bom trabalho cuidando do lugar. Sua pequena cama de criança continuava no mesmo lugar, debaixo da janela. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que pesadelos sobre Impa levando Zelda criança embora e Ganon as perseguindo o atormentaram e quando abriu os olhos havia uma fada azul à sua frente lhe dizendo que tinha uma missão. Naquele dia sua vida mudou completamente e para sempre.

– Então era aqui que você vivia? – Zelda analisava atentamente o lugar, um sorriso passou por seu rosto, ela quase podia ver Link criança dormindo esparramado naquela cama pequena.

Impa já vira muitas coisas e conhecera muitos outros povos durante sua vida, por isso não se surpreendia muito, mas a pequena casa de madeira era estranha para Link*, Zelda* e Midna. Sabiam que os kokiris nunca cresciam, mas também nunca tinham visto uma casa tão pequena onde alguém vivesse. Após Link lhes mostrar outros locais da pequena floresta, estavam reunidos para deixar o lugar. Agora que Link se lembrava do caminho, poderiam voltar quando quisessem.

– Nem consigo dizer o quanto fiquei feliz por vocês estarem aqui – Saria dizia – Vou sentir saudades Navi.

– Eu também – a fadinha se aproximou abraçando a menina pelo nariz.

– Volte pra nos ver, Link.

– Eu voltarei – ele ajoelhou-se à frente da amiga, trocando um forte abraço com ela, enquanto as fadas rosa e azul voavam ao redor dos dois.

– Eu vou agora mesmo providenciar com os outros o fechamento do caminho que leva à Lost Woods – disse quando se separaram – Antes de partirem, vão até a árvore Deku. Ele tem algo a falar com você, Link.

Após se despedirem, dirigiram-se até a entrada de Kokiri Forest, onde a árvore ficava, bem ao lado. Era uma árvore jovem. Link lembrava-se dele bem mais velho, mas sabia que com as alterações da outra linha do futuro, a árvore Deku havia renascido anos atrás. Ele reconheceu Link imediatamente.

– Eu vejo que você cresceu muito nesses anos longe... Está tão alto. Era tão pequeno da última vez que o vi, Link. De acordo com o que Navi me relatou quando voltou aqui, eu posso ter um ideia do que lhe aconteceu.

Após contar o mais resumidamente que podia sobre o que lhe acontecera, como havia recuperado a memória e chegado ali, sobre Skyloft e o ataque que Midna sofrera em Twilight, Link lhe pediu permissão para levar Navi consigo.

– Sim... Há uma nova ameaça. Ele nos atacará em breve, muito em breve. Quando suas forças estiverem completamente regeneradas. Os tempos difíceis voltarão, mas tenho certeza que você poderá dar um jeito em tudo novamente. Volte ao Templo do Tempo. Com tudo o que aconteceu, assim como há dez, a Master Sword não vai levar você à outra linha de tempo. Você deverá carrega-la novamente com você. O mal está muito próximo e você deverá derrota-lo outra vez para preservar a paz desse mundo. Quanto a Navi... Você não é originalmente um kokiri, mas o elo entre uma criança e sua fada é eterno e inquebrável a partir do momento em que se forma. Leve-a com você, Link. Sejam felizes vivendo lado a lado.

– Muito obrigada! – A fadinha disse, cheia de felicidade.

– Deixo clara minha felicidade por você ter alguém ao seu lado agora, sei que viverão felizes – ele disse, se referindo à princesa – Agora vá e esteja à vontade quando quiser voltar aqui. Sei que podemos confiar em você para proteger nosso mundo.

– Obrigado.

Eles deixaram Kokiri Forest, logo entrando novamente em Faron Woods.

– Vai ser difícil todos nós entrarmos juntos no templo – Link refletia.

– Realmente... – Midna respondeu – O caminho é bem complicado. Se naquela época não tivesse você pra me carregar nas costas e fazer todo o trabalho, eu levaria séculos pra entrar e sair.

– Aproveitadora...

– Oras! O que mais queria que eu fizesse naquele estado? – Perguntou, e riu junto com ele.

– Então vai sozinho? – Impa perguntou.

Antes que ele respondesse algo Fi deu um susto no grupo quando deixou a Master Sword.

– Mestre – ela falou para Link* - Eu rastreei e fiz um mapa da área desde que saímos do castelo. Eu posso detectar uma área a certa distância daqui, com 65% de probabilidade de ser um antigo templo que guarda poderes misteriosos. Eu lhe informarei novamente quando souber mais – dizendo isso, ela voltou para a Master Sword.

– Posso me transportar pra lá com a Song of Soaring...

– Mas Link – Navi chamou - Não sabemos se assim podemos levar todo mundo junto.

– Hey! Esqueceram que a princesa de Twilight, a grande Midna está aqui? Eu posso levar todo mundo! – Ela lembrou com uma expressão convencida no rosto.

– Achei que só podia transportar pessoas transformadas pelo Crepúsculo.

– Naquela época sim. Mas depois que voltei ao normal nem tive tempo de te dizer que agora essa condição não é mais necessária.

Dessa forma, em poucos segundos, estavam bem à frente da entrada do templo, em um outro lugar afastado de Faron Woods.

– Mestre Link – Fi apareceu novo – Há uma probabilidade de 100% de que à frente há um antigo templo misterioso que emana ondas de energia exatamente iguais às da Master Sword.

– Link – Zelda lhe chamou – Leve Link* com você. Ele e Fi poderão ajuda-lo. Nós esperaremos aqui.

– Zelda...

– Eu cuidarei de todas, estaremos bem – Impa lhe disse.

– Zelda*... – Link* lançou um olhar de dúvida à noiva.

– Pessoas demais num caminho complicado tomarão mais tempo, Link*.

– Sim, vocês dois devem ir – Midna falou.

– Tudo bem... Não precisaremos adentrar o templo, não ainda, eu acho. Voltaremos logo.

Os dois seguiram pelo complicado caminho cheio de depressões, pedras que tinham que tirar do caminho, plantas. Era realmente chato andar ali. Apesar disso, era um lugar claro, calmo e bonito.

– Link, mas você precisou entrar no templo da primeira vez.

– Sim Navi, mas quando voltei aqui, quanto eu tinha dezessete anos, eu não sei porque, mas a Master Sword estava em outro lugar, apesar do pedestal dela dentro do templo ainda existir. O templo lá dentro continua quase o mesmo, ainda se pode até ouvir aquelas vozes sinistras cantando a Song of Time.

– Vozes? – Link* questionou.

– Sim, lá dentro você pode ouvir. Até hoje aquilo me parece assustador. Impa diz que são as vozes dos espíritos que habitaram o templo muito tempo atrás. Aqui está!

Link* olhou para o ponto que ele apontava e viu a marca da triforce no chão da clareira.

– A triforce... Então estamos perto?

– Sim.

– Mestre – Fi apareceu de novo – Eu sinto uma forte conexão dessa área com o poder de Hylia, quero dizer Zelda*. Alguma coisa ligada a ela poderá leva-los até a fonte de energia que detectei anteriormente.

– É verdade... Precisamos da canção da deusa invertida. E resolver um quebra-cabeça.

– Quebra-cabeça...

– Você verá.

Com a ocarina do tempo, Link tocou Zelda’s Lullaby. A marca da triforce brilhou e vários quadrados apareceram ao redor, junto com duas estátuas enormes e um portão fechado atrás deles.

– Hey! Watch Out! Look!

– Acalme-se Navi, nada de mal vai acontecer – ele nunca imaginou que pensaria isso, mas sentira falta dessas palavras dela, e pela primeira vez não estava irritado em ouvi-las.

– Nós somos os guardiões desta terra – eles disseram – Nos guie para onde nós ficávamos. Apenas depois disso você poderá entrar em Sacred Grove.

– Falam daqueles quadrados com desenhos?

– Sim. Nós dois estamos aqui em cima, então nós dois teremos que fazer isso, me siga atentamente.

Link* olhou para baixo. O chão havia se elevado com eles dois e Navi. Teriam que pular pelos quadrados até pôr as estátuas no lugar correto.

– Vamos pra esse – Link chamou, e assim eles ficaram pulando de um lugar a outro, por alguns minutos, até que finalmente as estátuas estavam no lugar.

– Você resolveu isso rápido.

– Precisei fazer isso algumas vezes no passado e nunca esqueci, foi um enigma divertido.

Colocados nos lugares corretos, os dois guardiões brilharam e o portão de pedra se ergueu, revelando uma escadaria.

– Vá agora para o lugar sagrado. Você tem a passagem para Sacred Grove.

Navi se escondeu no chapéu de Link e os dois subiram as escadas rapidamente, logo chegando a mais uma clareira, onde a Master Sword estava cravada num pedestal no chão. Link* a olhou surpreso, reconhecendo-a imediatamente. Então realmente a Master Sword também estava ali... Link se aproximou. A lâmina brilhou e a liberação e energia foi tamanha que o empurrou para trás. Ele avançou novamente, segurando a espada e a forçando para fora de seu pedestal. O ponto onde a lâmina se encontrava com o pedestal de pedra brilhou e Link removeu a espada facilmente. Navi saiu do chapéu para observar a espada que não via há tantos anos.

– Hey! Look!

A lâmina da Master Sword de Link começou a brilhar intensamente e ele a retirou da bainha, vendo as duas Master Swords brilharem. Quando o brilho cessou, Fi apareceu.

– Mestre, o poder do passado e do futuro presente contido dentro da Master Sword estabeleceu uma conexão. Está é a mesma Master Sword que você possui.

Ela voltou para a lâmina e Link a devolveu à bainha.

– Se eu e a Master Sword estamos juntos outra vez... Então Ganon vai dar as caras em breve. Temos que ser cuidadosos - ele retirou a espada que estava na bainha, substituindo-a pela Master Sword – Você vai ficar de férias por enquanto – ele falou olhando para a espada.

– Link...

– Sim?

– Fi já apareceu pra você? Na Master Sword que você carrega?

– Não... Quando eu disse a você que nós conhecíamos Fi... Eu já tinha visto tanto sobre ela naqueles escritos, foi lá que a conheci. Mas eu sempre senti alguma força dentro da Master Sword. Uma força que é algo além do poder das deusas que há dentro dela. Há vida. Talvez Fi esteja aqui, talvez sempre tenha me ajudado e eu não saiba disso, foi o que pensei quando descobri sobre ela.

– Talvez esteja certo... Ela disse que nos encontraríamos em outra vida – ele sorriu ao se lembrar de quando se despediu dela.

– Fico feliz que saber disso acalme seu coração. Agora, vamos voltar. Esse era nosso único dever aqui por hoje.

Eles refizeram o caminho par fora do templo, dessa vez com mais tempo para cortar um pouco de grama e encontrar alguns rupees e plantas de coração para recuperar a energia perdida na luta contra o Skull Kid. Quando se aproximavam de onde tinham deixado o restante do grupo, o céu começou a tornar-se cinzento e se apressaram, logo se reunindo com as garotas.

– Bem, vamos logo voltar aos cavalos, parece que vai ser uma chuva forte – Midna disse, rapidamente levando todos ao lugar onde tinham deixado os cavalos e os guardas.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao castelo, as gotas de chuva começaram a cair com cada vez mais força, deixando todos ensopados. Quando chegaram imediatamente Impa mandou que trouxessem toalhas para todos, inclusive para os guardas que os haviam acompanhado, dispensando-os de seus serviços por hora. Quando se dirigiam às salas de banho, Zelda* percebeu algo errado.

– Zelda, está tudo bem?

– É verdade, você está pálida – Midna disse ao virar-se para observá-la.

A princesa estava pálida e seu olhar distante. Os demais mal tiveram tempo de voltar-se para ajuda-la e ela pareceu perder a consciência.

– Zelda!! – Link a amparou antes que ela caísse e sentou no chão com ela no colo – Zelda! – Deslizou sua mão livre pelo rosto dela e a sacudiu de leve, tentando obter alguma reação.

Os outros se abaixaram ao redor, Navi voava perto do rosto dela tentando despertá-la, o que não foi em vão. Segundos depois ela apertou os olhos, incomodada com a luz, e os abriu.

– Zel! O que há de errado?!

– Sente dor?! – Impa lhe perguntou.

– Não... Estou muito cansada. Sinto sono.

Impa refletiu por um tempo. A saúde dela não parecia bem já havia algumas semanas, não podia continuar daquele jeito.

– Vocês três, já há roupas secas nas salas de banho, quais delas cada um de vocês já sabe. Vão tomar banho e se trocar – disse a Midna e ao casal de Skyloft – Você – disse a Link – Cuide dela enquanto eu vou chamar um médico.

– Impa...

– Não se preocupe, Zelda. Sou uma Sheikah, não vou adoecer tão facilmente. Cuidarei de mim mesma daqui a pouco. Vá com Link, nos encontraremos em breve.

Por mais apreensivos que estivessem, fugir às recomendações de Impa não ajudaria em nada. Fizeram o que ela disse, enquanto Link levava a esposa para uma das salas, ajudando-a a tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

– Eu disse que devia ter se cuidado – falava, enquanto ele mesmo terminava de se vestir após tomar banho também.

Ele deixou as roupas usadas dobradas em um canto para que fossem levadas para limpeza depois, quando Navi, que ficara esperando dentro do chapéu de Link, para não incomodá-los, finalmente saiu e voou para perto de Zelda. Ela usava um vestido mais simples e leve do que o costumeiro vestido rosa, branco e dourado, cheio de adornos. O tecido azul claro realçava perfeitamente com seus olhos.

– Ela parece um pouquinho melhor Link, não está mais tão pálida – Navi observou.

– Mas ainda há algo errado, temos que resolver isso – ele sentou-se ao lado da princesa e a encarou.

– Tem certeza que não há algo que deveria me contar? Anda escondendo de mim de novo que não está bem?

– Não, Link. E eu não tenho ideia do que seja isso.

Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Sentiu Link abraça-la e largou seu peso sobre ele. Estava aquecida e segura ali. Na mente dele, se passava novamente a cena de anos atrás, Zelda lutando contra ele, controlada por Ganon. Seu coração acelerava ao lembrar-se do medo de machuca-la.

– Vou levar você lá pra cima – passou um braço por suas costas e o outro por baixo de seus joelhos – Não cisme em andar sozinha, eu não vou deixar.

Os três se dirigiram à escadaria em espiral e Link carregou Zelda até o fim dos degraus. Finalmente chegaram ao quarto e ele a acomodou na cama.

– Fique quieta aí – caminhou até o armário e encontrou uma almofada, tirando-a e colocando sobre a mesa.

Após vasculhar em alguns lugares, Link encontrou uma caixa, colocando a almofada lá dentro e voltando-se para Navi.

– Navi. Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de onde as fadas dormem porque desde que te conheci você sempre ficou no meu chapéu. Me desculpe pela péssima improvisação, mas durma aqui por enquanto. Amanhã vamos providenciar algo melhor pra você.

– Não se preocupe, Link. Ficarei bem aí. Cuidar de Zelda é mais urgente.

Ele voltou até a princesa e sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando-a pelo ombro, deixando que ela se recostasse nele. Entre o som forte das gotas de chuva batendo na janela, escutaram batidas na porta.

– Entre – ele disse.

Impa entrou, aparentemente havia se aprontado enquanto aguardava a chegada do médico que a estava acompanhando. Ele pediu que a princesa se deitasse e a examinou por algum tempo, chamando a atenção de Link e Impa quando já estava de saída.

– Eu não vejo nenhum problema sério nela. Ainda não posso tirar conclusões. Só está fraca. Deve estar gastando muito mais energia do que pode dar conta. Se assegurem de que ela se alimente melhor e descanse bem. Deem a ela uma Stamina potion, vai revigora-la.

Minutos após ele ter deixado o castelo, Impa voltou para falar com o casal.

– Eu vou comunicar aos outros que ela está bem, eles não param de me perguntar. Depois vou buscar uma poção e em breve estarei aqui de novo.

Observaram a porta fechar-se quando ela saiu. Grande preocupação estava visível nos olhos da Sheikah. Ela cuidava de Zelda desde seu nascimento, quando ela perdera sua mãe biológica. Impa era a mãe que Zelda conhecia e a Sheikah cuidara dela em todos os momentos. Momentos mais tarde, ela voltou, entregou a Link uma garrafa com uma poção verde, e os deixou para que Zelda pudesse descansar.

– Beba tudo.

Ela sorveu todo o líquido, sentindo imediatamente suas forças começarem a voltar. Link deixou a garrafa na mesa e foi deitar-se ao lado dela. O som da chuva os estava deixando com sono. Até mesmo Navi voou para sua cama improvisada para dormir um pouco.

– Esqueça qualquer coisa agora, trabalharemos nos assuntos pendentes quando se sentir melhor.

– E Ganon...?

Ganon muito provavelmente se mostraria em breve. Link também estava preocupado com isso e sabia que não conseguiria esconder isso dela, mas Zelda precisava de repouso e, considerando que Ganon ainda não atacara, precisava afastar tais pensamentos para que ela descansasse tranquilamente.

– Eu duvido que vá aparecer agora, ainda não vimos nenhum sinal. Está tudo bem no momento, Zel. Durma e descanse. Estará tudo bem.

A princesa se aproximou, aconchegando-se melhor ao seu herói. O calor dele a confortou e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo Link puxar as cobertas sobre eles e abraça-la, logo caindo num sono profundo.


	15. Preparação

Os olhos azuis da princesa de Hyrule observavam pela janela. Podia ver os campos, onde ela dormira durante a chuva junto com Link no dia da chegada de Midna. O garoto do céu parecia estar praticando com a espada e perto dele Impa conversava alguma coisa com a garota. Zelda se sentia bem agora, nem parecia ter estado adoentada no dia anterior. Os primeiros raios da manhã a haviam despertado minutos atrás e Link e Navi continuavam dormindo. Ouviu barulhos das cobertas atrás de si e em seguida passos leves em sua direção. Link a abraçou suavemente pelas costas, trazendo-a para perto e enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo. Zelda relaxou o corpo contra o dele, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, para apoiá-la em seu peito. A luz do sol fazia o cabelo dourado da princesa brilhar tanto que parecia puro ouro. Link amava isso. Já achava sua princesa a mais linda que já vira e o brilho daqueles fios dourados o enfeitiça tanto quanto os olhos azuis claros.

– Zel...?

– Bom dia, Link.

– Bom dia. Como está?

– Muito melhor, nem parece que estive mal.

– Espero que agora essa questão esteja resolvida... Mas você não deve se descuidar novamente.

– Não se preocupe.

– Mas é claro que devo me preocupar se a futura rainha se comporta como uma menina travessa. O que faremos se algo lhe acontecer? Não serei nada sem minha rainha.

Ela riu e virou-se para beijá-lo, enlaçando seu pescoço com as mãos e sentindo Link puxá-la para mais perto pela cintura enquanto a correspondia com igual intensidade. Se separaram finalmente, ficando abraçados.

– Acho que seria bom você praticar com ele. Sempre treina só comigo ou sozinho...

– Eu também acho. Vou trocar de roupa e depois que comermos alguma coisa eu vou até lá. Não acho que ele vai parar tão cedo.

– Não vai. Faz pouco tempo que estão aí. Vou ensiná-la a atirar flechas...

– Vai...? - Ele refletiu sobre a afirmação – Acho uma boa ideia. Todos nós sabemos lutar de alguma forma. Ela é muito sábia, mas não tem habilidades de luta.

– Será que Navi estará ao seu lado de novo na batalha?

– Não sei... Não tenho ideia do que ela fez nesses últimos anos... Navi...? – Chamou a fada, virando o rosto para olhar na direção da caixa na mesa.

Separou-se da esposa e aproximou-se da cama improvisada da fada e viu a luz azul parada na almofada, parecia dormir ainda.

– Navi?

– HEY! WATCH OUT! – Ela gritou, voando para perto do rosto de Link de repente.

O casal arregalou os olhos com o susto, depois riram juntos.

– Parece que sim! – Zelda disse.

– Não me assuste assim!! – A fada reclamou para Link.

– Com o que estava sonhando? – Ele perguntou, segurando uma risada.

– Com os velhos tempos...

– Temos tanto a conversar que acho que anos não serão suficientes.

– Realmente... Mas agora estamos juntos. Temos tempo... – ela chegou mais perto fazendo um carinho no nariz de Link.

Ele riu com as cócegas e acariciou a fada cuidadosamente com os dedos. Sentira tanta falta dela que seu coração parecia querer explodir com a felicidade de tê-la de volta, mesmo com seus alertas chatos de perigo constante. Zelda sorriu diante da cena. Estava feliz por Navi ter voltado, mas sabia que sua alegria não chegava nem perto da de Link.

– Zelda... Você está bem? – Navi perguntou, voando na frente do rosto da princesa.

– Sim, Navi. Obrigada. Também senti sua falta.

Ela estendeu a mão e a fada lhe fez cócegas como fizera com Link, parecendo feliz ao ver a princesa rir.

– Link! Quero me conte sobre o que está acontecendo.

– Eu vou contar tudo a você quando estivermos indo lá pra baixo. Não fique voando pelo castelo sozinha ainda. Aqui é muito grande e é fácil se perder se você não conhece.

– Tudo bem.

Após o casal se aprontar, se dirigiram ao andar de baixo, enquanto tentavam resumir para Navi em poucos minutos o que acontecera nos últimos anos, incluindo o tempo que Link ficara em Términa.

– Skyloft... Eu nunca ia imagicar que um dia algo assim existiu. É muita informação pra assimilar de uma só vez... Mas agora tenho uma ideia de tudo que houve. Então aquela mulher é a mesma Impa que nós conhecemos naquele dia, Link?

– Sim, a mesma que me ensinou Zelda’s Lullaby. No mesmo dia em que conhecemos Zelda... Ela continua aqui.

– Ganon não está demorando demais pra aparecer?

– Eu também acho... Mesmo Midna que o viu no céu de Twilight ainda não entendeu perfeitamente o que o trouxe de volta. Talvez ele ainda esteja fraco e precise se recuperar totalmente pra aparecer.

– Nós já solicitamos reforços no castelo e na cidade. Quando ele voltar vai ser de repente.

Chegaram até uma sala de jantar, já havia uma refeição pronta. Provavelmente Impa e os outros criados haviam cuidado de tudo. Sentaram-se e comeram por alguns minutos, até que a guardiã apareceu.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Impa – os três responderam juntos.

– Se sente bem, Zelda?

– Sim, obrigada por tudo, Impa. Estou ótima.

– Ainda assim ficaremos de olho em você... – a guardiã a observou com um olhar distante e pensativo por alguns instantes.

– O que há? Estou realmente bem – ela disse sorrindo – O médico te falou alguma coisa preocupante que não nos disse?

– Não... Não se preocupe, apenas ainda não tirei a noite de ontem da cabeça.

– Esqueça, já está tudo bem, não vai acontecer de novo.

– O que pretende fazer hoje? Os assuntos do reino estão bem encaminhados, não precisa nem deve trabalhar tanto por enquanto.

– Vou ensiná-la com o arco e flecha.

– Eu já preparei tudo, mas ela ainda não sabe, não é?

– Não, eu contarei a ela, e tenho certeza que vai concordar. Vejo muita força nos olhos dela.

– Tem razão. Os dois estão lá fora. A princesa das sombras também parece estar em algum tipo de prática com uma espada fora do comum. Eu vou buscar os arcos e flechas enquanto vocês estão aqui.

– Obrigada, Impa.

– Ela assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou para longe.

Logo acabaram a refeição e seguiram para o exterior do castelo, encontrando o casal mais jovem. Link* praticava com a Master Sword e Zelda* havia sentado numa pedra para tocar harpa. Apesar de não aparentar, a harpa também podia ser um item importante na batalha que se seguiria, seria útil dominá-la. Os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo para cumprimentar o casal e a fada.

– Vocês são iguaizinhos! Por um segundo eu achei que você fosse o meu Link. – a fada dizia ao garoto, que sorriu em resposta.

– Ei, algum problema em eu e Zelda nos unirmos a você no treinamento? – Link lhe perguntou.

– Não! Será ótimo! Mas... Ela está mesmo bem?

– Estou, vocês não devem mais se preocupar. Eu me juntarei a vocês dois mais tarde. Zelda*...

Ela encarou a princesa ao ouvir seu nome.

– Sua harpa certamente será um ponto importante na nossa batalha, mas você é a única que não domina uma arma de defesa ou ataque. Quero lhe ensinar como atirar flechas. Se você concordar...

– Claro! Eu sempre quis ser de mais ajuda nesses momentos.

As duas olharam para Link*. Certamente ele estaria preocupado em ver Zelda* envolvida na batalha. Sim, os olhos dele estavam apreensivos, mas ele não protestou.

– Não quero ver você ferida... Mas concordo com a princesa. Não sabemos quando algo pode nos separar. Você tem que estar bem até eu chegar a você.

– Fico feliz que não discorde, Link*. Mas não se preocupe tanto. Você sabe que eu mesma daria uma surra em Groose se quisesse.

Ele riu. Acreditava plenamente na capacidade dela de fazer isso. Ela não era tão indefesa quanto parecia. Mas era doce demais, jamais bateria em alguém sem ter uma razão extremamente forte.

– Groose?

– É um amigo – Link* lhe respondeu – Ele sempre pareceu um grande idiota e trapaceiro, mas se revelou de grande ajuda e com um grande coração na nossa batalha.

– É sempre bom descobrir amigos no meio de todo aquele desespero – Link falou – Ei... Onde está Midna?

– Ela está ali – Link* apontou um ponto distante, onde finalmente notaram a princesa em prática com o que parecia ser uma espada.

Os quatro caminharam até a princesa do Crepúsculo. Ela interrompeu sua prática ao vê-los.

– Bom dia! Zelda...

– Eu estou bem.

– É um alívio saber disso – ela sorriu para si mesma, mais tranquila em ver a princesa de Hyrule em bom estado.

– Hey! O que está fazendo? O que é isso?

– É uma espada de Twilight.

A espada tinha uma lâmina mais longa do que outras espadas normalmente tinham, era completamente negra, com detalhes em branco e azul turquesa. A lâmina também tinha um formato diferente, era mais larga na ponta, com um pequeno espaço vazio no centro.

– Ela funciona como as outras? – Link lhe perguntou.

– Sim. Pode fazer um pouco mais, mas isso você verá depois. Querem se juntar a mim?

– Nós dois sim, mas Zelda tem outra tarefa agora.

– Vou ensinar arco e flecha à Zelda*

– Isso vai ser interessante.

– Estaremos perto das árvores com Impa.

Link* aproximou-se da noiva. Na verdade não estava preocupado com ela aprender a atirar e sim como as coisas se desenrolariam quando houvesse uma batalha de verdade.

– Se você atirar tão bem quanto me joga dos lugares altos, Ganon está perdido.

Ela morreu de rir e o agarrou pelas costas num forte abraço, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e se despedindo.

– Não fique com isso na cabeça ou não vai aproveitar nada do treinamento. Ficará tudo bem, você mesmo me disse isso há algum tempo.

Quando afastou-se com Zelda, pode ver Navi se esconder dentro do chapéu de Link. Há anos a fada não ficava ao lado dele em batalha, certamente não queria se arriscar antes de uma boa readaptação. As duas caminharam até o aglomerado de árvores, sentando-se num monte de folhas secas no chão para esperar Impa.

– Zelda... Há algo que me deixa curiosa.

– E o que seria...? Não hesite.

– Se você ainda é uma princesa... Não há um rei?

– O meu pai se foi há alguns anos.

– Desculpe por perguntar.

– Não se preocupe. Essa é uma dor que nós não podemos ignorar pra sempre. Eu não tenho arrependimentos. Sinto muita falta dele sim, mas ele se foi feliz e tranquilo. Confiava em Link e os dois se davam muito bem. Nós decidimos não tomar o lugar dele e da minha mãe de imediato para nos tornarmos mais aptos a governar como rei e rainha. Em breve, cumpriremos esse papel.

Impa chegou em poucos minutos, ajustando alvos nos troncos das árvores, enquanto Zelda* recebia instruções de como atirar.

– Pense nas cordas da sua harpa. É como tocar uma harpa de uma corda só, porém com mais força.

As duas iniciaram longas horas de treinamento junto com Impa, enquanto os dois Links e Midna lutavam entre si a metros de distância. Envolvidos por seus esforços, mal imaginavam que naquele exato momento a escuridão começava a tomar o reino mais uma vez, espalhando-se por Faron Woods e pelo lago Hylia, como veneno pelas veias de um ser vivo.


	16. A terceira batalha começa

O dia de treinos correra bem. Haviam continuado imersos em seus esforços até a tarde, quando praticaram a montaria com os cavalos e depois se recolheram de volta ao castelo.

– Você ultrapassou os limites ontem. Ainda não está completamente recuperada. Já luta muito bem, devia ter parado depois do treinamento com as flechas. E ainda foi andar a cavalo depois...

Impa ajudava Zelda a se vestir na manhã seguinte. Após o longo dia de treinamentos, ela se sentira extremamente cansada e sonolenta, por isso agora levava uma bronca de sua babá.

– Me desculpe, Impa. Mas um aperfeiçoamento nunca é demais. Ganon nos atacará em breve e não sabemos como ele está dessa vez.

– Tem razão, mas o que espera fazer se desmaiar justamente quando ele aparecer? Tem que poupar suas forças. Ainda não temos certeza de qual é o problema com você. Dessa forma vai preocupar a mim, seu marido, amigos e até os criados.

– Tudo bem, farei o que puder – ela suspirou, rendendo-se.

Impa finalmente terminara de ajustar os adornos em seu cabelo, permitindo que ela colocasse a coroa.

– Obrigada, Impa – agradeceu com um sorriso.

Preparavam-se para deixar o quarto quando ouviram um barulho anormal do lado de fora, os soldados pareciam estar correndo pelo castelo. Ouviram batidas insistentes na porta.

– Sou eu!

– Entre, Midna!

A princesa das sombras adentrou o local com um olhar alarmado no rosto.

– Parece que ele finalmente resolveu se mostrar.

– O que?! – A guardiã e a princesa exclamaram juntas.

******

– Aquela garota, filha do prefeito, esteve aqui hoje bem cedo e relatou acontecimentos estranhos na cidade – ela contava enquanto descia as escadas com Zelda e Impa.

– Link nos disse que seres estranhos perambulando, o céu está escuro e em alguns lugares chovendo constantemente. Todo mundo está trancado em casa. Estão com medo de raptarem suas crianças como daquela vez.

– Mas... Ganon... – Zelda não sabia por onde começar.

– Ele mesmo ainda não apareceu, só está dizendo olá... Talvez o meu reino esteja em descontrole também. A garota contou a Link sobre animais negros muito esquisitos que quase sempre aparecem em grupos de três. Isso é estranho. Era obra de Zant... Ganon deve ter absorvido essa habilidade quando o destruiu. Zant era capaz de materializar suas magias. Eu guardo até hoje a que ele usou pra transformar Link em lobo.

Finalmente chegaram ao fim das escadas e viram Link junto com Navi e o casal dos céus.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer? – Link* questionava.

– Fiquem aqui e ajudem a proteger o castelo se for preciso. E se protejam. Se Ganon está mesmo atrás de vocês, não devem aparecer aos olhos dele tão facilmente. Principalmente Zelda*.

– Mas ele não deveria querer tirar Link* de seu caminho? Ele é que sempre luta contra Ganon.

– Mas você é a deusa que lhe concedeu tal poder. Sem você, o herói pode não ir muito longe. Eu pedi que os guardas se disponham de modo a proteger o castelo da melhor forma possível se for necessário. Se Ganon está mesmo atrás de vocês é melhor que não saiam daqui por enquanto. Eu e Navi vamos sair com Epona e ver como estão as coisas.

– Link! – Zelda correu até ele.

– Zel! Como está?

– Estou bem, pare de se preocupar comigo por um segundo. Você vai sozinho?! Me deixe ajudar!

– Ficarei bem. Eu estive sozinho várias vezes e sempre voltei. Farei isso de novo. E agora Navi está comigo como naqueles tempos, será de grande ajuda.

Ela não disse nada, afinal confiava nele, e Link sabia disso, mas podia notar claramente o olhar angustiado no rosto dela. Nas outras vezes eles ainda não estavam casados. Agora o elo era maior, e qualquer dor também.

– Eu preciso ter uma ideia de como está o reino, se os soldados estão dando conta. Creio que Midna lhe contou tudo.

– Sim.

Houve silêncio enquanto Navi se escondeu no chapéu de Link e os demais se afastaram para que os dois pudessem conversar mais a vontade.

– Você ainda está fraca. Nós não temos certeza do que está acontecendo. Zel... Eu sempre te dei minha força sem hesitar quando você me pediu. Sei que sempre confiou em mim e confia agora também. Na maioria das vezes eu lutei tranquilo porque sabia que você estava segura. Você é minha força, então... Ao menos enquanto não sabemos da situação, por favor, fique e recupere suas forças. Eu estarei de volta o quanto antes.

Ela encarou aqueles olhos azuis. Tão calmos... Lhe transmitiam confiança e paz infinitas, como se lhe fizessem um promessa silenciosa.

– Não me deixe esperando.

– Não vou – beijou-a ternamente, envolvendo-a num abraço suave e acolhedor.

Ela o beijou de volta, pouco se importando com a presença das outras pessoas ali.

– Vá com cuidado, meu herói – dizendo isso, ela o beijou no rosto, exatamente como fizera dezessete anos atrás, na primeira vez que pedira a ajuda de Link, na primeira vez em que o beijara.

Ele abriu um doce sorriso ao lembrar-se daquele momento de quando tinham apenas dez anos de idade. Lembrava-se até mesmo de Navi zombando dele por sua queda por Zelda.

– Assim o farei, minha princesa – beijou-lhe a mão e finalmente afastou-se dela – Devo ir agora.

– Leve Midna com você. Ela poderá ajudar.

– Nem precisa pedir! – Ela apareceu do nada, se materializando ao lado do casal, assustando os dois.

– Ei! Onde você estava?! Ouviu nossa conversa?

– Não mesmo, Link. Eu não costumo invadir a privacidade de ninguém, apenas farejo de longe uma chance de chutar o traseiro de Ganon ou seus subordinados. Eu ia mesmo te pedir pra ir junto.

– Devemos partir agora.

Em poucos minutos, os dois se dirigiam até à cidade. Antes de partir, Link orientara a esposa e os outros a não ficarem muito próximos às entradas e locais abertos do castelo. Impa prometera manter vigilância constante, e Link carregar a Master Sword o tempo todo, e também a ocarina do tempo que trouxera de Skyloft.

Quando colocaram os pés no mercado de Hyrule, Midna deixou seu esconderijo na sombra de Link e viram um cenário de assustar. Pareciam ter voltado no tempo. O céu estava escuro, ninguém fora das casas, nenhum animal, alguns objetos e barracas caídos no chão, provavelmente derrubados em meio à correria.

– Midna... Vamos ao bar de Telma.

Percorreram mais algumas ruas até encontrarem o lugar, mas não chegaram a entrar. Três criaturas negras surgiram de um buraco que pareceu se abrir no céu.


	17. Devolvendo a luz a Faron

Os três grandes monstros aterrissaram bem à frente de Link e Midna, produzindo o som alto de um grande baque ao tocarem o chão.

– HEY! WATCH OUT! LOOK! LISTEN! HELLO!! Estamos sendo atacados! – Navi gritava quando saiu voando do chapéu de Link.

– Não precisa entrar em pânico! Está tudo sobre controle. Espero não estar enferrujado pra enfrentar essas criaturas...

– Se estiver, eu já tenho algo em mente.

– O que você quer dizer?!

A conversa foi interrompida quando os três avançaram de uma vez só para Link e Midna. A princesa sacou sua grande espada negra e feriu facilmente um dos monstros. Link fez o mesmo com os outros dois, mas com muito mais dificuldade, mesmo usando a Master Sword.

– Ainda preciso matar todos de uma vez?! Que droga!

– Ao menos dois. Link...

Ele fitou a amiga, vendo um sorriso de triunfo surgir em seu rosto.

– O que você está pensando...? – Questionou-a desconfiado.

– Quando tudo aquilo acabou... Eu guardei a magia que Zant colocou em você.

– O QUÊ?! Você está dizendo que...?!

– Exatamente!!

Ela encarou Link e morreu de rir. Ele estava quase chorando.

– Não gosta?! Foi assim que nos conhecemos, achei que tivesse lembranças boas do lobo tão esperto e obediente que você foi.

– Link transformado em lobo? – Navi surpreendeu-se e soltou um risinho – Eu quero ver isso!

– Navi, sua traidora!

Isso apenas fez a fada rir mais. Midna observou a cara dele por mais alguns segundos, defendeu-se de uma das criaturas, que avançou até ela, e morreu de rir de novo.

– Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que é a melhor, mais rápida e talvez única forma de acabar com isso. Eles continuam tão burros quanto antigamente, não vai demorar.

Ele refletiu por algum tempo, olhando para o chão e depois para o grupo dos seres das sombras. Suspirou, dando-se por vencido, guardou a Master Sword e encarou Midna com determinação.

– Faça isso.

Ela sorriu, embainhou a espada e de algum lugar em seu manto retirou a magia negra materializada de Zant, colocando-a na frente de Link, e a acionando com a outra mão. A pedra negra pareceu dissolver-se no ar e envolveu Link. Uma luz se formou, ele sentiu uma dor forte no peito e caiu no chão, sentindo as mudanças drásticas em si mesmo.

– Link, você está bem? – Navi lhe perguntou, preocupada, ao notar o ganido de dor do amigo.

Em poucos segundos, ele era um lobo negro de olhos azuis de novo. Olhou para cima, ainda deitado no chão, percebendo mesmo assim que sua estatura reduzira consideravelmente. Tentou falar, mas apenas um rosnado saiu de sua boca, e notou que sua percepção de sons e cheiros tornara-se extremamente maior. Levantou-se, encarando Midna.

– Meu lobinho está de volta! – Midna abraçou-o com força pelo pescoço, fazendo Link rosnar zangado – Pena que comigo assim você já não pode me carregar. Não que isso seja ruim, nunca mais quero ficar daquele jeito... Vamos! Pegue eles! - Ela apontou o trio dos monstros.

Link a olhou estreitando os olhos, rosnou, deixando o debate sobre sua transformação para depois, e, sendo seguido por Navi, partiu para cima dos seres das sombras, provocando-os o máximo possível para que se aglomerassem. Enquanto corria em torno do grupo tentava lembrar-se de como eliminava tais seres anos atrás. Era uma espécie de magia que a forma de lobo lhe permitia usar em combate. Não precisou de muito esforço para lembrar-se, e quando finalmente os três estavam juntos, Link atacou-os com tudo, lhes dando mordidas e golpes sem fim. Os três monstros se dissolveram e um portal se abriu acima de suas cabeças, igual ao que trouxera as criaturas, e o que restava deles foi sugado, fazendo o portal sumir.

– Muito bem – Midna fez uma festinha na cabeça de Link.

Dessa vez ele não protestou.

– Quer se transformar em humano de novo? – Ela perguntou em tom de deboche.

Ele rosnou alto dessa vez, visivelmente furioso.

– Tá bom!

Rapidamente ela o destransformou e guardou a magia no manto.

– Você ainda sabe ser irritante quando quer! Exatamente como naqueles tempos!

Ela e Navi o responderam com mais uma gargalhada, e os três seguiram para o bar. Quando passaram pela porta, Link viu uma cena familiar. Visitava o lugar de vez em quando, mas há anos não via aquele clima de tensão e guardas reunidos ali.

– Link! – Thelma o chamou sorridente, ao reconhece-lo.

– Olá, Thelma! – Retribuiu o sorriso, aproximando-se do balcão com Midna.

Os guardas discutiam energicamente, tornando o lugar barulhento.

– O que há com eles?

– O de sempre. Eles têm protegido bem o meu bar e as proximidades, mas lutam com muita dificuldade contra aquelas criaturas. Finalmente perceberam que pra combate-los precisam matar ao menos dois de uma só vez e estão tentando encontrar uma lógica pra isso. Quanto ao planejamento continuam confusos como sempre.

Link suspirou.

– Desde que protejam o lugar está tudo bem.

– Hey! Vejo que sua fada voltou! Mal acreditei quando você recuperou a memória e me disse que tinha uma fada e aqui está ela. Como se chama pequena?

– Navi. É um prazer.

– Também fico feliz em conhece-la.

– Thelma, onde está o pessoal?

– Estão todos espalhados, Link. Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo e eles estão investigando como de costume. O mapa está ali na mesa como sempre. Você já o conhece, mas esteja à vontade para olhar. Quem é sua amiga?

– Sou Midna, princesa de um reino distante. É um prazer.

– Igualmente. Eu e Link somos amigos de longa data. Seu reino também está em apuros?

– Sim, embora não tanto quanto este. Mas as coisas estão relativamente melhores, tenho certeza de que meus habitantes estão seguros. Eu vi o que aconteceu há dez anos aqui, então quero ajudar o quanto for possível.

– Nós ficamos gratos. Agora me lembro... Link me falou de uma amiga que esteve por aqui naquela época, mas não entrou em detalhes. Você parece tão determinada quanto ele me falou – a princesa sorriu ao saber do elogio do amigo – Deem uma olhada no mapa, não custa analisar bem antes de lutar, mesmo que já conheça.

Os dois se dirigiram à grande mesa e observaram o enorme mapa estendido sobre ela.

– Se olharmos bem nada mudou desde aquela época, ao menos não no mapa – Link observou – Apenas alguns lugares se expandiram um pouco.

– Eu nem sabia que vocês tinham esse mapa.

– Quando eu era criança, esse bar ainda não estava aqui, Navi. O mapa também foi feito. e alterado de tempos em tempos. depois. Notou como o mercado está maior e um pouco diferente?

– Sim. Em situações normais ainda tocam aquela música irritante?

Link estreitou os olhos para olhar a fada.

– Como algo pode ser mais irritante que seus gritos de alerta?!

– Seu ingrato!

– Sim, aquela música continua sendo tocado eternamente aqui, quando nãos estamos em situações de perigo.

– Link, aonde acha que devemos ir? – A princesa perguntou.

– Daquela vez eu comecei libertando o espírito da luz de Faron Woods, talvez eu deva voltar lá. O espírito da luz me deu boas informações sobre o que estava acontecendo. Acho que nesse exato momento todo o reino está sendo tomado... Vamos a Faron Woods.

Deixaram o bar, despedindo-se de Thelma e ignorando os soldados, que mesmo depois de tantos anos pareciam ser dementes e confusos do mesmo jeito quando a questão era tomar decisões. Link procurou a ocarina do tempo entre seus itens e tocou Epona’s Song. Imediatamente ouviram a Égua responder de longe e logo o som de seus galopes chegou aos ouvidos de ambos. Link Montou Epona e Midna escondeu-se na sombra dos dois. Dessa forma, partiram para Faron Woods.

– Essa chuva até parece que está substituindo a escuridão daquela época... – Link observou.

O céu estava cinzento desde a cidade e ao longo do caminho a chuva havia começado a atingi-los, ficando mais intensa à medida que adentravam a floresta, e não havia evidências de que acabaria tão cedo. Perguntasse se aquilo também era obra de Ganon. Sentia-se inseguro olhando aquelas nuvens negras. Pensou em Zelda. Sabia que estava bem protegida e ela mesma poderia dar uma boa surra em quem quer que fosse, mesmo assim sentia-se mal por estar longe dela com tudo que estava acontecendo. Desmontou de Epona e viu Midna surgir à sua frente.

– Herói...

– Hey! Listen!

– Ouviu isso?! - Midna lhe perguntou.

– Sim!

Aouraram os ouvidos. Era um sussurro distante, mas não sabiam de onde.

– Link!

– Tá bom!

A princesa o transformou em lobo, permitindo que rapidamente ele localizasse o ponto de partida do som. Link rosnou e saiu correndo, sendo seguido por Midna e Navi, até chegarem ao pequeno lago onde antigamente Ilia dava banho em Epona. Um ser luminoso flutuava sobre ele. Parecia algum animal. Sua luz estava fraca.

– Herói do tempo. Você retornou.

Midna não precisou receber dois olhares de Link pra transformá-lo em humano.

– Então Ganon está mesmo por trás disso?

– Sim, inclusive essa chuva. Ela não vai parar até você acabar com todas as criaturas das sombras que estão aqui. Deve haver uns trinta em toda a floresta.

– Darei um jeito nisso.

– Eu sei que sim. Mas antes devo lhe informar... Protejam aquela menina. Seu companheiro também. Ganon agora tem conhecimento sobre a lenda da princesa e do herói e ele pretende acabar com ela antes que comece. Ele quer destruir a deusa. Sem deusa não há herói, e sem ele não haverá um futuro. O caos reinará eternamente desde tempos antigos e o mundo que nós temos agora poderá nunca ter existido.

– Então... Ele realmente quer mata-los...

– Sim. O momento em que o garoto tocou a ocarina do tempo pela primeira vez, sem nada saber a seu respeito, Ganon já estava vagando no portal do tempo e os acontecimentos se conectaram. Isso fez o portal se abrir e Ganon conseguiu quase exatamente o que queria. Ele não foi capaz de ir até o passado destruí-lo, por isso trouxe o passado para cá.

– Mas como ele voltou tão rápido? – Navi perguntou.

– Ódio. O amor é o sentimento mais forte que existe e pode realizar milagres incríveis. Ódio e amor estão próximos. O espírito não morre tão facilmente. A sede de vingança de Ganon o fez voltar perdido entre eras, e vagando ali ele percebeu a lenda. Sabendo agora que você, Link, o venceu tantas vezes, ele está mais furioso ainda. Se algo acontecer aqueles dois, nenhum de nós sequer chegará a existir, ao menos não como somos agora. Proteja também sua princesa, vocês são nosso futuro. Agora que passado e futuro se conectaram no presente, todos vocês, especialmente você, devem vencer as provas que lhes forem impostas e colocar Ganondorf em seu devido lugar, para devolver a paz a Hyrule.

– Mas... Por que Ganon voltou a me ameaçar? – Midna lhe questionou.

– Você deu muito trabalho a ele na última batalha. Você é muito forte dotada de grande inteligência. É um peso pra ele. Usando a magia do falecido Zant aqui certamente ele conectaria Hyrule e Twilight de novo, por isso tentou apagar o reino das sombras antes que você percebesse. Sem a princesa, o reino cairia.

– Então meu povo está ameaçado?!

– Não ainda, princesa. Mas Ganondorf já deve ter percebido que falhou e quando essa nova guerra ganhar força, fique de olhos abertos. O antigo espelho das trevas não existe mais, mas não permita que o rei do mal lhe destrua novamente. Se ninguém pará-lo, será o fim de Hyrule e Twilight. Agora vão!

Não esperaram ouvir mais. Correram prontamente para a direção oposta, adentrando a floresta cada vez mais. Link transformou-se em lobo novamente e não demoraram a encontrar grupos de dois, três ou mais das criaturas do crepúsculo. Tinham derrotado cerca de doze deles quando ouviram uma risada infantil e uma corneta ao longe.

– O que é dessa vez?! – Midna irritou-se, mesmo com a ajuda do Skull Kid para encontrarem Navi, não conseguia evitar recordar de anos atrás – Vamos ver.

Encontraram o ser pequeno após correrem por incontáveis árvores. Ele os observava de cima de uma pedra. Riu, tocou a corneta e desapareceu, sendo seguido por seu fantoche. Nenhum monstro apareceu, e seguiram o Skull Kid por um bom pedaço da floresta até encontrarem mais das criaturas negras. Momentos depois o Skull tornou a brincar com eles repetidas vezes, até sumir sem deixar rastro. Puderam ouvir “Foi divertido” em algum ponto bem longe de onde estavam e depois mais nada, nem som, nem monstro. Àquela altura, já tinham trinta criaturas em sua conta.

– Parece que dessa vez ele nos ajudou – Midna lhe disse, transformando Link em humano.

O céu começou a clarear e a chuva a diminuir, mas não por inteiro. Em pontos distantes, além da floresta, Link podia ver que continuava.

– Vamos voltar até Faron. Ele deve ter algo a nos dizer.

Demoraram algum tempo caminhando de volta ao ponto de partida. Ao chegarem foram surpreendidos com a quantidade de luz. Era tanta que até dificultava que olhassem para Faron.

– Herói, você devolveu a luz à Faron Woods. Mais uma vez sou grato. Como agradecimento, lhe darei algo que o auxiliará em batalha. Erga sua espada.

Link obedeceu.

– Em nome da antiga deusa Faron, a deusa da coragem, eu lhe concedo o poder necessário para que a força da Master Sword torne a despertar diante da sua coragem, Herói.

Uma forte luz verde envolveu a Master Sword e Link precisou segurá-la com as duas mãos para mantê-la firme enquanto ela absorvia o poder. A luz reduziu até desaparecer e ele pode embainhar a espada.

– A Master Sword ainda possui todo o poder que você se esforçou tanto para conseguir durante sua vida, mas após tantos anos, eles estão adormecidos e precisam despertar para que você possa devolver a paz ao reino. Você terá ajuda dos outros espíritos quando também libertá-los, até que sua espada desperte completamente. Retorne ao castelo e deixe que o som da harpa da deusa, junto com a espada do passado, extraiam o novo poder que eu lhe dei.

Link olhou para a Master Sword. Faron tinha razão, nem tinha prestado muita atenção até então, mas as asas da guarda da espada estavam quase que fechadas, mesmo com a coloração azul escura mantida.

– O sol está de volta. Sou grato. Siga seu caminho.

Os três olharam para cima e viram a luz do sol tornar a invadir a floresta. Outra forte luz fez seus olhos se fecharem e quando tornaram a abri-los, Faron havia sumido.

– Vamos embora – Link disse, pegando a ocarina para chamar Epona.


	18. O aviso de Hylia

– Link! – Zelda o abraçou forte, afagando seu cabelo louro, aliviada por vê-lo de novo em segurança.

– Está tudo bem por aqui? Você ficou me esperando na entrada desde que saí?

– Não, acabei de voltar pra cá. Impa me fez ficar quieta o máximo possível. Zelda* até mesmo me fez dormir com a harpa. Ela tem uma linda voz. Mas agora me digam... Como está a situação?

– Bem parecida com a última vez – Midna adiantou-se.

– Mas dessa vez está chovendo em todo lugar e apesar da ausência do crepúsculo, encontramos os monstros de Zant – Navi lhe disse.

– E as pessoas? As crianças...

– Todas escondidas. E até agora não soubemos de nenhum sequestro de crianças. Há guardas pelo reino, mas nem sempre conseguem deter as ameaças facilmente. Muitos deles estavam no bar de Thelma, tentando discutir alguma estratégia – Link lhe contou.

– Alguma indicação de como acabar com isso?

– Libertando os espíritos da luz de novo. Há muitos monstros de Zant perto deles, isso faz sua luz desaparecer. Faron Woods já está segura. E eu devo continuar com os outros lugares. O espírito em Faron me advertiu sobre algumas coisas.

Link, Midna e Navi lhe contaram sobre o que se sabia dos planos de Ganon, porque deviam proteger os visitantes do céu e sobre o novo poder da Master Sword.

– Zelda* está praticando arco e flecha em um das salas com Impa. Link* está conversando com Fi em seu quarto.

– Zelda!

Os quatro se viraram ao ouvirem a voz familiar. Era Impa.

– Não suma assim, sua travessa! Quais notícias nós temos? – Ela perguntou quando se aproximaram.

Zelda lhe repetiu o que ouvira de Link, Navi e Midna.

– Apesar de tudo estar sob controle, ainda estamos ameaçados. E se Ganon chegar aqui, de nada adiantará termos todos esses guardas. Eles vão segurá-lo por pouco tempo. Zelda* está com Link* no quarto, vá logo encontra-los – ela disse ao herói do tempo.

Link e Navi se dirigiram ao caminho dos quartos e as duas princesas acompanharam Impa para segui-los.

– Enquanto as coisas não se resolvem... Você não deve ficar sozinha – disse à Zelda – Ainda mais estando enfraquecida fisicamente, embora não saibamos por que. Sei que você detesta ser seguida por guardas, então não saia da minha vista. Você luta incrivelmente bem, mas não sabemos como Ganon se mostrará agora.

Quando chegaram até o quarto Link acabara de terminar sua explicação sobre o novo poder da Master Sword.

– Aconteceu a mesma coisa em Skyloft. Sempre que eu aprendia mais uma canção, a Master Sword ganhava um novo poder.

– Eu preciso despertar a minha. Por isso peço sua ajuda – disse a Zelda* e Link*.

– Será um prazer – ele respondeu.

– Zelda*... – a princesa lhe chamou – Tem alguma ideia de como fazer isso?

– Acredito que sim. Espero estar certa... Mas é melhor nós sairmos daqui.

Todos seguiram para uma sala maior, onde Zelda* estivera praticando arco e flecha.

– Fiquem longe – ela pediu às duas princesas, à fada e à guardiã, que imediatamente seguiram seu conselho - Vocês dois... Ergam as Master Swords.

Os dois desembainharam as espadas e as ergueram, mantendo certa distância. As notas suaves da harpa e a doce voz de Zelda invadiram o ar quando ela começou a cantar Ballad of The Goddess. À medida que a canção avançava uma luz dourada se formou ao redor da harpa, aumentando com o passar dos segundos e indo de encontro às lâminas das duas espadas. A Master Sword de Link* passou a brilhar mais intensamente, e como se disparada de um canhão, a luz colidiu com a lâmina de Link, obrigando ambos a segurarem as espadas com as duas mãos para mantê-las firmes. Ao fim da canção, a luz perdeu força até desaparecer.

– Nota alguma diferença, Link? – Navi lhe perguntou, sobrevoando a cabeça dele novamente.

Ele observou a espada, surpreendendo-se ao olhar o lado plano da lâmina.

– Não estava assim antes...

Os outros chegaram mais perto e puderam ver uma espécie de desenho na lâmina, feito na cor verde.

– É o mesmo desenho que apareceu na minha Master Sword quando comecei a fortalece-la.

– Então funcionou... – Zelda* sorriu, feliz consigo mesma.

– Muito obrigado a vocês dois.

– Estamos a postos quando precisar – ela lhe disse – Afinal, essa guerra é mais por nossa causa do que por qualquer outra coisa.

– Já falamos sobre isso, não se sinta culpada – Zelda pediu – Nossa única alternativa é derrotar Ganon novamente, então vamos fazê-lo.

Horas mais tarde Link se preparava para partir de novo com Midna e Navi, dessa vez para as minas dos Gorons na Montanha da Morte.

– Você está indo duas vezes no mesmo dia... – Zelda resmungava sentada na cama deles – Detesto ver os outros fazendo todo o trabalho e não poder fazer nada.

– Mas Link* e Zelda* também estão parados aqui – ele respondeu enquanto recolocava suas luvas.

– Enquanto você saiu ele ficou o tempo todo perambulando na entrada, caso acontecesse alguma coisa e Zelda* treinou arco e flecha e conversou por um bom tempo com Impa, estão se tornando boas amigas.

– Impa também faz parte dessa lenda, ela nasceu pra proteger você. Ela não deixa de ser uma parte da Impa que Zelda* conheceu e a quem se apegou tanto. Deve ser doloroso pra ela não poder mais vê-la, mas estar ao lado da nossa Impa deve lhe trazer algum alívio.

– Tem razão. Mas não desvie o assunto, Link!

Ele riu. Estava quase pronto, faltava apenas seu chapéu, no qual Navi estava dormindo profundamente agora. A fada se cansara após tantos anos sem toda aquela correria atrás dos inimigos, precisaria se readaptar.

– Querida, eu entendo você. Como acha que me senti quando descobri que em algum momento do tempo-espaço estive dormindo por sete anos enquanto todos lutavam pra sobreviver sem um herói? Esse reino é seu, e sinto o quanto quer mais do que ninguém lutar por ele. Sei o quanto você detesta ficar só olhando, afinal pode assustar e destruir qualquer um que a veja manejando essa espada. Lembra-se de quando os novos guardas te viram lutando pela primeira vez? A partir daquele dia passaram a treinar dobrado. Nunca vou esquecer da cara deles – Link soltou uma grande gargalhada, ouvindo Zelda rir também, mas não funcionou por muito tempo, ela sempre fora teimosa, desde criança.

– Ei! Não tente me comprar com chantagem emocional, Link!

– O que é isso? Estamos iniciando uma briga? – Ele perguntou em tom de deboche – Assim vamos acabar acordando Navi – ele sussurrou, se aproximando dela.

– Você e seu terrível dom de sempre ter um discurso pronto na ponta da língua – ela reclamou em tom mais baixo.

– Terrível? Acho que é algo bom pra um futuro rei, embora eu deteste aqueles discursos pra o povo.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou com sua expressão de desagrado no rosto.

– Eu sei que você não consegue ficar com raiva de mim por muito tempo.

Ele chegou mais perto e a abraçou de repente, derrubando-a deitada na cama. A princesa tentou falar alguma coisa em protesto pelo susto repentino, mas antes que as palavras se formassem Link a calou com seus próprios lábios sobre os dela. Ela resistiu, mas em segundos sentiu o rosto esquentar e entregou-se o correspondendo, deslizando as mãos pra suas costas e seu cabelo, permitindo que a beijasse mais intensamente. Enfim separaram-se com respiração ofegante e os dois pares de olhos azuis se encararam.

– Viu? Você não consegue ficar com raiva de mim por tempo demais.

Ela soltou um risinho e acariciou o rosto do marido com uma das mãos.

– Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está bem. Aonde eu estou indo são lugares hostis e imprevisíveis, podem mudar completamente de repente. É um risco até pra mim que já estive lá tantas vezes... Mas eu prometo. Zel, esse é o nosso reino e o nosso futuro, e nós vamos lutar juntos por ele na hora certa.

– Tudo bem... Mas eu não vou esquecer disso.

– À vontade, Vossa Majestade.

Ela o puxou para beijá-lo novamente por mais alguns segundos.

– Eu te amo... – ele falou ao se afastar – Mas não posso deixar você me enfeitiçar agora. Quero acabar logo com isso.

Beijou a testa de sua esposa e ergueu-se, ajudando-a a levantar também.

Pegou com cuidado o chapéu verde em cima da mesa e olhou lá dentro aproximando o ouvido. Navi ressonava de tão profundamente que dormia. Colocou o chapéu no lugar com toda a cautela para não despertá-la.

– Eu prometo que voltarei o quanto antes.

Deixaram o quarto e a meio caminho do andar de baixo encontraram Midna e Impa olhando-os de maneira estranha.

– O que aconteceu? – Link perguntou.

– O garoto do céu... – Midna começou – Quer ir com você.

– Mas... Todos nós sabemos que ele é um dos alvos de Ganon, não deve se arriscar.

– Eu não sei... – Impa refletia – Você tem razão, mas pelo que sabemos ele também já esteve num vulcão e muito mais hostil que o nosso. Eu acho que seria uma vantagem deixa-lo conhecer os Gorons e a região. Além de sintonizá-lo melhor com você em temos de combate, conhecer muitos povos é sempre útil numa crise.

Os quatro desceram o restante das escadas, pensativos. Não era prudente ariscar o garoto, mas Impa tinha razão, mesmo ela própria não querendo pôr ninguém em risco. Chegando à frente do grande salão de entrada do castelo, onde Zelda fora rendida por Ganon havia tantos anos, encontraram o casal mais novo. Link* os avistou e se aproximou com Zelda*.

– Por favor, me deixe ir. Talvez eu e Fi possamos ajudar em algo. Ganon não deve aparecer enquanto o reino estiver nesse caos, não é?

– Andei pensando... – Link lhe disse – a Montanha da Morte é praticamente um vulcão. É extremamente quente, tem lava por toda parte e os Gorons podem estar malucos de novo. O comportamento da lava é imprevisível, alguns lugares até parecem ter gêiseres feitos de fogo. E lembre-se de que você não pode morrer, esse seria o desejo de Ganon.

– Ganon e o Demon King são o mesmo. Ele nunca me mataria assim, quer acabar comigo com as próprias mãos. Eu sei dos riscos, Eldin Volcano é do mesmo jeito.

– Levarei você então, mas bem armado. Verifique seus armamentos, e saímos em pouco tempo. Midna...

– Sim?

– Você se importaria de ficar aqui dessa vez e...

Ela sorriu

– Eu já entendi. Farei isso com prazer. Tenho certeza que consigo defender esse lugar melhor do que todos esses guardas juntos – os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de satisfação.

– Obrigado – ele falou, observando a vontade de destruir Ganon faiscando nos olhos da amiga.

Aproximou-se de Link* enquanto as duas Zeldas se distraíam conversando entre si e cochichou em seu ouvido.

– Acerte-se com ela antes de ir. Zelda brigou comigo lá em cima – ele disse com um risinho e viu Link* ficar assustado – Já está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

– Isso acontece sempre?

– Não... Ela deve estar nervosa com tudo que está acontecendo sem ela poder fazer muita coisa por enquanto. Vamos, vá falar com Zelda*.

Impa se afastou com Link* e Zelda* para o estábulo do lado de fora e Midna sacou sua enorme e assustadora espada negra e alguns raios luminosos saiam de suas mãos, colidindo com a lâmina e emitindo barulhos, ela parecia estar afiando a espada. Os dois jovens Hylians de Skyloft olharam assustados para a expressão sinistra no rosto dela e se afastaram o suficiente para terem uma conversa tranquila.

– Eu não queria que você fosse pra longe de mim, mas... Hylia me disse que seria necessário, que faria bem pra você, seu crescimento como guerreiro na verdade.

– Ela disse...?

– Num sonho, Link*.

– Ela costuma aparecer sempre nos seus sonhos?

– De vez em quando... Mas na maioria das vezes são só memórias muito antigas, então achei que não seria necessário te contar.

– Ela não falou nada sobre o que está acontecendo? Sobre nós virmos pra cá?

– Não exatamente... Ela disse apenas que uma guerra diante dos seus olhos não é o único motivo para um guerreiro ser forte. Por isso eu acho que talvez seja necessário você lutar ao lado de Link, mesmo que Ganon não tenha aparecido ainda.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Toda vez que partia para algum lugar perigoso sem ela, aquela mesma sensação de quando a havia visto adormecer naquele cristal esmagava seu coração. Sentiu-se aquecido quando Zelda* fechou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o apertou de maneira reconfortante.

– Eu vou esperar você voltar. Quando chegar eu vou estar bem aqui.

Link* retribuiu o abraço e a beijou até ficarem sem ar.

– É melhor não me deixar esperando, Link*.

Trocaram um sorriso, e ela o viu desaparecer na saída do salão.

******

– Estamos perto! – Ouviu Link gritar enquanto corriam com os cavalos.

Em poucos minutos Pararam em uma parede de pedra e terra com uma escada de madeira presa até o topo. Desmontaram dos cavalos e olharam para cima. O lugar também estava coberto por nuvens assustadoramente escuras e chovia forte. Os cavalos correram na direção oposta, procurando abrigo da chuva.

– Se os Gorons estiverem mesmo enlouquecidos, quando nós chegarmos lá em cima devem vir rolando atrás de nós. Com essa chuva vai ser ainda pior, mesmo com minhas botas magnéticas. Se isso acontecer, fique atrás de mim a uma distância segura e tenha cuidado quando eu jogar o Goron pra trás.

– Eles andam acima da terra?

– Sim. São grande, redondos e duros como pedra. Quando estivermos seguros vou lhe ensinar como usá-los pra alcançar lugares mais altos.

– Os Mogmas andam pelo subterrâneo e quando sobem à superfície só saem da terra até a cintura.

– Mogmas? Interessante, fale-me sobre eles no caminho.

Link sentiu Navi agitar-se dentro de seu chapéu, devia estar em desespero por acordar de repente dentro de um chapéu molhado.

– Aguente um pouco, Navi! – Ele falou alto para tentar ser ouvido através do barulho que a chuva forte fazia.

A fada voou como pode e se agarrou ao cabelo de Link, onde era mais fácil proteger-se da água. O Herói do Tempo se adiantou subindo as escadas, sendo seguido pelo garoto dos céus.


	19. Nas Minas dos Gorons na Montanha da Morte

Link espiou cuidadosamente por cima do muro de pedra antes de subir completamente, viu um Goron adulto a certa distância, porém este não o notou.

– Tem um. Não sei com ele está, é melhor ficar atrás de mim quando subirmos.

Os dois terminaram a subida e andaram alguns metros, vendo um Goron ao longe, que não os percebeu.

– Navi, você está bem?

– Dentro dos limites sim – ela falou saindo do chapéu de Link – Ainda bem que dentro do seu chapéu não molha tanto quanto fora. Ainda está escuro e chovendo! – Ela voou de volta para o chapéu.

– Lá dentro é bem quente, iremos secar rápido. Está chovendo há muito tempo... Aqui é tão quente que o chão estaria fervendo se a chuva estivesse no início.

Caminharam mais um pouco, sendo finalmente percebidos pelo Goron que veio correndo em sua direção.

– Esse é o território dos Gorons! Ninguém pode pisar aqui! – Ele gritou enquanto se enrolava no próprio corpo, indo a toda velocidade na direção dos dois.

– Cuidado! –Link alertou, conseguindo livrar os dois do impacto quando o Goron passou direto por eles e caiu lá embaixo.

– São bem parecidos com os que nós conhecemos – Link comentou enquanto continuavam andando com toda a cautela possível e falando num tom baixo de voz.

– Então os Gorons tem mesmo uma existência milenar? Mesmo com os manuscritos sempre houve algumas dúvidas de quando eles surgiram nesse mundo.

– Os que nós conhecemos vivem em Faron Woods, na superfície.

– Vocês não têm locais totalmente feitos de pedra?

– Há um pouco disso em Faron Woods, algumas cavernas onde eles moram, mas não um lugar como essa montanha. Eles também conhecem a lenda de Hylia, mas têm uma visão muito distorcida dela, ao menos o primeiro Goron que eu conheci sim.

– Como assim?

– Além de flutuar no céu, ser quase sempre primavera e ter alguns animais diferentes, Skyloft não tem nada de diferente da superfície. Mas esse Goron achava que Skyloft era apenas uma lenda, que seus habitantes viviam pra sempre, nunca ficavam doentes, que os campos eram feitos de puro ouro e outras coisas do gênero.

Link se segurou para não dar uma grande gargalhada, não queria chamar a atenção dos Gorons ali.

– Eles costumam fazer esse tipo de confusão com as coisas. Como eu já lhe disse, Términa é um mundo paralelo a esse. Eu encontrei lá quase tudo e quase todos que conheço aqui. Quando eu estava lá um Goron com o mesmo nome que eu fez uma reserva em um hotel. Mas como eles sempre têm um sotaque no final das palavras e frases, a reserva ficou errada. Foi registrado apenas Link, mas quando ele chegou no hotel ele só perguntava por Link-Goro. No final das contas a reserva foi dada a mim. Quando entendi o que aconteceu eu o procurei para avisar, mas o encontrei dormindo como uma pedra do lado de fora e eu não tinha tempo, então fui embora, mas o pessoal do hotel esclareceu isso depois.

Dessa vez foi Link* que se segurou para não morrer de rir.

– Há um Goron chamado Link aqui?

– Sim. Quando eu era criança ajudei o pai dele aqui. Quando o filho nasceu ele deu o meu nome em homenagem e o conheci sete anos depois nas idas e vindas no tempo. Somos amigos desde então.

– Mestre – Fi chamou, quando saiu de repente da Master Sword – Há uma probabilidade de 86% de que há muitos Gorons perturbados nesse lugar. Há lava por toda parte, quase toda a estrutura é feita pedra e há água em alguns locais. Também detectei altos níveis de algum magnetismo lá dentro. Não hesite em me chamar se for necessário.

– Claro. Obrigado, Fi.

Ela retornou à espada e prosseguiram por mais alguns metros, até avistarem um monte de Gorons rolando ao longe, indo na direção deles. Link arregalou os olhos em surpresa e calçou suas botas magnéticas.

– Fique atrás de mim!

Um a um ele agarrou todos os Gorons que passavam por eles e os jogou penhasco abaixo até o caminho estar livre de novo.

– Você está bem?

– Sim... Onde conseguiu essas botas?

– Eu as encontrei durante a última guerra contra Ganon. São magnéticas e grudam em alguns lugares, ajudam muito em certas situações – ele explicou voltando a calçar suas botas normais – Fi é mesmo eficiente... Levei anos pra analisar de maneira decente tudo que ela acabou de falar. Mas não devia me surpreender, afinal Hylia a criou pra isso.

– Link! – Puderam ouvir a vozinha de Navi, abafada pelo chapéu e pela chuva – Eu já segui você em água fria, mas a água daqui deve ser quente.

– Não se preocupe. Apesar daqui ser tão quente, a água fica a profundidades maiores, por isso é no máximo morna. Eu prometo que você ficará bem. E quando tudo isso acabar vou providenciar um lugar melhor que aquela almofada pra você dormir no castelo.

– Obrigada, Link! Não tenha presa, precisamos acabar com Ganon primeiro, mas posso lhe dar sugestões. Nós fadas amamos coisas brilhantes, pinte as paredes de azul, desenhe flores – ela falava empolgada.

Link riu. Normalmente se irritaria, mas aquela tagarelice dela era uma das coisas que sentia falta depois de tantos anos, preferia ter todo o barulho da voz de Navi em seus ouvidos e vê-la bem e perto dele do que não saber onde e como ela estava.

– Nunca a vi falar tanto. Só a vejo falar com a gente em momentos de alerta.

– Navi falaria durante cada segundo do dia se pudesse. Não imagina o quanto isso era irritante antes de eu me acostumar. Imagine como eu ficava na hora em que tinha um monstro enorme tentando me esmagar e ela começava a gritar em alerta.

– Seu ingrato!! Eu sempre lhe dei muitas informações importantes, mesmo quando não era um momento conveniente. Sou uma fada exemplar! Enviada para lhe ajudar e protege-lo. Teria morrido sem mim.

– Claro que sim – ele riu de novo, de alegria – Não estou dizendo que não. Eu senti falta da sua tagarelice e dos seus alertas, Navi. Mal posso descrever o quanto em sinto bem por ter você volta.

Pode ouvir um murmúrio de assentimento dela e um puxão nos fios de cabelo onde a fada se prendia, que ele sabia desde criança ser o que ela fazia quando estava feliz, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. O restante do caminho até a entrada das minas foi relativamente tranquilo, exceto por um ou outro barulho que os dois sempre silenciavam para terem certeza de não ser mais Gorons. Link lutava para manter Navi sob controle. Ela havia saído do chapéu e o tempo todo achava que seriam atacados por Gorons enlouquecidos. A poucos passos da entrada a atenção deles foi chamada por um som alto, parecia uma coruja, assobiando alguma canção. Uma melodia muito familiar a Link. Olharam para trás e puderam ver uma grande e velha coruja negra voando acima deles. O animal mergulhou na direção dos dois, preocupando Link*, mas o outro esticou o braço bem a tempo e Kaepora Gaebora pousou suavemente ali.

– Mas... Onde você estava?! Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos?! Achei que estivesse morto! Você nem apareceu da última vez!

– Me desculpe velho amigo! Naqueles tempos eu não estava nessas terras. Também pensamos que estivesse morto. Me surpreendeu saber quando voltei que você estava aqui e casado com aquela garotinha. Vocês sempre foram mesmo muito ligados desde crianças.

Link corou com o comentário, mas sorriu. Estava feliz em ver seu velho amigo e conselheiro outra vez.

– Navi... – a coruja lhe dirigiu a palavra – Quanto tempo. Soube que você também não esteve aqui por muito tempo.

– Essa é uma longa história, discutiremos depois – ela lhe disse – É bom vê-lo de novo!

– Igualmente, amiga fada.

– Ele fala!! – Link* finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

– As corujas não falam no lugar de onde você veio, jovem guerreiro?

– Na verdade... É muito raro vermos corujas em Skyloft ou na superfície, mas elas não falam...

– Prazer. Sou Kaepora Gaebora, velho amigo e conselheiro de Link.

– Igualmente. Seu nome se parece tanto com o do pai de Zelda*... Ele se chama Gaepora.

– Eu e Link conhecemos desde que ele e a princesa tinham apenas dez anos de idade. Você vem dos céus, não é mesmo?

– Você sabe sobre Skyloft?

– Não tanto quanto gostaria, mas nós corujas também passamos histórias por nossas gerações, por isso sei sobre você. Aquele homem, pelo que dizem desde gerações passadas, entre nós corujas, costumava falar em voz alta enquanto escrevia e nós podíamos ouvir pelas janelas. Nós não esquecemos facilmente nossas histórias, por mais antigas que sejam. De certa forma, meus pais sempre gostaram de ouvir as lendas e me deram esse nome parecido com o dele – ele falou, referindo-se a Link.

– Tem alguma ideia de como Ganon nos arrastou pra cá?

– Ódio. Assim como sempre dizem eu o amor move montanhas o ódio também pode fazer coisas inimagináveis. A alma não se esvai tão fácil como o corpo. A alma de Ganon, desde que era o Demon King sempre esteve cheia de rancor, tanto que provavelmente conseguiu força para voltar em algum momento do tempo-espaço. Tenham cuidado, você e a jovem Zelda*. E também a princesa das sombras.

– Sabe sobre elas?

– Sei que você não veio sozinho e você é igualzinho a Link, até aprece o próprio em evrsão amis jovem, sua companhia só pode se chamar Zelda*. E a presença de um ser das sombras nas redondezas é facilmente notável para mim. Há uma razão para estarem aqui e não é boa, mas sei que vocês poderão resolver. Eu vim apenas saudá-los, mas devo avisar que os Gorons estão enlouquecidos. Não todos, mas muitos. Vocês devem ter cuidado aí dentro. Eu estarei aqui esperando quando saírem. Desejo ajuda-los no que for possível. Quando estiver aqui fora e não me avistar, toque minha canção e eu virei. Ensine-a ao jovem Link*.

– Eu farei isso. Obrigado, Kaepora – Link lhe disse.

A coruja fez uma breve reverência e saiu voando.

– É o primeiro que não se surpreende ao ver dois de nós.

– Ele é um grande sábio, é surpreendente o quanto ele sabe, me guiou por toda a minha jornada na primeira vez que lutei contra Ganon, quando eu e Zelda tínhamos dez anos.

Adentraram finalmente a Montanha da Morte e para o frio que estavam sentindo em suas roupas encharcadas, o choque de temperatura foi agradável. Era um local duvidoso, havia depressões, buracos, entradas nas paredes de pedra. O chão que parecia ter se partido em vários locais, como se formasse pequenas ilhas de pedra, que levavam aos vários caminhos das minas, revelavam um infinito poço de lava. Em alguns pontos a lava jorrava para cima, era realmente muito quente ali dentro, tanto quanto em Eldin Volcano. Podiam ouvir barulhos distantes, pareciam passos e objetos sendo movidos, o que anunciava a presença dos moradores do lugar.

– Viu? Aqui é relativamente perigoso, mesmo estando acostumado a um terreno como esse você deve ter o máximo de cuidado. Se parece com Eldin?

– Sim. Os cenários que encontramos em Eldin são um pouco diferentes, mas a estrutura é a mesma.

– Eu vim aqui várias vezes nos últimos tempos. Os caminhos são os mesmos de sempre. Vamos descer aqui mesmo.

Os dois pularam para um pedaço de pedra mais abaixo, com Navi voando atrás de Link, e saltaram pelos fragmentos do chão partido até entrarem em outro local e seguirem por uma escada de madeira envolta por paredes feitas com grades de aço, quebrando alguns obstáculos postos para dificultar a entrada de estranhos.

– Tem sempre um baú de rupees por aqui, ele pode ser útil se chegarmos à loja dos Gorons.

Link calçou suas botas magnéticas e as usou para travar no chão os dois grandes botões enferrujados que abririam o restante do caminho. Andaram até o suposto baú numa trilha que mais parecida um labirinto, matando um monstro que deu a Link um Rupee verde e um coração. Ele tocou o coração vermelho, que brilhou até desaparecer.

– Me sinto melhor, dei uma surra nos monstros em Faron, mas apanhei de alguns também.

Com mais alguns passos finalmente chegaram ao baú.

– Pegue o Rupee, é todo seu. Você chegou sem nenhum aqui em Hyrule, não é? É melhor começar a estoca-los.

Link* lhe agradeceu e foi até o baú de madeira. Quando o abriu não era muito diferente dos baús de Skyloft e da superfície. As diferenças eram que o baú não tinha cores chamativas e não brilhava quando era aberto. Dentro dele Link* encontrou uma mensagem escrita em pergaminho. “Você obteve um Rupee vermelho (20).” Estendeu a mão até o cristal e o apanhou, analisando-o por um tempo e o guardando.

– Lá vocês também encontram baús assim?

– Sim, mas são bem coloridos e sempre brilham quando abrimos.

– Temos alguns assim, geralmente tem coisas muito importantes dentro.

Continuaram seguindo enquanto matavam monstros e Link acionava algumas passagens. Ele usou as botas para abaixar o que parecia ser uma grande alavanca e uma porta gradeada se abriu, revelando uma outra, circular. Empurram-na para o lado e puderam acessar a próxima sala, ainda maior, com mais lava, monstros piores e estruturas penduradas no teto, que pareciam emitir algum magnetismo.

– O que é aquilo?

– São placas magnéticas. As botas grudam nelas, podem nos ajudar aqui em certos momentos.

Seguiram em frente, desviando de jatos de lava e enfrentando lagartos gigantescos com calcas que mais pareciam brasa acesa. Link* nunca vira um daqueles, mas não eram muito diferentes dos outros monstros. A pele parecia uma carapaça extremamente dura, precisou persistir com a Master Sword até acabar com eles através de seu ponto fraco, a cauda.

– Temos que puxar isso – Link falou, se dirigindo a um enorme e pesado bloco de pedra com uma corrente presa a ele, e puxando­ até o espaço afundado no chão acabar – Isso pode evitar problemas mais tarde. Venha.

Encontraram mais uma porta alguns metros distante e após ela uma nova sala, dessa vez com água abaixo de uma grande pedra envolta por mais uma placa magnética, do lado oposto ao que eles estavam.

– Temos que pular na água.

– Mas como vamos passar por essa grade?

– Há uma abertura nela lá no fundo. Se passarmos, podemos chegar a um botão que vai nos jogar pra cima e vamos andar na placa até chegarmos naquela porta. Você é bom mergulhador? Confesso que sei andar bem, mas as botas facilitam muito quando preciso submergir.

– Tive muito tempo e motivos pra praticar mergulho quando Faron Woods alagou... Aqui temos que passar por água... Em Eldin Volcano os Mogmas me deram luvas pra cavar e andar pelo subsolo.

– Não há água lá? Então é mesmo um vulcão? Já andei pelo subsolo algumas vezes, mas ainda prefiro mergulhar. Vamos.

Ambos pularam e rapidamente chegaram ao solo submerso. A água ficava entre morna e fria, uma temperatura agradável. Realmente havia uma passagem ali. Seguiram rapidamente até o botão e quando Link pisou nele, foi impulsionado para cima, puxando o garoto junto, e os dois ficaram presos na placa.

– Viu Navi, a água estava ótima.

– Você tem razão.

– Segurem firme, vou subir.

Rapidamente ele alcançou a parte de cima da grande pedra e colocou Link* no chão, trocando suas botas novamente. Atravessando a próxima porta, teve uma surpresa.

– OH! LINK! É você mesmo?! – O goron adulto correu até eles – Por que tem dois?!!

– Link, é você? – Ele perguntou ao velho amigo.

– Sou eu mesmo! Então você é o Link?! Quem é esse?! Por que é igualzinho a você? É seu filho?! Primo?! Clone?!

Ele riu. Os gorons eram sempre animados demais com novidades.

– É um parente que veio de um reino muito distante. Uma longa história.

– Está explicado... Qual é seu nome, jovem parente?

– Link*.

– Vocês tem o mesmo nome!! Nós todos temos o mesmo nome! – Ele exclamou feliz.

– Link me falou sobre você.

Após mais alguns minutos do surto de alegria do Goron, ele finalmente entristeceu e falou sobre o estado em que as minas se encontravam.

– Muitos estão doidos. Meu pai está em algum lugar tentando fazer algo a respeito. Sei que vocês poderão dar um jeito. Abram esses três baús. Serão úteis.

Os dois assim o fizeram e encontram um rupee vermelho, o mapa da dungeon e um par de botas magnéticas com as de Link.

– Eu as encontrei por aí e guardei. Achei que se um dia você voltasse aqui numa situação dessas poderiam ser úteis caso não tivesse mais as suas.

– Obrigado, Link – agradeceu ao amigo goron - Mas as minhas ainda funcionam bem. Fique com elas, Link*. Devem servir em você e vai facilitar as coisa pra nós nos resto do caminho.

– Obrigado! – Agradeceu aos dois.

– Teste-as na próxima sala. Nos vemos mais tarde, Link. Espero poder rever o grande Darunia em algum lugar.

– Certamente, você o encontrará.

Nos passos seguintes quebraram alguns jarros e encontraram estranhas galinhas sem penas que pareciam ter uma cabeça um tanto humana e falam.

– Então você tem parentes parecidos também – uma ooccoo disse após Link repetir a mesma história – Ganon não parece interessado em nós, ao menos não até agora. Ele quer alguma coisa aqui embaixo, mas estamos em alerta. Nossa cidade já é perigosa o bastante sem invasores. Estou reunindo todos de nós que caíram aqui pra voltarmos rapidamente. Aquele velho canhão ainda funciona bem. Mas antes de ir, ficarei com você por um tempo, talvez possa ajuda-lo.

– Acha que essa cidade pode ser um fragmento de Skyloft? Talvez uma das ilhas menores?

– Sim. Não acho que tudo que havia lá em cima veio pra cá. De alguma forma esse fragmento ficou e os ooccoos o aproveitaram. É uma cidade estranha, cheia de espaços vazios e armadilhas, parece ser quase toda feita de pedra e aço. Apesar da entrada ser uma pequena fonte, muito agradável, não é um lugar amistoso.

Voltaram a caminhar, logo chegando a mais um sala cheia de placas, onde Link* constatou que suas botas funcionavam bem e os dois mataram muito mais rapidamente os monstros do caminho. Continuaram correndo por inúmeras salas, enfrentando lagartos e aranhas enormes e encontrando baús, alguns submersos na água, com rupees e até chaves, até finalmente chegarem à área externa, feita de madeira e pedra.

– São goblins ali em cima, vamos atirar e derrubá-los.

– Os nossos eram verdes, roxos e a maioria vermelhos. Chamamos de bokoblins – Link* lembrou-se, observando as criaturas de cor cinzenta.

Os dois heróis miraram com os estilingues e derrubaram um por um até a passagem estar livre. Seguiram por uma porta trancada e alguns obstáculos giratórios até encontrarem a sala de um velho goron. Era Gor Ebizo, ainda mais velho e frágil do que era quando Link o conhecera e ainda falando Brudda no final das frases, falava mais lentamente e mais baixo, não parecia que teria mais de alguns poucos anos de vida, mas ficou feliz em rever Link, que teve que repetir toda história sobre o garoto dos céus.

– Leve essa chave. Acho que nosso Link já lhe advertiu sobre a situação. Você sabe o que fazer, o que está acontecendo não é muito diferente daqueles tempos.

Após conseguirem um rupee amarelo (10) e um roxo (50) em um baú, dessa vez bem parecido com os baús azuis de Skyloft, subiram uma escada e enfrentaram mais portas, monstros e armadilhas, até ficarem trancados em uma sala onde levaram alguns minutos para conseguirem se livrar de alguns gorons malucos e um gigantesco, no qual tiveram que dar uma surra para que voltasse ao normal. Após cair várias vezes na lava e voltar à placa magnética, ele finalmente sentou-se, exausto.

– Vocês são tão destemidos quanto o herói do passado.

– Ele está falando de você? – Link* sussurrou para o amigo.

– Sim, eu criança. Depois que eu sumi e perdi a memória, o que aconteceu naquela época virou uma lenda. Apenas sabem que um herói que viajou entre eras derrotou Ganon e depois desapareceu sem deixar rastro. Por isso me chamam de Herói do Tempo. Até hoje alguns ainda não sabem o que realmente me aconteceu, pensam que eu apenas tenho o sangue do herói.

– Vocês devem nos salvar desse mal. Vão em frente.

– Nós temos que conseguir a chave da sala de Darbus, então poderemos finalmente acabar com isso e sair daqui.

Já se preparavam para uma grande procura, quando quase que milagrosamente resgataram a chave com um velho Goron todo enfeitado com pinturas, muito parecido com o mesmo que guardava a chave há anos. Ele e Link se conheciam. Era filho do antigo guardião. Saindo dali, tornaram a encarrar os obstáculo no interminável rio de lava.

– Aquele cristal negro... Precisamos atingi-lo?

– Sim. Já viu um?

– Tem algo parecido na superfície. Meu besouro pode fazer isso.

Link* lançou seu besouro dourado em direção ao cristal enquanto Link olhava com curiosidade, não chegara a usar uma arma como aquela. Quando o cristal foi atingido uma porta se abriu e os dois correram por ela.

– Na superfície os cristais também serviam pra controlar o nível de lava ou água.

– Isso foi incrível! Nos poupou de um trajeto super demorado até um lugar onde eu pudesse atirar flechas... Veja! Aquilo é uma porta.

– Parece um adorno na parede – comentou Navi, que saíra do chapéu de novo.

– É uma porta. Se quebrarmos aquelas cordas, ela vai baixar. Tente acertá-las com as flechas.

Link* posicionou o arco e atirou, falhando na primeira tentativa, e mirando com mais precisão na segunda. A flecha rasgou as duas cordas que sustentavam o peso da porta gigantesca, que caiu no espaço vazio cheio de lava que os separava do próximo compartimento, como uma ponte.

– Mestre – Fi apareceu de repente - Provavelmente há uma criatura de grande dimensão e fúria lá dentro. Lhe aconselho a ficar atento e me chamar se for necessário.

– Eu imaginei... Tudo bem, Fi – respondeu, vendo-a sumir.

– Bom, creio que você sabe o que fazer... Vamos nos reversar entre isca e atacante.

Seguiram em passos firmes pela ponte e Link encaixou a chave dourada circular no orifício que ficava no centro da porta. Duas partes circulares se moveram para direções opostas e o caminho se abriu. Assim que entraram ficaram presos novamente, na escuridão. O som emitido ao pisarem no chão fazia parecer que ele era feito de gelo congelado, o que na verdade eram placas magnéticas, e à frente podiam ver a enorme silhueta de uma criatura acorrentada e adormecida. Andaram devagar e cautelosamente até o monstro. Ao notar a presença dos intrusos, um olho vermelho e felino se abriu no dentro da testa do ser adormecido e o local ficou mais iluminado. O que parecia ser um goron gigante acordou, rugindo enfurecido e se acendendo como brasa.

– Ele parece querer comer você vivos, Link.

– O que te faz pensar que você também não, Navi? Fique dentro do chapéu, ele pode te engolir até sem querer!

– Nem precisa pedir! – Dizendo isso, ela sumiu de novo.

O monstro libertou-se das correntes e fitou os dois Links com ódio mortal nos olhos em chamas.

– Acabo de identificar esta criatura como um Twilight Igniter Fyrus – ouviram a voz de Fi dizer.

Os dois heróis pareciam mesmo ser a mesma pessoa. Ambos tiveram a mesma ideia. No momento em que o monstro avançou na direção deles com passos que mais pareciam estrondos, os dois correram para as costas da criatura, usando as botas magnéticas para se prenderem ao chão de vez em quando, e puxaram as correntes presas a seus pés, derrubando-o imediatamente. Correram para sua cabeça acertando o máximo possível o olho vermelho com as Master Swords, porém logo o enorme goron levantou-se rugindo ferozmente de novo e os dois Links tomaram distância, preparando os arcos e concentrando-se em encontrar a mira mais precisa possível para acertar o olho, e assim o fizeram até onde conseguiram. Correram novamente para derrubar a criatura e repetiram todo o ritual várias vezes até que o olho no centro de sua cabeça brilhou mais forte e o monstro levantou-se agonizando, sacudindo-se de um lado para o outro e fazendo um barulho de estourar os tímpanos, o que obrigou os dois e Navi a taparem bem os ouvidos. A criatura explodiu e os fragmentos desapareceram. No chão restou apenas um goron bem maior do que outros, respirando ofegantemente e alguns corações gerados com a explosão.

– Navi, já está tudo bem, você pode sair.

– Que alívio! Estão todos inteiros?

Ela olhou para os dois Links, Estavam chamuscados, arranhados e com alguns rasgões nas roupas e algumas manchas de sangue e pequenas queimaduras, que nem sequer haviam sentido por estarem tão concentrados na missão.

– Parece que vocês dois precisam daquilo – ela disse, se referindo aos corações – E depois irem pra casa tomar banho – ela deu um risinho.

– Você também – Link lhe disse, ouvindo um murmúrio chateado dela por ser contestada.

– Agora que você falou... – Link* se dirigiu a Navi – Está doendo.

– Eu também. Nem percebi que tinha me queimado e cortado tanto.

Os dois se abaixaram até os quatro corações perto do goron e quando estes brilharam até desaparecer suas queimaduras, dores e os demais ferimentos desapareceram com se nunca tivessem existido. Quando levantam-se viram o goron acordar e sentar-se confuso, com uma das mãos na cabeça.

– Que dor de cabeça... O que estou fazendo aqui? Não me lembro de nada.

Ouviram passos do lado de fora, os gorons que deviam ter voltado ao normal provavelmente queriam tomar conhecimento do estado de seu chefe. Ooccoo apareceu do nada na frente deles.

– Bom, está na hora de eu ajuda-los. Vou tirá-los daqui, depois procurar alguns amigos e vou pra casa. O chefe dos gorons ficará bem, vamos lá!

Num piscar de olhos estavam no penhasco com a escada por onde haviam subido e ooccoo saiu correndo em disparada para algum lugar. Já era noite e o céu mostrava várias estrelas, sem nenhum sinal de chuva. Foi quando perceberam que suas roupas estavam completamente secas devido ao calor da Montanha da Morte. Link olhou em volta procurando Kaepora quando um clarão enorme apareceu diante deles. A luz tomou forma e parecia uma fênix gigante.

– Guerreiros... Eu sou Eldin, o espírito da luz da Montanha da Morte. Por me libertarem, tenham minha gratidão. Ganon está avançando a cada passo que você dá herói, como foi há dez anos e como foi há dezessete anos. O garoto do passado e a deusa mortal devem ser protegidos, mas também ajudarão na batalha. Eu o ajudarei a despertar sua Master Sword. Erga sua espada.

Os assim o fizeram e a lâmina de Link brilhou, envolta por uma luz de tom avermelhado, que se intensificou até desaparecer.

– Quando a canção da deusa for tocada, sua espada se fortalecerá. O mesmo ocorrerá com a sua, guerreiro dos céus, mesmo que não perceba. Sei que se sairão bem na batalha contra Ganon.

O espírito desapareceu lentamente até se tornar um borrão de luz que dissolveu-se no ar.

– Parece que sua Master Sword também anda meio que dormindo...

– É verdade...

– Tais mestres, tais espadas... – Navi falou com uma grande gargalhada.

– Navi! – Os dois reclamaram e ela riu mais.

– Não vejo Kaepora. É um bom momento pra você aprender a canção dele.

Com as ocarinas do tempo em mãos, Link ensinou ao garoto como tocar a canção que convocaria a coruja e logo puderam ver um vulto negro vindo pelo céu. Ele chegou cada vez mais perto e pousou no braço de Link*.

– Bom trabalho!! Aprendeu a canção perfeitamente, é mesmo muito parecido com Link. A batalha ainda não terminou. Voltem ao castelo, recuperem suas forças e voltem ao trabalho. Boa noite Links, boa noite, Navi. Deem minhas lembranças à princesa, à guardiã e à garota Zelda*.

– Boa noite – responderam juntos quando a coruja levantou voo e desapareceu.

– Vamos.

Link desceu as escadas, sendo seguido por Link* e Navi. Chamou Epona e o outro cavalo com o apito que ganhara de Ilia e partiram na direção do castelo.

******

Link entrou no quarto já um pouco tarde aquela noite, já estava limpo e em trajes para dormir, após encontrar Impa no caminho, que lhe relatou que Midna havia dormido pouco tempo atrás e que vigiara o castelo excelentemente. A guardiã também lhe garantiu que apesar de cansada a princesa estava bem e não estava irritada pela demora dele, sabia o quanto toda aquela luta era necessária. Navi voou para sua almofada e quando teve certeza de que ela adormecera, o herói guardou a Master Sword e o escudo e se dirigiu para a cama, onde sua esposa parecia estar adormecida.

– Me perdoe por demorar tanto, meu amor – falou baixinho quando deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou pelas costas, ela nem se mexeu, sua respiração denunciava que estava em sono profundo – O que está acontecendo com você? Estou ficando com medo... – disse para si mesmo - Tenha bons sonhos.

Link afagou os cabelos dourados espalhados pelo travesseiro até cair no sono também.

******

Horas depois, debaixo do cobertor quente Zelda* acordou de um sono tranquilo, levando algum tempo para despertar totalmente. Quando sua mente se pôs no lugar notou uma figura de cabelo louro-escuro ao lado de sua cama e sentou-se para vê-lo melhor. Era Link*, ajoelhado no chão, dormindo encostado na cama com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços cruzados. Olhou para a cama dele, bagunçada, onde estavam apoiados o escudo e a Master Sword. Zelda* ficou preocupada, estendeu a mão até ele e notou que seu rosto estava gelado, fazia tempo que ele estava daquele jeito.

– Link*! Você está gelado! Há quanto tempo voltou? Por que não dormiu na sua cama? Precisa se aquecer.

Ela removeu o cobertor de cima de si mesma e o colocou sobre ele, que abriu os olhos devagar ao notar o peso e o calor do tecido. Os olhos azuis se ergueram para Zelda* e se abriram completamente. Ele pareceu desnorteado a princípio e após um breve olhar para o cobertor ao seu redor, levantou-se e abraçou a noiva apertado.

– Link*... O que houve?

– Fiquei com saudades. Nem nos vimos ontem à noite. Quando cheguei você já estava dormindo. E tive um sonho ruim... Não quis mais dormir.

– Ruim... Você quer dizer... Ganon?

– O cristal...

Zelda lembrou-se. Aquele momento fora horrível para ele, para os dois. Suas próprias lágrimas congelaram junto com ela naquele cristal e foi a primeira vez que viu Link* chorar depois de crescido. Antes de cair completamente em sono profundo, ela pode ouvir claramente Link* chamando seu nome e chorando. Naquele momento suas lágrimas estavam congeladas, mas continuou chorando por dentro até a inconsciência lhe tomar e as lembranças de Hylia invadirem sua mente por milhares de anos.

– Link*.... Já está tudo bem, aquilo não vai ser mais necessário – retribuiu o abraço e afagou os cabelos dele.

– Mas eu vi Ganon também.

Ela alarmou-se.

– Conte-me.

– Estava na frente do castelo. Queria levar você e Zelda.

– Devemos ficar atentos a isso...

– Eu vou te proteger com a minha vida!

– Eu sei que sim, mas me deixe estar com você. Da última vez, você sofreu, se feriu, andou dias e dias, enquanto eu só te usei e fiquei na segurança do templo.

– Já falamos sobre isso. E não era tão seguro assim, é por isso que Impa lhe protegeu todo o tempo em que eu não estava – ele afastou-se para olhá-la, segurando-a pelos ombros - Não foi culpa sua, Zel.

Ela sorriu e voltou a sentar-se na cama, batendo com uma das mãos no colo.

– Você precisa se esquentar e dormir um pouco mais se quiser estar bem pra essa nova batalha.

Link* corou com o convite, mas aceitou e sentou-se também, em seguida deitando no colo dela. Zelda* puxou o cobertor sobre ele mais uma vez, e ficou a afagar seus cabelos quando ele fechou os olhos.

– Como foram com os gorons?

– Está tudo bem agora... E vamos precisar da sua canção da deusa mais tarde.

– Tudo bem...

O colo dela era quente e a manhã estava silenciosa. Tão calma que nem parecia que estavam no meio de uma guerra. Link* fechou os olhos e adormeceu novamente.


	20. As skills secretas e a flecha de luz

– Bom dia, Zelda – Link sussurrou, ainda abraçado à sua princesa, e ergueu-se, se apoiando no braço esquerdo e beijando o rosto de sua esposa adormecida.

Suspirou, um tanto angustiado. Olhou para a janela, que mesmo coberta pelas cortinas, denunciava um pouco da luz do sol.

– Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas começo a sentir falta de você me acordando cedo.

O hylian levantou-se e ajeitou as cobertas sobre ela. Trocou de roupa e ficou a observá-la.

– Bom dia, Link – ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido e virou-se, vendo uma luz azul.

– Bom dia, Navi.

– Eu acordei durante a noite. Ela está dormindo desde ontem. Se mexeu, mas não acordou.

– Obrigado, Navi. Precisamos ir à cidade e depois encontrar Link*.

Não tinha tempo a perder, mas não queria deixa-la sozinha. Ouviu duas leves batidas na porta, conhecia o som, tinha certeza que era Impa.

– Bom dia – ela falou quando apareceu numa brecha da porta semi-aberta.

– Bom dia, Impa – os dois disseram juntos.

A guardiã entrou e fitou a cama do casal.

– De novo... Também estou preocupada. Não acordou nenhuma vez?

– Navi disse que até se mexeu durante a noite, mas não acordou.

Link pode ver uma preocupação maternal nos olhos castanho-claros da guardiã. Ela cuidara de Zelda mais do que fizera qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, desde que a princesa era uma recém-nascida.

– Vão em frente. Eu ficarei com ela.

– Obrigado, Impa.

Quando Link e Navi deixaram o quarto, ela se dirigiu à cama e sentou-se na beirada ao lado da princesa, levando uma mão à sua testa.

– Novamente não tem febre... Ando ficando cada dia mais desconfiada. Talvez você não esteja doente, minha princesa – disse acariciando os cabelos dourados – Espero estar certa...

******

– Eu devo lhe ensinar as Skill secretas. Elas são úteis em batalha.

– Acha que o Hero Shade deve aparecer de novo?

– Não sei... Eu posso lhe ensinar. A dor dele era não ter repassado o que sabia e ele já fez isso.

– Aonde ir agora?

– Gerudo Valley. Nós também chamamos de Gerudo Desert. Ouvi dizer no bar que não está chovendo, mas está coberto de neve.

– Então é até lá que vocês foram hoje cedo?

– Sim, bem cedo. Só vi Midna quando saímos. Ela me fez correr como lobo pela cidade de novo – ele bateu a palma da mão no rosto, fazendo Link* e Navi rirem – Até que foi útil, encontramos aqueles bichos estranhos de novo. Mas voltando ao que eu dizia, encontrei o pessoal lá, eles estão de olho no que está acontecendo, parece que tudo isso se estendeu ao reino dos Zoras também. Há Zoras onde você vive?

– Não.

– Vivem na água. Pode encontra-los no lago Hylia ou nas águas do subsolo. Esse pequeno riacho ao lado do castelo pode leva-lo até eles se você segui-lo. O reino está nas mãos de dois comandantes, ele é muito extenso no subsolo. Se você seguir pelo riacho, provavelmente vai encontrar Ruto, a princesa Zora. Se for pelo lago Hylia, vai encontrar o príncipe Zora. Eu o conheci como criança, mas ele já cresceu bastante.

– Como eles são?

– Parecem uma mistura de humano e peixe. Pele azul e olhos puxados. Falam como nós.

– E quanto ao deserto?

– Iremos o mais rápido possível, não temos tempo a perder. Só quero lhe ensinar as skills e ver Zelda antes. Geralmente, o deserto tem javalis enormes, eu costumava andar neles quando Epona não estava por perto, mas com a neve... Acho que precisaremos dos cavalos. Devem estar escondidos.

– Não ajudaria Midna transformar você em lobo? – A fada perguntou.

– Sim, mas ela é um elemento de proteção importante aqui quando não estamos. E eu quero que Link* conheça aquele lugar. Não sabemos pra onde essa guerra nos levará daqui algum tempo.

– Com está Zelda?

– Estou ficando cada dia mais preocupado. Ela melhora e apresenta sintomas estranhos de novo dias depois... Ainda estava dormindo quando saí do quarto. Impa ficou com ela. Ela nunca dormiu tanto. Sempre me acordava todas as manhãs e às vezes isso já não está acontecendo.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso e levantou-se.

– A primeira skill se chama Ending Blow. Você deve fazer seu oponente tombar para trás com um golpe, avançar sobre ele com um pulo e cravar a espada no peito.

Os dois empunharam as espadas e em alguns golpes Link* foi arremessado ao chão, e num piscar de olhos, Link o prendia ao solo e segurava a Master Sword apontada para seu peito. O garoto manteve bem o controle, apesar de ambos sentirem seu coração disparado com o susto.

– É assim que você faz. Não vamos parar até você acertar cada uma dessas skills em mim, mesmo que nossa visita ao deserto seja um pouco adiada.

– Então não devo demorar.

Ele empurrou Link e levantou-se, os dois voltando a combater como se sequer tivessem parado. Link* dava golpes sem fim, até finalmente ter derrubado o outro, e sem perder tempo, avançou sobre ele, prendendo-o ao chão com a Master Sword apontada em sua direção. Após Navi parar de gritar “Hey! Watch out” várias vezes seguidas, Link sorriu.

– Foi bem. Você aprendeu o Ending Blow. Agora eu vou lhe ensinar o Shield Attack. Navi, você não precisa me alertar nesse treinamento...

– É apenas a força do hábito, Link.

Os dois se levantaram e Link olhou em volta.

– Seria muito útil ter Zelda aqui agora... Com magia ou uma flecha de luz ficaria fácil... Mas não tenho em meus planos como absorver o ataque quando ele voltar.

– Talvez Zelda* possa cuidar disso.

– Ela pode?

– É uma das coisas que aprendeu durante a nossa guerra.

– O Shiled Attack consiste em atingir o adversário com o escudo e golpeá-lo na cabeça. Também server pra repelir energia com o escudo e manda-la de volta ao inimigo. É nessa parte que precisamos de ajuda.

– O herói está precisando de ajuda? Hihihihihihi.

Ouviram a voz infantil de Midna como se fosse um eco, sem saber de onde vinha, bem na hora em que, após algumas tentativas, Link* finalmente conseguiu bater forte o suficiente seu escudo com o de Link, para empurra-lo para trás e golpeá-lo, com a Master Sword passando a milímetros de sua cabeça.

– Onde você está?! Estamos trabalhando sério aqui – Link disse, um tanto irritado.

– Aqui...

Ainda não puderam vê-la.

– BOO!!! – Ela gritou quando apareceu do nada da sombra de Link, assuntando os dois heróis, que recuaram de olhos arregalados, enquanto Midna se contorcia de rir – HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tinham que ver as suas caras!

– Chega! Precisamos de ajuda! – Link finalmente disse.

– Deixe Zelda descansar. Eu posso fazer isso. E a menina está vindo aí.

Olharam na direção que ela apontou, e viram Zelda* vindo em passos rápidos da direção do castelo.

– Zel*, precisamos de uma ajuda – pediu quando ela os alcançou.

– O que há, Link*?

Após Link lhe repetir as condições da segunda utilidade da skill, ela concordou. Midna lançou uma esfera de energia negra em direção a Link*, que a repeliu prontamente com o escudo, porém com o coração prestes a sair pela boca quando Zelda* se preparava para defender-se do ataque, extinguindo-o. Ele sabia que ela podia fazer aquilo, mas nunca vira realmente. Ela estendeu as mãos na direção do ataque e uma luz dourada surgiu entre elas e a esfera negra de Midna colidiu, começando a esvair-se, como se dissolvesse no ar, até desaparecer. Link* finalmente relaxou, soltando um suspiro.

– Ainda me assusto toda vez que você faz algo desse tipo.

– Eu já lhe disse que não é necessário.

– Tudo está ordem. Deixe-me mostrar a terceira skill. Se chama Back Slice. Os adversários normalmente atacam bastante de frente, mas o Shield Attack pode não ser suficiente contra eles. Com o Back Slice você deve rolar no chão até estar atrás do seu alvo e então ataca-lo pelas costas.

Link sumiu de vista quando rolou pelo chão em incrível velocidade e apareceu atrás de Link com a Master Sword em mãos.

– Não é difícil, você só tem que encontrar uma brecha pra fazer isso.

Os dois voltaram a combater durante alguns instantes até que Midna e Zelda puderam ver não só Link* falhar algumas vezes como também os dois encontrarem brechas e executarem a terceira skill habilidosamente.

– Perfeito.

Nos momentos seguintes, Link lhe ensinou as quatro skills restantes. A quarta skill, chamada Helm Splitter, parecia uma mistura do Ending Blow com o Shield Attack. Link* teria que saltar por cima da cabeça do combatente e ataca-lo pelas costas. Após os dois olharem de cara feia para Midna, que dava longas risadas, obviamente devido aos dois serem muito menores em altura do que deviam, seguiram novamente com o treino. Link* tinha total capacidade de dar saltos poderosos para seu pouco tamanho, mas sempre o fizera à distância, nunca em altura, mas deixando tal coisa o amedrontar, logo dominou a nova skill. Link rir longamente de Midna, que o olhou uma careta, e após quase chorar de rir explicou a quinta skill, Mortal Draw. A tarefa era bem simples, atingir o adversário de frente, sem hesitação ou tempo para deixa-lo revidar, o que não foi difícil para Link*. A sexta skill chamava-se Jump Strike. Toda a força era concentrada na lâmina da espada para atingir o máximo possível dos inimigos em volta.

– Midna, pode nos ajudar?

– Com prazer! – Ela disse, levantando-se da pedra em que estivera sentada junto com Zelda.

A menina parecia imersa em pensamentos enquanto observava uma flecha em suas mãos. Link* estranhou aquela situação, e nos segundos que se seguiram jurou ter visto uma luz dourada envolver o objeto, porém logo sumiu e Link* tentou ignorar por hora, procurando concentrar-se no próprio treinamento.

– Bom... Tente atingir nós dois – Link lhe disse, armando-se com o escudo.

Midna tirou, sabia-se lá de onde, um grande escudo negro brilhante, triangular, onde as sombras pareciam dançar, as bordas eram adornadas com prata e um símbolo branco de Twilight se destacava no centro.

– Nossa! – Os outros quatro exclamaram.

Link* atentou-se ao fato de Zelda* ter voltado a prestar atenção neles, mas perguntaria a ela sobre o ocorrido depois.

– Bonito, não é? É uma das coisas que não pude lhe mostrar naquela época, Link.

– Sim, ele é incrível.

– É realmente feito de sombras? – O mais novo perguntou.

– Sim, mas é tão sólido quanto qualquer bom escudo.

Após os três se concentrarem novamente nas skills, Link e Midna se puseram à frente do garoto, com os escudos os protegendo. Link* não atacou de imediato. Ficou longos segundos parados, centrando-se em seu objetivo e tentando pôr o máximo de sua energia na lâmina da Master Sword, até finalmente avançar sobre os dois, atingindo ambos os escudos derrubando Link no chão.

– HEY! WATCH OUT! Link foi derrubado! – a fada exclamou, morrendo de rir.

– Cala a boca, Navi... – ele rosnou entre dentes para a fada - Estou surpreso! – Disse se pondo de pé e sacudindo a terra da roupa – Acabamos de chegar à sétima e última skill, Great Spin. Você só deve usá-la quando sua energia vital estiver em boas condições. Caso não, você será facilmente dominado. Tem que juntar toda a sua força e brandir a espada ao seu redor, num movimento circular e derrubar todos de uma vez.

Link e Midna se dispuseram com alvos novamente e após segundos de concentração, Link* executou o movimento, que na verdade ele já costumava usar, desde a guerra na superfície. Derrubou Link na segunda tentativa, mas Midna continuou de pé até a terceira. Sem dúvida, em boas condições de saúde, a princesa era assustadoramente forte.

– Muito bem, Link* em miniatura! – Ela disse com um grande sorriso quando agarrou Link* e bagunçou seu cabelo com a outra mão, ouvindo risadas de Zelda* e Navi.

– Mestre! – Fi apareceu de repente – Eu registrei dados de novas estratégias e movimentos de luta. Se tiver alguma dúvida sobre qualquer um deles, pode me consultar – ela falou, voltando à espada.

– Foi ótimo, Link* - Zelda* lhe falou ao aproximar-se – Como sempre.

Ele sorriu em resposta, mas sua atenção foi desviada, bem como a dos outros, por passos se aproximando. Eram Zelda e Impa.

– O Hero’s Shade vai ficar orgulhoso de você – a princesa falou ao se aproximar do marido.

Impa tentou distrair os outros, até mesmo a fada, os dois precisavam conversar.

– Você dormiu pesadamente a noite toda, passei a noite com você e você nem se mexeu. Está me deixando com medo.

– Impa me disse... Falaremos melhor sobre isso em breve.

– Como assim? Isso é algo ruim? Você já descobriu do que se trata?

– Não sei, Link. Mas estou bem, lhe garanto que me sinto ótima. Não fique preocupado.

– Vou ficar até estar tranquilo sobre o que está acontecendo com você... Me desculpe por chegar tarde ontem. O caminho dentro da Montanha da Morte é enorme.

– Eu sei. Como estão as coisas agora?

– Em ordem. Encontramos Kaepora.

– Kaepora?! Ele está vivo? – A princesa sorriu.

– Sim, um pouquinho mais velho que naqueles tempos, mas continua forte e bem humorado. Disse que não estava por perto dez anos atrás. Resolveu tirar férias justamente quando Ganon nos atacou.

Após um momento de silêncio, Link a chamou de novo.

– Zel... Penso em partir ainda hoje ao deserto. Soube que está coberto de neve.

– Deve levar Midna com você. Principalmente se for à noite, como lobo será mais fácil.

– E Link*?

– Fala dos sonhos de Zelda*?

– Sim. Pelo que Hylia lhe disse é importante que o outro herói também conheça o território de batalha, ao menos um pouco. Mas só vocês duas e Impa darão conta se algo acontecer? E do jeito que você está?

– Link! Estou só um pouco fraca, não presa num quarto. E minha força é muito maior do que naquela época. O mesmo vale pra Impa. E não esqueça que temos a reencarnação mais próxima de Hylia aqui – concluiu, vendo o herói refletir por um tempo.

– Tentaremos ser rápidos. Partiremos em algumas horas. Tenham cuidado.

******

– Outro sonho?

O casal estava encostado na cerca do estábulo. Atrás deles, Epona fazia festa saltando pela grama. O dia estava bem ensolarado, algo surpreendente no meio de uma guerra contra Ganon, mas o castelo com certeza não ficaria naquele clima aparentemente feliz para sempre. Link observava a lâmina da Master Sword. Novas marcas haviam aparecido quando Zelda* inseriu o poder de Eldin nas duas espadas.

– Hylia me concedeu um poder.

_{Flash Back}_

– Por que estou aqui? – Zelda* perguntou para si mesma.

Lembrava-se de ter adormecido. De repente estava dentro do Templo de Hylia em Faron Woods, como era agora. Iluminado, limpo e livre de monstros. Surpreendeu-se ao olhar para si mesma e ver o vestido branco e os adornos lilás da deusa. Aquilo lhe trouxe um mal pressentimento. Lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos só em pensar em prender-se naquele cristal de novo.

– Não fique assim. Aquilo não vai mais acontecer.

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados, procurando a origem daquela voz feminina adulta, doce e gentil.

– Estou aqui.

Zelda* sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro de repente e surpreendentemente não se assustou. Sentiu-se ser invadida por um sentimento de paz e segurança. Virou-se para olhar a mulher, que lhe sorria.

– Hylia...?

Ela ajoelhou-se à frente de Zelda*, e os olhos azuis, iguais aos da garota a fitaram com carinho. A cascata de cabelos dourados, também iguais aos de Zelda*, caiu pelos ombros. A deusa usava as mesmas roupas que ela. Sem dúvida, parecia uma versão adulta da menina.

– Está preocupada porque anda sonhando muito comigo, não é? Eu só venho pra te ajudar, você não deve temer a nova guerra. O herói está com você.

– Mas se está aqui, deve haver algo que precisamos saber.

– Na verdade, é algo que eu quero lhe dar. Será útil a você.

Ela ergueu as mãos e uma luz dourada surgiu entre elas, até materializar uma flecha dourada, firme e brilhante, que Hylia tomou em suas mãos e estendeu até Zelda*.

– Eu, Hylia, lhe concedo a habilidade para usar as flechas de luz.

Ela segurou o objeto em suas mãos. Lhe era familiar.

– Zelda já lhe falou sobre isso, não é?

– Sim.

– Agora você poderá fazer o mesmo que ela. As flechas douradas tem um poder muito maior que flechas comuns. Quando você precisar delas, qualquer flecha normal que tocar se transformará em uma dessas. E quando a hora certa chegar, você deve conceder o poder a seu herói, e as duas Master Swords poderão despertar.

– Obrigada.

– Não há de que. Sinto... Que há algo que você gostaria de me perguntar.

– A triforce... Ganon a quer de novo? Ou somos só nós?

– Ganon sempre a quer. Um corpo morre, mas a alma é eterna, sentimentos muito fortes fazem coisas incríveis. O ódio de Ganon foi tão grande que sua alma pode voltar e seu perdeu no tempo, foi assim que ele descobriu sobre vocês, mas não conseguindo encontra-los, voltou ao lugar onde guerreou pela última vez e assim que Link* tocou a ocarina do tempo, sem nada saber, os portais do tempo se conectaram e Ganon não só conseguiu voltar a Hyrule e invadir Twilight, como também puxar vocês pra lá. Vocês foram o começo de tudo, o nascimento da lenda de Zelda. Se algo acontecer com vocês, não existirá mais lenda. Mas não se aflija, eu tenho certeza que vocês poderão dar um jeito nisso. E a triforce... Vocês a encontrarão no momento certo.

Zelda* absorveu as palavras silenciosamente.

– O que mais a preocupa?

– Zelda.

– A princesa? – Hylia deu um risinho, parecendo feliz – Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem.

– Então ela não está doente? Ganon não a está enfraquecendo?

– Tudo a seu tempo. Vocês logo saberão... Eu lhe deixo agora, Zelda*. Mande minhas saudações a Link*. Nos encontraremos de novo.

– Muito obrigada, Hylia!

A flecha dourada em suas mãos pareceu dissolver-se no ar e a deusa sorriu para ela. Dessa forma, tudo desapareceu.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

– Então é isso que você estava tentando fazer naquela hora?

– Sim.

– Já testou esse novo poder?

– Não, eu só devo fazê-lo quando for necessário. Tenho certeza que dará certo.

– É um alívio saber que nada mais como aquele cristal vai se pôr no nosso caminho. Zel*... Nós devemos partir ainda hoje na direção do deserto. Zelda diz que vocês ficarão bem.

– Nós ficaremos, Link*. Você deve ir.

– Hey! Watch out! – Ouviram ao longe.

Link estava parado junto com a fada. Um homem magro e esquisito, com roupas que pareciam um uniforme corria desesperadamente na direção de Link, que o observava com cata de tédio. O homem lhe entregou o que parecia ser um envelope e saiu correndo para outra direção como se o mundo fosse acabar. Link abriu a carta e a leu por alguns instantes, depois seguiu na direção do casal no estábulo.

– Esse carteiro é louco! Depois de tantos anos continua agindo desse jeito esquisito. Shad, Ashei e Auru acabaram de confirmar.

Ele mostrou um pergaminho e um envelope.

– Aquele carteiro esquisito me trouxe isso agora. O deserto está coberto de neve e cada minuto fica mais frio. Acho que chegaremos lá no escuro, devemos levar bons estoques de poções e óleo de lanterna.

– Então vamos logo cuidar disso. Zel*, eu acho que deve contar sobre seu sonho aos outros.

Ela relatou seu sonho a Link quando se dirigiam ao interior do castelo e novamente às duas princesas e à guardiã quando os dois se afastaram para buscar mais óleo. As horas correram o fim da tarde chegou logo. Midna estava sentada numa pedra ao lado dos cavalos, que comiam grama à espera dos dois heróis. Zelda* sentara-se a seu lado com um olhar distante para o horizonte.

– Impa... – a princesa começou, as duas mantinham certa distância das demais.

– Os sonhos que ela tem com a deusa sempre tem algum significado. E agora ela tem o mesmo poder que você. Mas ainda acho que precisamos ter um bom diagnóstico do que realmente é o seu problema, princesa. Já devíamos ter colocado um ponto final nisso.

– Você sabe... Minha magia me permite saber certas coisas. Ultimamente... Eu tenho sentido algo aqui dentro – ela falou pondo as mãos sobre o ventre.

A guardiã arregalou os olhos ao entender onde ela queria chegar, mas não teve tempo de responder, os dois Links haviam chegado. O garoto se dirigiu à noiva e entrelaçaram suas mãos trocando algumas palavras. Impa afastou-se quando o mais velho andou na direção de Zelda e beijou suavemente a testa da princesa.

– Eu te amo, Zel. Voltarei o mais rápido possível.

– Vou ficar esperando, herói – ela devolveu o sorriso e o beijou.

Minutos depois, a princesa viu seu marido distanciar-se na companhia da fada, da princesa das sombras, escondida na sombra de Link, do garoto que tanto se parecia com ele, enquanto as cores do céu começavam a mudar do laranja do pôr do sol para o escuro da noite.

– Não vai contar a ele? Ainda temos tempo.

– Não tenho certeza de nada... Ainda é muito cedo. E se eu estiver mesmo doente?

– Saberemos em breve.

– Quero que ele esteja aqui. Vamos esperar que voltem. Ele se desconcentraria se eu dissesse algo agora, ainda mais se não for verdade.

– Acho que ficaria mais tranquilo.

– Talvez não - viu-os desaparecer no horizonte.

– Vamos entrar, está ficando frio aqui.


	21. O deserto de neve

– Acha mesmo que é útil capturar insetos? – Midna lhe perguntou.

– Sim. Não lembra que da última vez nós os levamos ao castelo de Agatha?

– Então você quer ganhar rupees? Link mercenário – ela brincou, pois sabia muito bem que Link era uma das pessoas mais honestas que já conhecera, ele pouco se importava com os confortos de viver no castelo de Hyrule, amava Zelda, apenas isso, e ficaria onde ela estivesse.

– Pode vender insetos aqui?

– Sim. Rupees sempre podem ser úteis. E Agatha ama insetos, independente de comercializá-los ou não. Ela sempre me pede que leve alguns.

– Em Skyloft nós podemos trocá-los por um melhoramento nas armas.

– Interessante. Aqui nós trocamos outras coisas pra melhorar as armas, mas nunca troquei insetos.

Ao final de dez minutos tinham algumas borboletas brilhantes, insetos que pareciam gravetos e besouros. Correram pelos campos de Hyrule, voltando à ponte na entrada da cidade, que continuava sombria, silenciosa e deserta. A noite já dava boas vindas, o que tornava a visão ainda pior. Por sorte, não encontraram nenhuma criatura de Twilight no caminho e pararam em frente a uma casa de pedra que além das duas placas com borboletas cor-de-rosa na entrada, nada parecia ter de diferente das demais. Deixaram os cavalos do lado de fora e entraram. Midna saiu da sombra de Link, não vendo necessidade em esconder-se.

Visto de dentro o lugar era muito colorido e parecia muito maior. Completamente escuro, se não fosse pelas várias fontes de luz colorida espalhadas pelo lugar. Um tapete azul com franja roxa estava estendido na frente da porta e uma infinidade de potes e outros objetos de incontáveis cores e tamanhos se amontoavam na sala extensa. Insetos diversos voavam soltos por todo lugar. Os três pares de olhos acompanharam uma borboleta azul brilhante que pousou no ombro de uma figura sentada num pequeno sofá à esquerda, ao lado de um grande abajur colorido. Viram-se e deram alguns passos para verem melhor. Uma jovem mulher de cabelo louro, preso nos dois lados da cabeça, e algumas sardas na pele clara rosto, os encarou com os olhos azuis-acinzentado. Usava um vestido de saia um tanto armada, botas e um lenço na cabeça. Gostava de se vestir assim desde que Link a conhecera, dez anos atrás, quando ela era ainda quase uma criança. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer Link e levantou-se.

– Link! Seja bem vindo!

– Olá, Agatha.

– Sejam bem vindos! Como está Zelda? E quem são seus amigos?

– Zelda... – o olhar dele entristeceu um pouco – Ela insiste que está bem e não quer médicos, mas de tempos em tempos tem sintomas estranhos – ele fez uma pausa, mas Agatha apenas lhe lançou um olhar assustado – Ela está dormindo demais, sente mais fome do que deveria, fica nervosa de vez em quando, passa mal, fica tonta, desmaia... Ela estava bem quando eu saí, mas não consigo deixar de pensar nisso.

– Nossa... Não fizeram nada a respeito?

– Um médico foi ao castelo quando ela desmaiou por alguns segundos há algumas semanas. Disse que ela só estava muito fraca e que era cedo demais pra concluir que é algo grave. Ela esteve melhor desde então, mas anda dormindo muito. Nem me acorda mais de manhã.

– Nossa, Link... Mas se ela está assim, pode estar se recuperando. Tente não se preocupar demais por enquanto, mas torço pra que ela fique bem logo – houveram segundos de silêncio e Agatha tomou a palavra novamente – Então? Quem são seus amigos?

– Midna é a princesa de Twilight.

– Link já me falou sobre você. Você é tão bonita!

– Obrigada!

Os olhos das duas brilharam nessa hora. Agatha adorava qualquer ser ou coisa de aparência incomum.

– Link* é um parente de um reino distante.

– Vocês são iguaizinhos!!

Ela finalmente notara a similaridade entre os dois e aproximou-se de Link*, se curvando um pouco para baixo para observá-lo melhor.

– Tem até o mesmo nome! Isso é impressionante! Parece uma versão sua mais jovem, Link! Não me diga que você também namora uma princesa chamada Zelda – ela brincou, soltando um risinho.

– Sim.

– O QUÊ?! – Ela espantou-se.

– Mas ela não é uma princesa. Ao menos não até agora... – ele disse tentando não contradizer muito o que Link falara.

– Agatha, eu explico melhor depois. Lembra-se que lhe falei de Navi? Ela finalmente voltou pra mim – ele olhou em volta, mas não viu a luz azul – Navi, saia daí.

A fada saiu voando do chapéu e foi na direção de Agatha, flutuando na frente dos olhos dela.

– Olá! Eu sou Navi, a fada protetora e conselheira de Link.

– Conselheira... – ele murmurou com sarcasmo.

– Seu ingrato!

Agatha riu.

– É bom conhecer você. Fico aliviada que tenha voltado, Link ficava muito triste quando falava que te perdeu.

A fada sorriu timidamente, embora os outros não pudessem notar e voltou a voar ao lado de Link.

– Agatha, adoraria ficar mais tempo, mas temos pressa. Você deve ter uma ideia do que está acontecendo.

– Ah, sim... – ela confirmou com um olhar triste – É uma nova guerra, não é? Contra aquele Gerudo. A cidade está terrível. Os insetos estão assustados, eles entram aqui aos montes quanto encontram uma passagem, sentem a mudança melhor do que nós humanos, e acho que as coisas andam piorando a cada dia. Estive no rio do Zoras e em Kakariko Village esses dias. Tudo também está um caos. Ruto estava por perto. Ela me disse que o domínio dos Zoras não está com boa aparência. Ela e o príncipe estão tendo problemas.

– Nós já estamos lutando contra Ganon. Já resolvemos problemas em Faron Woods e na cidade dos Gorons nas minas da Montanha da Morte, estavam enlouquecidos. Vamos ao deserto agora e acho que o domínio dos Zoras será nossa próxima tarefa. Como ainda estávamos perto, vim aqui lhe trazer alguns insetos que pegamos nos campos.

– Ótimo! – Ela exclamou feliz – Deixe-me vê-los logo!

Os dois guerreiros lhe entregaram as borboletas, besouros e os estranhos insetos que se assemelhavam a gravetos. Agatha ficou radiante e logo os soltou no interior do local, por onde se esconderam.

– Obrigada! Link, vou dar alguns rupees a vocês, algo que pode ser útil, e um presente para o jardim do castelo.

Ela caminhou para outra direção e sumiu por algum tempo, voltando segundos depois com duas sacolas cheias de rupees, um pote de vidro com algo luminoso, roxo e dourado, e agitado dentro, e outro pote com algumas borboletas brilhantes. Agatha entregou os rupees para os dois e deu a Link* o pote com uma fada dentro.

– Eu só tenho uma, mas se um de vocês se ferir muito e não puder tomar uma poção, ela será a salvação. E quando tudo isso acabar, solte essas borboletas no jardim do castelo – ela disse, entregando a Link o outro pote - Elas vão se multiplicar com o tempo. Vocês não tem essa espécie por lá, não é? Tudo vai ficar mais radiante ainda. Mande minhas lembranças às duas Zelda e Impa. Seja qual for o problema, espero que a princesa melhore o mais rápido possível.

– Obrigado, Agatha.

Quando se dirigiam finalmente ao caminho do deserto, Link* questionou o mais velho sobre os Gerudos.

– São um povo todo formado de mulheres, Ganon é o único homem.

– Então aqui Ganon nasceu como um Gerudo?

– Sim. Eles tem pele cinza-escura, olhos vermelhos e cabelos ruivo. São guerreiros fortes, astutos e duros de dobrar. Quando eu era criança, invadi a prisão secreta delas. No final das contas só consegui que uma me ajudasse porque eu salvei a vida dela. Apesar de tudo, sabem ser gratas.

– Quem é Ruto?

– A princesa dos Zoras desde tempos atrás. Agora era os comanda enquanto o príncipe não atinge a idade para comandar o povo junto com ela oficialmente. Ele perdeu a mãe há dez anos, Ganon a matou na frente de seu povo. O príncipe esteve muito doente, o encontramos e curamos na cidade. Depois ele voltou pra casa. Foi uma criança forte, certamente será um bom comandante.

– E sobre Kakariko Village?

– É a vila onde Impa nasceu, onde vive o clã dos Sheikahs. Eu esqueci de citar, mas passamos por dentro dela quando fomos ver os Gorons. O interessante dessa vila é que parte está situada nas áreas verdes de Hyrule e a outra parte perto dos lugares de terra dos Gorons. Quando eu era criança apenas a primeira existia. Depois a vila se expandiu. E caso você vá à área verde, tenho cuidado com as galinhas, principalmente as brancas.

– Ã? – Link* e Midna estranharam ao mesmo tempo.

– O que pode haver demais com inofensivas galinhas?! – Midna perguntou.

– Inofensivas?! – Link arregalou os olhos espantado só de lembrar – Elas são criaturas monstruosas!!

– Sim! – Navi confirmou – Se você não for bem cuidadoso com elas, elas podem te matar!

– Uuu... O grande herói do tempo tem medo de galinhas!! – A risada de Midna superou até mesmo o som da chuva, Link* ficou calado, preferindo não ignorar o aviso.

– Cala a boca Midna!!

Momentos mais tarde avistaram água, era parte do Lake Hylia. Pararam os cavalos e desmontaram. A luz do sol já quase não podia mais se ver, tornando difícil enxergar alguma coisa nitidamente. Desmontaram dos cavalos e olharam em volta. Link pegou uma lanterna e a acendeu, analisando o lugar até encontrar o que parecia ser um grande canhão na margem do lago.

– Link, aonde você nos trouxe? – O outro perguntou.

– O deserto é muito longe, mesmo a cavalo.

– É verdade. Levaríamos muito tempo.

– Isso é um canhão?

– Sim. Pode não lhe parecer uma boa ideia, mas vamos voando.

– Quê?! Vamos nos esborrachar na aterrissagem.

– Eu posso amaciar nossa queda – Midna lhe disse – E se houver mesmo neve, não vamos nos machucar, não tanto ao menos.

– Venham.

Epona se distanciou com o outro cavalo e desapareceu. Midna e Link* seguiram o outro até uma casinha ao lado do grande canhão, que mais parecia uma casa colorida. Link bateu algumas vezes na porta, até um velho homem baixinho com roupas um tanto coloridas aparecer.

– Olá, Link! Vejo que trouxe companhia. Não me atrevo a ficar aqui fora nesse clima horrível de guerra. Mas se quer voar, posso ajuda-lo com isso agora mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois os três estavam bem acomodados dentro do canhão quando o homem fechou a tampa. Ouviram alguns ruídos da manivela sendo girada várias vezes, mais rápido a cada segundo e da música alegre sendo tocada pelas saídas de som ao lado. O telhado da casa colorida se abriu e o canhão foi elevado para fora na direção que levava ao deserto. Após certa turbulência os três foram lançados com velocidade e força impressionantes pelo ar. Tentaram, mas não puderam evitar gritar no momento.

Dentro de algum espaço de tempo, visualizaram uma vastidão de terra branca, tão branca que podia ser vista claramente, mesmo durante a noite. A massa branca se aproximava cada vez mais. Esperavam a queda quando viram Midna estender as mãos na direção do solo e a pressão do ar sobre eles diminuiu, tornando a queda livre mais lenta e leve. Logo bateram contra o chão, sentindo-se cair numa espécie de almofada muito gelada e branca. Os dedos de Link tocaram o chão branco, gelado e macio.

– É neve mesmo... Chegamos ao deserto. Estão todos bem?

Link* observou enquanto se levantavam e sacudiam a neve de suas roupas. Uma vastidão de solo branco, sem nenhum sinal de vida ou qualquer construção. Algumas partes de terra mais elevadas, também cobertas por neve. Não chovia, mas nevava intensamente. Àquela altura o sol já desaparecera e apenas podiam distinguir o lugar porque a neve era tão branca que além dos desenhos nas roupas de Midna, era a única coisa que podiam ver naquela escuridão. Os dois pegaram lanternas, já cheias com óleo e as acenderam. O raio de luz se estendeu por alguns metros e notaram que não era de muita ajuda sacudir a neve que os atingia, pois logo estavam cobertos por ela de novo.

– Link... – Midna disse apenas, tirando a lanterna de suas mãos.

– Mas já?

– Suponho que você tenha ideia do que nós temos que fazer.

– O espírito da luz daqui também deve estar preso. Mas eu não vejo monstros de Twilight e a pouca população daqui, que é humana, deve estar escondida em casa.

Não precisaram pensar muito. Fi apareceu de repente na frente no grupo.

– Mestre Link*, eu sinto rastros de energia impura vagando por esse lugar.

– Monstros?

– Não acho que a dimensão dos fragmentos seja suficiente para formar uma criatura de grande porte. É algo menor, mas ainda não identifiquei sua forma. É algo se desloca rapidamente e não possui boa coordenação motora.

– Isso me lembra algo... – Link pôs uma mão na cabeça, tentando pensar.

– Insetos? – Midna sugeriu.

– ISSO! – Link exclamou, lembrando-se do ocorrido de anos atrás – Em alguns lugares, Ganon está fazendo a história se repetir.

– Como insetos podem ter feito nevar aqui? – Navi perguntou.

– São formados por alguma fonte de energia impura – Fi lhe explicou – Há uma probabilidade de 90% de que eles tenham sugado a energia que mantêm esse lugar. Se encontra-los, há uma boa chance de que chegue a uma solução. Se precisar de alguma informação, não hesite em me chamar – ela desapareceu.

– Ganon já fez isso antes?*

– Sim. Na verdade foi o que ele fez com praticamente todos os espíritos da luz na última vez. Vamos andar um pouco antes de procurar, Midna. Link*, tenha cuidado, há buracos de profundidade enorme por essas terras, não sei o que a neve pode ter feito com eles...

– O que foi?! – Midna perguntou quando ele parou de repente.

– Tem alguma coisa embaixo dos nossos pés.

– Aqui também tem criaturas que andam embaixo da terra?

– Sim... Sem movimentos bruscos... Vamos pegar nossas luvas, escavar um pouco e jogar uma bomba.

O mais jovem assentiu. Sentiram o solo abaixo de seus pés se mexer, e não perdendo tempo, abriram um buraco suficiente pra jogar duas bombas nele e tentaram o melhor que podiam para se afastar com o chão dançando abaixo deles no momento em que a explosão destruiu uma centopeia gigantesca, que chegou a arrastar-se até metade do corpo para fora antes de virar fumaça e desaparecer.

– Um segundo a menos e podíamos ter problemas.

– Acha que vamos encontrar mais dessas?

– Por enquanto não.

Correram durantes alguns minutos até adentrarem mais profundamente o local, sem nada encontrarem.

– Link, acho que podemos começar a procurar.

– Vá em frente.

Link* presenciou surpreso Midna estender a mão na direção do hylian, que envolvido por escuridão, transformou-se num lobo cinzento com olhos azuis. O lobo o olhou por alguns segundos, observando a expressão curiosa do garoto, mas como nada podia falar, virou a cabeça para Midna e emitiu um somo como se zombasse da princesa.

– Pode rir! Posso até ser grande demais agora pra você me carregar, mas prefiro infinitamente estar assim do que daquele jeito asqueroso! Caminhar por mim mesma não é tão ruim.

Ele emitiu um som irritado e passou a farejar a neve. Assim foi durante vários e vários metros, até ele erguer a cabeça, com olhos atentos e orelhas em pé.

– Achou algum cheiro? Consegue lembrar-se do cheiro daqueles insetos depois de tantos anos, Link?

Ele latiu em concordância e correu disparadamente. Enquanto o seguiam, os outros puderam notar que nem mais podiam ver as terras além do deserto sem neve, tudo em volta era o manto branco que cobria o lugar. Midna mantinha-se segurança a lanterna acesa para Link*, pois era o único que não tinha condições de enxergar perfeitamente naquela escuridão. Navi voava atrás de seu protegido, formando uma cena estranha de uma pequena fada voando junto a um lobo, não era algo que se via todo dia. O grande lobo parou de repente e rosnou, emitindo uma onda de energia sinistra que se estendeu à sua volta, destruindo alguns pequenos monstros. Em seguida, ele se dirigiu até um monte elevado de neve, que devia ser uma pedra. Havia uma árvore, com certeza sem folhas, coberta de neve lá em cima. Link rosnou para Midna.

– Tudo bem, o que há lá em cima? – Perguntou, e o transformou em humano.

– Vamos subir.

Os dois guerreiros usaram as Clay Shoots para se agarrarem à árvore e logo estavam lá em cima, seguidos por Midna, que subira facilmente pelas sombras. Link se agarrou à uma grande flor voadora, com a Clay Shoot, fazendo sinal para Link* segui-lo. O garoto prendeu-se à outra flor, carregando Midna em sua sombra. Após as plantas, também, cobertas de neve, flutuarem por alguns metros, Link saltou, sendo seguido pelos demais.

– Tem pedras aqui – ele tocou as paredes brancas, analisando-as e colocando uma bomba à frente.

Afastaram-se e a explosão revelou uma passagem. Link os chamou para entrar e acabaram caindo num grande buraco. Estranhamente, o lugar tinha iluminação, que parecia vir da pedra onde haviam caído. Era uma pequena caverna subterrânea, livre de neve. Alguns potes de barro estavam espalhados pelo chão e três pequenos suportes para tochas estavam distribuídos pelas paredes.

– Temos que mantê-los acesos ao mesmo tempo – ele disse, entregando mais uma lanterna a Link e pegando uma para si mesmo – Geralmente tenho que fazer isso correndo, mas já que somos três, me ajudem.

Quando as três chamas se acenderam uma luz invadiu o local e um baú apareceu em seu lugar. Dentro dele, encontraram cem rupees.

– Como saímos daqui? – Link* lhe perguntou.

– Onde caímos – Navi lhe disse – Lugares como esse existem desde que Link era criança.

Quando os três pisaram na pedra onde haviam aterrissado, logo se viram outra vez no frio do lado de fora.

– Estava quentinho lá embaixo... Vamos acabar logo com isso – Midna falou, voltando a caminhar.

– Pegue isso – Link estendeu um vidro de leite do Lon Lon Ranch ao garoto – Você está muito pálido, não deve ser acostumado à neve, não é? O leite vai ajudar um pouco a manter sua força. Pode guardar o vidro.

– Obrigado – ele falou, abrindo o pote antes que a tampa congelasse e sorvendo todo o líquido, que naquele frio, parecia até estar morno, sentindo-se mais forte imediatamente – Não costuma nevar em Skyloft.

Correram por metros e metros, sem um sinal sequer dos insetos malignos, mas encontraram grandes torres, provavelmente feitas de madeira. Um goblin de pele cinzenta e expressão feia parecia observar os arredores lá embaixo. Link não tinha ideia de como eles podiam suportar aquele frio, mas queria acabar com eles antes que o visse. Pegou o bumerangue e arremessou contra a torre, fazendo não a neve despencar, mas também o goblin, que morreu instantaneamente. Ainda derrubaram vários outros com flechas e os estilingues. Na caminhada se depararam com baús contendo flechas, rupees, balas para estilingue, mas Link buscava algo que seria muito mais conveniente, javalis.

– Não estou nem aí pro frio. Precisamos deles! – Clamou para o nada.

Encontraram alguns animais amontoados numa pequena construção de madeira após Link, como lobo, farejar a fumaça de uma fogueira acesa ali. Link* montou apreensivo ao ser instruído sobre a estúpida velocidade e falta de cuidado dos animais, que desembestaram como se um boss estivesse atrás deles, quebrando tudo que viam pela frente, erguendo-se e correndo que nem loucos a cada trinta metros. Temendo que não conseguisse acompanhar aquela velocidade, Navi entrou no chapéu de Link. Quando encontraram uma construção ao longe e tentaram parar os javalis, estes frearam de repente, fazendo os dois Links caírem com um baque forte no chão. Midna saiu da sombra de Link e puxou os dois para cima.

Um pequeno castelo se erguia por trás de muros de pedra e de um portão de madeira. Goblins vigiavam as redondezas do alto e grandes pontos luminosos voavam em alguns lugares ao longe.

– Insetos! – Link* percebeu – Vamos entrar.

– Com cautela, tem goblins vigiando esse lugar.

Seguiram adiante, subindo os degraus de pedra o mais silenciosamente possível e acabando com goblins vigilantes que encontravam pelo caminho. Quando tiveram sorte de deparar-se com dois insetos, rapidamente os destruíram e a luz que os deixou flutuou na direção dos heróis e desapareceu.

– Ainda bem que essa neve silencia nossos passos – Link observou – Deve ter um goblin gigantesco aqui por perto. Sempre tem.

O herói não estava errado. Andaram mais um pouco até encontrarem os javalis, que haviam se deslocado para um local mais fechado e protegido do frio. Mesmo como a neve servindo como silenciador, puderam ouvir os passos da criatura gigantesca. Derrotaram-no em poucos golpes. Dessa vez, Link não o deixou viver para tocar fogo no lugar pelo lado de fora. Quando montaram novamente, os javalis correram como se o mundo estivesse acabando e pararam bem antes da entrada do castelo, fazendo-os cair dentro da água.

– Água?! – Link e Midna se surpreenderam.

– Quando isso aconteceu na nossa era, o deserto virou um oceano. Alguns habitantes antigos de lá tiveram que me guiar por vários quilômetros.

– Está mesmo parecendo que Ganon quer fundir os tempos... Não falta muito. Vamos nadando.

Apesar do frio intendo do lado de fora e de suas roupas encharcadas, lá dentro continuava quente, não teriam muitos problemas para se secarem. Desceram uma grande escada, onde o piso terminava e havia um buraco negro de areia movediça, várias pedras e crânios espalhados até chegar num portão com o símbolo da triforce gravado acima dele.

– Tenha cuidado com essa areia e com os crânios, eles podem virar esqueletos vivos em miniatura. Tem óleo lá em cima, vamos encher as lanternas.

Com as Clay Shoots e as pedras, após enfrentarem algumas caveiras erguidas dos crânios, e encontrarem a corrente que abria o portão, finalmente o abriram e passaram por ele, enchendo as lanternas num grande caldeirão com óleo. Por horas, enfrentaram caveiras, múmias enormes com espadas gigantescas, monstros pequenos, passagens secretas, armadilhas... Nada que não fosse familiar aos dois. A única se impressionar vez ou outra era Midna, que não costumava andar pro tais lugares. No final das contas, Link* achou o lugar muito parecido com o templo em Faron Woods na superfície. As cores das paredes e a maneira como as salas eram projetadas, as várias escadarias eram muito semelhantes.

– Midna, me transforme em lobo. Ouço insetos. Será mais fácil pegá-los.

– Agora mesmo!

Logo ele transformou-se e avançou quando sete animais apareceram de uma só vez. Pegou três deles e impressionou-se ao ver Link* usando uma arma estranha, que derrubou os quatro restantes. Não era bem uma arma, funcionava como uma bomba d’água, que impedia os insetos de continuarem voando. As luzes coletadas foram na direção dos dois até sumirem.

– Consegui no Deserto de Lanayru. É muito útil pra remover areia e fazer as passagens que são balanços te levarem pro lado certo.

Após mais salas, inimigos, múmias enfurecidas tão altas que chegavam a ser maiores que Midna, com espadas gigantes enfaixadas nas mãos, passagens e escadas, os três tinham o mapa do lugar e uma bússola. Junto ao mapa encontraram um pergaminho com os seguintes dizeres: “Você conseguiu o mapa da Dungeon. As salas escuras representam os locais que você ainda não visitou e o ponto brilhante indica sua localização atual.”

– Ainda tem um bom pedaço pra andar e nem temos tantos insetos - Midna falou, olhando o mapa por ciam do ombro de Link.

– Mas só devemos achar inimigos fracos, armadilhas ou caminhos difíceis até o final. Olhando onde nós estamos... Acho que devemos pegar aquele elevador agora. Possivelmente há uma chave em algum andar.

Por vários andares os dois Links se revezaram empurrando a estrutura giratória que os fazia mudar de andar para andar, encontrando no caminho uma chave e uma Ooccoo, que novamente resolveu segui-los.

– Esses besouros no chão... Parecem estar indo a algum lugar – Link* notou, pois os insetos quase sempre estavam andando em fileira e indo para alguma direção específica.

– Se pudéssemos vê-los no mapa... Facilitaria a nossa vida.

Link olhou as salas ainda não visitadas. Todas escuras. Ele as conhecia havia anos, mas quando Hyrule entrava em qualquer ameaça todos os mapas existentes se apagavam, a menos que você estrasse no local.

– Hey! Hey! Link! Hey! Listen!!

– O que há Navi?

– Eles costumam indicar a saída, mas estão andando em círculos... – ele coçou a cabeça, tentando pensar.

– Link... – Midna chamou – Um faro bem apurado poderia descobrir o que está acontecendo, talvez até falar com os besouros.

– Tem razão! Faça isso.

Transformado em lobo, o hylian farejou a areia, captando um cheiro familiar.

– Ei! Você aí! Aqui embaixo!

Midna e Link* observaram, intrigados e segurando uma risada ao mesmo tempo, quando viram Link sentar-se e abaixar a cabeça na direção de um besouro parado na areia. O pequeno inseto não emitia nenhum som audível para os outros dois, mas Link lhe respondia com alguns rosnados e abanou a calda quando pareceu receber uma informação relevante. O besouro saiu correndo, juntando-se novamente a seu bando e Link olhou para cima em alerta, farejando o ar e batendo em disparada. Link* e Midna o seguiram, sendo obrigados a atravessar com toda a velocidade uma sala onde havia uma espécie de ventilador gigantesco encoberto por espinhos, que poderia ter feitos todos em pedaços sem não passassem no momento certo, e em seguida atravessaram um corredor cheio de areia e besouros onde todas as pedras afundavam um pouco quando eram pisadas.

Link continuou correndo e os levou para dentro de uma sala escura, que trancou-se atrás deles. O lobo farejou o ar novamente e rosnou quando uma grande nuvem de insetos voadores veio na direção dos três. As ondas de energia sinistra e golpes de espadas rapidamente deram conta das criaturas, mas havia algo mais com o que se preocupar. Os três se adiantaram, cortando algumas cordas, e símbolos vermelhos brilharam na superfície de uma grande espada presa ao chão, que soltou-se, dissolvendo todas as amarras e erguendo-se ameaçadoramente na direção dos três. Tratava-se se um fantasma enorme e de aparência monstruosa, que apenas tornou-se visível quando Link se transformou em lobo por alguns segundos. Apesar do tamanho, a criatura não foi difícil de destruir, e ao fim do combate a sala iluminou-se e as portas se abriram.

– A partir daqui temos que seguir com o spinner... É uma espécie de pião gigante. Podemos andar em cima dele – explicou diante do olhar interrogatório de Link* - Midna, é melhor você ir pra minha sombra, só cabemos nós dois em cima disso.

– Tá bom, herói – ela disse, desaparecendo.

Os dois subiram no spinner que girava pelo chão, adentrando a dungeon em grande velocidade, às vezes encaixando em trilhos nas paredes, chegando rapidamente aos andares superiores, ou encaixando-se no centro das salas e levando a passagens diferentes, onde encontraram uma big key em um baú negro com uma pedra vermelha, que sabiam muito bem ao que lhes serviria. A chave tinha a mesma pedra do baú e era muito mais elaborada que as simples small keys. Encontraram mais dos grandes insetos voadores, completando o número necessário, na conta de Link, e notaram a ausência total de inimigos menores ou besouros, o que obviamente significava a proximidade de um boss. Não demoraram a encontra-lo, logo estavam dentro de uma sala escura e consideravelmente grande, a ossada de um dinossauro enterrada no chão.

– Sempre me perguntei porque tenho que enfrentar essas dungeons nas épocas de guerra – Link disse – Achei que esses monstros estavam sempre aqui, então eu voltei depois que tudo acabou dez anos atrás, mas não havia nada. Pareciam grandes templos comuns. Essas criaturas aparecem aqui quando Ganon está por perto. E mantê-las vivas fortalece o poder dele. Por isso temos que destruir todos, isso vale pra o mundo de onde você vem também, Link*. Vê esses ossos? Vamos despertá-lo e acabar com isso.

– Ele é enorme! – Midna apareceu de repente, dando um grande susto nos dois.

– Eu odeio quando você faz isso! – Link reclamou.

Os olhos da carcaça do animal brilharam e toda a sala tremeu quando ele começou a se levantar. A criatura balançou com o próprio peso e ao equilibrar-se, rugiu furiosamente na direção deles. Aquele movimento fez link* lembra-se do desajeitado e furioso polvo ciclope que enfrentara no Deserto de Lanayru. Era um Stallord. Link e Midna lembravam-se bem dele, mas dessa vez parecia ainda maior e seus olhos vermelhos pareciam mais vivos e atentos.

– O único jeito de entrar nesse buraco de areia e lutar com ele é usando o spinner. Eu e você vamos atacar constantemente aquele osso do final da coluna. Um golpe de cada lado. Midna, livre-se dessas caveiras cinzentas minúsculas. Em trio isso será muito mais rápido.

Durante minutos e minutos, os dois heróis deslizaram pela areia em cima do spinner, ouvindo infinitos alertas de Navi, e golpeando e rachando cada vez mais o osso do grande dinossauro. Midna corria em volta da criatura, destruindo aos poucos suas guarda de pequenos esqueletos armados, o que facilitava incrivelmente o ataque dos dois Links.

– Acho que se agora dermos só uma pancada com o spinner será suficiente pra desmontá-lo. Já tem muitas rachaduras – Link* disse, apertando olhos para observar quando se afastaram.

E assim foi. O osso virou pó, o dinossauro soltou seu último lamento, a luz deixou seus olhos e o esqueleto afundou na areia. Quando o chão de pedra abaixo dela se revelou, Link usou o spinner para elevar a plataforma, tendo uma desagradável surpresa quando a cabeça do animal se reergueu com os olhos acesos outra vez e os derrubou lá embaixo, expondo-os a uma dolorosa pancada e grandes arranhões, apesar dos escudos protegendo suas costas. Antes de subirem novamente, Link catou uma poção roxa, que lhe garantia quatro vezes mais força por algum tempo, e a fada de Agatha em seus itens, e entrou a fada a Link*, deixando os itens mais acessíveis, e encaixou o spinner na parede, seguindo em espiral para cima. As coisas pioraram bastante quando perceberam a cabeça os seguindo e foram derrubados várias e várias vezes. Midna tentava desorientar o animal, mas não conseguia muito sucesso. Toda a sua fúria o fazia se focar apenas em comer os dois heróis vivos. O dinossauro ainda lhes lançava bolas de energia, obrigando-os a pular com o spinner de uma parede para outra, e como estavam em dois, a tarefa era muito mais difícil e cansativa. Quando finalmente trouxeram a cabeça para o chão, não perderam tempo. Link bebeu sua poção, sentindo os ferimentos se fecharem, e a golpeou com toda a sua força, mas foi o garoto que desferiu o golpe de misericórdia, e puderam ver o monstro subir rugindo no ar e dissover-se. Uma ponte se estendeu até eles, mostrando a saída.

– Link*! – Os outros dois espantaram-se quando o jovem caiu no chão desacordado.

– Hey! Listen! Hello!!

– Ele vem se machucando desde que chegamos e passou por condições totalmente anormais pra ele aqui...

Link pôs a mão entre o escudo e as costas do garoto e pode sentir machucados causados pelo próprio escudo na queda, além de outros arranhões abertos em suas pernas e braços. Marcas de sangue manchavam sua mão quando a puxou de volta.

– Sabe onde está a fada?

– Sim. Temos poções, mas nesse caso uma fada fará muito melhor.

Puxou o vidro do bolso do garoto, onde a fada se agitava, e a soltou. Ela voou em volta do menino, o envolvendo com sua luz e cada machucado desapareceu, assim com a própria fada. Link* abriu os olhos, conhecia aquela leve presença. Já fora curado por fadas durante a guerra na superfície. Devagar, ele se levantou, sentindo-se em perfeitas condições novamente.

– Ainda bem! – Link sorriu.

Seguiram pela ponte e logo se viram na saída. O deserto voltara ao normal, sem neve, sem tempestade de neve, sem água. Uma imensidão de terra apenas.

– Na superfície, temos três dragões no lugar dos espíritos da luz. Achei que encontraríamos Naryu aqui – Link* estranhou quando o espírito não apareceu.

– Estranhamente... Ele vive no lago Hylia, que certamente também está um caos. Nós devemos devolver a luz a ele quando estivermos lá. Mas antes, voltaremos ao castelo. Precisamos nos recompor.

– Link!

Viraram-se e viram uma linda jovem mulher correndo em sua direção. Seus cabelos negros contrastavam com a pele clara e suas roupas e a pele branca de animal que a envolviam a faziam parecer de algum clã de guerreiros.

– Eu sabia que você estava envolvido nisso quando tudo voltou ao normal! – Ashei exclamou feliz.

– Olá, Ashei.

Após repetir o mais brevemente que podia sobre as origens de Link* e Midna, e finalmente apresentar Navi à Ashei, Link ouviu o relato de Ashei sobre o lago Hylia, área a qual ela também estudava constantemente. Em alguns locais a água estava estupidamente fria e até congelada, os Zoras estavam ariscos, desconfiados e alguns deles também congelados. Fato anormal, uma vez que os Zoras, apesar de preferirem evitar o contato com humanos, eram um povo calmo, simpático e cortês. Ruto e o príncipe não haviam aparecido durante a última ronda de Ashei. O reino do Zoras estava novamente imerso na escuridão.

– Obrigado, Ashei.

– Temos sempre informações, venha ao bar se precisar. Foi bom rever você, Link, e conhecer seus amigos. Até mais - ela despediu-se e saltou para longe até desaparecer.

– Devemos estar nas primeiras horas da manhã, a paisagem está bem mais fácil de enxergar, mesmo sem as lanternas acesas. Midna, pode nos levar de volta?

– Agora mesmo!

A princesa fez um gesto, transportando todos imediatamente de volta ao castelo.

– Link*! – Zelda* correu na direção do noivo quando este entrou no quarto algum tempo depois de ter chegado, e se agarram num forte abraço.

– Ainda está escuro. Você não dormiu?

– Acordei faz poucos minutos, não consegui dormir. Estive conversando com Impa. Zelda teve um sonho, parecido com o seu. Havia súditos de Ganon por toda parte. Estamos preocupadas com o castelo.

– Ainda bem que nada aconteceu quando estávamos longe.

Sentaram-se juntos numa das camas e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, que pôs-se a afagar os cabelos dourados.

– Aqui Naryu comanda duas áreas. Ele vive no lago Hylia. Só completaremos a missão quando formos até lá. Eu não queria, mas você terá que ir com a gente encontra-lo.

– Eu sei. Farei isso de bom grado.

– E quando farão isso?

– Em breve.

******

– Link... – Zelda falou sonolenta quando viu o marido fechar a porta e vir sentar-se ao lado dela.

– Está acordada? O que há?

– Me sinto bem hoje, não consegui dormir sem você.

– Mas finalmente estou de volta.

– Olá, Navi.

– Olá, Zelda. Essa fada precisa descansar. Boa noite – disse ao casal quando se recolheu para dormir.

Link sentou-se ao lado da princesa, abraçando-a confortavelmente. Relatou a ela o ocorrido no deserto e ela lhe contou sobre o sonho. Logo Link teria que ir ao lago Hylia e tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso. Também temia pela segurança do castelo quando ele estivesse longe. Mas pensar em tais coisas naquele momento em nada ajudaria. Nos momentos seguintes, convenceu Zelda a deitar-se e dormir até amanhecer, mas continuou acordado com tais questões rodando em sua cabeça, até adormecer pelo cansaço.


	22. A nova vida

– Isso não é bom... Como posso ficar mal justamente quando Ganon está se aproximando?

– Lembre-se que ele pode ser o responsável. E não se preocupe demais. Você luta excelentemente, mas não deve se forçar, Zelda – Midna lhe dizia quando a princesa sentou-se na cama.

Estavam no quarto dela e de Link, que se encontrava no andar de baixo junto com a fada e o garoto. Zelda* entrou algum tempo depois e foi até elas.

– Não quer que eu chame Impa?

– Não é necessário. Os Sheikahs são praticamente ninjas, eu tenho certeza que ela está vindo pra cá agora.

Previsão perfeita. Zelda mal terminou de falar e a guardiã abriu a porta do quarto, entrando com uma expressão apreensiva.

– O que há dessa vez? – Ela questionou, ajoelhando-se na frente de Zelda e pousando as mãos em seus joelhos.

– Minha cabeça dói... Meu corpo está dolorido.

A guardiã arregalou os olhos em preocupação e levantou-se, sentando-se ao lado da princesa, que se virou para ela.

– Deixe-me verificar isso.

Impa tocou seus ombros e os pressionou levemente, fazendo a princesa murmurar de dor de vez em quando. A guardiã fez o mesmo em sua cintura e abdômen. A musculatura estava tensa e alguns lugares pareciam inchados.

– Zelda...

– O que foi, Impa? – Ela lhe perguntou ao ver a expressão da Sheikah.

– Isso pode realmente não ser algo grave como pensamos até agora...

– Você sabe qual é o problema? – Midna lhe perguntou.

– Estou desconfiada... Não saia daqui, eu já chamei o médico pra nós termos certeza daquela sua suspeita – ela falou, levantando-se.

Zelda não questionou. Aquela situação a estava tirando do sério havia mais de um mês, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, embora tivesse nos últimos dias uma grande suspeita sobre o que a estava enfraquecendo, mas preferira não contar nada a ninguém sem antes ter certeza.

– Espere... Suspeita? – Midna questionou erguendo a sobrancelha – O que é que você não nos contou?

– Não disse nem a Link?

– Eu direi em breve. Se eu estiver certa, é algo muito importante. Ele ficaria muito triste se descobrisse depois que não é verdade.

As duas se olharam desconfiadas, até que houvesse um diagnóstico Zelda poderia estar em risco, talvez grave, e isso as preocupava.

– Está pensando em lutar mesmo assim? – Zelda* lhe perguntou.

– Sim. Esse é meu reino e meu povo. Ganon já nos subjugou duas vezes e todos sofreram muito. Mesmo enquanto Ganon estava preso, Link precisou fugir, se perdeu, perdeu Navi, perdeu suas memórias... Desapareceu a ponto de todos pensarmos que estava morto... Mesmo sendo uma sábia e conhecendo magia, reconheço que não tenho força suficiente para derrotar Ganon sozinha. Já estou muitas gerações distantes de Hylia, por isso tenho menos do poder dela do que você, Zelda*. Eu não tive escolha da última vez, mas depois que Midna trouxe Link de volta as coisas mudaram. Dessa vez nós lutaremos juntos. Não queremos mais ninguém sofrendo. Eu suportarei.

Zelda* já tinha grande respeito pela princesa, nesse momento sua afeição por ela cresceu. Estava diante de uma verdadeira princesa, que certamente seria uma grande rainha, disposta a tudo para proteger aqueles que a seguiam e precisavam dela e de Link. Em poucos momentos Impa estava de volta acompanhada pelo mesmo médico de um mês atrás.

– Por favor, vocês duas poderiam nos deixar por um momento – ela pediu em voz baixa à Zelda* e Midna.

A duas assentiram e se retiraram, descendo as escadas e procurando por Navi e os dois Links no andar de baixo. A busca não foi longa, poucos minutos depois ouviram os gritos de alerta da fada em sua direção.

– HETY, WATCH OUT! LISTEN! LOOK! HELLO!!

– O que foi, Navi?! – Zelda* lhe perguntou.

– Estamos sendo atacados!!! Os Links estão lá fora!

– O QUÊ?!! – Zelda* e Midna exclamaram em espanto, correndo para fora do castelo com a fada, e já sacando seus armamentos.

Do lado de fora incontáveis bokoblins atacavam o castelo com marretas, flechas em chamas, machados, objetos pesados... Os dois Links faziam o que podiam para contê-los junto com os soldados. Flechas voavam para todo lado, soldados corriam para proteger a entrada do castelo, bombas explodiam em alguns lugares, podiam ver o besouro de Link* carregando-as e as soltando na cabeça dos monstros.

– Por que eles são vermelhos?! Link disse que não existem vermelhos aqui.

– Você já viu antes?

– Sim! Nós vimos na superfície quando o Demon King apareceu.

– Me parece... Que Ganon quer unir Skyloft e Hyrule como fez com Twilight há dez anos. Isso está um caos! Tenha cuidado – Midna disse a Zelda* quando começou a desferir golpes violentos de espada contra a multidão monstruosa.

Zelda os atingia com suas flechas, por vezes unindo-as ao poder da luz que tinha herdado de Hylia para derrubar as criaturas maiores. Não ousou se afastar muito do castelo, sabia que tinha o menor poder ofensivo, se fosse ferida, daria mais trabalho aos outros. Surpreendeu-se ao se ver usando tal poder. Era incrivelmente mais forte e era algo lindo de se olhar. Uma explosão dourada e lenta de luz, que parecia purificar o que tocava. De certa distância, Link* parou por um ou dois segundos para vê-la atirando, e também ficou maravilhado, mas não podia distrair-se e logo voltou a lutar. Após algumas investidas do grupo junto com os soldados a quantidade de bokoblins diminuiu consideravelmente, restando apenas um pequeno grupo, que continuava a atirar flechas incendiárias e bombas.

– Está tudo bem por aqui? – Link* perguntou quando finalmente pode se aproximar, mirando um dos monstros com o estilingue, atirando e fazendo-o despencar de uma pilha alta de caixotes na qual subira, o que provocou sua morte instantânea.

– Sim!

– Onde está a outra Zelda?

– Lá em cima com Impa e um médico – Midna lhe disse.

– O que?! – Link, que finalmente chegara mais perto, espantou-se.

– EI!! ZELDA!!! – Ouviram Navi gritar.

Link ficou de olhos arregalados ao notar a esposa passando por entre os guardas, sem que nenhum conseguisse contê-la.

– Eu sabia que ela não ficaria quieta quando ouvisse toda essa bagunça!!

A princesa parou a certa distância do grupo, e antes que Link chegasse até ela, atingiu os monstros com uma de suas flechas de luz, deixando apenas um vivo, um bokoblin enorme e furioso que correu a toda velocidade na direção da princesa.

– Ah, não!!! – Link disparou até ela – Sua louca!!

– Depois discutimos isso!! Me ajude Link!!

Ele preparou seu arco e flecha e atirou uma flecha incendiária junto à iluminada de Zelda. A criatura já estava bem mais perto. Após o disparo, ninguém viu nada além do que parecia ser a parede atrás do casal desabando e a poeira e fumaça vedando a visão de todos.

– Link*! – Zelda* disse, correndo até ele com um olhar preocupado - Onde eles estão?! Não consigo vê-los!

– Eu não sei, também não vejo nada... – respondeu olhando para a poeira que subira quando a parede desabou na explosão.

– Aquela menina!!! Vamos ter uma conversa seríssima quando isso acabar!!! Onde ela está?! – A guardiã desesperada procurava ver algo em meio à enorme nuvem de poeira.

Deixara o médico dentro do castelo. Ele chegara segundos antes do ataque, mas só arriscaria sair quando tudo acabasse. Zelda saíra correndo ao ouvir o barulho da confusão do lado de fora, no momento em que ele estava prestes a dar seu diagnóstico. Não conseguindo impedi-la, a guardiã se adiantou para a saída do quarto. O médico pode lhe dizer em pouquíssimas palavras qual era o problema da princesa antes que Impa saísse. Depois a Sheikah correu como nunca em sua vida para alcançar Zelda.

– Impa!! – Puderam ouvir uma voz abafada.

– Link! É ele! – Midna avistou.

Os olhos da guardiã, que até então estavam atentos tentando rastrear o local, se dirigiram ao ponto onde ouvira o som, e segundos depois viram o herói aparecer caminhando por entre os destroços da parede, carregando sua esposa inconsciente nos braços. O monstro jazia morto com a cara no chão. Podiam ver as pontas das flechas saindo do grande estrago em suas costas.

– O que aconteceu?! Ela foi atingida pela explosão?! – Impa perguntou a Link quando correu até ele, o ajudando a deitar Zelda no chão.

Os outros três também se abaixaram ao lado do grupo e Navi sobrevoava a cabeça de Link, percebendo as roupas da princesa e do herói manchadas de sangue.

– Está ferida – Zelda* preocupou-se, olhando um corte um tanto profundo no braço esquerdo dela.

– Ela estava bem. Só fomos atingidos por alguns pedaços pequenos da parede! Nós conseguimos correr quando a parede caiu! Eu não sei porque ela desmaiou de repente! – Link explicava preocupadíssimo, ignorando a dor de um corte que sangrava do lado direito de seu rosto.

– Ela sabe lutar bem e tem uma boa resistência. Só esse ferimento não pode tê-la feito desmaiar – Impa tentava raciocinar, enquanto trabalhava para limpar e estancar o ferimento de Zelda.

– Ela ter se sentido mal ultimamente e dormido muito... Pode ter algo a ver com isso? – Link* lhe questionou.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou cuidando de Zelda e pensando por algum tempo.

– Em que circunstâncias ela desmaiou? – Perguntou a Link – Inalou a fumaça ou a poeira?

– Nós dois, mas não dava pra chegar a esse ponto. Ela caiu quando o cheiro ficou mais forte.

– A princesa está bem! – Impa gritou para os guardas – Chequem o castelo e os arredores!! – ordenou, voltando-se para Link e os demais - Cheiro de fumaça e poeira enjoa muito. Não fique tão preocupado. A nossa suspeita foi confirmada – ela disse, finalmente terminando de enfaixar o braço da princesa.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Midna questionou.

– Ela está bem? – Navi lhe perguntou.

– Era pra ela mesma contar isso a você, mas sei que perderá sua concentração em tudo que está acontecendo se mantiver sua mente nisso – ela disse, encarando os olhos apreensivos do herói do tempo – A princesa não está doente, está esperando um bebê. Zelda e você terão um herdeiro. Ou herdeira. Meus parabéns, príncipe de Hyrule.

Primeiro ele arregalou os olhos em espanto, depois um sorriso enorme surgiu em seu rosto e também no dos outros.

– Finalmente! Esperamos tanto... Então ela passou mal por isso? Por que tantas vezes? Acha isso normal?

– Sim. A mãe dela tinha saúde frágil, não só sofreu enquanto a esperava como também não sobreviveu ao parto. Por isso, me parece normal que ela fique mal muitas vezes na primeira vez. Zelda é muito mais forte, não fique preocupado.

– Tem certeza de que ela está...?!

– Eu conheço minha princesa desde que ela era um bebê e estive cuidando dela desde então. Qualquer mínima mudança no corpo ou comportamento dela é notável pra mim, ainda que ela mesma não perceba, e os sintomas estavam cada vez mais claros. Além disso, um profissional acaba de nos confirmar. Ela anda com fome, sono, dores e mal-estar. Você não notou que o corpo dela estava um pouco diferente ultimamente?

– Não, eu... Ei! Não vamos falar disso aqui! – Ele exclamou ficando vermelho.

– E ela aceitou lutar mesmo sabendo disso? – Link* lhe questionou.

– Ela não sabe que estava certa. Eu tentei falar com ela, mas sua mente estava tão fixada na segurança do castelo e do povo que saiu correndo quando o médico ia nos contar. Ela me pediu pra que protegesse o interior do castelo, mas não podia deixá-la vir sem mim.

– Por que ela não me disse? AI!! – Ele exclamou quando Impa limpou o corte de seu rosto com um pano.

– Como eu já falei, levando em conta todo o apresso que você tem por ela, se desconcentraria da luta e ela mesma não tinha certeza. Agora aconselho que sigam em frente se quiserem alcançar os súditos de Ganon antes que eles façam mais alguma coisa. Se atacaram o castelo deve ter coisa pior lá fora. Ganon pode estar vindo. Eu ficarei aqui com ela.

– Estou tão feliz! – Ele falou, sorrindo novamente.

– Parabéns, Link!! – Zelda*, Midna e Navi lhe disseram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo, enquanto Midna puxou o chapéu verde e fez uma festinha em seu cabelo, colocando-o de volta depois.

– Meus parabéns!! É uma pena não estarmos aqui pra vê-lo quando nascer.*

– Estão me ouvindo?! Também estou feliz, mas se quer que ainda exista um mundo pra o seu filho nascer, vão agora ao lago Hylia! Quando isso acabar, Ganon vai aparecer, e poderão dar um jeito nisso finalmente.

– Nós já vamos! – Ele riu e se abaixou até a esposa, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos – Obrigado, meu amor. Eu voltarei o mais rápido que eu puder – sussurrou para ela e lhe beijou os lábios durante algum tempo – Vamos! – Disse, levantando-se.

– Venha, Link*! – Zelda* o puxou, enquanto corriam atrás do outro Link, junto com Midna e Navi.

– Se você fosse eu, imagino como deixaria os malvados loucos com toda essa energia – ele* apenas ouviu uma risada em resposta.

– Às vezes parecem um bando de crianças!! – Impa bronqueava com as mãos na cintura e olhos zangados ao vê-los sumirem de vista.

– Impa... – a guardiã a olhou ao percebê-la acordar minutos depois – Onde está Link? E os outros?

– Seguiram para outro setor do campo de batalha. Estão indo ao lago Hylia.

– O que?! – Ela ergueu-se, sentando no chão de frente para Impa.

– Como se sente?

– Eu estou ótima! Fiquei tonta e enjoei com toda aquela fumaça, mas foi só isso, e vejo que meu ferimento já foi cuidado, estou bem. Eu vou atrás deles!

– Princesa, fique aqui e descanse!

– Impa, você sabe que eu sei lutar e eu já estou bem! Agradeço sua preocupação e sei o quanto se importa comigo, mas eu vou lutar ao lado deles! – Disse se levantando e começando a correr.

– Volte aqui! Seja uma mãe mais prudente!

– Eu o que?! – Ela parou e virou-se de repente, de olhos arregalados.

– Hyrule terá um herdeiro.

Ela caminhou de volta até Impa e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

– Estou mesmo? – Ela perguntou, ainda pasma.

– Sim.

Após mais alguns segundos absorvendo a notícia a princesa gargalhou de felicidade e agarrou-se a sua babá em um forte abraço, que ela retribuiu.

– Então estávamos certas! Estou tão feliz! E Link?! – Perguntou, afastando-se e a encarando.

– Me desculpe, eu mesma tive que contar a ele ou não teria seguido em frente. Não queria sair de perto de você, trouxe você até aqui depois da explosão e estava preocupado. Você desmaiou estranhamente.

– É verdade... Ouvi Link me chamando e não vi mais nada.

– Ele ficou muito feliz quando soube. Os outros também – informou, vendo Zelda sorrir – Meus parabéns, Zelda.

– Obrigada, Impa!

– Deve ficar aqui, eles voltarão quando isso acabar.

– Não, Impa! Por favor! Não ficarei tranquila se imaginar que estão em risco. Lhe prometo que não vou lutar além dos meus limites, não posso nem quero ariscar o meu filho, mas quero estar ao lado deles. Da última vez Ganon me prendeu no castelo e não pude fazer nada. Agora estou livre. E Link! Preciso vê-lo! Você me entende?!

Os misteriosos olhos claros tornaram-se distantes por um tempo, enquanto a guardiã pensava em silêncio.

– Eu irei com você. Quero ter certeza de sua segurança e de que nada afetará esse bebê.

– Obrigada, Impa! – Agradeceu com um sincero sorriso, puxando a guardiã pela mão, fazendo as duas levantarem, e correndo na direção oposta.

– Ei, tenha calma!

– Acha que haverá problemas em irmos com os cavalos?

– Não, não ainda. Seu pai sempre contou que sua mãe também cavalgava no início quando estava esperando você e isso nunca fez mal a nenhuma das duas. Mas daqui algum tempo terá que se contentar em deixar o cavalo por alguns meses.

A guardiã discordava totalmente em deixa-la ir, até mesmo um estado de nervosismo poderia fazer mal à criança e à própria princesa, mas se ela ficasse não seria diferente, por isso cedera. Zelda deu dois fortes assobios na direção do estábulo e dois cavalos vieram correndo na direção delas.

– Senhorita, Impa. Princesa... – um guarda se aproximou – A não ser pela parede destruída, o castelo está em perfeita ordem.

– Reconstruam a parede o mais rápido possível. Quero que tranquem todos os portões e acessos principais e protejam esse castelo como nunca antes até o nosso retorno – Zelda lhe disse.

– Sim, princesa – ele curvou-se em respeito e se afastou.

As duas montaram e seguiram o rastro dos demais. Nos pensamentos da princesa apenas estava a vida criada pelo amor dela e de Link. Aquela criança precisava de um mundo seguro e feliz para nascer e não só como, agora, mãe, mas também a princesa do castelo de Hyrule, por todos os Links e Zeldas que haviam lutado ao longo da história, desde o início da lenda, e por todos que viviam ali, ela lutaria.


	23. Emboscada no Lago Hylia

Perto do castelo podia-se ver uma espécie de riacho que dava em uma lagoa mais para frente. Na verdade era uma ramificação um tanto distante do lago Hylia e do rio dos Zoras, que levava ao Domínio dos Zoras, quase todo no subsolo. Olhando o fino riacho não se podia imaginar que era algo tão maior.

– Hey! Listen!

– O que, Navi?

– Não acha que devíamos visitar a grande fonte das fadas? Ela disse que em tempos de guerra sempre poderia nos ajudar. As coisas continuam assim desde aquela época?

– Sim. Eu a visito de vez em quando. Só temos que achar a porta de entrada.

– Que lugar é esse? – Zelda* lhe perguntou.

– É onde vive a fada que cuida de todas as outras fadas que vivem fora da Floresta Kokiri. Ela é bem mais poderosa e sábia e se você pedir, ela pode te ajudar em tempos difíceis com alguma força.

Link* ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até encontrar uma entrada entre as paredes de pedra que arrodeavam o local.

– Ali!

O grupo se aproximou de uma passagem iluminada, que Link* e Midna não puderam notar na escuridão quando estavam indo ao deserto. Entraram por um pequeno túnel até chegar ao local, que era inteiramente iluminado por dentro. O chão era constituído por azulejos bancos e azuis claros. As paredes mostravam um tom de azul marinho e gotas brilhantes de água caíam por elas como se fossem estrelas. No centro da pequena sala havia uma fonte com água cristalina no chão, o símbolo dourado da triforce estava marcado no chão à frente, nas laterais da fonte fogo verde saía de dois castiçais de pedra que vinham do chão, cobertos pelos mesmos azulejos.

– Esse lugar esteve bloqueado por pedras até pouco tempo atrás, eu o desbloqueei com uma bomba pouco antes de vocês três aparecerem aqui. Mas não cheguei a chamar a fada, porque não havia necessidade.

Ele tirou a ocarina do tempo de seus itens e se posicionou em cima do símbolo da triforce, emitindo as notas suaves de Zelda’s Lullaby. A luz se intensificou e uma grande e histérica risada foi ouvida. Uma mulher de cabelo rosa escuro divido em três mechas e roupas que pareciam ser feitas com folhagens apareceu flutuando em cima da fonte. Seus lábios e unhas possuíam a mesma cor que o cabelo, que estava enfeitado com folhas iguais às da roupa. Suas botas de cano longo pareciam ser feitas de folhas maiores e mais escuras. Tinha uma aparência assustadora para uma fada e não tinha asas, mas seu olhar era mando e gentil. Ela olhou nos olhos de cada um, demorando-se um pouco mais em Midna e finalmente olhando de um Link para o outro.

– Sejam bem vindos. Eu sou a grande fada da magia – elas os saudou com um sorriso e uma doce voz - Qual de vocês dois me chamou? Quem de vocês é meu velho amigo? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos que nem tenho noção de quanto se passou.

– Sou eu – Link disse.

Ela finalmente se atentou à ocarina em suas mãos e à fada que planava ao lado do hylian. Olhou novamente para o garoto e dirigiu-se a Link.

– Link... – ela sorriu – Faz tanto tempo que não vem aqui. E como está crescido! Vejo que Navi voltou pra você, isso é muito bom.

– Também é bom rever você – ele respondeu.

– Me sinto honrada em revê-la após tantos anos – Navi lhe disse.

– Quem são seus amigos? E esse garoto igualzinho a você usando as mesmas roupas? Essa garota tão parecida com a princesa... E como está a princesa?

– É uma longa história. À você eu posso contar, mas não temos tempo, serei rápido. Ganon está de volta, esses são Link* e Zelda* de séculos atrás no tempo. Midna é a princesa de Twilight, o reino que foi atacado anos atrás. Ganon os fez cair nessa era e quer destruir a lenda antes que ela comece. E provavelmente quer se vingar de Midna também.

– Isso é terrível! – Ela falou arregalando os olhos – Bem que notei uma grande concentração de energia maligna lá fora, nem mesmo tenho permitido minhas fadas a saírem daqui.

– Quanto a Zelda... Ela não esteve bem ultimamente, fiquei muito preocupado, mas acabamos de descobrir que ela espera nosso herdeiro.

– Isso é maravilhoso! Certamente serão muito felizes quando essa guerra acabar. Como meu papel na lenda, de ajudar o herói quando o mal vier... Se estamos em guerra, eu lhes darei ajuda. Venha cá, jovem Link*, fique ao lado do outro herói.

Ele obedeceu e a fada ergueu os braços.

– Eu darei a vocês mais poder em suas habilidades secretas.

Luzes de várias cores surgiram entre as mãos dela e envolveram os dois guerreiros. As duas espadas brilharam intensamente.

– Agora suas skills secretas terão mais força e causarão mais danos na luta contra Ganondorf. Fico feliz por terem me visitado. Se precisarem de ajuda, podem vir até aqui.

Eles agradeceram e a fada riu histericamente de novo, desaparecendo na direção da água.

– Sabe... Quando eu era criança, essa fada me deu todas as técnicas das skills secretas, mas até disso eu me esqueci depois de ir à Términa, ainda bem que o Hero’s Shade me fez lembrar. – Link disse quando saiam da caverna.

– Link!

Olhou em volta quando ouviu a voz da esposa, sentiu alívio e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Ela não tinha jeito, não devia estar ali! Correu na direção dela e Impa passou por ele com um olhar de “ela tinha que ver você ou teria um ataque” e foi na direção dos demais.

– Zelda!

Abraçou-a forte e afastou-se para encará-la. Lutou contra a vontade de brigar com ela. Ganon queria matar todos eles e era do conhecimento geral que Zelda era o alvo favorito do vilão, mas também esqueceu-se completamente disso quando viu o brilho nos olhos dela, e imediatamente soube o que ela queria ouvir. Link sorriu.

– Minha princesa, você está bem?

– Sim, melhor do que jamais estive, Link, apesar de estarmos no meio de uma guerra – ela mostrava um sorriso inabalável.

– Eu fiquei tão preocupado, e tão feliz quando Impa me disse. Finalmente teremos uma criança! Muito obrigado, princesa – Link beijou sua esposa suavemente e a embalou num novo abraço.

– Seria tão bom se estivéssemos vendo isso em circunstâncias normais... – Impa olhava o casal com um leve sorriso no rosto – Ficarei feliz em poder reviver um pouco de quando Zelda era criança daqui algum tempo.

– Entendo o que ela sente, mas não devia estar aqui – Midna lhe disse.

– Tem razão, mas o castelo também não está mais tão seguro. Penso em escondê-la por enquanto.

Minutos depois o casal juntou-se a eles e aproximaram-se da margem do lago, que era mais fundo do que parecia. Mas a água transparente deixava visível um baú fechado no fundo.

– Deve haver um rupee dentro, ele é todo seu, Link*.

– Pode mesmo nadar tão fundo? – Zelda* lhe questionou.

– Tranquilamente.

Link* subiu numa pedra e pulou dentro do lago, submergindo rapidamente.

– Não está chovendo, mas estando tão frio, acha que ele vai ficar bem? – Midna perguntou.

– Vai sim. Apesar do tecido parecer grosso, essas roupas que usamos secam facilmente.

Link* logo chegou ao fundo e encontrou o baú perto da grama submersa. Dentro dele encontrou um rupee laranja, vali cem, o que equivalia a um rupee de bronze de Skyloft. Adiantou-se para voltar à superfície, mas parou a meio caminho, tomado por uma sensação estranha. O interior do lago estava calmo, mas extremamente triste, parecia um lugar abandonado. O garoto nadou de volta ao exterior do lago, antes que se afogasse e sentou-se no chão para recuperar o fôlego e tentar se livrar da água que encharcava suas roupas.

– Estava certo. Tinha um rupee laranja. Mas... O lago está tão triste, parece abandonado.

– Estranho. Eu esperava encontrar o espírito da luz aqui.

– Link!!

Ouviram uma voz distante, uma voz jovem e conhecida. O grupo olhou para uma das pedras do lago e viram um jovem Zora. Não parecia tão diferente dos outros, mas aparentava estar numa hierarquia um tanto superior.

– É o príncipe.

– É um prazer conhecer seus amigos e ver que Navi voltou, mas nos apresentaremos melhor depois. Nosso domínio está um caos novamente.

– Por que o espírito não vem?

– Nayru protege tanto o deserto quanto as águas. Ele só virá quando nosso domínio estiver em paz. Muitos de nós estão congelados ou estão malucos. Há monstros lá. Ruto e eu estamos fazendo o possível, mas as coisas estão fugindo mais do controle a cada segundo. Ganon tirou a vida de minha mãe, mas não vou deixa-lo matar mais ninguém! Você é o lendário Herói do Tempo. Precisamos que nos empreste sua força.

– Nós ajudaremos.

– Eu agradeço, Link. Espero que quando tudo isso acabar possamos conversar com mais calma.

O príncipe pulou na água e desapareceu, provavelmente voltaria ao domínio por algum caminho subterrâneo.

– O espírito não virá agora – Impa começou – Eu devo esconder a princesa e a garota até que vocês retornem.

A guardiã não pode dizer mais uma palavra. Um vento terrível se formou no lugar e passos estrondosos foram ouvidos ao longe.

– O que é isso?! – Link escutou Navi gritar de dentro de seu chapéu.

– Mestre Link – Fi apareceu de repente – Eu detectei na área um grande grupo de goblins se aproximando. Estão usando alguma montaria, provavelmente javalis do deserto. São muitos realmente indivíduos.

A água do lago agitou-se assustadoramente e incontáveis goblins montados em javalis invadiram o local.

– Eu sabia que estava tudo calmo demais! – Midna reclamou, sacando a espada.

Link correu, colocando-se na frente de Zelda, e viu o jovem de Skyloft fazer o mesmo com sua noiva. Impa aproveitou-se das habilidades ninjas dos Sheikahs para dançar entre a manada de monstros e atacar vários de uma vez, mas não importava quantos derrotassem. Sempre vinham mais. O coração dos dois guerreiros quase saiu pela boca quando as duas Zeldas deixaram a segura proteção dos heróis. Zelda* atacava as criaturas com flechas de luz. A princesa corria em incrível velocidade entre os monstros, matando quantos podia com magia ou com a espada. Link lembrou-se de que ela fora Sheikh em uma linha de tempo diferente, mas ela sabia disso e mantinha tais habilidades.

Estavam começando a ficar desesperados, e estavam certos, pois o pior aconteceu. Link* sentiu seu coração ser esmagado da mesma maneira de quando o Demon King quase comera a alma de Zelda*, além de fazê-la cair inconsciente de metros e metros de altura. Um gigantesco ser que parecia misturado de pássaro e dragão veio dos céus e arrastou a princesa em incrível velocidade. Ele sumiu ao longe no grande túnel de pedras que levava ao rio dos Zoras. No mesmo momento em que isso acontecia, um goblin enorme e muito mais feio, montado num javali, tirou Zelda* do chão e disparou para algum lugar. Os gritos das duas cortaram o ar e chegaram aos ouvidos dos demais como uma facada no coração.

– NÃO!!! ZELDA!!!

Link estava furioso, sentia angustia e raiva crescerem dentro de si e aniquilou as criaturas restante até não restar mais nenhuma.

– DEVOLVE ELA!!! – O grito raivoso de Link* era ouvido em meio à confusão enquanto ele corria atrás do raptor e tentava fazer suas flechas o acertarem.

Quando a poeira baixou e os javalis bateram em disparadas, agora sozinhos, os dois guerreiros pareciam paralisados olhando as direções para onde haviam sido levadas as pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas. Midna, ainda com a espada em mãos, fitava o velho amigo, com um olhar angustiado. A criatura não havia levado só a princesa de Hyrule e a esposa do herói, mas também seu filho e herdeiro do reino, que nem sequer havia nascido. Impa tinha os olhos arregalados de desespero. Sentia-se culpada, mas sabia que tal sentimento em nada resolveria o problema. Olhou para o garoto, que parecia ter se transformado numa estátua olhando na direção onde o monstro sumira com Zelda*. Impa engoliu a própria dor e foi até Link.

– Desse ou de outro jeito, Ganon faria isso. A culpa não é sua.

Link a encarou. A sheikah tentava parecer séria como de costume, mas podia ver lágrimas tentando libertar-se nos olhos dela também.

– Também não é sua, Impa – disse com a voz um tanto alterada.

Link* aproximou-se com Fi.

– Eu calculo que há 95% por cento de chance de que a princesa esteja viva e tenha sido levada para algum lugar da localidade conhecida como Domínio dos Zoras. Também estimo em 95% de chance de que Zelda*, Hylia, está viva e foi levada à vila conhecida como Kakariko, na qual passamos a caminho da Montanha da Morte. Me chame se desejar informações, mestre – ela falou, voltando à espada.

– Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa – Midna aproximou-se – Estaremos indo exatamente para onde Ganon deve querer, mas ficar aqui lamentando também não ajuda. É melhor sermos rápidos.

– Deixarei Zelda nas mãos de vocês dois. O lobo será útil na busca. Eu levarei o garoto ao lugar onde nasci.

– Link*... – o Herói do Tempo disse ao aproximar-se do garoto desolado – Nós vamos conseguir. Essa não é a primeira vez que isso nos acontece, mas faremos ser a última. Vá buscar, Zelda.

– Com certeza eu a trarei de volta! – Falou determinado, apesar do sentimento angustiante que criava um nó em seu peito.

– Midna, leve-me ao rio dos Zoras.

– Agora mesmo.

A princesa ergueu a mão e desapareceu junto com Link. Impa e o garoto chamaram os cavalos e cavalgaram apressadamente na direção de Kakariko Village. Link* não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se das palavras da Impa que ele conhecera na superfície, quando encontrou Zelda* na segunda fonte.

“Você andou muito para chegar aqui. Olhando para você, eu temo que a deusa tenha cometido um erro em sua escolha de agentes. Se essa falha é alguma indicação, você não tem esperança de defender Sua Graça daqueles que procuram assassiná-la. As minhas palavras te deixam com raiva, garoto? Minhas palavras doem? Se eu não tivesse vindo, sua Zelda* já teria caído nas mãos do inimigo. A verdade é que você estava atrasado. Você estava atrasado, e falhou em protege-la.”

Eram palavras dolorosas, quase venenosas levando em conta o desdém com a qual haviam sido proferidas. Sentiu raiva de Impa novamente, raiva daquele momento, do momento que acabara de viver, e de si mesmo. A raiva transformou-se em dor e desistiu de segurar suas lágrimas, que deslizavam por seu rosto e eram levadas pelo vento. Havia deixado acontecer de novo. Havia prometido a ela que nunca mais a deixaria ir pra longe sozinha.

– Eu vou te encontrar! Não importa o que aconteça! – Jurou para si mesmo enquanto acompanhava a guardiã na veloz corrida para sua vila natal.


	24. Kakariko Village

Impa ficou em silêncio durante o trajeto, por vezes olhando o garoto. Sabia que ele estava chorando, mas não o incomodou. Tomaram um rota que Link* não conhecia, totalmente diferente da que levava ao lado da vila por onde ele havia passado no caminho para a Cidade dos Gorons. Ao invés de terra seca e poeira, havia grama verde e árvores, e provavelmente o céu devia parecer ainda mais azul e belo. Tudo estaria assim se não fosse aquela guerra. Link* pode notar uma escada meio que escondida entre as colinas a certa distância. O céu estava fechado com nuvens gigantescas e não havia sequer uma pessoa ou animal do lado de fora.

– Estamos chegando! – Impa lhe informou o que ele já deduzira – Não se aflija, nós vamos encontrar Zelda*!

Ele acreditava nisso, iria encontra-la de todo jeito. Enxugou os olhos, tentando o seu melhor para manter-se mais calmo, e seguiu em frente. Desmontaram dos cavalos quando chegaram mais perto e subiram pela escadaria que Link* vira. Viraram à direta na segunda parte das escadas e entraram por uma passagem entre várias pequenas casas, muito mais casas do que haviam do outro lado do vilarejo. Um grande e profundo poço cheio se localizava ali na entrada. Não havia ninguém por perto. De algum lugar vinha um som agudo e desordenado. Link apurou so ouvidos tentando identificar do que se tratava.

– São apenas as galinhas que Link tanto detesta – Impa esclareceu.

– Qual é o problema com elas?

– Quando Link era criança, grande parte de sua missão foi aqui. Essas galinhas brancas eram úteis em vários momentos. Podem voar uma pequena distância e Link se aproveitava disso pra acessar alguns lugares. Mas às vezes elas não queriam obedecer e até atacavam. Link se irritava muito com isso e várias vezes o vimos machucado por causa delas, mesmo quando o vimos crescido. Não são animais maus, só agitados demais, apenas galinhas comuns sem nada de especial. Mesmo assim, seja cauteloso se quiser que elas façam alguma coisa, podem fazer bons estragos com o bico.

À medida que andavam mais deserto parecia o lugar e mais alto ficava o som.

– Eu acho que está preso nesse caixote – Link* aproximou-se de um caixote de madeira de onde o barulho vinha mais alto do que nunca.

– É melhor soltarmos logo. Esse barulho vai acabar atraindo os monstros.

– Isso não seria bom? Precisamos acha-los logo. O que podem estar fazendo com Zelda?!

– Eles só virão atrás de nós e nos atacarão. Provavelmente virão de vários lugares, não saberemos onde ela está.

Link* voltou-se para o caixote. Não tinha ideia alguma de como uma galinha poderia ter ficado presa num caixote completamente fechado. Provavelmente alguém fechara a tampa enquanto o animal dormia dentro. Usar a Master Sword poderia aniquilar a pobre ave, então preferiu dar um pancada forte com o escudo no caixote, que imediatamente se quebrou e libertou um grande galo branco. O galo levantou-se, olhou assustado para Link* e Impa e saiu correndo, pulando em cima de uma cerca e cantando auto. Em seguida saiu voando para algum lugar.

– Nós o libertamos pra ele não fazer barulho e ele canta desse jeito extravagante! – Link* reclamou.

O garoto estava certo em temer, pois em poucos segundos puderam ouvir as vozes agudas de goblins gritando e um barulho considerável de vários deles correndo naquela direção.

– Galo ingrato! – Os dois reclamaram e correram, querendo evitar perder tempo com um combate e encontrar logo Zelda*.

Enquanto fugiam, Link* pode notar que o vilarejo fora construído em um lugar com diferentes níveis de altura, quase como se o lugar tivesse se formado em cima de uma escada gigante. Já haviam subido várias pequenas escadas e alcançado casas e pedaços de terra mais altos. Em geral eram casas pequenas e modestas, muitas delas brancas ou com tijolos aparentes, com telhado vermelho ou marrom alaranjado. Em alguns cantos das paredes de pedra, entre um nível e outro, podia-se encontrar um pequeno cercado onde os moradores criavam galinhas. Pequenos moinhos podiam ser visto em um lugar ou outro. Link* também notou uma porta em uma das paredes de pedra, de onde podia jurar ouvir a Song of Stomrs lá dentro, mas não tinha tempo para especular e prosseguiu junto com Impa.

– Fi? – Link* chamou quando estavam longe o suficiente.

– Você me chamou, Mestre?

– Sim.

A garota saiu da espada, aparecendo entre os dois.

– É possível usar a Dowsing Ability pra rastrear Zelda*?

– Sim, Mestre. Você já andou uma área considerável e pude rastrear esse vilarejo. Há uma chance de 90% desse lugar estar infestado de Monstros que podem aparecer a qualquer momento.

– Alguma ideia de onde Zelda* está?

– Ela está aqui com certeza. Eu detecto a aura de muitos monstros perto dela, mas ela está viva. Eu ajustei sua espada para rastreá-la.

– Obrigado, Fi.

– Como funciona esse rastreamento? – Impa questionou quando Fi sumiu.

– Vou lhe mostrar.

Link* puxou a Master Sword da bainha e a apontou em várias direções, até uma delas dar um sinal fraco. A ponta da lâmina emitiu um brilho lilás e um leve ruído. A Sheikah observou interessada, era algo muito útil.

– Link*, antes de irmos nessa direção, eu pressinto que vamos enfrentar algo grande. Quantas e quais poções você tem?

– Tenho duas vermelhas e duas garrafas vazias.

– Bom, mas vamos melhorar isso.

Os dois caminharam mais um pouco até subirem em mais um pedaço de terra com uma pequena casa branca. Impa bateu na porta e se identificou, ouvindo um “entre” como resposta. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e analisou o ambiente. O dono do lugar estava sentado no chão num canto da parede, e uma vaca mugiu numa pequena jaula onde dormia quando não estava fora da casa. Impa olhou na direção do homem e ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ela assentiu em agradecimento e entrou com Link*, levando-o até a vaca, que estava comendo feno no chão.

– Você sabe como o leite das vacas daqui é forte, equivale aos efeitos de Stamina Potion. Se você tocar a Epona’s Song ela vai nos dar leite. Link descobriu isso quando era criança, elas gostam dessa canção.

Link* entregou uma garrafa vazia à guardiã e pegou a ocarina do tempo que trouxera de Skyloft. Ele tocou as primeiras notas da canção e o animal ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o com grande interesse, e não fazendo objeções quando Impa se aproximou e coletou leite suficiente para encher a garrafa.

– Muito obrigada – ela disse ao dono do local – Não se preocupe, logo tudo isso vai acabar, mas continue sendo cuidadoso.

Deixaram a casa. Impa conduziu Link* a uma pequena lagoa, onde encheu a garrafa restante com água e seguiram em frente. Novamente Link* recorreu à sua Dowsing Ability, sendo obrigado a enfrentar uma série de goblins no caminho indicado. Agradeceu mentalmente às deusas por ter Impa com ele. A sheikah tinha grande habilidade em combate, o que facilitava bastante as coisas.

– Temos sorte de não estarmos indo na direção do Templo das Sombras. é um lugar complicado, cheios de monstros mortos-vivos e coisas que não pode ser vistas sem o olho da verdade. Até hoje só um foi encontrado e ele está com Link, teríamos problemas.

– Mas se há um templo é um ótimo esconderijo. Onde mais os goblins levariam Zelda*?

– Há um lugar e sua espada está nos levando exatamente na direção dele.

– Onde?

– O cemitério.

Link sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Não tinha medo de tais coisas, tinha medo do que Zelda* poderia estar passando. Não foi capaz de dizer mais nada até chegarem a uma parte isolada da maior parte das casas, onde Link* viu lápides de pedra no chão, e sua Dowsing Ability indicou o local enfaticamente.

– Mestre – Fi apareceu a sua frente – Há uma chance de 100% de que Zelda* está abaixo de nós em algum lugar. Há monstros fortes perto dela.

– Obrigado, Fi. Impa, seria aqui também a entrada desse templo? Parece muito conveniente.

– Não. Há um meio de fazer o poço que você viu quando entramos secar. No fundo há uma passagem que leva ao templo. Aqui é apenas um esconderijo menor, embora só um pouco menos assustador. Venha.

Ela o guiou até uma das lápides e a empurrou para o lado, revelando um buraco fundo e escuro.

– Não é essa, mas há um baú aí embaixo.

Ele nem podia ver o chão, mas pulou atrás da guardiã. Quando estava prestes a atingir o chão, usou a sailcloth que ganhara de Zelda* para descer em segurança. Estavam numa sala pequena, com um baú e uma pedra luminosa para a subida.

– Não tenho ideia do que há nesse baú. Foi nele que Link encontrou o Escudo Hylian que usava quando criança. Ele o guarda até hoje no castelo. Vá em frente e abra.

Link* abriu o baú de madeira e uma luz esverdeada o cegou por um par de segundos. Lá dentro ele encontrou um rupee laranja. Não seria de muita ajuda na busca por Zelda*, mas era um objeto justo para substituir o que aquele baú guardara anos atrás. Os dois seguiram para a pedra e de volta à superfície Impa o levou para duas lápides mais afastadas, junto a uma grande pedra com algumas inscrições gravadas e o símbolo da triforce marcado no chão. Na pedra havia “Tumba da Família Real” e também o símbolo da triforce.

Link* se perguntou se os pais da princesa estariam ali, mas não disse nada e fez o que era óbvio. Se posicionou em cima da marca da triforce e tocou Zelda’s Lullaby. O céu escureceu ainda mais e trovões acompanharam a chuva que começou a cair. Uma luz envolveu a grande pedra, que tombou para a frente, por pouco não atingindo Link* e Impa. Os dois entraram em um buraco tão fundo quanto o outro e seguiram por um caminho escuro onde era possível enxergar dentro dos limites. Alguns ossos, que Link* não queria nem pensar se eram humanos ou não, estavam espalhados pelo chão.

– Mate essas aranhas e morcegos e aquelas grades vão nos dar passagem.

Ele assim fez, rapidamente aniquilando as criaturas com o estilingue e subindo as escadas para onde as grandes se abriram. Atravessam uma porta de pedra e adentraram mais uma sala, onde forma surpreendidos por um bom número de goblins vermelhos e cinzentos.

– Vamos nos considerar com sorte. Anos trás teríamos encontrado zumbis, múmias e derivados. Se os goblins vieram aqui, então não há nada disso por perto.

As criaturas avançaram na direção deles enfurecidamente, gritando e atacando-os. Mesmo com todo o barulho, escutaram ao longe um grito feminino e um lamento desesperado. Era Zelda*! O coração de Link* disparou, ameaçando sair pela boca e por pouco um goblin não o acertou em seu momento de distração. Quando finalmente todos os monstros jaziam mortos Link* analisou o cenário em volta.

– A sala à esquerda contém um poema que lhe ensinará a Sun’s Song, que você já conhece. Devemos prosseguir pela direita.

Rumaram para a sala seguinte, encontrando mais uma incrível quantidade de goblins enlouquecidos. Após livrar-se de uma boa parte deles, Link* pode ver no chão, em meio às criaturas, um vulto de cabelos dourados.

– Link*! Impa!

– Zelda*!

Com o Great Spin, uma das skills secretas, Link* facilmente livrou-se dos goblins restantes, finalmente visualizando Zelda*. Ela estava presa ao chão por uma corrente ligada às suas mãos.

– Link*, esse lugar é um horror, parece abandonado há séculos!

Ela tinha um olhar bastante assustado e estava consideravelmente machucada, pelas correntes e os ataques dos goblins.

– Zel*! Temos que tirar você daqui! Como quebramos essas correntes, Impa?

– Deixe-me ver...

A guardiã se abaixava até a garota no momento em que um barulho amedrontador veio da sala anterior e uma sombra grande escureceu ainda mais o lugar. A cabeça enorme de uma cobra de olhos amarelos e venenosos apareceu na entrada os encarando, olhou diretamente para Link* e abriu a boca, como se gritasse furiosamente, convidando-o a um desafio. O grande problema é que não era uma cobra qualquer. Além de ser gigante, tinha dentes terríveis. Ela avançou num ataque ao ver que sua presa não foi até ela, fazendo uma já assustada Zelda* gritar e Impa se pôr entre os dois jovens e o monstro, quando Link* passou a sua frente.


	25. Ajuda Divina

Com a falta de espaço e sem tempo, Link* fez o melhor que pode, fez a cobra comer uma bomba, obrigando-a a se afastar momentaneamente enquanto explodia por dentro, mas obviamente a criatura não morreu.

– Liberte Zelda*! Eu vou lutar com ela nas outras salas! – Ele falou correndo para fora.

– Link*!

– Ele dará um jeito nisso! Não se preocupe. Temos que encontrar uma maneira de soltar você sem te ferir mais.

A guardiã procurava um jeito seguro de soltar as correntes sem machucar a garota, mas não havia nada para ser despendido. Os goblins haviam dado um nó na corrente, sabe-se lá como. Impa correu os olhos pela menina. Zelda* estava com os pulsos feridos e tinha uma série de arranhões, alguns marcados por manchas de sangue. A guardiã agradeceu por nenhum parecer grave, a não ser os de seus pulsos, tinha que soltá-la logo. Se o monstro entrasse ali teriam sérios problemas.

– Você viu mais alguém aqui além dos monstros?

– Não. Mas eles tiraram minha harpa e levaram pra outro lugar.

– A harpa é um instrumento importante da deusa, certamente faz parte dos planos de Ganon. Você é o alvo principal dele. Podem ter escondido na sala do poema, nós não entramos lá.

– A sala à esquerda? O que é?

– Contém um poema que pode lhe ensinar a Sun’s Song... Qual é o problema com essas correntes? – Ela perguntou irritada para si mesma quando tentava romper as correntes com magia pela quarta vez – Notou alguma coisa estranha nessas correntes? Originalmente não deveriam estar aqui.

– Já estavam aqui quando me trouxeram. Não notei nada de anormal, mas sinto algo muito ruim vindo delas. Estão me machucando mesmo sem estarem tão apertadas.

Estava prestes a tentar uma nova estratégia quando um som mais alto da luta chamou a atenção das duas. Ouviram Link* gritando ao passar voando pela passagem que dava acesso a onde elas estavam, e provavelmente cair no chão em seguida.

– Link*!

– Deixe-o. Não devemos chamar a atenção da cobra.

Uma rajada de flechas explosivas foi atirada de onde Link* estava. A criatura sofreu considerável dano, mas permaneceu em seu estado de fúria e abriu a boca com um som estridente, voltando a perseguir Link*, que corria por onde podia com o corpo gigantesco da cobra ocupando tanto espaço.

– Vou tentar outra coisa - Impa retirou de seus itens uma harpa dourada praticamente idêntica à de Zelda.

– Mas... Essa harpa...

– É a harpa da deusa. A mesma que a sua, a mesma de Hylia. Zelda a toca raramente. Essa harpa tem um poder misterioso, assim como a ocarina do tempo. Achei que seria útil tê-la por perto, Zelda me disse pra guarda-la até que fosse necessária.

Zelda* ficou surpresa. Não só a ocarina de Link, mas também sua harpa sobrevivera aos séculos. Impa fez o som das notas de Zelda’s Lullaby inundarem o ar. As correntes não libertaram Zelda*, mas reagiram, tremendo em agonia e afrouxando o aperto nos pulsos da garota.

– Há uma força maligna impregnada aí. É preciso mais do que a harpa para quebrá-las. Talvez se Link derrotar o monstro...

A guardiã olhou na direção da luta barulhenta que ocorria do outro lado e arregalou os olhos quando viu a cobra gigantesca indo com a boca e os enormes dentes escancarados na direção delas. Não havia o que fazer, guardou a harpa e envolveu Zelda*, com a esperança de que o monstro se contentasse em arrastar uma única vítima, mas nada aconteceu. Impa sentiu a temperatura atrás de si aumentar quando a criatura pegou fogo e explodiu, dissolvendo-se em cinzas. Soltou a menina e olhou para trás, não havia mais monstro. Um Link* ferido e coberto de arranhões e hematomas deu alguns passos na direção delas e caiu.

– Link*!! – Zelda* levantou-se puxando as correntes, que facilmente se despedaçaram, agora sem nenhum rastro de vida nelas.

– Ele tem opções!

Impa virou-o para cima e Zelda* puxou o herói para seu colo, enquanto Impa vasculhava seus itens à procura de Heart’s Potion. Uma grande mancha de sangue começou a formar-se se um rasgão na roupa verde de Link*, de uma lateral a outra do corpo.

– Não me faça viver isso de novo, por favor! – Ela sussurrava perto do rosto dele, e Impa deduziu que ela se referia a alguma lembrança de Hylia – Impa, como aquela coisa pode ter feito isso? Parece um corte de espada.

– A roupa está bem rasgada, mas isso não é um corte, é a marca de um grande dente. Provavelmente há veneno aí.

Zelda* forçou-se a olhar mais atentamente e viu, no centro do rasgão nos tecidos, uma lesão menor, mas fatal.

– Dê isso a ele.

Impa lhe estendeu uma garrafa com poção vermelha e a ajudou a fazer Link* engoli-la. Quando o líquido acabou, os arranhões e marcas de pancada sumiram magicamente, mas o ferimento maior apenas reduziu minimamente o sangramento.

– Leite pode cortar venenos, vamos tentar.

Segundos depois do conteúdo da garrafa acabar, Link* abriu os olhos, mas os fechou de novo com a dor.

– Nós vamos fechar isso, não se preocupe – Zelda* lhe disse.

– Não é isso que está doendo, estou queimando por dentro... – disse com a voz fraca.

– É o veneno! – Impa começava a sentir desespero – Ganon nos deu um golpe certeiro dessa vez.

– Zel*... Você está toda machucada – ele tocou um dos pulsos feridos da noiva sobre ele – Pare de chorar.

– Não importa... – respondeu com a voz falha pelo choro.

– Temos que pensar... – Impa começou, mas não foi capaz de continuar, Zelda* parecia em transe encarando Link* e uma luz dourada a envolvia.

– Zel*...? – Link* chamou, sem resposta.

“Eu vou ajudar você”. A garota pode ouvir claramente a voz de Hylia em sua mente. “Ganon pode ter acertado dessa vez, mas não podemos perder nosso herói, nem deixar que o ódio de Ganon seja maior do que nós.”

– Zelda*... O que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou.

Ela continuou em silêncio, a luz tornou-se mais forte, fazendo seus cabelos dourados brilharem ainda mais e seus olhos azuis e sua pele clara se iluminarem. Todos os ferimentos sumiram e o vestido rosa escuro transmutou-se em um familiar vestido branco e dourado, o vestido da deusa. Os adornos de seu cabelo adquiriram um tom de lilás, bem como os braceletes que surgiram em seus pulsos e os sapatos que substituíram suas botas. Link* olhou maravilhado, momentaneamente esquecendo de sua dor, ela parecia um anjo.

– Não vou perder você de novo, Link*.

Vindo de fora, o som agudo do grito de um pássaro chegou aos ouvidos deles, e Link* arregalou os olhos quando o reconheceu. Não podia ser... A dor voltava a queimá-lo por dentro quando Zelda* pôs sua mão livre sobre o ferimento e toda aquela luz concentrou-se ali, fazendo todo dano e sangue desaparecerem. Quando o rosto de Link* aliviou-se com o fim de seu sofrimento, ela desmaiou, e teria caído arrastando o herói em seu colo se Impa não a tivesse segurado a tempo e a deitado no chão. Link* levantou-se e olhou para onde fora ferido. Até mesmo o tecido rasgado havia sido restaurado, puxou-o para cima, vendo que estava em perfeitas condições e o ferimento realmente sumira.

– Zelda*! – Ele chamou. - O que foi isso? – Perguntou a Impa.

– Eu não sei. Me parece que enquanto esteve em transe, estabeleceu uma conexão mental com a deusa, e muito forte. Isso costuma acontecer?

– Não assim, ela me disse que às vezes encontra Hylia em sonhos.

– Temos que sair daqui. Ela ficará bem. A harpa que levaram dela deve estar na sala que não visitamos, pegue-a.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e correu para o lugar. A sala era menor que as outras. Uma grande pedra na parede falava sobre a Sun’s Song e um pequeno baú estava no chão ao lado. Link* o abriu e encontrou a harpa, guardando-a e voltando até Zelda* e Impa.

– Encontrou?

– Sim. Vamos sair daqui. Talvez eu tenha uma surpresa agradável lá em cima. E precisamos leva-la a algum lugar até que acorde.

– Está certo, não adiantaria muito irmos agora mesmo procurar os outros. Esse lugar deve estar livre agora, vamos procurar abrigo temporário até ela acordar.

Link* se abaixou e pôs a garota no colo, seguindo com Impa para a saída e conseguindo subir com a ajuda dela e da Clay Shoot, levando Zelda* consigo.

******

– Não acredito!

Ruto espiava as localidades do reino, apenas com os olhos visíveis fora da água, mas içou o corpo todo para fora ao ver um corpo Hylian jogado ali.

– Princesa! – Espantou-se – Zelda! – chamou – Como veio parar aqui? A que ponto essa guerra chegou?

Saiu da água e a ergueu, apoiando-a com o braço. As roupas molhadas deixando bem visíveis os contornos de seu corpo e Ruto notou algo anormal, tocando o abdômen da princesa e o sentindo por algum tempo.

– A princesa está grávida! – Sussurrou para si mesma, surpresa.

Puxou uma das garrafas que carregava consigo e tentou fazer Zelda despertar completamente e bebê-la.

– Vamos, é só água, não vai fazer mal ao bebê – disse quando ela virou o rosto, ainda não totalmente desperta.

– Ruto...? Está tão visível assim? – Ela falou baixinho quando finalmente acordou e aceitou o conteúdo da garrafa que a velha amiga lhe oferecia – Onde estou?

– No Domínio dos Zoras. Como veio parar aqui?

Ela pensou por um tempo e sobressaltou-se.

– O pássaro! Aquele pássaro gigante que parecia uma mistura de ave e dragão me arrastou e eu desmaiei.

– Link deve estar preocupado com você, e com ele também. Ou ela – disse se referindo ao bebê.

– Certamente ele está louco e já deve estar atrás de mim com Midna.

– Quem é Midna? Aquela princesa de anos atrás?

– Sim.

– Estou feliz por você e Link – ela disse com um sorriso – Mas não podemos ficar aqui esperando ele, tenho que levar você e seu filho a um lugar seguro. Há criaturas terríveis espalhadas por aí desde que Ganon deu sinais de sua volta, inclusive aqui dentro. E não será seguro esperar lá fora. Eu tenho certeza que Link nos encontrará. Venha comigo.


	26. Adentrando o Domínio dos Zoras

– Aquela coisa fica andando por aí às vezes. Tenho certeza que Ganon te mandou pra cá com a esperança de que ela te pegasse ou você morresse de hipotermia. Ainda bem que te encontrei primeiro.

Após nadarem e andarem um bom pedaço do Domínio dos Zoras, Ruto finalmente a levou a um lugar seco e afastado, um tanto difícil de ser encontrado por alguém inexperiente, onde poderiam se esconder até um sinal de que tudo estivesse bem. Zelda estava usando sua magia para se aquecer e secar aos poucos suas roupas.

– Ruto, estou preocupada – falou deslizando uma mão pelo ventre, estava mais saliente, por isso Ruto percebera.

– Com sua criança? Não fique, ele está bem. Eu tenho certeza. Você estaria realmente mal se o bebê tivesse se ferido. Haverá muito que aprender como mãe de primeira viagem, mas com Impa ao seu lado não há com o que se preocupar. Tenho certeza que você vai ser uma mãe excelente, Zelda. Há quanto tempo?

– Na verdade... Acabei de descobrir, faz poucas horas. Há semanas tenho sentido coisas estranhas. No começo achei que eu estivesse doente, mas comecei a desconfiar e usei minha magia tem alguns dias. Eu senti vida aqui dentro, mas não queria dizer nada sem ter certeza. Deve ter uns dois ou três meses.

– Eu diria que três, já está visível. Ou tem mais de um bebê aí.

– Mais de um?! Na primeira vez? Não acho que seja possível. E não me assuste! Apesar de valer muito a pena, partos são muito difíceis e dolorosos. Duas crianças na primeira vez deve ser mais complicado e doer mais ainda. Porém... Eu ficaria feliz em ter mais de um.

– Está com medo...? Tudo bem, completamente normal uma vez que você nunca teve filhos.

Ruto não tinha filhos até o momento, e sabia que o mundo Zora funcionava totalmente diferente do mundo dos hylians, mas Zelda não era sua única amiga hylian e a rainha zora tinha um bom conhecimento sobre os humanos.

– Mas conte-me. Como descobriu?

– Eu teria um diagnóstico quando fomos atacados e eu saí correndo pra ajudar com os goblins. Eu desmaiei no final do combate e Impa me contou quando eu acordei. Link ficou muito feliz – sorriu ao lembrar-se.

– Quanta crueldade. Como aquele verme ousa impedir que vocês aproveitem um momento desses e ainda os separa?! – Ruto suspirou com raiva e ficou um tempo em silêncio - Estaremos bem aqui. Tenho certeza que Link vai aniquilar aquela coisa que invadiu e congelou nosso domínio. Viemos nadando pela superfície da água, mas se você pudesse ver lá embaixo, há muitos de nós congelados lá. Acho que só eu e o príncipe escapamos, ele também está perambulando por aí. Não podemos fazer muito sozinhos.

– Que coisa horrível! Link me contou sobre essas coisas naqueles tempos e fiquei revoltada, mas ver de perto é ainda pior. Às vezes me sinto mal. Esse reino foi deixado em minhas mãos, e mesmo com Link ao meu lado, o que posso fazer por ele e pelo reino parece tão pouco... Ele está sempre correndo de um lugar a outro e se machucando. Desde que nós éramos crianças.

– Não pense assim. Mesmo com um herói, também precisamos de alguém pra manter o reino organizado e ninguém faria isso melhor do que você. E não se esqueça de que você luta excelentemente bem, mas sabe... Link me contou uma vez sobre o pior momento da vida dele. Quando Ganon o forçou a lutar contra você. Mesmo quando tudo acabou, ele estava desesperado. Disse que jamais teria se perdoado caso tivesse ferido a pessoa mais importante da vida dele e que nunca mais queria te ver em perigo. Tenho certeza que por você ele faria isso mil vezes se fosse necessário.

– Ele me disse isso no dia em que recuperou a memória – a princesa sorriu – Mas ainda me sentia mal por tudo que o fiz passar. Quero que isso acabe, que Link tenha uma vida feliz, que nós três sejamos felizes.

******

Link* abriu um grande sorriso ao chegar do lado de fora. Olhou em volta enquanto Impa fechava a passagem. O céu estava azul e calmo, pessoas começavam a sair de casa e uma grande ave vermelha sobrevoava o vilarejo, o que intimidou vários moradores. Nunca haviam visto um loftwing, certamente pensavam ser um monstro. O pássaro encarou Link* e emitiu um som como se dissesse “olá”. Link* assobiou e a ave mergulhou dos céus até pousar à sua frente. Muitos moradores gritaram e correram.

– Ei! Esse pássaro é meu, não se assustem! – Ele gritou em resposta e os que tinham coragem suficiente pararam de correr e olharam o pássaro de longe.

Com Zelda* desfalecida em seus braços, Link* não podia acariciar o pássaro, mas o loftwing aproximou-se e afagou a cabeça do dono coma sua própria, em seguida abrindo as asas e soltando um grito de felicidade e satisfação.

– Também senti saudades. E ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

– Essa ave é sua? – Impa perguntou.

– Sim, ele é. Zelda* deve tê-lo trazido de Skyloft quando se conectou com a deusa. Nós e esse pássaro nós conhecemos desde os tempos em que Hylia estava viva. Se ele está aqui, provavelmente precisarei da ajuda dele no final de tudo isso. Hylia nunca faz algo sem propósito.

– Ele é lindo. Nunca vimos nada parecido.

– Volte a voar, mas não saia desse vilarejo sem mim. Eu vou te chamar em breve.

O pássaro levantou voou e desapareceu. Os moradores ainda olhavam espantados.

– Precisamos de ajuda, vamos procurar alguém. Conheço muita gente nesse lugar.

Não foi difícil conseguir ajuda com uma das moradoras do lugar. Ela lhes ofereceu um quarto até Zelda* despertar, e também lhes deu comida e leite, além de mil agradecimentos por Link* ter libertado o vilarejo da escuridão. Impa conversava com ela enquanto Link* ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama em que Zelda* estava, segurando uma de suas mãos.

– Você parece um anjo dormindo, mas acorde logo, e seja você mesma, por favor.

A garota ainda demoraria um tempo para acordar. Sua mente estava longe, com a deusa, e uma outra pessoa.

******

– Link! Fique calmo, nós vamos encontrá-la. Mas lembre-se que Ganon jamais facilitaria pra nós.

O lobo rosnou furioso, parecia xingar alguém.

– Você está com medo, não é? Por Zelda, e pelo bebê de vocês?

Ele emitiu um som, respondendo positivamente a pergunta da princesa.

– Venha, vamos resolver as coisas por aqui, entrar lá, chutar o traseiro dos monstros de Ganon, e encontrar Zelda logo – Navi falava seguindo os dois.

A fada passou quase todo o combate escondida no chapéu de Link, e começou a desesperar-se quando ouviu as duas Zeldas gritando. Ao sair do chapéu, viu-se na entrada para o Domínio dos Zoras junto com Link e Midna, e teve suas preocupantes deduções confirmadas.

Perseguiam o lobo enquanto ele corria e farejava pelos cantos de uma pequena casa em cima do Rio dos Zoras. Aparentemente não havia ninguém, ou quem quer que morasse ali estava se escondendo. Link subiu os degraus e farejou por baixo da porta, mas logo perdeu o interesse e voltou a verificar os arredores, encontrando um caminho ao lado da casa, onde seguiram em um corredor largo sem se depararem com ninguém. Logo estavam no Domínio dos Zoras. Link caçou alguns morcegos e parou encarando Midna quando chegaram à “escada” de degraus circulares que os levaria até em cima.

– Eu vou te ajudar a subir. Navi, se segure no pelo dele, isso vai ser muito rápido.

Midna subiu degrau por degrau, ajudando Link a pular tão longe quanto necessário para alcança-la até chegarem em cima. A fada fez bem em se segurar, a carona foi muito mais rápida do que seria voar até lá. Link grasnou de raiva ao serem abordados por três criaturas do crepúsculo, mas não teve dificuldade em livrar-se delas.

\- HEY!! LOOK!!

– Link... Olhe. Está acontecendo de novo.

O lobo olhou para a água. Não era possível ter certeza, mas na parte mais profunda podia ver Zoras congelados. Olhou adiante, por onde o rio seguia, e viu corpos de Zoras jogados às margens. Deviam estar vivos, pois se mexiam, mas muito mal. Midna adentrou a sombra de Link e o lobo jogou-se na água, um tanto fria pelo gelo no fundo, e nadou para dentro do lugar, atentando-se a tentar identificar os corpos, na esperança de encontrar Zelda entre eles, mas no fundo sabia que não seria tão fácil. Estava com medo. Se o bebê tivesse se ferido, Zelda poderia estar em risco de vida também e vice-versa. Tranquilizou-se um pouco apenas por não sentir cheiro de sangue, mas também não podia sentir o cheiro de Zelda. Nadaram por bastante tempo, passando por vários locais cheios de água, alguns completamente congelados, por onde andaram em cima do gelo. Quando finalmente pararam, sem ainda ter encontrado nada nem ninguém além de monstros, encontraram outra saída do Domínio. Um lugar lindíssimo, onde o grande rio recebia a água de várias cachoeiras. Transformado em humano, Link andou até uma pequena casa, na verdade uma loja, e bateu na porta, sem receber nenhuma resposta.

– Esse lugar tem peixes, pássaros e alguns objetos interessantes. Você também pode conseguir uma volta de barco e pescar por 20 rupees, mas Hena também deve estar apavorada demais com o que houve nos arredores.

– Esse lugar é lindo!!! – Navi voava de um lugar a outro.

– Parece tudo bem aqui. Nós andamos quase pelo domínio inteiro. Está um horror, mas por que aqui fora parece tudo bem?

– Midna...

– O que?

– Aqueles ruídos horríveis que ouvimos enquanto víamos pra cá. Estou ouvindo de novo.

O chão tremeu de repente e o céu escureceu com nuvens cinzentas, a água agitou-se e começou a espirrar para os lados. Tinha alguma coisa ali. Uma forma grande e escura ergueu-se das águas e agitou seus tentáculos furiosamente. Levaram um tempo para identificar. Apurando os olhos, Link distinguiu um polvo gigante dentro do rio. Seus oito tentáculos possuíam pequenos espinhos e um único grande olho vermelho abriu-se, olhando para os dois. Outro ponto anormal era que a boca da criatura ficava bem abaixo de seu olho, e era cheia de dentes afiados.

– HEY! WATCH OUT! LOOK! LISTEN! HELLO!!

– Finalmente... – Link murmurou – Vou testá-lo.

Preparando uma bomba, Link a atirou no monstro bem na hora em que explodiu. O polvo gritou, mas não pareceu sofrer dano. Assim foi também com as flechas e golpes da Master Sword nos tentáculos, que sempre se regeneravam após alguns segundos.

– O lobo não parece útil. O que você vai fazer?

– Tenho uma ideia. Distraia ele.

Navi escondeu-se no chapéu ao perceber as intenções do hylian e Link correu até a água, havia uma boa profundidade. Mergulhou até o fundo buscando a certeza de que o animal não tinha mais de uma boca, nem mais estruturas ofensivas, e não tinha, isso ajudaria bastante. Midna devia estar fazendo um bom trabalho, pois os tentáculos não o estavam atacando, mas quando tentava pensar em uma boa maneira de golpear o grande olho do polvo, um dos tentáculos, acidentalmente ou não, atingiu Link pelas costas e ele nadou para longe, vendo o sangue preencher a água ao redor de sua perna direita e ser levado pela correnteza. Não poderia fazer nada ali embaixo. Rezou para que aqueles espinhos não fossem venenosos e chutou alguns dos tentáculos, provocando o monstro. Este agitou os tentáculos, que começaram a perseguir Link às cegas. Com alguns minutos de fuga desesperada por entre eles, o herói fizera o polvo dar um nó nas próprias patas e subiu até a margem, onde o animal estava mais baixo tentando desfazer a armadilha. Link Atacou-o com tantas flechas quanto pode e quando o polvo abaixou a cabeça na direção dele, sob infinitos gritos de alerta de Navi, deixou-o ainda mais irritado, golpeando várias e várias vezes o olho do animal, que gritou, cuspiu tinta negra por sua boca, inundando a água, e mergulhou no rio negro.

– Link! Sua perna!

– Eu sei. Espero que isso não tenha veneno.

– Você trouxe poções, não trouxe? – Navi lhe perguntou.

– Sim.

Link vasculhou seus itens, verificando a cada segundo se a criatura dava sinais de vida, encontrou uma heart’s potion e a bebeu. O ferimento atrás de sua perna fechou e a dor latejante sumiu.

– HEY! LISTEN! ELE ESTÁ VOLTANDO!!

Link e Midna olharam para a superfície da água, que estava transparente e agitada outra vez. O monstro emergiu sacudindo os tentáculos e gritando furioso. Alguns lugares da pele do animal mostravam rasgões escurecidos, confirmando a hipótese de que os espinhos tinham veneno. Link atirou-se na água para mais acrobacias submersas e dentro de meia hora enfrentou mais dois hounds contra o polvo. Estava ficando cansado quando finalmente conseguiu causar dano considerável ao olho e a criatura gritou em desesperou, sacudindo-se como um louco. Um dos tentáculos agarrou Link e o sacudiu pelo ar, apertando-se mais a cada agito. Gritou com a dor dos espinhos se cravando em sua pele e achou que fosse desmaiar quando foi jogado no chão e o monstro explodiu, se dissolvendo e sendo levado pelo vento.

As nuvens escuras se dissiparam e a água se acalmou, o vento forte tornou-se uma leve brisa, deixando o lugar tão calmo e belo como antes. Midna e Navi aproximaram-se do hylian jogado no chão a alguns metros da margem do rio. A roupa estava danificada onde ele havia sido perfurado e a trilha de ferimentos fazia parecer que uma corrente vermelha se enrolava em seu corpo. Link estava tremendo. Forçou-se a se virar, sendo ajudado por Midna e deitando-se com as costas no chão.

– Essa dor é horrível... – ele engasgou ao tentar falar.

– Suas poções! Você tem mais?! – A fada voava desesperada ao redor do hylian.

– Sim...

– Midna procurou nos itens até encontrar uma nova poção vermelha, um pouco diferente da outra. O líquido era mais cristalino e parecia muito mais puro. Era uma poção fortificada.

– Vamos, beba logo! Engula tudo!

Ela levantou Link, apoiando-o com um braço e o ajudando a beber com o outro. Ele demorou um pouco nos primeiros goles, mas cada vez que sorvia mais poção, os ferimentos desapareciam e ele parecia tremer menos. Quando esvaziou a garrafa, estava perfeitamente curado.

– Funciona mesmo! É a primeira vez que uso uma poção fortificada, foi bom ter comprado duas delas. Obrigado – ele disse se levantando. - Parece que está tudo bem agora... Zelda... – falou mais baixo, só para si mesmo, fitando o lugar por onde tinham chegado ali.

– Link!!

Olharam para cima e viram o príncipe Zora cair de uma cachoeira, nadando na direção deles.

– Em nome de todo o reino, agradeço por ter nos livrado daquela coisa. Todos estão bem agora, não há mais ninguém congelado. O gelo que derreteu-se estranhamente pareceu curar os que estavam feridos.

– Por favor! Você viu Zelda?! Ela está grávida, preciso encontrá-la! Diga que a viu?!

– Ela está?! – O príncipe arregalou os olhos – Parabéns, Link! E eu vi sim! Pouco depois de eu encontrar vocês, eu vi Ruto nadando com ela pra algum lugar, mas eu as perdi de vista. Ela parecia bem.

Link suspirou aliviado, mas só se tranquilizaria de verdade quando a visse.

– Ei... Você não deveria ser um rei, sucedendo a sua mãe?

– Bem... Eu serei. Mas ainda tenho coisas a aprender, por isso só temos nossa rainha agora. Ruto é mais velha que eu e era uma princesa. Por enquanto eu estou aprendendo com ela.

– Entendo... – falou, lembrando-se de que ele e Zelda estavam numa situação parecida.

– Link, eu preciso ir, tenho que verificar o reino. Muito obrigado mesmo – ele mergulhou e nadou para longe, desaparecendo nas águas.

– Link!

Ele ouviu de novo, uma voz feminina dessa vez, mas não pode identificar de onde vinha.

– Link é adorado aqui – Navi brincou, com um risinho.

– Parece até que tem um grupo de seguidores – Midna falou, rindo junto com Navi.

Link as ignorou e tentou encontrar a origem do som. A voz parecia longe, como se estivesse... Debaixo da água?! Sereias? Não... Não havia sereias em Hyrule, eram apenas histórias. Os zoras eram os próximos, e provavelmente os únicos, da definição de “sereia”. A água espirrou para todo lado quando algo pulou de dentro da água e derrubou Link no chão.

– Link! Quanto tempo! Que saudade! Sabíamos que viria! – Dizia enquanto o abraçava.

– Ruto?! Também estou feliz em te ver, mas já apanhei demais por hoje, sai de cima de mim!

Ela soltou uma grande gargalhada e levantou-se, ajudando Link a fazer o mesmo.

– Ruto...!

– O que? – Ela fingiu não saber quando viu o desespero nos olhos de Link – Está procurando Zelda? – Olhou para o lado.

Os três seguiram seu olhar e o rosto de Link iluminou-se ao ver a esposa sã e salva, correndo em sua direção. Ruto afastou-se para perto de Navi e Midna. Link esperou a princesa chegar, a acolhendo em seus braços com um forte abraço. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, que iluminava seus olhos. Fechou os braços ao redor do marido e não fez objeções quando antes de dizer qualquer palavra ele pôs os dedos em seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto, e a beijou longa e profundamente. Ela o retribuiu com igual intensidade e carinho.

– Zelda! Zelda! – Ele apenas repetia, recusando-se a soltá-la – Fiquei com tanto medo!

– Está tudo bem, já estou aqui – falou afagando os fios de cabelo louro-escuro que podia ver fora do chapéu – Nosso bebê também está bem – disse ao sentir uma mão de Link sobre ela.

– Impa tem razão... Posso sentir agora. Não tenho prestado tanta atenção em você quanto eu devo.

– Não se culpe, estamos no meio de uma guerra.

– Quando tudo isso acabar, poderei cuidar melhor de você – ficou um momento em silêncio, entretido com o cabelo dourado da esposa - E vamos pensar em nomes.

– Mas já? – Ela riu.

– Também estou ansioso, querida.

– Ruto me encontrou quando apareci aqui, embora eu não me lembre de como entrei no Domínio. Ela me escondeu até todo aquele barulho acabar e me trouxe aqui. Você estava lutando, não é? Se feriu, não foi? – Ela lançou um olhar aos rasgões na roupa de Link.

– Sim, mas estou perfeitamente bem agora.

– Ruto sugeriu... Que nós podemos ter mais de um. Mas não acho que seja possível, ainda mais numa primeira vez.

– Mais de um filho?! Eu ficaria tão feliz com isso – ele sorriu – Mas mesmo se for apenas um, nós vamos amá-lo igualmente.

– Link... – ela corou – Estou com fome.

Ele sorriu e vasculhou garrafas em seus itens, encontrando uma garrafa cheia do Lon Lon Ranch.

– Eu não tenho comida aqui Zel, mas tenho certeza que isso vai ajudar.

– Uma das garrafas do Lon Lon! É claro que vai. Obrigada, Link.

Zelda removeu a tampa e bebeu calmamente. De longe, as outras três observavam o casal, enquanto discutiam sobre o Domínio dos Zoras e Ruto animava-se ao ver que Navi havia voltado depois de tantos anos.

– Seria tão bom se essa guerra já tivesse acabado – Ruto comentou olhando o casal abraçado.

– Ei... – escutaram uma voz assustada vir de algum lugar e fitaram a porta da pequena loja perto do rio.

Uma mulher de cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis analisava a paisagem cautelosamente, por uma fresta na porta. Ela abriu-a completamente e saiu.

– Seja o que for que houve aqui! Se foi, não é?!

– Sim Hena, não se preocupe, Link deu um jeito em tudo – Ruto lhe respondeu.

– Eu sou Midna, princesa do reino distante de Twilight – esclareceu ao receber um olhar interrogativo da mulher.

– Sou Navi, a fada protetora de Link.

– Link está aqui?

– Ele veio resgatar a esposa – Ruto indicou onde o casal conversava.

Hena olhou na direção apontada por Ruto e sorriu, mas não quis interrompe-los no momento. Navi afastou-se e voou na direção do casal, aparecendo de surpresa e abraçando o nariz de Zelda e fazendo-a rir com cócegas.

– Zelda! Que bom que está bem!

– Olá, Navi. É bom ver você.

– O bebê!

– Ele está bem, Navi – Link lhe respondeu.

– Link! Impa, Zelda*, Link*! Onde estão?! – A princesa perguntou, dando-se conta da ausência dos três e preocupando-se com o olhar de Link.

– Em Kakariko Village.

Esperou mais perguntas, mas só teve um olhar preocupado e interrogativo de Zelda, então continuou.

– Zelda* foi arrastada por um goblin e Fi disse que ele a levou pra lá. Impa e Link* foram procurá-la, nós não sabemos o que aconteceu.


	27. O terceiro espírito da luz

_{Sonho com Hylia}_

– Onde eu estou?

Zelda* acordara novamente no templo, olhou em volta, confusa. De repente lembrou-se de seus ferimentos e dores e olhou a si mesma, assustada. Estava perfeita, sem um arranhão, e usava o vestido e adornos da deusa. E Link*? Ele estava morrendo! Impa também estava lá.

– Link*... – murmurou em angústia para si mesma.

– Ele está bem.

Virou-se para ver Hylia de pé atrás de si. Levantou-se e foi ao encontro da deusa, que a tomou pela mão e a guiou até a árvore da vida, onde se sentaram.

– Você não se lembra? Você o curou. Eu te ajudei.

– Não...

– Faça um esforço, querida.

Ela tentou de novo, fechando os olhos e procurando esquecer da existência do mundo à sua volta, até que flashs vieram à sua mente. Sim, Link* estava bem.

– Lembra-se agora?

– Sim.

– Na situação em que tudo estava não me surpreende que tenha esquecido por um momento. Não tenha medo, mesmo que mil monstros como aqueles te cerquem. Link* sempre virá a tempo e eu estou olhando por você. Logo tudo isso estará acabado e poderão voltar pra casa.

– Então Ganon está próximo?

– Sim, bastante. Mas tenho certeza que nossos heróis darão conta dele. E agora que você trouxe um novo aliado de Skyloft, terão ainda mais força.

– Eu trouxe?!

– Sim, quando te ajudei, tornei isso possível. Você saberá em breve sobre ele. Você cresceu, Zelda*, mesmo que não perceba e por pior que isso tudo pareça, está sendo uma grande jornada para evoluir ainda mais o seu espírito nobre. Não precisa dizer nada... – Hylia falou com um sorriso quando viu a garota ficar sem jeito.

– O que aconteceu com Zelda?

– Ela já está bem. Eles é que estão preocupados com vocês. Devem ir ao encontro deles quando você despertar. A vida que reside dentro dela também está a salvo.

– Ah... Hylia...

– O que?

– É que não parece algo realmente importante no momento... Mas... A criança de Link e Zelda, você sabe o que é? E há quanto tempo? – Perguntou à deusa, que deu um risinho.

– Quando vocês chegaram aqui Zelda já estava esperando há um mês. E faz quase dois que vocês chegaram. Quanto à outra questão, sei sim... Mas... – ela pensou por um tempo – Não vamos estragar a surpresa. Eu lhes mostrarei na hora certa. Todos ficarão felizes. E não se preocupem, o nascimento ocorrerá em boas condições daqui alguns meses.

– Tudo bem.

– Há alguém que quer te ver. Eu vou te deixar com ela agora – a deusa disse se levantando – Fico sempre feliz em ver você, Zelda*, mesmo que os motivos de nos encontrarmos nem sempre sejam por uma boa causa no mundo lá fora. Nos veremos de novo.

– Obrigada, Hylia.

Ela sorriu e caminhou para longe até desaparecer em algum lugar do templo. Zelda ficou sozinha pelo que lhe pareceu alguns minutos. Levantou-se de olhos arregalados ao ver uma silhueta familiar ao longe e correu na direção dela quando teve certeza. Estava igualzinha a quando a conhecera jovem. O mesmo cabelo louro e todas as mesmas características. A mulher a ergueu do chão quando se abraçaram e sentiu as lágrimas de Zelda* molharem seus ombros.

– Impa!!

– Está tudo bem – dizia sorrindo, afagando os cabelos dourados da garota – Você está um pouco mais alta do que me lembro.

Colocou a menina de volta no chão e secou suas lágrimas, o que não adiantava muito, porque ela continuou chorando.

– Eu... Senti tanto a sua falta! – Disse ao abraçar a Sheikah pela cintura, sentindo as mãos dela no topo de sua cabeça.

– Eu também, Zelda*. Vamos, acalme-se, e vamos conversar pelos poucos minutos que temos. Hylia disse que você vai acordar em breve.

A pequena deusa a soltou e inspirou rapidamente, tentando acalmar-se, e deixou-se ser conduzida por Impa de volta à árvore.

– De qualquer forma... As coisas estão melhores dessa vez, não é? Você e ele estão lutando juntos.

– Mas não tem nem ideia do quanto eu queria você lá, apesar de Link*...

– Aquele garoto... – a sheikah emitiu uma agradável gargalhada – Não adianta, ele nunca vai gostar de mim, mas eu entendo perfeitamente. E de qualquer forma, uma parte de mim está com você lá.

Zelda* não precisou pensar muito para entender que ela se referia à Impa de Zelda e Link.

– Mesmo em seus sonhos, não temos muito tempo, você tem que sonhar com outras coisas também, os humanos precisam sonhar. Hylia concordou em me ceder algum tempo, por isso também devo lhe dizer algo. Ganon virá diferente e muito semelhante ao que vocês de ambos os mundos já viram. Ele está cheio de ódio e muito forte, antes de deixar o lugar onde está não deixe de encontrar mais poções para Link*, poderão servir pra você também.

– Vocês viram Ganon?

– Não. Ele não pode nos alcançar. Quando isso acabar, vocês poderão voltar e viver em paz finalmente.

– Impa... Há tanto que eu queria te dizer, mas agora não lembro de nada.

– Porque não há realmente algo para ser dito.

Zelda* a olhou, confusa.

– Eu sei o que você sente. Eu também sinto a sua falta. E palavras são inúteis para expressar algo tão forte. Nós não podemos mudar isso, mas eu quero que você acorde, liberte o terceiro espírito da luz, e acabem com essa guerra, pra que você possa viver feliz com Link*. É tudo que eu quero. Sua felicidade me deixará em paz. Eu sempre estarei com você, Zelda*. Um dia... Nos encontraremos de novo.

– Eu prometo que eu vou ser feliz, Impa. É o que eu mais quero, nos dois mundos e onde você estiver junto com Hylia também.

A sheikah tinha um olhar triste, mas a encarou e sorriu .

– É hora de nos separarmos. Você precisa acordar – ela falou, levantando-se e ajudando Zelda* a fazer o mesmo.

– Obrigada, Impa – abraçou a sheikah apertado.

– Eu que agradeço por ter conhecido você, Zelda*.

– Nos veremos de novo?!

– Eu prometo que farei o possível pra isso acontecer. Agora vá. Ele está muito preocupado. Até logo, querida.

A mulher a abraçou de volta e quando se afastou, Zelda* a viu sorrindo. A melhor coisa que pode fazer foi retribuir seu sorriso antes das imagens do templo se misturarem e tudo ficar escuro de novo.

_{Fim do sonho}_

Zelda* sentiu-se novamente no mundo real e acordou lentamente. Levou uma mão ao rosto e percebeu que estavivera de fato chorando.

– Zel*!!!

Ela olhou para sua direita e viu Link*. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão ao lado de sua cama, com um olhar bastante preocupado. Sorriu para ele e fez menção de sentar-se, sendo ajudada pelo garoto, que não perdeu tempo em lhe dar um selinho e abraça-la apertado. Retribuiu o gesto e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Por que está chorando? Está doendo?

– Não... Uma coisa muito boa aconteceu enquanto eu dormia. Eu estou bem. Link*... Link, Zelda, Midna, Navi e o bebê estão bem. Mas e quanto a nós? O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? Quem eu trouxe de Skyloft? E onde devemos encontrar os outros?

– Ainda bem... – ele suspirou aliviado por ter notícias dos demais, afastando-se e sentando ao lado da noiva – Quando eu recuperei a consciência você pareceu entrar em transe, uma luz dourada te envolveu e o vestido da deusa surgiu. Seus ferimentos sumiram e você me curou. Depois desmaiou. Quando nós tiramos você de lá, encontramos o Asa Celeste voando nos céus.

– Seu loftwing?! Foi ele que eu trouxe?

– Sim. Hylia te contou?

– Sim.

– O que mais aconteceu?

– Impa... Eu encontrei Impa – ela abriu um largo sorriso.

– A Impa que nós conhecemos?! – Ele arregalou os olhos – Como ela estava? Em que estado você a viu?

– Jovem, com era no passado. Igualzinha... Ela estava tão feliz. Nós pudemos conversar por algum tempo. Ela disse “Ganon virá diferente e muito semelhante ao que vocês de ambos os mundos já viram. Ele está cheio de ódio e muito forte, antes de deixar o lugar onde está não deixe de encontrar mais poções para Link*, poderão servir pra você também.”

Link* levou algum tempo absorvendo as palavras, depois sorriu. Apesar de suas birras com a guardiã shiekah, sabia o quanto Zelda* gostava dela, e lhe deixava extremamente satisfeito sabe que ela tivera a chance de encontra-la de novo, mesmo que num sonho.

– Você finalmente acordou – Impa entrou no quarto sorridente, estivera ouvindo a conversa dos dois, mas não quis interromper – Parece que está bem.

– Estou – Zelda* lhe sorriu.

Sabia que a guardiã que encarava agora não era exatamente a que lhe protegera na superfície, mas não deixava de ser uma parte dela, e a sheikah também sabia disso. Apesar de não demonstrar muitos sentimentos, gostava tanta da garota quanto da princesa, e estava aliviada por vê-la bem.

– Devemos ir. Precisamos encher algumas garrafas, recuperar as munições de Link*, e procurar por Epona, ela nos levará até os demais. Link*, você sabe com usar uma folha de grama para chama-la?

– Sim, Link me ensinou.

– Perfeito. Vamos repor os estoques, você chamará Epona e você e Zelda* me seguirão pelo ar.

******

– Obrigado, Ruto.

Link acabava de guardar as poções e munições que recebera da rainha Zora. Ela tinha bons estoques no reino.

– Então Link vai ser papai? Finalmente – ela soltou um risinho – Traga o bebê pra nos ver quando ele já puder deixar o castelo. Sabia que bebês humanos aprendem a nadar muito mais facilmente que crianças ou adultos?

Link olhou para a amiga como se ela estivesse louca, depois olhou para toda a extensão de água do Rio dos Zoras, e de volta para Ruto.

– Não!

– Estou falando a verdade, Link. Verá quando o bebê nascer. Você também tem muito que aprender.

– Ela está certa, Link – Navi apareceu voando em frente a seus olhos, confundindo-o com a luz azul – Eu já vi muitos kokiris quase recém-nascidos nadando com excelência sem ninguém ter ensinado.

– Mas...

– Ah, não tem diferença – a fada insistiu – Kokiris são com hylians pequenininhos. Como acha que aprendeu a nadar, Link? Você é hylian, mas foi criado como kokiri.

Ele lhes lançou outro olhar desconfiado e fitou a princesa sentada à margem do rio, conversando com Midna. Hena havia se retirado de volta à sua loja, ainda fechada.

– Quero acabar logo com isso. Ela precisa ter dias tranquilos agora.

– Precisamos de Zelda* - Navi lembrou – Será que ela está bem?

Link pensava em partir numa busca quando algo no céu chamou a atenção de todos. Uma enorme ave vermelha sobrevoava o local. Não parecia realmente uma ameaça, mas Link preparou seu arco e flecha.

– Não atire!!

Olhou para a direção do som e viu impa. Ela correu na direção do grupo.

– Abaixe essa arma!

A guardiã aproveitou para recuperar o fôlego quando Link obedeceu.

– Esse pássaro é do garoto.

– O que?! De onde ele tirou isso?! E como nos acharam?

– Zelda* o trouxe de Skyloft, com ajuda da deusa. E Epona nos levou até a ponte de pedra perto daqui, não foi difícil encontra-los. Zelda!

A princesa correu para sua babá, agarrando-a num abraço.

– Que bom que está bem!

Quando se separaram a guardiã pousou uma mão sobre o ventre crescido da princesa e emitiu uma luz dourada. Zelda sentiu um calor reconfortante.

– Também está tudo bem aqui – ela sorriu aliviada ao ver por si mesma.

– Onde estão eles dois?

Não foi preciso uma resposta. O Asa Celeste pousou diante deles, abrindo as asas e liberando um ruído. Link* e Zelda* desceram do pássaro.

– Link*... – Impa lhe questionou – Estive querendo perguntar. Seria esse o lendário pássaro vermelho da deusa?

– Ele mesmo.

– Isso é fascinante! – Zelda aproximou-se do pássaro e estendeu a mão, mesmo sentindo receio - Eu achei que nunca o veria além dos livros ou meus sonhos.

O pássaro emitiu um ruído baixo e permitiu com alegria o carinho da princesa.

– Você está muitos anos à frente no tempo, mas não deixa de ser uma parte de Hylia também – Zelda* lhe disse – Ele reconhece você.

Link, Midna e Ruto também se aventuraram a acariciar o pássaro, que aceitou de bom grado.

– Ele é sempre bonzinho assim? – Ruto perguntou a Link* - Não vai nos caçar, vai?

– Não. Ele só come peixes pequenos, plantas e sementes.

Navi pousou em cima da cabeça do pássaro.

– Como é fofinho! – Ela falou, arrancando risos dos outros, e voltando a voar perto de Link.

O Asa Celeste encarou Link profundamente, como se pudesse ler sua alma, e após alguns segundos alçou voo e desapareceu.

– Nossa... – ele disse simplesmente fitando o céu – Parece que o conheço há séculos.

– Mas nós conhecemos, Link – Zelda lhe disse – Só não podemos nos lembrar disso.

– Hey, você está bem? – Midna perguntou a Zelda*.

– Sim.

Após ambos os lados relatarem suas respectivas batalhas, Ruto os deixou e voltou ao Domínio dos Zoras. A princesa e a garota se aproximaram do rio e sem ideia de como chamar o último espírito, tocaram a canção da deusa com suas harpas. A superfície da água brilhou intensamente e uma serpente dourada surgiu, dançando entre a água e o ar, parando finalmente em frente ao grupo. Os dois Link se aproximaram.

– Meu nome é Lanayru. Seus esforços restauraram os espíritos da luz que protegem Hyrule. O herói lendário escolhido pela deusa. Eu vou conceder uma nova força às suas espadas.

Os dois desembainharam as Masters Swords e as ergueram. As lâminas brilharam tanto que todos foram obrigados a fechar os olhos por alguns momentos.

– Ganondorf está vindo. Recebam as bênçãos finais das duas deusas e tragam a paz de volta à Hyrule - a serpente mergulhou novamente e desapareceu.

– Duas? – Link tentou raciocinar.

– Mestre – ouviram a voz de Fi, que apareceu – Minhas análises indicam que o espírito da luz de Lanayru se referiu à Hylia, Zelda*, e à princesa. Eu recomendo que ambas toquem a canção da deusa juntas para liberar a última fonte de poder para as Master Swords.

Os heróis assim o fizeram quando as duas tocaram juntas numa perfeita combinação dos sons idênticos das harpas as notas de Ballad of The Goddess. Uma luz forte envolveu Fi e colidiu com as duas lâminas, que brilharam intensamente como um único lampejo, e novas marcas surgiram. Fi voltou para a espada e os dois puderam analisar melhor os novos desenhos.

– As asas da Master Sword continuam fechadas – Link* observou.

– Nós sabemos o que fazer Link* - Zelda* lhe falou – Acho que você também deve ajudar Zelda, conhece as palavras?

– Fala do ritual da deusa para despertar a Master Sword? Está escrito em um idioma antigo falado pela deusa. Hoje é intraduzível para praticamente todos os hylianos, mas eu e Impa conseguimos ler com facilidade. Estava escrito quase no fim do livro.

– Aquilo que ninguém além delas consegue ler? Eu já cansei de tentar decifrar aquilo por mim mesmo – Link disse.

– Hey! Quero ver isso também depois – Navi reclamou.

– Teremos todo o tempo do mundo quando isso acabar, Navi, então você verá – Link respondeu – Você também está lá.

– Eu estou?! Viva!!

Link riu, sua fada nunca perdia o senso de humor, mesmo nas piores horas.

– Link* - Zelda* lhe estendeu a mão e fechou os olhos, ele a segurou, se ajoelhando a frente dela, fechando também os olhos e pousando a outra mão no peito.

O casal mais velho repetiu o gesto. Ambos também sabiam o que fazer. As vozes de suas companheiras encheram o ar com a profecia.

– Valente herói, você suportou bravamente muitas dificuldades e viajou em sua missão para chegar a este lugar. Ao longo de suas viagens você encontrou sabedoria, poder e coragem, e por isso que abençoarei sua espada com o poder da deusa. Ele deve a dar a você e a sua espada a força para mandar de volta a abominação que ameaça esta terra!

Quando os quatro abriram os olhos a marca meio apagada da triforce surgiu na mão direita de cada um. O símbolo que indicava sabedoria brilhou nas mãos das duas Zeldas e o símbolo da coragem brilho nas mãos dos heróis, que olharam impressionados para a triforce que finalmente se revelara. Por fim, a triforce inteira brilhou nas quatro mãos e as duas Zeldas voltaram a falar.

– A marca que você vê sobre sua mão é a prova de que você é o herói da lenda e q ue dentro de você habita o poder sagrado. Essa é a marca da triforce. Levante agora, Link. Remova sua espada.

Soltaram as mãos e dois herói apontaram as Master Sword para os céus. As asas da guarda finalmente se abriram e o azul brilhante se tornou mais forte. Os desenhos desapareceram, transformando a lâmina num perfeito espelho. A voz de Fi se fez ouvir.

– A deusa abençoou suas lâminas e as Masters Swords despertaram, alcançando sua forma final! Agora as espadas estão impregnadas com o poder místico para derrotar demônios, e apenas os heróis podem empunhá-las.

– Finalmente... – Impa disse para si mesma.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o céu tornou a escurecer, o chão tremeu violentamente e som de fúria foram ouvidos ao longe.

– HEY! WATCH OUT!!!

– Está em hyrule fields!! Eu posso leva-los lá! – Ooccoo disse quando apareceu de repente, saltando de um pé para outro, tentando não cair com, o tremor.

– Zelda... – Link olhou para sua esposa, abraçada a ele.

– Eu vou! Irei ajuda-lo, como da última vez, não tente me impedir! Sei que ficará tudo bem – ela disse com confiança.

Olhando no fundo daqueles olhos azuis claros, Link não queria, mas deixou-se convencer e voltou sua atenção para ooccoo.

– Leve-nos até lá!

A criatura assim o fez, e em instantes se viram todos nos campos de Hyrule, que pareciam estar em igual estado de caos. Ooccoo saiu correndo e desapareceu em algum lugar. O grupo focou um ponto adiante, vendo ondas negras de energia se misturando. Chamas se formaram em meio a escuridão e uma silhueta grande, muito forte e alta surgiu diante deles. A princípio nenhum o reconheceu, até juntarem as peças do que Hylia havia dito a Zelda. O homem de malignos olhos vermelhos tinha um longo cabelo em chamas, pele negra, usava armadura da cintura para baixo e uma capa que ia até o chão. Em sua mão direita uma espada enorme com uma lâmina prateada de formato estranho, que Link* reconheceu. O cabo era negro e a espada mais parecia uma versão maligna distorcida da Master Sword.

– Finalmente este momento chegou! – Ganon falou com uma voz monstruosa de dar arrepios – DESTA VEZ! Desta vez eu não vou perder! Eu vou matar você herói escolhido pela deusa – disse olhando para Link* - vou matar essa cópia humana e inútil da deusa! Vou destruir também suas reencarnações, o Herói do Tempo e a princesa de Hyrule, que falho em destruir desde que eram insignificantes crianças! Vou tirar deste mundo a princesa de Twilight, essa maldita guardiã sheikah e até mesmo esse bebê dentro da princesa! – Ele gritou furioso apontando na direção de Zelda - O futuro não vai mais existir para nenhum de vocês! Aproveitem os últimos momentos do último dia das suas vidas!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeno spoiler: Capítulo 28 –
> 
> Din – Poder (Vulcão) Fogo
> 
> Faron – Coragem (Floresta) Vento
> 
> Nayru – Sabedoria (Deserto) Amor
> 
> Estiveram sem silêncio até então. Zelda sentada em uma cadeira, olhando para fora da janela. A garota de Skyloft apoiada contra o papa-preito da janela, também olhando o outro lado, até que ela fez uma pergunta curiosa, que a princesa não esperava.
> 
> – Como é ser casada? – Perguntou, fitando a paisagem por mais algum tempo e voltando seu olhar para a princesa.


	28. De volta aos tempos de paz

– Link – ouviu a esposa atrás de si falar em seu ouvido – Eu vou com você. Chegue perto o suficiente pra eu poder atirar.

– Não! – Ele respondeu, virando-se para ela – Ele está visivelmente muito mais forte! Nós não podemos arriscar nosso bebê. Eu não quero arriscar você.

– Eu sei, mas... Link, não é só uma questão de orgulho, é lógica. As flechas de luz certamente ainda podem enfraquecê-lo!

– Eu acho que Link tem razão – Zelda* lhe falou – Ao menos por hora, por favor, deixe isso com a gente. Link ataca com Epona e Midna. Eu e Link* atacamos pelo ar. Quando ele estiver de fato enfraquecido você vai poder se aproximar com mais segurança, Zelda.

– Eles estão sendo sensatos. Eu protegerei você enquanto isso – Impa lhe falou – Vamos nos afastar por enquanto.

A princesa tentou raciocinar rápido. Eles tinham razão. Ganon parecia muito mais monstruoso, não convinha arriscar a vida de seu bebê e a sua própria antes de testá-lo.

– Tudo bem...

– Não pensem que vão fugir com a princesa! – Ganon gritou de longe, prevendo o que poderia acontecer.

Impa segurou firme o braço de Zelda e numa explosão de fumaça, ambas desapareceram rapidamente.

– Sabia que iria escondê-la, guardiã sheikah! É o que você tem feito desde que ela era uma tola criança, sempre fugindo de mim, a carregando em seus ombros e mandando o Herói das Eras atrás de mim... Mas é só questão de tempo até eu me cansar com esses aqui e procurar vocês duas até encontra-las de novo!

– Você fala demais!! – Midna finalmente irritou-se.

– Devia ter cuidado ao escolher suas palavras, princesa do crepúsculo... Eu a matei uma vez. E posso fazer de novo.

– Já não basta tudo que passamos e ter que engolir isso... – Link* resmungou num sussurro – Zel... Não seria melhor você se afastar também?

– Não! Eu vou com você! Chame seu loftwing.

Não adiantaria discutir com ela. Link* assobiou alto e o pássaro vermelho rapidamente surgiu nos céus, mergulhando até eles e pousando no chão, permitindo que subissem.

– Tenham cuidado aqui embaixo – disse a Link, Navi e Midna antes de alçar voo.

– Então também poderei caçar o lendário pássaro vermelho da deusa – Ganon cuspiu, abrindo um sorriso cheio de maldade – Herói do Tempo, esses campos serão seu túmulo!

Uma luz forte envolveu Ganondorf, tornando impossível visualizá-lo. A luz se expandiu transformando-se em algo maior. Quando puderam enxerga-lo novamente, Ganon era nada menos que uma enorme besta, ainda maior que a que Link e Midna haviam enfrentado da última vez. Novamente parecia uma mistura de leão e javali, mas sua juba e cauda pegavam fogo, literalmente, e aquelas presas enormes e expostas pareciam ainda mais afiadas. A criatura rugiu cheia de raiva na direção dos dois oponentes em terra firma e disparou até eles. Link defendeu-se a tempo, com o Hylian Shield, ainda assim sendo arrastado por alguns metros.

– Essa fada vai se retirar do combate por enquanto! – Navi falou desesperada e escondeu-se no chapéu de Link – Hey, watch out!! Link, não acha conveniente virar lobo? – Disse de seu esconderijo.

– Link, não vamos derrubá-lo assim!

– Tudo bem!

A princesa das sombras ergueu a mão em sua direção e em segundos ele transformou-se em lobo, avançando furioso na direção e Ganon, só então se lembrando que deveria ter atirado nele antes com o arco e flecha. Mas seus problemas não duraram muito tempo, pois uma flecha veio do céu, acertando a cabeça de Ganon, que gritou de dor, mas não caiu até ser atingindo por uma segunda flecha, dessa vez envolta em uma luz dourada. Aproveitando a brecha, Link correu para o ponto fraco da criatura, acertando várias vezes a faixa luminosa em sua barriga. O monstro gritou, mas não demorou a se levantar e iniciar uma nova perseguição.

– Pra onde ele foi?! – Midna olhava para os lados.

Link parou de correr, movendo as orelhas enquanto tentava captar algum som. Virou-se em milésimos de segundo quando ouviu o som das patas gigantescas atrás de si, e estaria em sérios apuros se Midna não fosse rápida. A princesa ergueu sua espada e a energia sinistra concentrou no espaço vazio no centro da lâmina, transformando-se num raio que ganhava cada vez mais força, indo na direção de Ganon e jogando-o longe quando o atingiu. A fera agonizou no chão por um tempo considerável, enquanto Link aproveitava para ataca-lo.

– Zel*, eles vão ficar com problemas, eu vou descer.

– Tenha cuidado.

– Terei. Fique aqui em cima, preste atenção em Ganon, ele poder tentar alguma coisa. Atire o quanto for preciso, não tenha medo de nos atingir.

Ela não teve tempo para contestar. Link* a beijou rapidamente e pulou do loftwing, abrindo a sailcloth ao aproximar-se do chão. Mirou com o arco e flecha e atirou, atingindo a cabeça do monstro na hora exata em que uma das flechas de Zelda* fez o mesmo. Link* olhou para cima rapidamente. Ela voava mais alto agora, mas permanecia com o arco em mãos.

– Então é isso que aquele espaço vazio faz? É incrível, tem muita força. – Disse a Midna quando ela se aproximou.

– Obrigada, Link*. Eu acho o mesmo, mas parece que agora ele quer vir atrás de nós.

Ganon sentia dor, mas sentia muito mais raiva, e levantou-se, correndo na direção de Link* e Midna. Correram cada um para um lado, deixando-o confuso momentaneamente.

– Sumiu de novo! – Ela reclamou.

– Lá em cima!

Link* ergueu a espada para os céus e uma luz azul envolveu a lâmina. Arriscando-se a ser esmagado por Ganon, o garoto correu para baixo do monstro, acertando seu ponto fraco com o Skyward Strike e correndo o mais rápido que podia para sair dali. O lobo chegou mais perto e avançou sobre Ganon, atacando-o com toda a força. O monstro rugiu, ergueu-se nas patas traseiras, caindo no chão, “aparentemente’ morto.

– Ele está vivo – Link disse quando Midna o transformou novamente em humano – Navi, você está bem?

– Sim – ela respondeu, com a vozinha abafada por ainda estar dentro do chapéu.

– Esse miserável! – Midna rosnava de raiva para si mesma.

– Temo que agora ele tente algo bem pior.

Link* olhou para cima, onde o Asa Celeste ainda voava alto carregando Zelda*. Ela olhou para baixo, tentando entender o que acontecera. Link* lhe sinalizou que estava tudo bem, mas que ela ainda não deveria descer.

– Ei, tem algo estranho acontecendo. Ele está se transformando de novo! Agora vai ser mais difícil – Midna falou.

Uma fumaça envolvia Ganon, que parecia dissolver-se. Dentro de alguns segundos o monstros se transmutou na forma humana de Ganon.

– Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Herói do Tempo... Você e esse garoto – ele cuspiu as palavras com raiva – Ate mesmo a deusa está mais forte do que da última vez que eu a encontrei. Se eu absorvesse sua alma agora, certamente eu seria invencível!

Link* respirou fundo e apertou os punhos de raiva ao lembrar-se de Zelda* gritando de dor e caindo de metros e metros de altura. Agradeceu mentalmente a Groose. Link* estava longe demais naquele momento. Se Groose não estivesse lá para segurá-la quando caiu, se ela não morresse pela falta de sua alma, morreria pela queda.

– E essas princesas, que deveriam estar mortas... – ele continuou referindo-se a Zelda e Midna - Mas eu não vou errar dessa vez. Depois que eu acabar com todos vocês, até mesmo aquela sheikah sofrerá as consequências. Preparem-se!

Ganon ergueu sua espada para o alto e um raio veio do céu cinzento, sendo absorvido pela lâmina. O vilão brandiu a arma na direção deles, lançando um raio mortal, o que obrigou cada um a correr para um lado, evitando serem eletrocutados. Link chamou Epona e a montou, correndo na direção de Ganon. Midna transportou-se pelas sombras que podia encontrar no chão e atacou Ganon com sua energia sinistra ao mesmo tempo em que Link o golpeou com a Master Sword. Ele gritou, mas quando já estavam longe de novo puderam ver que não havia um dano sequer. Link* corria o quanto podia e parou a certa distância, aramando uma flecha explosiva. Olhou rapidamente para o céu, vendo Zelda* mirar, e tentou atirar ao mesmo tempo que ela. As duas investidas acertaram Ganon em cheio, causando uma explosão fantástica de fogo e luz, mas isso também não o derrubou ou feriu.

– Acho que é hora de partir pra ignorância – disse para si mesmo, avançando na direção do inimigo e sacando a Master Sword.

– Pensa que pode resolver alguma coisa com isso, Herói da Deusa?!

Link* não se deu ao trabalho de responder, concentrou-se em continuar tentando bloquear os golpes de Ganon e encontrar uma brecha entre eles. O vilão olhou para trás ao sentir mais duas espadas no combate. Agora estava sendo atacado pelos dois Links e por Midna. Ficaram algum tempo lutando contra ele, a cada segundo sentindo-se na beira do abismo, mas finalmente notando algum dano em Ganon. Quando os quatro se afastaram, os dois heróis ergueram suas lâminas e Ganon foi acertado por um golpe da espada de Midna e dois skyward strikes, porém ao mesmo tempo sua espada sugava raios do céu e uma explosão se formou quando toda aquela energia colidiu. O três foram jogados no chão, e quando se levantaram não havia sinal algum de Ganon. Navi saiu do chapéu ao notar um pouco de tranquilidade no local.

– Onde ele está?! – Link procurava em todas as direções.

– Irritante! – Midna reclamou, também procurando.

– HEY!! LOOK!

– ZELDA*!!! – Link* gritou ao ouvi-la gritar, e viu um furacão envolver seu loftwing, que era rapidamente puxado para baixo, enquanto batia asas e gritava, tentando libertar-se desesperadamente.

Os três correram na direção dos dois. Já próximo do chão, o pássaro libertou-se e voou para longe, mas não havia sinal algum de Zelda*. Link* estava desesperado, e agora o outro guerreiro também. Até mesmo Midna temia pelo pior. E foi o pior que viram em seguida. Surgindo do nada, uma Impa machucada foi atirada com força ao chão e rolou algumas vezes antes de parar e cair sobre a grama.

– Zelda... – murmurou com a voz falha – Tire-as dele...

O coração dos dois falhou ao ouvirem aquilo. Voltaram-se para a direção contrária quando ouviram passos pesados em sua direção. Ganon estava de volta, suspendendo Zelda* e a princesa, agarrando-as pelo pescoço com suas enormes mãos. As duas seguravam-se nas grandes mãos do inimigo, tentando evitar ficarem sem ar. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e a expressão em seus rostos já beirava a dor.

– COVARDE!! SOLTE-A!!! – Link se enfureceu.

– Vai se desesperar, Herói do Tempo...? Eu avisei que nada conseguiriam. Devia aproveitar seus últimos segundos contemplando sua esposa. Tenho toda a sua família na palma de minhas mãos agora. Você, cópia da deusa, não vai viver para continuar me causando problemas! E você, princesa de Hyrule, não vai ter esse filho, porque vou acabar com você também!

As lágrimas finalmente libertaram-se dos olhos de Zelda. Tentava ao máximo manter o controle, sabia que qualquer coisa podia afetar seu filho, e mata-la junto com ele, mas estava ficando cada segundo mais difícil. Zelda* vasculhava sua mente em busca de qualquer coisa que ajudasse. Se morresse, provavelmente o futuro seria alterado, e Zelda poderia estar em problemas ainda mais sérios, se ela ainda estivesse lá.

Ganon curvou-se para trás ao sentir uma flecha cortar suas costas, e estreitando os olhos de raiva para Link, jogou suas duas vítimas para os lados, fazendo-as gritar. Os dois heróis correram o quanto podiam, enquanto Midna atrasava Ganon, que intencionava correr atrás de Link*. O garoto conseguiu agarrar Zelda* e os dois rolaram por alguns metros até pararem. Link se encontrava em tal estado de nervos que temia que seu coração parasse a qualquer momento. Correu como nunca em sua vida e conseguiu segurar sua esposa quando ela caiu, usando a si mesmo para evitar o impacto dela contra o chão. Respirava ofegantemente, tentando recuperar-se. Ouviu Zelda fazer o mesmo e a sentiu tremendo em seu peito.

– Zelda! Link! Está tudo bem?! – Navi perguntou, aparecendo ao lado deles.

– O bebê... Estou com medo... – sua voz tremia.

Link a segurou com cuidado e girou para o lado, deitando-a no chão e erguendo-se.

– Calma, amor – ele dizia com a voz também falha - Está doendo?! Sente algo aqui? – Ele perguntou, pousando a mão em sua barriga.

– Não, só minha garganta e meus ombros doem.

– Tente beber isso.

Ele a ergueu com um braço e a ajudou a beber uma garrafa de heart’s potion fortificada.

– Ela vai ficar bem, Navi.

– Vou ver os outros dois – ela saiu voando.

Link a olhou, morrendo de preocupação ao vê-la longe. Ganon não se interessava por Navi e ela era pequena suficiente para desviar até sem querer de qualquer ataque, mas Link só se tranquilizou quando a viu chegar ao outro casal. Link* parecia estar dando uma poção a Zelda* também. Quando Link guardou a garrafa, viu alguém aparecer e abaixar-se ao seu lado.

– Eu cuido dela – Impa lhe disse – Esse monstro!! Não sei como nos encontrou! - A sheikah tocou o ventre da princesa e novamente viram aquela luz dourada.

– Está tudo bem, mas tem que se acalmar, ao menos um pouco. Vamos nos afastar. Pode se levantar?

Zelda levantou-se sem muito esforço. A poção funcionara bem.

– Tenha cuidado – beijou o marido rapidamente e correu para algum lugar indicado por Impa.

– Eles estão bem! – Navi estava de volta, seguida por Zelda*.

Impa segurou a mão da garota e a levou consigo na mesma direção em que a princesa fora. Link finalmente voltou a concentrar-se no combate barulhento. Midna parecia estar entrando em problemas. Link* já lutava ao lado dela, mas Ganon permanecia rebatendo todos os golpes que recebia. O Herói do Tempo correu na direção deles, juntando-se aos outros dois.

– Eu nunca vou perdoar você!! – Link* gritava enquanto investia contra ele.

Ganon apenas riu bastante. Parecia estar ficando louco como Ghirahim. Aquela luta já durava mais de uma hora, e o cansaço se apoderava dos três, mas sentiram força novamente ao notarem que o oponente finalmente demonstrava cansaço e danos visíveis. Pensavam em como colocar um ponto final naquilo quando ele sumiu de novo.

– Não! Não! – Link falava para si mesmo enquanto corria em volta.

– HEY! WATCH OUT!! LOOK!!

Os três olharam para onde Navi indicava. Ganon perseguia Impa e as duas Zeldas. Os três dispararam naquela direção e Link quase perdeu de vez o juízo quando Zelda sacou a espada, ignorando todos os protestos de Impa. Ganon ergueu sua espada enorme contra a princesa, que não teve problemas em revidá-lo. Desistindo de detê-la, Impa puxou uma espada e uniu-se à princesa. Elas combateram com ele de maneira brilhante, enquanto o restante do grupo completava a distância que os separava. Aproveitando que Ganon tomara distância para tentar algo mais ofensivo, as duas Zeldas miraram juntas contra ele e duas flechas douradas voaram como uma só na direção do vilão, acertando-o em cheio. A luz espalhou-se pelo ar. Seria lindo se não estivessem no meio de uma batalha terrível. Ganon gritou e caiu, apoiando um joelho no chão.

– EU NÃO ADMITO ISSO!!! Eu não morrer!!!

Ele erguia a espada para o alto quando sentiu uma fraqueza enorme tomar todo o seu corpo, como se o paralisasse. As duas Master Swords estavam atravessadas em seu peito.

– Não pensem que se livraram de mim! – Ele apontou na direção do grupo, todo reunido agora – Um dia eu vou voltar e vou encontrá-los em algum lugar do tempo! Eu ainda vou destruir todos vocês!!

Ganon não teve mais tempo para gritar mais ameaças, pois dissolveu-se no ar e desapareceu completamente. Por alguns minutos todos ficaram em silêncio, tentando assimilar que aquela guerra finalmente acabara, e sentaram-se no chão, feridos e exaustos. As nuvens negras sumiram, revelando o céu alaranjado do fim da tarde.

– Finalmente acabou... – Zelda disse quando se recostou a Link, que a abraçava.

– Sim, vai ficar tudo bem agora.

– Finalmente vou poder viver normalmente com vocês – Navi lhes disse.

A fada tinha razão. Desde que conhecera Link os dois só haviam lutado e corrido de um lado para o outro. Depois se perderam e nunca puderam ter uma vida tranquila como deveria acontecer na Floresta Kokiri.

– Estamos extremamente felizes por isso Navi – Zelda lhe disse.

A princesa de Twilight inspirou fundo observando o crepúsculo. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como voltar pra casa, mas não se importava com isso agora. Os mundos estavam seguros e todos vivos. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

– Finalmente... Que visita conturbada a minha... – ela riu.

– Link*... Você está todo cortado.

– Vou ficar bem, Zel*. E provavelmente agora... Poderemos voltar pra casa em breve.

– Papai... – ela disse para si mesma – Ele deve ter ficado louco de preocupação.

– Sim. Mas estamos vivos, como eu disse a você naquele dia. Mais nada vai nos perturbar agora – disse, acariciando os cabelos dourados.

Impa foi a primeira a levantar-se. Tinha um sorriso cansado, mas de satisfação.

– Vamos voltar ao castelo. Precisamos nos cuidar.


	29. De volta para os céus

\- Nós agradecemos – Impa disse a um dos soldados antes de dispensá-los.

Haviam reconstruído a parede e revistado o castelo.

\- Impa!

A guardiã correu ao ouvir Zelda chamar e parou em frente à entrada do castelo, onde todos olhavam para o chão, intrigados. Ela olhou em volta, por sorte não havia nenhum guarda por perto. A marca da triforce estava pintada no chão, mas nunca estivera ali antes.

\- O que pode ser isso? – Midna questionou.

\- Você sabe o que fazer – a sheikah disse para Link.

Com a ocarina do tempo ele tocou Zelda’s Lullaby e pontos dourados de luz começaram a surgir, revelando um baú vermelho e dourado, que nenhum deles lembrava-se de ter visto antes.

\- De onde pode ter vindo isso? – Link* perguntou.

\- Não parece ser daqui ou da nossa era, não é? – Zelda* lhe disse.

Zelda se adiantou e o abriu. Dentro encontrou um grande e pesado livro, muito semelhante aos que tinham guardados na passagem da biblioteca, e uma carta.

\- É pra mim, Link, Midna, Navi, Link* e Zelda* e você, Impa.

\- De quem é?

\- Não sei. É melhor conferirmos isso lá dentro.

Link carregou o baú com o livro para dentro e foram para o esconderijo na biblioteca. Todos se sentaram e Impa ajustou as luzes.

\- Esse lugar é incrível! – Navi voava por toda parte e após analisar bem o local, juntou-se aos outros quando Zelda começou a ler.

Caros heróis, deusa, princesas, guardiã sheikah, e fada,

Se estão lendo isso com certeza vocês conseguiram deter novamente a fúria de Ganondorf e agora está tudo bem. Eu me chamo Lana, sou uma feiticeira que vive em Faron Woods, e posso enxergar entre as eras. Eu vivo em uma era que fica em algum lugar no tempo entre Skyloft e o reino de Hyrule em que vocês estão lendo essa carta agora. Vejo tudo que já aconteceu antes ou depois de vocês, eu conheço toda a Lenda de Zelda, mas eu não interfiro em nada. Não pensem que foram os únicos a ter problemas, as outras eras também enfrentaram algumas dificuldades. Nós não tivemos nenhum sinal de Ganon, mas enfrentamos muitas hordas de todos os monstros possíveis.

Quando eu previ o que aconteceria, eu não pude fazer nada além de rezar por todos nós, principalmente por vocês, que enfrentaram as maiores dificuldades com a incumbência de derrotar Ganon mais uma vez. Porque ele surgiu justamente na era de vocês, eu nunca terei certeza, pois há muitos ainda lutando antes e depois de vocês, com séculos de distância, mas agradeço em nome de todos, e de todas as eras, por terem dado um fim a esse mal novamente.

Quando analisarem o livro que enviei junto a essa carta, vocês saberão de tudo sobre o meu tempo, mas posso adiantar algumas coisas. Link, Herói do Tempo, a sua fada se chama Navi, não é? Aqui na minha era ela já vive com você e Zelda. Seu nome aqui é Proxi. É tão falante e extrovertida quanto será quando se chamar Navi. Você conheceu a princesa como seu soldado, o mais forte e corajoso de todo o exército. Impa se orgulha de ter você como parte da guarda da princesa. Zelda me disse que nunca se esqueceu de como conheceu você aqui, quando seus olhares se cruzaram vocês sabiam que já se conheciam de séculos antes. Aconteceu assim com você e sua princesa também quando eram crianças, não foi? A Zelda e o Link que eu conheço também estão casados. Certamente, em sua era, vocês terão uma família feliz e maior do que imaginam.

Também adianto que não foi em sua época que conheceram a princesa de Twilight e Fi. Foi aqui. Os livros que encontraram no castelo, em minha era nós já temos alguns deles muito bem guardados. Nós mesmos viajamos pelas eras quando fomos atacados há muito tempo. Foi assim que conhecemos Midna, Navi, Fi e vários outros aliados, que vocês também conhecem. Eu imagino também, Link* e Zelda*, herói e deusa dos céus, que sempre se preguntarão porque isso aconteceu com vocês. Eu também nunca saberei, mas isso lhes deu um espírito muito mais forte, que será carregado para sempre com vocês por todas as eras. Vocês serão finalmente felizes em seu mundo quando retornarem. E acho prudente avisar que de toda essa bagunça também nasceram coisas boas. Quando voltarem para casa, provavelmente vocês encontrarão uma Great Fairy’s Fountain. Ela ajudará a proteger o seu povo nos céus e também na superfície.

A razão de vocês não terem o conhecimento da nossa parte da história também é confusa para mim. Talvez eu saiba demais e por isso todo o conhecimento foi retido na minha era até hoje. Mesmo assim fiz o possível para isso chegar até vocês enquanto os portões do tempo estavam abertos e se eu tiver conseguido, saberei em breve.

Links, Zeldas, Navi, Impa e Midna, eu agradeço novamente por tudo. Por protegerem nossa princesa, nosso reino, o passado e o futuro. Com tudo que eu vejo de diferentes eras, acabo me apegando a cada um. Eu adoraria abraçar cada um de vocês, mas o espaço e o tempo não permitem. Não há quase ninguém vivo que sabe que agora eu também poso ver entre as eras, mas os que sabem e que também conhecem a lenda, junto comigo, mandam seu agradecimento, e enviam lembranças.

Lana Zelda Link Impa Proxi

******

O novo baú e seu conteúdo foram guardados junto aos demais livros da lenda. Todos levaram um bom tempo absorvendo toda aquela informação e analisando o livro. Quando se julgaram satisfeitos e cansados o suficiente, deixaram o lugar para finalmente cuidar de si mesmos e momentos mais tarde, já à noite, estava tudo em ordem. Impa seguiu para o estábulo para ver os cavalos e o pássaro de Link*.

\- Você parece bem – disse a Epona, que ergueu-se em suas patas traseiras e relinchou – É, está sim – disse acariciando a cabeça da égua.

Olhou para o pássaro adormecido na parte coberta do local. Link* cuidara dele e o deixara dormindo ali. Parecia tudo bem.

\- Eu vou ver os outros. Até mais tarde, Epona.

Seguiu para os quartos dos demais, onde descansavam após se limparem e tomarem poções para os ferimentos. Bateu em todas as portas, sem obter resposta alguma, e com cuidado espiou por uma brecha. Segurou um risada ao ver Midna largada em sua cama, dormindo desajeitada. Parecia Link, não era raro encontra-lo daquele jeito quando dormia sozinho.

\- Não é à toa que se dão tão bem.

No quarto da princesa, o casal dormia abraçado. Pela primeira vez em semanas Impa os via dormir tão tranquilamente. Navi estava adormecida em sua casa improvisada. Link citara no caminho de volta que conseguiria algo melhor finalmente no dia seguinte. Deixou os três e foi ver o casal mais novo. Eles haviam juntado suas camas e dormiam cada um em sua própria, mas de mãos dadas.

\- Realmente esses dois sempre se amaram muito. Desde o começo.

Com um sorriso, Impa deixou o quarto e foi dormir um pouco também. Em seus sonhos, a princesa e seu herói estiveram em um lugar estranho, mas que lhes parecia familiar de alguma forma, como se o conhecessem há séculos.

_{Sonho}_

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- Eles também estão aqui, Zel – Link indicou o casal mais novo a certa distância.

\- Vocês também estão aqui?! – Link* estranhou.

\- Alguém tem alguma ideia de onde estamos? – Link perguntou.

\- Num sonho. Estamos no Templo do Tempo, na superfície abaixo de Skyloft – Zelda* lhes falou.

\- É verdade – ouviram uma voz doce e calma adiante e olharam duas silhuetas se aproximando.

Uma mulher loura de olhos azuis usava o mesmo vestido branco de Zelda*. Seu acompanhante, também louro e com profundos olhos azuis, se vestia de verde e acessórios vermelhos e dourados podiam ser visto em sua roupa. Link arregalou os olhos ao se sentir olhando para ele mesmo.

\- Hylia... – Zelda* se adiantou e abraçou a deusa, haviam se tornado boas amigas em todos aqueles encontros.

\- Finalmente acabou, não é? – Ela respondeu sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço – Link*... – ela sorriu para o garoto ao se separar de Zelda*, afagando seu cabelo – Link de Hyrule – ela sorriu para ele - Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, de novo. Zelda... Você lutou bravamente. A batalha também foi difícil para a vida que você carrega, mas ela resistiu bem, porque você tem um espírito muito forte. Ficará tudo bem - a deusa sorriu e gentilmente pousou a mão sobre o ventre da princesa - Vocês terão uma família muito feliz.

\- Você... É mesmo Hylia? – Zelda questionou.

\- Sou eu sim.

\- Ele é...? – Zelda* olhou para o homem ao lado da deusa, ele sorriu para ela.

\- Zelda*... Você é mesmo muito parecida com Hylia – ele disse.

\- Você... – Link começou.

\- É o herói de Hylia? Que foi guiado pelo Asa Celeste? – Link* lhe perguntou.

\- Sim, eu sou Link... Aquela guerra foi tão difícil, doeu tanto. Nós só podíamos esperar que tudo desse certo no futuro e você e Zelda* fizeram isso acontecer. E muitas outras vezes ao longo das eras – ele disse olhando para o casal mais velho – Me orgulho de vocês. Obrigado.

\- Hylia... Por que estamos todos aqui?

\- Zelda*... Eu chamei os sonhos de todos. Essa deve ser a última vez que vamos nos encontrar, ao menos por enquanto. Nós nem podemos dizer o quanto nos sentimos gratos a vocês e a todos os outros que lutaram nessa guerra, mais uma vez. Ganon deve sim continuar voltando de tempos em tempos, mas vocês não precisam mais se preocupar com ele. Quando acontecer vocês estarão lá e sei que vencerão, mas agora aproveitem seus dias e vivam felizes. É tudo que nós mais desejamos a vocês. Muito obrigada.

\- Nós não pudemos ter uma vida tranquila, lutamos até o último segundo dela pra tentar garantir um pouco de harmonia e felicidade aos que continuassem vivendo. Vocês estão vivos e quero que alcancem a felicidade que nós dois não tivemos quando estávamos na Terra de Hylia. Muito obrigado, por trazerem a paz de volta à Hyrule, Skyloft, e à superfície. Links, cuidem bem delas, sei que o farão – ele disse enlaçando sua mão com a da deusa.

Zelda* riu baixinho para si mesma ao ver Hylia ficar levemente ruborizada e sorrir com o gesto de seu herói. Apesar de ser uma deusa, seu coração era humano. Quando os dois se olharam, mesmo sendo por apenas um segundo, um amor profundo e verdadeiro estava visível ali.

\- Está na hora de voltar à realidade – Hylia disse ao encará-los de novo – Quando vocês dois forem ao portal do tempo, ele os levará de volta pra casa. Midna também poderá voltar na hora exata do crepúsculo.

\- Quando? – Zelda* lhe perguntou.

\- Em breve, quando vocês estiverem prontos para voltar. Vocês saberão. Muito obrigada por tudo Link*, Zelda*. Muito obrigada a vocês também, Link, Zelda... E a você, doce vida, que também teve tanta coragem e vontade de viver – ela falou referindo-se ao bebê – Vocês tem a minha benção.

\- Muito obrigado – o Link da deusa lhes disse sorrindo.

Com exceção de Zelda*, era a última coisa de que todos se lembravam.

\- Por que só eu continuo aqui?

\- Alguém quer ver você. Acho que você também quer.

\- Me deixa tão feliz saber que vocês dois estão juntos agora.

\- Aquilo também doeu muito em você, não foi?

\- Sim.

\- Nos entristeceu ver sua dor – Link lhe disse – Mas não se importe mais com isso.

\- Muito obrigada, Hylia, Link...

\- Até a próxima vez, querida Zelda* - a deusa lhe disse sorrindo e afagando seu rosto.

\- Até logo, Zelda* - o herói falou, afastando-se com Hylia até sumirem.

Sabia que a próxima vez demoraria muito, poderia jamais acontecer. Sentiria saudades, principalmente de quem estava prestes a encontrar.

\- Zelda* - a sheikah correu na direção dela e a agarrou em um abraço – Provavelmente não será a última vez que me vê em sonhos, mas a última em que poderemos conversar tão tranquilamente. Estou orgulhosa de você.

\- Obrigada, Impa – ela lhe ofereceu o maior e mais belo de seus sorrisos.

Por mais que não quisesse aceitar, demorariam a se ver de novo. Se isso iria acontecer, queria se lembrar daquele momento para sempre, como algo bom.

{ _Sonho off}_

******

A manhã estava radiante. Alguns dias se passaram desde a derrota de Ganon. Haviam aproveitado mais dias no Lon Lon Ranch, andado pelo Domínio dos Zoras, a Cidade dos Gorons, Kakariko Village, Hyrule Market, e até mesmo andando de barco com Hena e se deparado com Kaepora em alguns lugares. O reino estava de novo em perfeita paz.

Navi estava cochilando na casinha que Link fizera para ela. Parecia uma casinha de brinquedo. Paredes azul-claro, telhado vermelho alaranjado, e pequenas flores enfeitando a frente. Tnha até uma janelinha e uma porta, e lá dentro uma pequena almofada para Navi dormir. A fada ficou tão feliz com o presente que passara o dia anterior inteiro tagarelando sobre isso.

As duas Zeldas estiveram em silêncio até então. Zelda sentada em uma cadeira, olhando para fora da janela. A garota de Skyloft apoiada contra o papa-preito da janela do quarto do casal mais velho, também olhando o outro lado, até que ela fez uma pergunta curiosa, que a princesa não esperava.

\- Como é ser casada? – Perguntou, fitando a paisagem por mais algum tempo e voltando seu olhar para a princesa.

Zelda não esperava ouvir isso dela. Parecia ser tão decidida e segura de tudo... Mas lembrava-se bem de como se sentira antes de casar com Link. Tinha certeza que o amava e que tudo daria certo entre os dois, mas a dúvida se as coisas mudariam ou não entre eles também rodara em sua cabeça na época.

\- Vocês vão casar assim que voltarem, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Eu vivia sempre no castelo e nunca tive muitas referências de como vivem as famílias. Eu perdi minha mãe no momento de meu nascimento e a mãe que conheço é Impa. Meu pai jamais se relacionou com outra rainha enquanto estava vivo. Só quando reencontrei Link e ele me permitiu conhecer o mundo dele, pude ter uma ideia melhor de como é a vida lá fora, a vida real. Mesmo assim, quando eu e Link estávamos prestes a nos casarmos me perguntei a mesma coisa.

\- Ficou com medo?

\- Não. Você está?

\- Não, não é medo, talvez... Curiosidade.

\- Eu amava Link e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por mim e que isso jamais se quebraria. Eu percebi que tudo parece maior e mais complicado quando um laço se firma numa aliança. Você não estará presa. Você entrega seu coração por vontade própria pra quem você sabe que o guardará bem, pra sempre.

Ela ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre as palavras da princesa.

\- Depois que já estávamos casados, Link me confessou ter se perguntado a mesma coisa. Na verdade, ele tinha medo de não conseguir me fazer feliz, mas eu garanti a ele que isso nunca aconteceria, e nunca aconteceu. Depois que nos casamos se algo mudou no que sentíamos um pelo outro é que agora nos conhecemos ainda melhor, nos respeitamos ainda mais, eu o amo mais a cada dia e sei que ele me ama da mesma forma. Os humanos costumam temer o desconhecido, mesmo que ele pareça algo bom, eles têm medo de mudar. O laço que une vocês dois é mais forte do que qualquer problema, vocês estão ligados desde milhares de anos antes do nascimento, e mesmo nessa época distante, o sentimento que há entre vocês já era enorme e inquebrável. Não tenha medo de ser feliz com Link*, Zelda*.

\- Obrigada... – ela sorriu.

Em seus olhos, Zelda podia ver um coração tranquilo novamente. Elas se encararam por um tempo e o olhar da menina se desviou para baixo. Ela estava pensando num futuro mais à frente.

\- Eu estou muito feliz, de verdade – a princesa sorriu, levando seu olhar até suas mãos, pousadas em seu ventre, que ela já podia sentir maior – Sei que ainda falta muito tempo, mas confesso que quando penso no que vou passar sinto um pouco de medo.

Ela já discutira isso com Impa, que sempre a tranquilizava, embora também deixasse visível um pouco de preocupação. A mãe de Zelda não sobrevivera ao parto, porém a princesa gozava de uma saúde muito melhor e, até mesmo por ser descendente de Hylia e possuir uma parte da triforce, ela era muito mais resistente. Apesar disso, desde já, Impa estava fazendo todo o possível para assegurar uma gestação tranquila para Zelda e assim ter um pouco mais de garantia de um parto seguro.

\- Não é bom pensar em certas coisas antes da hora certa. Não se preocupe com isso agora, vocês ainda nem se casaram, tem muito tempo. Mas saiba que quando a hora chegar, apesar de todo o trabalho extra, a felicidade de vocês será dobrada. Eu e Link nem sabemos com ele ou ela será ainda, mas já o amamos muito. Você quer tocar?

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas se ajoelhou à frente de Zelda e aceitou o convite, tocando cuidadosamente.

\- É uma pena o bebê não se mexer ainda. Impa disse que só vai acontecer daqui um mês e meio.

\- Mesmo assim, é incrível... Tenho certeza que essa criança será muito feliz. Obrigada, Zelda – ela agradeceu novamente com um sorriso, as questões que haviam tomado sua cabeça ultimamente pareciam tê-la deixado, ao menos por enquanto.

\- Você tinha que ver Link quando ele faz isso, parece um bobo hipnotizado. Ele está tão feliz.

As duas riram e voltaram a olhar pela janela. O céu estava lindo, o tom mágico de azul enfeitado por algumas nuvens brancas. O céu negro de chuva que anunciara o retorno de Ganon parecia ter se transformado numa promessa de paz.

******

\- Você vai conseguir fazê-la feliz, Link*. Não há o que temer. Também senti receio antes de me casar com Zelda, mas eu a amo e ela me ama, isso é o que importa. E quanto a nosso bebê – ele sorriu como um bobo – Estou tão feliz! Você também ficará quando tiverem filhos um dia. Tudo vale a pena no final das contas – disse lhe dando um tapinha nas costas.

\- Obrigado, Link.

Nesse momento Epona pulou de felicidade, deixando os dois ensopados. Estavam dando banho nela.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- Cala a boca, Navi! – Link rosnou.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- Midna! – Link* olhou para o lado, vendo a princesa apoiada na cerca, morrendo de rir.

\- Eu vou sentir saudades disso. Bastante.

******

O silêncio seguia entre eles, ninguém tinha muita certeza do que dizer. O crepúsculo começava a se formar no céu. Midna se virou para Impa, Navi e os dois casais, sorrindo.

\- Eu fiquei muito feliz em reencontrar vocês, Link, Zelda e Impa, em conhecer vocês dois – disse ao casal de Skyloft – Você também Navi. Zelda... – pousou as mãos sobre a princesa – Eu vou fazer o possível pra descobrir um meio seguro de um dia vir aqui te visitar bebê, sem desequilíbrio ou guerra entre as eras. Com certeza você será tão lindo quanto sua mãe e tão corajoso quanto seu pai – ela tornou a encarar a velha amiga e as duas se abraçaram novamente.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer do que nós passamos juntos aqui. Vou lembrar de cada um de vocês pra sempre. Muito obrigada por tudo.

\- Até logo, Midna – Link lhe falou com um sorriso triste.

\- Não sei se há um meio, mas esperaremos sua visita – ouviu a fada dizer.

\- Estaremos longe em breve também – Zelda* lembrou-se.

\- Mas também vamos nos lembrar pra sempre – Link* lhe falou.

\- Será uma honra recebe-la de novo – Impa garantiu.

\- Obrigada, Midna – Zelda lhe disse.

Epona se aproximou da princesa e cutucou sua mão, ganhando um afago dela.

\- Até logo, Epona. Também vou sentir sua falta, garota.

A princesa olhou na direção do horizonte e o vento soprou mais forte. Um portal para Twilight se formou no ar diante dos olhos deles e uma escada se estendeu até Midna. Ela a subiu correndo e no último degrau olhou para trás e sorriu.

\- Adeus, amigos. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ela deu um passo para dentro do portal e desapareceu no ar junto com ele, deixando aos demais apenas a visão do crepúsculo.

******

\- É estranho estar indo embora... Parece que fazemos parte daqui - Zelda* disse.

\- Também sinto isso.

Os dois trajavam as mesmas roupas de quando chegaram. Na manhã seguinte à partida de Midna, estavam todos no Templo do Tempo, no local de onde Link tirara a Master Sword.

\- Isso é um presente para vocês dois, são as roupas que usaram no dia em que chegaram aqui. Aceitem como uma retribuição por toda a ajuda e pelos seus belos bordados, Zelda*

\- Obrigada, Impa – Zelda* aceitou o presente e Link* guardou em seus itens, a garota abraçou forte a guardiã sheikah, haviam se afeiçoado bastante naqueles quase três meses.

\- Obrigado – ele também agradeceu.

\- Vocês dois cresceram muito desde que chegaram aqui – Link falou – Não estão tão diferentes, mas posso ver em seus olhos. Obrigado a vocês dois.

\- Vou sentir saudades de vocês – Navi disse com uma vozinha triste, abraçando cada um pelo nariz.

Epona relinchou e se aproximou de cada um para se despedir, ganhando carinhos na cabeça.

\- Muito obrigada por tudo – Zelda lhes disse.

\- Nós que agradecemos. O que seria de nós se não tivessem nos encontrado quando chegamos? Obrigado a todos vocês – Link* lhes disse.

\- Obrigada – Zelda abraçou a princesa, da qual se tornara uma grande amiga e de quem sentiria falta todos os dias – Sejam felizes com seu bebê.

As duas se separaram e Fi apareceu de repente.

\- Mestre, minha análise indica que se a Master Sword desta era for devolvida à seu lugar, um portal se abrirá e poderá nos levar de volta à superfície – ela disse, se virando para os outros – Eu também agradeço por nosso estadia aqui. O tempo em que estive com cada um de vocês, em minha era original ou nesta, está guardado nos meus dados mais importantes. Obrigada – ela falou voltando à espada.

\- Então, está na hora – Link puxou a Master Sword e a ergueu, devolvendo-a rápido a seu pedestal.

A lâmina brilhou e a luz se espalhou. Um grande portal circular surgiu diante deles e girou algumas vezes antes de se abrir. O casal mais novo e loftwing vermelho entraram e antes de prosseguir, olharam para trás, trocando grandes e verdadeiros sorrisos com seus amigos, que jamais esqueceriam. Asa Celeste abriu suas asas e emitiu um alto ruído como se dissesse adeus. Ignorando a dor da despedida, se viraram na direção contrária e correram para dentro do portal, com o pássaro voando atrás deles.


	30. A lenda que começou no céu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, chegamos ao capítulo final. Eu agradeço a todos que acompanharam e comentaram. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto os incentivos de vocês leitores são importantes. São o melhor combustível para a imaginação dos autores. Nunca me senti tão feliz e confiante escrevendo uma de minhas histórias. Eu nunca tinha me aprofundado muito no assunto "games", e The Legend of Zelda" foi um grande começo, um ótimo jogo com uma maravilhosa história e personagens fantásticos, que me deixarão lembranças inesquecíveis para sempre.
> 
> Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, pessoal! =D S2
> 
> Nota: Me apaixonei pela Lana. xD É muito amor jogar com ela.
> 
> "Todo jogo tem uma história, mas apenas um é uma lenda!" (Essa frase não me pertence, vi em algum lugar na net. Realmente se refere a The Legend of Zelda e acho uma frase perfeita para descrever esse jogo incrível.)

\- Link... Onde está o nosso menino? Quero vê-lo de novo.

Ele riu, não conseguindo e nem querendo esconder sua felicidade, quando trouxe novos lençóis e os colocou sobre a esposa, quase deitada na cama deles, apoiando as costas em um monte de travesseiros. Ela ainda estava um tanto dolorida e muito cansada.

\- Tenha calma, querida. Ele foi o segundo a nascer. Impa está dando banho nele enquanto escuta Navi tagarelar sobre como ele é tão lindo quanto sua irmã. Enquanto esperamos, vamos aproveitar a companhia da nossa pequena Hylia – sentou-se ao lado dela e a envolveu com um braço, sentindo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ambos solharam para a bebê nos braços de Zelda, embrulhada em uma manta, enquanto se alimentava pela segunda vez. Impa instruíra Zelda a amamentar ambos os bebês assim que nascessem, era importante para o desenvolvimento deles. Hylia havia sido alimentada antes mesmo do nascimento de seu irmão e Impa a levara para lhe dar banho, depois a trouxera de volta. O mesmo foi feito com o menino. Hylia era dotada de grande beleza, como seus pais. Os olhos, que variavam entre os tons de azul dos olhos dos dois, fitavam ambos. Pele tão clara quanto a de Zelda. Os poucos fios de cabelo mostravam um louro escuro na raiz, que aos poucos tornavam-se tão dourados quanto o cabelo de sua mãe. A bebê separou-se de sua mãe ao se sentir satisfeita e Link a segurou para Zelda arrumar sua camisola. O herói sorriu ao ver a menina rir para ele e aproximou-se, beijando com cuidado a testa da criança.

\- Ela é tão linda quanto você, Zel – Link dizia, olhando para a filha com um sorriso bobo.

\- Ela também é tão linda quanto o papai – Zelda respondeu, acariciando o rosto da menina – A pele dela é tão macia...

Link constatou o que a esposa disse quando deslizou cuidadosamente os dedos pela face rosada da criança. Hylia sorriu quando Zelda lhe fez cócegas na barriga, fazendo seus pais rirem. Olharam para o lado ao ouvir alguém se aproximando. Impa tinha o outro bebê nos braços, também protegido por uma manta. Murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos do embrulho nos braços de Impa. Navi voava ao redor dela.

\- Ele se parece tanto com você quanto a menina se parece com Zelda – Impa disse a Link.

\- É um Link em miniatura – Navi falou feliz.

\- E ao mesmo tempo são muito parecidos um com o outro. Hylia é um belo nome. O irmãozinho também precisa de um. Estou curiosa pra saber qual – ela disse, pondo o menino nos braços da mãe.

Os pais olharam o pequeno, percebendo que ele era igualzinho à sua irmã. Pele clara e mesma cor de olhos e cabelo. O bebê olhou em volta, seu olhar indo dos pais para Impa, depois para a irmã e em seguida acompanhando Navi que voava perto dele. Ele riu ao encarar a mãe, que lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Olá, meu pequeno. Mamãe está feliz em te conhecer. Você também está com fome?

Ele emitiu um ruído alto e agitou-se, o que Zelda entendeu como um sim. Zelda alimentou o menino até ele sentir seu estômago bem abastecido. Minutos após ter terminado, ele bocejou e logo caiu no sono. Zelda e Impa se seguraram para reprimir uma gargalhada.

\- Ei! O que é tão engraçado?! – Link perguntou desconfiado.

\- Ele é mais parecido com você do que imaginávamos! – Zelda falou e riu baixinho.

\- Zelda! – Ele reclamou, fazendo-a rir ainda mais - Não sei que nome poderíamos dar a ele... – tentava pensar.

\- Hylia me faz lembrar de Zelda*. Por que não pensamos em um nome que lembre o Link* dos céus? O que você acha, Link?

\- Eu gostei da ideia – ele sorriu, ainda observando o filho adormecido nos braços da esposa, em seguida encarando-a – O que acha de Sky-ey?

\- Eu gosto. Será Sky-ey então.

\- É um ótimo nome. Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos e vou falar com a parteira. E nada de agitação por enquanto, nem de sair andando por aí, ainda mais sozinha. Dar à luz a uma criança já é muito desgastante, duas de uma só vez, e na primeira vez, é muito mais. Você está fora de risco, mas ainda está fraca. Eles provavelmente vão acordar com fome de novo. Aproveite enquanto dormem, e descanse o máximo possível.

\- Não se preocupe, farei isso.

\- Vou me assegurar de que ela descanse – Link lhe garantiu.

\- Se precisarem de algo estarei por perto.

\- Obrigada por tudo, Impa.

\- Obrigado.

\- São crianças realmente lindas e graciosas. Estou orgulhosa de você, Zelda. Até parece que voltei ao dia em que conheci uma recém-nascida de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis – ela sorriu lembrando-se do momento em que conhecera Zelda, mesmo que tivesse acontecido por um motivo triste, havia sido o momento mais precioso de sua vida – Estou orgulhosa de você também, Link. Tem minha eterna gratidão por cuidar tão bem dela e fazê-la tão feliz.

O casal sorriu com tais palavras, quando uma Impa radiante e sorridente deixou o quarto. Navi tagarelou por mais algum tempo sobre seu encantamento por seus dois novos amigos e acomodou-se no topo da cabeça de Link para tirar um cochilo. Link e Zelda olharam novamente o casal de gêmeos, agora a menina também estava dormindo.

Fora um parto demorado e difícil. Quando Zelda começara a sentir chutes demais para um único bebê, os dois se surpreenderam e ficaram extremamente felizes ao saber, meses antes, que com quase toda certeza seriam duas crianças. A essa altura Zelda estava sendo acompanhada por uma experiente parteira de Hyrule, que realizara o parto com a ajuda de Impa, durante toda a madrugada e parte da manhã. Mesmo em desespero e preocupação, Link ficara o tempo todo ao lado da esposa, segurando sua mão e suportando seus lamentos, gritos e lágrimas de dor. Ao final de longas horas, a rainha deu a luz a uma menina, e a um menino mais algumas horas depois, a segunda criança mais rápido que a primeira.

Após cuidar de Hylia e deixa-la com Link, enquanto a parteira cuidava de Zelda, Impa levou Sky-ey para sua mãe, exausta e fragilizada, mas feliz. Zelda alimentou o menino e Impa o levou para limpá-lo. A essa altura os raios de sol da manhã entravam pela janela do quarto. Link permanecia morrendo de preocupação, só ficando tranquilo quando a respiração da rainha se normalizou, a cor aos poucos voltou ao seu rosto e a parteira finalizou seus cuidados, lhe garantindo que ela estava bem, apenas precisaria de bastante repouso. No final das contas, tudo dera certo, a mãe e os bebês estavam em perfeitas condições. Vendo agora aquelas duas lindas crianças dormindo tão calmas em seus braços, percebiam que toda a dor e sofrimento tinham valido a pena.

\- Quem diria... Ruto estava certa – Zelda comentou.

\- Aquela convencida não vai parar de nos encher por isso – ele brincou - Podemos tocar sua canção pra eles dormirem.

\- Eu vou adorar fazer isso. É uma pena que Zelda*, Link* e Midna não estejam aqui agora – ela lamentou.

\- É mesmo. Embora eu não duvide nem um pouco de que qualquer dia Midna pode dar um jeito de chegar aqui e aparecer de repente pra uma visita surpresa. Ela não quebra suas promessas, mesmo se aquilo tudo não tivesse acontecido, tenho certeza que ela encontraria uma maneira de chegar aqui um dia.

\- Eu também acho – ela respondeu com um risinho.

\- A lenda vai continuar... Me pergunto se Ganon vai realmente continuar voltando – Link dizia preocupado.

\- Eu não sei... Não acho que estava contando vantagem em sua última ameaça. Mas se ele voltar ou não, quando isso acontecer nós estaremos aqui e lutaremos juntos de novo. Não precisamos nos preocupar com nossos descendentes sofrendo por isso. Nós mesmos daremos um jeito sempre.

\- Tem razão... – ele refletiu por um momento – Só o que me importa agora são vocês.

Voltou-se para a esposa, que como ele, tinha os olhos cheios de felicidade, e os dois se uniram num beijo demorado e cheio de amor. Separam-se apenas após longos segundos, unindo suas cabeças e olhando para os filhos.

\- Hyrule está em paz e finalmente poderemos ter uma vida feliz... Acho que Epona também ficará feliz em conhece-los.

Zelda riu. Os gêmeos não tinham nem um dia de vida e Link já estava pensando em como lhes mostrar o mundo em volta. Seria um ótimo pai.

\- Ela vai ficar sim... – disse sorrindo.

Deixaram o silêncio se seguir novamente, encantados com os dois pequenos seres nascidos do amor entre eles.

\- Obrigado, Zel. Eu não poderia ter encontrado um futuro melhor... Ainda bem que as deusas, a triforce, e Midna nos uniram. Eu te amo, Zelda – disse, encostando a testa na dela.

\- Eu te amo, Link – respondeu, fechando os olhos e sorrindo junto com ele.

A lenda que nasceu no céu continuaria, a deusa e seu herói estariam sempre lá para proteger o mundo e a triforce.

******

Zelda* despertou de seu sono lentamente, sentindo-se confortável e protegida. Ao abrir os olhos, pode ver o rosto adormecido de Link*, que a abraçava. Sorriu, aproveitando o calor aconchegante de seu amado. Os dois estavam casados há cerca de seis meses e vivendo numa casinha em Faron Woods, que haviam construído próxima à triforce, com ajuda de Gaepora e de alguns amigos de Skyloft.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoco.

\- Bom dia... – ouviu-o responder baixinho.

\- Está mesmo acordado? – Ela riu.

\- Sim – ele abriu os olhos e devolveu o sorriso.

\- Link*, eu tive um sonho.

\- Um sonho bom?

\- Sim... Link* e Zelda*...

\- O que há com eles...? Zel*... Você sonhou a mesma coisa que eu?

\- Eles tinham um lindo casal de bebês, de olhos azuis e cabelos louro escuros e dourados...

\- Que se chamam Hylia e Sky-ey – ele completou – Por nossa causa.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Haviam mesmo sonhado a mesma coisa. Riram juntos.

\- Eles estavam tão felizes – ela disse.

\- É uma pena não termos ficado lá pra vê-los. Mas ao menos o futuro chegou até nós. Estou feliz por eles.

\- Sim, Hylia disse que nos mostraria quando acontecesse. Eu ficaria triste se nunca soubesse o que aconteceu... Também estou feliz por eles.

Apesar de estarem casados, provavelmente ainda levariam tempo para terem filhos, mas um dia também alcançariam aquela felicidade.

\- Vamos dar um passeio por aí... Parece que há muito sol lá fora – ela concluiu ao ver a luz dourada que entrava por uma fresta da janela do quarto.

\- Vamos – Link* concordou, dando-lhe um selinho e a libertando do abraço.

Os dois levantaram-se e em pouco tempo estavam caminhando de mãos dadas pelo bosque, passando em frente ao templo da grande árvore e continuando a caminhada até chegar ao lago. A luz do sol brilhava em sua superfície. Faron Woods mudara nos últimos tempos. Os monstros e plantas perigosas haviam desaparecido completamente, os pequenos pássaros surgiam com mais frequência e novos animais davam as caras de vez em quando. Vez ou outra o casal visitava Skyloft ou recebia a visita de alguém de lá. Com a superfície se tornando cada dia mais segura, moradores do céu pensavam em mudar-se para lá ou ao menos visitar de vez em quando. Gaepora quase havia enlouquecido ao constatar o sumiço de sua filha e Link*, quando três dias depois, não haviam voltado nem dado notícia alguma e também não se avistou mais o Asa Celeste nem o pássaro azul de Zelda*. Ao chegar à superfície, depois de uma semana, desesperou-se ainda mais ao encontrar o pedestal da Master Sword vazio, e passara dias e dias em agonia, rezando para as deusas que os protegessem e os trouxessem de volta, se acalmando um pouco apenas ao notar que a triforce estava bem e provavelmente eles voltariam.

_{Flash Back}_

Finalmente estavam em casa. Sentiam-se felizes por terem voltado e tristes pela separação dos novos amigos, com os quais haviam criado fortes e eternos laços. E também... Porque Fi teria que ir embora outra vez.

\- Não há mesmo nenhum jeito? – Link lhe perguntava, com um olhar extremamente triste.

\- Mestre, Link*. Hylia me criou para auxiliá-lo em sua missão. E agora que mais uma delas acabou eu devo voltar a dormir com a Master Sword. Não creio que haverá mais interrupções. Me alegra que agora poderão ter uma vida tranquila.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, observando o casal entristecido.

\- Mestre Link*, Zelda*...

Os dois a olharam.

\- Eu não sei quando vamos nos encontrar de novo. Não duvido de que nos reencontraremos em outra vida, mas torno a dizer que os melhores e mais valiosos momentos que tenho registrados em meus dados, são os que estive com vocês. É uma sensação que não sei explicar. Eu creio que seja isso que os humanos chamam de felicidade – ela disse sorrindo – Obrigada, Link*. Obrigada, Zelda*.

\- Obrigado, Fi – ele respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

\- Obrigada por tudo, Fi – Zelda* lhe disse também sorrindo, antes de Fi lentamente voltar para a Master Sword, já segura no pedestal.

Link* suspirou pesadamente.

\- Vamos? – Zelda* apenas segurou sua mão e não disse mais nada, entendia a dor dele e sabia que palavras não seriam de muito consolo no momento.

Ao saírem, o loftwing abriu suas asas, ganhando o céu novamente, e deram de cara com uma movimentação estranha.

\- Mas já faz pouco mais de dois meses que eles sumiram! – Gaepora exclamava – Na mesma época em que todos aqueles monstros apareceram!

\- Tem certeza de que não mandaram nenhum aviso? – Owlan perguntou.

\- Sim, nada! – Groose confirmou – E se tiverem sido comidos pelos monstros? – Groose dramatizou chorando – Pobre Link*! Pobre Zelda*! Eu sabia que ele era forte, mas muito pequeno, que um dia alguma criatura terrível podia vencê-lo!

Observando de longe o casal quase morreu de tanto rir com as palavras de Groose e decidiram revelar-se

\- Papai!

Ele olhou de olhos arregalados para o casal.

\- Minha filha! – Correu até eles e tirou Zelda* do chão abraçando-a – Link*! – Repetiu o gesto com ele ao soltar Zelda, que morreu de rir com a cena.

\- Nós estamos bem – ele disse quando Gaepora lhe soltou.

Assim que foram libertados, novamente foram sufocados por outro abraço, quando Groose agarrou os dois de uma vez só.

\- O que aconteceu?! – Owlan lhes questionou – Depois que vocês sumiram começaram a aparecer monstros aqui e em Skyloft, um atrás do outro. Tivemos muita sorte de termos cavaleiros tão bem preparados. Alguns se feriram, mas nada grave. E ninguém morreu. Há alguns dias nós acordamos e todos eles tinham sumido sem deixar rastro. E uma espécie de tempo com uma fonte dentro surgiu onde ficava a estátua da deusa. Lá dentro nós encontramos uma fonte com a água mais cristalina que já vimos e uma fada muito diferente surgiu. Nos disse que aquele lugar é a Fonte da Grande Fada, que ela nos protegeria e ajudaria quando precisássemos.

As bandagens em um dos braços de Groose e os arranhões que podiam ver nos três comprovavam o ocorrido. Passaram longas horas contando todo o ocorrido desde o dia em que saíram da academia, deixando os três estarrecidos e quase sem acreditar no que ouviam, mantendo certas coisas em segredo para garantir que o futuro estivesse seguro. Nem sequer haviam revelado os verdadeiros nomes de seus novos amigos nem tocado nas palavras Ganon, deusa, triforce. Relataram apenas um “mau funcionamento” do Portal do Tempo, que os transportara para algum lugar desconhecido, onde haviam lutado contra grandes monstros que atormentavam a cidade e sido acolhidos por alguns aliados. Ainda assim, os três ficaram estarrecidos e Gaepora até cogitou mandar cavaleiros para patrulhar a superfície, desistindo após muita insistência do casal de que não era necessário. Talvez um dia contassem a verdade, mas era melhor evita-la até quando pudessem. Voltaram para Skyloft no mesmo dia para um merecido descanso dos dias em Hyrule.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

\- Eu estava cansado, mas não consegui dormir naquela noite sem ter você do lado – Link* revelou, fazendo-a rir.

\- Parece que aqueles dois meses te acostumaram mal, Link*. Mas isso já não é um problema – disse, lembrando-se que haviam se casado cerca de duas semanas depois de voltarem.

O casamento havia sido uma cerimônia simples, com Gaepora, Owlan e seus amigos mais próximos como convidados. Por cerca de um mês continuaram vivendo em Skyloft, até que as condições para viverem na superfície estivessem todas em ordem. Haviam trazido alguns objetos e mobilhado modestamente a pequena casa com ajuda de Gaepora. Com essas lembranças em mente, sentaram-se na margem do lago, observando os pequenos e inofensivos peixes que nadavam na água cristalina agora que já não havia peixes gigantes, monstruosos e explosivos.

\- Olhe, Link*! – Ela apontou alguma coisa do outro lado do lago.

Link* estreitou os olhos para ver com mais nitidez, estava longe... Até que percebeu. Eram cavalos. Um pequeno grupo deles, com alguns filhotes.

\- Parece que sem os monstros, saíram de seu esconderijo, onde quer que seja – ela comentou.

\- Quem sabe algum dia Epona esteja entre eles...

\- É possível.

Os dois olharam para o céu, que estava lindo como nunca haviam visto dali debaixo. As notas suaves de Ballad of The Goddess preencheram o ar. Zelda havia levado a harpa consigo. Um mundo de lembranças correu a cabeça de Link* quando ela começou a cantar e os dois avistaram os pássaros vermelho e azul voando juntos pelo céu, exatamente como acontecera na Wing Ceremony.

\- Agora que tudo acabou, será ótimo viver aqui com você, Link* – ela deixou a harpa de lado e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Eu penso o mesmo. Seremos felizes aqui, Zel*... Eu te amo, Zelda* – disse ao ficar de frente para ela.

\- Eu te amo, Link* – respondeu, quando ambos fecharam os olhos e seus lábios se tocaram amavelmente.

O momento durou bastante, até serem interrompidos por risadas infantis, e se separarem assustados. Uma esfera de luz azul flutuava à frente deles.

\- Vocês são namorados? É claro que são! – Uma voz familiar respondeu, observando o casal corar.

\- Nós... – Link* começou – Somos casados.

\- Eu sabia!

\- Vocês é uma fada! – Zelda* sorriu, olhando-a impressionada, já vira muitas fadas de luz dourada ou roxa, mas nunca azul, não naquela era.

\- Sim! – Ela respondeu feliz.

\- Sua voz me é tão familiar... – Link* jurava que conhecia aquela voz – Navi?

\- Navi?!

\- Proxi?

\- Como você sabe?! Eu vim da Great Fairy’s Fountain. Quero viver aqui embaixo.

O casal se entreolhou sorrindo, sabendo que nunca mais teriam silêncio por muito tempo quando ela estivesse por perto.

\- Será um prazer tê-la conosco – Link* falou.

\- Vocês... – Proxi começou – Me parecem tão familiares... Principalmente você – disse a Link*, voando para mais perto do rosto dele.

\- Essa é uma longa história – Zelda* lhes disse.

\- Ela está certa. Uma longa história que começa aqui.

******

\- Parece de bom humor hoje, princesa – um dos habitantes de Twilight disse ao cumprimenta-la.

Midna olhava o horizonte, com o maior sorriso que já havia sido visto em seu rosto e com alegria enorme brilhando nos olhos.

\- É que eu tive sonhos bons. Muito bons.

Continuou fitando o céu, sendo deixada sozinha com seus pensamentos quando o outro se afastou.

\- Sejam felizes, amigos.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din – Poder (Vulcão) Fogo
> 
> Faron – Coragem (Floresta) Vento
> 
> Nayru – Sabedoria (Deserto) Amor

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita originalmente entre 2014 e 2015, assim como todas as one-shots de acompanhamento, que fiz entre 2013 e 2015.


End file.
